If You Can Dream
by Brincelven
Summary: The sequel to the New Generation Meets its Match. They were all kids back then now they are out trying to live their own lives. They will soon realize the difference between reality and dreams.
1. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Disclaimer:** I wish I was JKR, but I'm not

**Summary:** The sequel to the New Generation Meets its Match. They were all kids back then now they are out trying to live their own lives. They will soon realize the difference between reality and dreams.

- This may seem a bit confusing if you haven't read the New Generation Meets its Match.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wake Me Up When September Ends**

If You Can Dream

By: Hugo Weasley

People dream. They dream of becoming heroes, getting married, making the winning catch in a Quidditch game, a happily ever-after, and even to make a difference. But we all have watched our dreams fall. Sometimes we feel we'll never make it close. _We give up._

But that's not how our story goes. Neither of us is here to give up our dreams. We are all stubborn. We all want to be important and we all want to look back on our lives and feel that we did all we could to have the lives we have dreamed for. _Well, at least get close enough._

You would probably like to guess that our lives came out to be perfect and ended with a happily ever after. If that were the case then none of us would have to carry a load of guilt on our backs. None of us would have experienced the pain, the heartache, the worry, the misery, and even the death.

Everything changes. One can say they change for a reason, but others think not. There's so much more to do and so much to look forward to. Life never ends, not here at least. We are indeed a part of a circle of life and here is where our story starts at the end of our childhood. The start of a new beginning…

_**

* * *

**__**August of 2029**_

* * *

The phone rang.

"Hello?" A dark voice asked.

"Ccan you come over? It's doing it again!" Rose Weasley's weak voice came through the speaker.

"Rose…" Scorpius Malfoy growled through the speaker.

"Please? Pretty Please?" She whined.

"Yeah, sure." Scorpius put the phone down rather harshly and sighed.

He grabbed his robe and walked out the door into the pouring rain.

He apparated and landed on her doorstep. He was about to knock when it opened quickly and she yanked him in.

"Really, Rose, you need to get over this." He said.

"But they say a tornado will come towering over our heads. I don't want my beautiful room to get destroyed!"

"It's just a little storm."

"A little storm? It's lightning, the jagged kind. I can't deal with that." Scorpius sighed at her antics.

"Yeah, but I'm getting sick of this. Coming over here every time a storm hits. Rose, come on you've got to get over this. You can always apparate if gets any worse. You have a huge family to shelter with."

"Not the same." Thunder crackled in the air. She pressed her ears over her ears.

"Oh sure someone may even curse you to your death, but no instead your afraid of a little lightning." Scorpius said throwing up his hands.

"I thought you were my best friend. Best friends don't make fun of each other like that." She scolded him.

"And as a best friend I can tell you when you're being just a little bit paranoid." He growled. Rose looked up at him with fire dancing in her bright blue eyes.

"You are not putting what happened to _her_ on me, are you?" Scorpius eyes flashed with anger and turned away.

"I think I'm going to go."

"No, don't!" Rose shouted. "Sc..Please stay. I'm so lonely and you're my best friend. I need you. I know you're lonely too." Scorpius looked annoyed at her pleading and she had almost said his name. Nobody dared to say his name again.

"Look, I am Rose. I'll stay, but we're not talking about her or Jack for that matter." Rose's eyes filled with sadness. She shoved Scorpius hard.

"Stop it!" She said placing her hands hard over her ears. Scorpius rolled his eyes at her.

"Rose…" He said her name. "Rose!" He barked her name and she took her hands off her ears the nstarted talking.

"It hurts me too, you know. I'm as just as upset as you are. I've been a mess because of what happened. Ever since…" Rose said quickly.

"Don't mention the name." He warned her. She looked up at him and saw the anger in his eyes as he listened to her talk.

"Oh no, if I have to go through this then you do too! Haven't you heard Roxanne's famous saying, "Pain is life!"

"Ok, Rose. If that's how it's going to be then I hate to say this, but you really pushed below the belt. You're not wallowing in pain from the both of them, you are only blaming yourself because you were a coward. You're angry with yourself that you didn't go with Jack."

"Stop, stop, stop!" Rose said putting her hands back over her ears. "Stop saying his name."

"See, that's your problem Rose. Here you are moping and worrying about stupid things because he isn't here to keep you satisfied. Don't you see? You became weak. You need to become strong again and once you are he'll return, but there are people who will never return. I'm sure you had your moments, but you have no idea what I had to go through."

"How could you say such things?"

"As a so called best friend I have a right to say when you need to pick yourself up. I can't do it and Roxanne can't do it. Only you can. So Rose, do you really need me to stay?" He asked his cold eyes fixed in hers. Lightning struck again. Her body jumped slightly.

"What happened to you? You're so angry and fierce and…" Rose blurted out.

"Rose, answer the bloody question!" He shouted at her. She looked again and breathed out shakily.

"Ok, I…I don't need you here. I'll make it on my own." She said almost frightened of Scorpius.

"That's good to hear." He said and turned to leave.

"But…wait…" She said.

"Rose, you just said…"

"No, it's just that you didn't answer my question."

"It wasn't a question. It was a fact." He muttered. "Good night, Rose."

"But?"

"For the last time, Rose…"

"Thank you." She said. Scorpius left without a reply.

* * *

**September 2029**

* * *

It was the start of a new year at Hogwarts.

Headmaster Albus Potter sat in his chair observing the students as they talked about their summers and what not.

The doors opened in came his cousin, Professor Rose Weasley, leading the new first years into the Great Hall.

Albus watched as the first years exchanged looks of surprise at the wonder of Hogwarts. Rose led them up to where the sorting hat was on the stool.

"Ok, now when I call your name you will come here and sit on this stool and place the sorting hat on your head. You'll be sorted into the house that fits you the best."

Rose started to read off the list she had in front of her.

"Anderson, Anthony." She called. A small boy with big ears walked up nervously to the stool. The hat was put over his head and then the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF."

He jumped up and looked confused on where to go. Rose placed her hand on his back and pointed to the yellow and black table that was awaiting his arrival. He raced off to sit with them and many congratulating him.

Rose read off another then another.

As soon as the sorting was done and Albus stood up. He raised my hands.

"Dig in!" Albus said and food appeared before their eyes. He smiled as people helped themselves and chatted happily with others at their table.

"Look." Rose nudged him. Albus watched as a Slytherin walked over and sat with a Gryffindor. They started to talk like good old buddies. "And there is nothing strange about that these days, huh?" She asked with a smile. Albus nodded sadly.

"Oh, forget I mentioned that." Rose said quickly. Rose leaned to eat the food in front of her. "Oh, mother would give a fit if she knew we were still eating off the slavery of house elves." She said. Albus smiled.

Albus reached for his knife and fork to eat the food that sat in front of him. Then his hand shook; on its own.

"Al?" Rose asked. Albus felt a hot hole beat against his chest. He pulled out the necklace he kept from long ago. It felt hot against his chest, but when he touched it, it felt cool as ice.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "Just nothing. I must be hungry." Albus immediately grabbed an apple off the table and bit into it. Rose kept shooting him nervous glances, but Albus refused to meet them.

After Albus assumed that everybody was full, he stood up to talk.

"Good evening. I'm your Headmaster Albus Potter. As always I would like to point out that the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden unless you're being escorted by a teacher for some certain purpose, but other than that any student who enters the forest they will be punished...severely."

"Professor Weasley might have told you, but any rule breaking will cost you points in your house and I would hope that some of you will be on your best behavior or there will be punishment." Albus looked at them with a warning.

"But other than that I hope you all enjoy another year at Hogwarts and for others your last. I'll leave with the words 'Have strength.'" Albus sat back down as the familiar ringing of prefects yelled to first years to follow them to their common rooms.

"Not bad. Not your usual standard though." Rose whispered.

"At least it didn't take me five months to be able to stand in front of people and talk." Albus said coolly.

"Yeah, well now it's not so bad, huh?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not a teacher."

"What have you been doing in all your spare time?"

"I don't twiddle my thumbs, if that's what you're getting at?" Albus looked at her.

"Well, I hope not. I'm just wondering."

"Well, ever since Scorpius stopped showing up for some time, I've been taking late night trips."

"To where?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Albus said coldly.

"Why not? I'm good friends with you and Scorpius, why won't you tell me what is going on?"

"I promised somebody it would be kept a secret. Besides, for your information Scorpius doesn't know. He has become so self-absorbed in his own work. He's like a leech."

"You don't mean that." Rose said.

"Well, no I don't, but he has been so devoted to his work that he doesn't bother to talk to his close friends anymore."

"So? He loves his work, give him a break."

"Dad says he's obsessed."

"It's good for the department." Rose said.

"That's not what I'm getting at. I think he is trying to take his mind off something. I think he hopes to try and accomplish something or to prove someone wrong. I don't know. He hasn't been himself lately."

"Have you tried to contact him?"

"Yes, but he seems to be ignoring me. I even asked Dad to pass a word or two and he hasn't said anything."

"Have you tried visiting?"

"He's always away. Dad says he's hardly in the office. He's always away on business, I suppose."

"That's a shame."

"Doesn't matter. If he doesn't want to talk to us then so be it. At least I know who my true friends are." Albus looked around the Great Hall. Nobody was left except for them. "This place has so many memories and so many things it has taught us. You would think we would hold on to those memories." Albus muttered.

"We should get going, busy day tomorrow."

"Right. See you in the morning Rose."

"See you." They departed.

* * *

(Flashback – 4 years ago)

"Hey." Lucy said as Kevin opened the door. Kevin peered over his shoulder then quickly shut it behind him.

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" He asked. Lucy looked a bit unsure of what she saw.

"You haven't returned any of my letters and you've been acting so strange. Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." He said slowly. A girl's voice called his name from inside. Lucy rose her eyebrows.

"Oh I see." She said and turned to leave.

"Lucy, wait. It's not what it appears to be." Lucy spun around with anger plastered everywhere on her face.

"No! Don't explain anything. I can't believe you could do this to me! I came over here to tell you I was pregnant and I find you have been cheating on me behind my back. You're the perfect example of a modeled father. Real perfect." She shouted.

"Woah, you're pregnant?" He asked surprised.

"Didn't you just hear me? Yeah, congratulations you just have been made the worst father to walk the planet. It's over Kevin!"

"No, Lucy, wait."

"I'm sick of waiting. You don't write, you don't answer, and you definitely don't care. I'm through with you. I never want to hear about you ever again! We are so getting a divorce." She took off her ring and flung it at him. It hit him in the forehead.

"Lucy, will you just wait a…" She flew down the stairs.

"LUCY!" He shouted her name. Lucy glared over her shoulder and got in the car and drove off.

(End of flashback)

"Mama…" Lucy's five-year old daughter, Alisha, asked.

"Yes, honey?" Lucy said looking down at the paper. Frustration was in her face.

"Do I have a daddy?" She asked.

"No." Lucy said.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"But why…"

"Allie, enough!" Lucy scolded and looked up at her daughter with angry eyes.

"But mama, why don't I have one? Everybody else does."

"You don't. End of story."

"Ok." She walked up to her mother. "I made this for you." She said handing her a colored picture. Lucy took it in her hands. "Mama…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you crying?" Lucy wiped a tear from her face.

"I'm not crying. I'm…I'm just so proud of you. You painted a wonderful picture." She said to her. Alisha beamed and took her painting back to finish it more.

Lucy looked down at the Daily Prophet again.

What a coincidence…

His face was smiling happily up at her. He won the bloody lottery. _Damn him._

_He won the bloody lottery while his family rots back in this place._

* * *

Hugo avoided Hogs Head as much as possible. Roger had called him up a few times, but he refused to go in.

He would have resided with a new bar, but he had priorities now. Big priorities at that.

He sat down on a bench and read the Daily Prophet. It usually is a load of rubbish anyway. He scanned through the article titles hoping for something to catch his eye. Nothing did.

He flipped to the next page and looked at the puzzles that he usually did every day. His eyes slid down and focused on a section of the newspaper he normally ignored. He even forgot that they were there.

There were job ads. One memory in particular came to his mind.

(Flashback - 4 years ago)

"I think you should get a job." Aliza said to Hugo as he read the paper.

"A job?"

"Yeah, you know, a job." She took the newspaper from him and opened it to a section and pointed at the bottom where all the ads were. " All you do is go to Hogs Head and drink."

"Not recently." Hugo mumbled.

"Well, it just sounds like you could use a job." Aliza said. Hugo gave a snort.

"I could, but then they'd kick me right out."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, at my last job. I felt weird that I didn't have any special relations with the boss. Like you know everyone always jokes around with the ol' lady and I thought I would too."

"Oh Merlin, what did you say?" She asked holding her hands to her mouth awaiting the horror.

"I said 'Don't you just love hanging around us? It makes you feel young, doesn't it?'" Aliza laughed so hard. "I mean you know how old people like to joke around like that."

"What happened?" She asked still laughing.

"She kept giving me a glare until I couldn't take it anymore and quit." Hugo explained. "She also kept making me do more labor like I was some kind of house elf."

"Probably because you looked so attractive doing so." Hugo smiled at her.

"Yeah, could be or the fact that I couldn't bring myself to put up with all her crap."

"See. That's the problem."

"What?"

"You give up on everything. You never keep going. If you want something you've got to work hard to get it."

"I'm not giving up on us."

"Well, I certainly hope not." She smiled at him. "So, when are you going to tell your parents?"

"About what?"

"You know what." She said pointedly. Hugo frowned.

"Never." Hugo said.

"Hugo! They need explanations."

"Yeah, I know, but they won't like it."

"Well, the sooner the better."

"Ok then, forget I mentioned it."

"No, you're right, I should get a job." Hugo said. She shook her head with a smile at him.

"A job that you love." She said.

"Make it even harder why don't you!" She laughed and linked her arm in his and leaned into his side.

(End of flashback)

The ad that stuck out the most to Hugo was for a desperate new editor waiting to publish an author's book.

Hugo ripped out the ad and stuffed it in his pocket. _This could work._ He thought humbly.

* * *

"Oh, Lorcan! Guess who is here!" Monica squealed.

"Oh, quit your squealing, Monica." Lorcan yelled at her. Monica looked hurt. Lorcan has been dating Monica for five months now.

"Hey, baby brother, guess what!" Lysander came into the backstage room. Paula was hushing Tyler. "Our record is number one on the station. How about that?" He roared. Paula and Tyler beamed at their achievement.

"That's great, real great." Lorcan mumbled. Lysander' face fell.

"That's great? It's awesome. We've been working our whole lives for this and you just think that it's great?"

"No, for bloody well sake. It's not 'we'!" Lorcan roared. "We are done with. We are over."

"Lorcan!" Paula yelled. Lysander held a surprised look.

"What do you mean, we're over? We're on the top. We keep soaring the way we do…" Lorcan stopped and looked at his twin brother.

"No, you see that's the problem. This has always been about you. This has never been about us, but you. This is your dream Ly and I don't want any part of it anymore. Not these fake girlfriends, not screaming and adoring fans, not any of it. I want out."

"Fake girlfriend?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, that means you." Lorcan snarled and slammed his door to his room shut. After a few seconds, Lysander thrust it open and grabbed his twin brother's shoulder hard.

"Why are you giving up on us?"

"Easy. It's as easy as 1, 2, 3."

"That's not fair."

"No, it's fair to you. You will do fine. I'll find you a new singer, as a farewell gift." Lorcan turned, but Lysander wouldn't allow him to go far.

"No. We need you. Now, tell me why won't you stay?"

"Because I rather do something else with my life. Our last song, the song that is playing on the station, opened my eyes. It made me see that I need to do my own thing. I can't keep living in your shadow. I love to play, but not as much as you. You'll be fine. All you need is a new singer and a guitar player to replace me."

"Yeah, but baby brother…"

"And don't call me that anymore. I may be the youngest by two seconds or so, but I will not be called baby, because I am taking a step forward. A very big step. I'm not living under you, nor Dad, nor Mum's shadow. This is my time. So, you leave me out."

"But what does this have to do with leaving the band?"

"I just can't do it anymore. I can't travel. I'm tired, I'm stressed out, and I just need a break. Maybe I'll come back, but I'm just going to take a break."

"Fine, leave. Your whole life you quit at everything. Your last year of Hogwarts you quit Quidditch. You were one of the best Beaters there and you quit. You quit at the Quibbler and the Mission Hunt with 

Dad, and now you're quitting the band. Boy, you're on a role. What's next, baby brother? You tell me, huh?" Lorcan walked away. "Must you always keep doing that? Quit and walk away. For once you've got to fight something, anything, but all you do is walk away from everything."

"Well, maybe I am meant to do something! Maybe I am meant to not be a part of this!" Lorcan slammed the door in his face. That is where everything did change for him.

* * *

(Flashback – 4 years ago)

Scorpius walked over and sat down beside her. He pulled a bundle of flowers out from behind his back.

"Lillies for my Lily." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh, thanks so much." She said cheerfully. They were all purple lilies except for the one in the middle. It was a golden one. It was so beautiful.

Before Lily could reach it, Scorpius took it out.

"This one is the most precious flower of the bunch." He said looking at the golden lily. It was so beautiful it shone right off his face. "I could search years for a flower like this."

"Scorpius, it's just a flower." Lily said smiling at him.

"I could search for something like this, but I could never search for someone like you. Lily, you are the most beautiful and precious flower of the bunch. It is you who holds the key to my heart." He offered the golden lily to her.

Lily's eyes shone bright while looking at it. She was so happy that someone like him made her feel so special.

He held the golden lily out for her to take it.

"I'll cherish it for the rest of my life!" She said holding it lose to her chest. He smiled and leaned down and they kissed. Scorpius pulled away.

"So are you ready to graduate?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Hopefully we'll see each other once I'm out and about."

"I'll see if your father will let me off work some days."

"Should I talk to him?"

"Nah."

"Ok."

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I may become his assistant!"

"Oh, I'm so excited for you!"

"Well, it's not permanent, but I feel like the best person for the job."

"You are so full of yourself."

"Can't help it." He grinned. "After I got landed with you, I feel like everything is great." She blushed.

"So, what will you be able to do as an assistant?"

"Well, I'll get to travel places. Not that I already do, but I get to be in charge. I never been anywhere in my whole entire life."

"Oh, I'm so jealous."

"You should come. You know with me."

"Ok, when do I sign up?" She asked. He laughed.

"When I get the position." He grinned.

"I'll be pulling for you then."

"Good." He smiled.

"Are you coming to my graduation?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said. Lily smiled.

"It's a shame that our fathers still have a grudge between our relationship." Lily frowned at her own words.

"They'll eventually get over it. If not then it really doesn't bother me what they think." He leaned into to kiss her again, but a slow beeping noise went off.

"Ughhh." He moaned and pulled out his fake galleon.

"What is it?"

"Your father is calling my name. I think he knows where I am." Lily smirked.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting then. You have to get that position, remember?" She said.

"Yeah, but I'd chose you over any day."

"Just go, Scorpius. I'll see you again." She pushed him and he chuckled.

"Ok." He kissed her real quick and jumped on his broom.

"Bye." She whispered and he nodded to her and rode off in the night. He looked behind his back and saw the Astronomy tower getting smaller and smaller. Her face had shown bright in his mind.

(End of flashback)

He turned the golden lily over and over in his hand. Remembering that moment that he shared with her. He placed the lily safely back down on her bedside table.

He made a note to himself in his head: _I'll never let you down. Not this time._

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I couldn't make it any less confusing. Sorry, I didn't want to do people's POV this time around so I did third person instead. Hope this is a good start.

- Al, Rose, and Scorpius graduated in the year 2023. This is set 6 years prior to that or if it makes it easier, Lily and Hugo graduated in the year 2025, and this is set after 4 years prior to that. So the year now is 2029. Tell me if that is still confusing to you.


	2. And So It Goes

**Chapter 2 – And So it Goes**

* * *

**_October 2029_**

* * *

Albus sat behind the desk where every Headmaster known to history had sat. He had been battling some unknown feeling within his body for three years now. It had do something with the necklace. He knew it had to, but he couldn't understand what it was.

Ever since the first day back he had taken it off and kept it in the drawer where it belonged. Something about it was evil and possessive. It never really felt possessed, but he had a feeling that it could possess him. He even asked the old portrait behind him, Albus Dumbledore, what he felt about it.

He didn't seem to understand much of it either. Albus Potter had asked if it had anything to do with vampires or anything, but he said he never really looked much into vampires and knew as little as he did.

That disappointed Albus Potter. They said Albus Dumbledore knew almost everything, but apparently not. He had read book after book trying to figure out what it meant. He hated to read. It was dull and boring. He rather someone just tell him exactly what is going on, but who would know?

He was soon giving up. He would soon just let each day drag on like it has always had. Being Headmaster was a tough job. Earlier today he had to tell a kid his mother died of some strange disease.

He felt bad for the kid. He was only a second year. It made him depressed to think of how much pain and devastation a person goes through in life.

It was also the anniversary of an event he rather much not think about. The even that changed everything and every hope of becoming a great leader. It was the worst pain a person would have to experience. He rather not talk, nor ever hear or think about it.

He was thinking about it. He smacked his head a few times to try and think about something else. It kept coming up. He pulled open his drawer to find something to help make him forget, but there it was: the necklace.

He slowly put his hand in the drawer and his hand hovered over it; almost afraid to touch it. _It's just a necklace._ He thought bitterly. He wrapped his hand around and pulled it out.

However, this necklace made him think of Derek Aubrey, Hugo's best friend, who died tragically to save his sister and every person he cared about. He wouldn't want it to go to waste. It was like calling to him to be able to wrap itself around his neck.

Slowly, very slowly Al put the neck around his neck and fastened it. Nothing happened at first, but as soon as he felt more depressed than ever at wearing such a thing that cost so many lives his chest burned again.

He yelled at first, but he realized it really didn't hurt like he thought it did. It was all in his head. He breathed heavy as the pain that he once had thought he had started to dim. He walked up to long narrow mirror and took off his maginificant purple and blue robes. He pulled back the buttons on his shirt and looked into the mirror.

He brushed the necklace away from the top of his chest and there laid a white backwards 'S'. He stumbled backwards almost afraid of what he saw. But he was eager to know more about this strange scar.

He touched it softly and it just felt part of his skin. He pressed harder and there was no pain. _What is this?_ He thought. _Could it really be nothing at all? Just some scar that magically happened when I put this necklace on? _He thought.

_I wish Derek would have explained it to us or to Hugo for that matter._ He thought miserably in his head. He felt it again. The strong surge of unknown energy in his body. It was a fast-paced adrenaline, perhaps. It wasn't the only emotion he felt that filled his body. He felt depressed.

Everything felt so depressing. Every death he had ever seen had come back to mock him. _Why her?_ He moaned in his head.

Then he felt the energy shoot out from where the scar. It bounced off a portrait.

"Hey." Said the old headmaster from the seventeenth century. Then it bounced off his desk and exploded on the floor.

Albus looked at the hole it created. With a flick of his wand the floor was back to the way it was.

_What the hell was that?_ He thought.

* * *

Roxanne was outside enjoying the nice cool weather that would soon turn into winter. Leaves were all around with colors such as maroon, orange, brown, yellow, and green. This was her favorite time of year.

Fall was such a wonderful time that brought new changes into the lives of the people around her.

She slid the big brown case off her shoulder and crouched down to open it. She pulled out her brother's guitar.

Fred had taught her how to play the guitar when she was nine years old. Ever since then she tried to write songs and music. She wasn't good at it, but she did try didn't she?

Fred would sometimes come into her room and they would spend hours on making up something and dreaming like they would be rock stars on the Wizarding Network. Bu that when Fred wasn't being a pain in the arse or a stupid git who doesn't appreciate the life he has.

_Wonker._ Roxanne thought.

She started to string a few strings and started to play. She didn't care if people started staring at her like she was some kind of freak because she actually felt like she was one. Roxanne was proud to be a freak. She liked being different. That was one thing in common she and her cousin, Lily, once shared.

She started to sing a song. It was a song her mother had taught her when she was a kid. Her grandmother Johnson used to sing it to her and it was passed down to Roxanne. She was grateful that it survived through the generations.

_Ping ping._

Roxanne looked up and someone had dropped money into her guitar case. She looked up and the person had already walked away, but that wasn't the only thing she saw. There was a small crowd listening to hear her sing.

Little kids, who were pushed by their parents, nervously came up and dropped money in her case.

"Um, thanks." Roxanne said to the crowd. They smiled at her and Roxanne played on.

She sang about ten songs without looking up again. She loved to just keep on going. Any song that popped in her mind that she knew the words to, she sang.

On the last song, she looked up and the crowd had grew bigger than the first time she looked up. She felt special in a way. Nobody was watching her brother do all the tricks. They were watching her. Loving her.

"Um, that's it. Thanks for coming and for the generous gifts." She said to the crowd. They smiled at her and they all turned to leave. Soon everyone was gone and she turned to her guitar case to place it back in. She couldn't however.

Tears would have sprang to her eyes at that moment for the case was close to full. She had never had so many admirers.

"Not bad, Roxie. Not bad at all." Came a voice behind her. She turned around there stood leaning against the door of the store was: Lysander Scamander.

"Oh, hey Ly, what's going on?"

"I was just wandering around and I heard your voice and thought I'd scope out what the crowd was listening too. You have really great voice, by the way." Roxanne blushed.

"Er, thanks. It's appreciated." Lysander smiled. He squatted down and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Look, I know we haven't been close as much as we should have been, but I was wondering if you can do me a favor." Roxanne was transfixed at first, but then a smile slipped in.

"Of course. Anything for a pop star like you." She joked. Lysander laughed.

"Yeah, see that's the thing. Any chance you would be interested in singing for our band?"Roxanne's eyebrows shot up past her bangs.

"Look Ly, I know a joke when I see one. Fred used to pull that one on me all the time." Roxanne said.

"I'm not joking. Really, be in our band, Rox. We need you." That was the first time someone had ever said they needed her for anything.

"Really? This isn't a joke? Ly, do you realize you're asking me to be a part of a dream that would never happen?"

"Now your dream can come true." He said smiling. Roxanne wanted to squeal, but knew that would inappropriate.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said all in one sentence and hugged Ly. She released quickly wondering if that would be too much.

"No problem. We will be glad to have you. We practice Tuesday at that store close to Madam Malkins. The one that closed down five years ago."

"Oh, yes I remember. I'll be there." She said excitedly.

"Great! Well, see you then." He smiled then he left. If there was a day that she loved the most it would be this one. _Maybe dreams really can come true._

* * *

"Keep pushing, keep pushing." Molly Jane Weasley huffed. "Just a little further." She cried. Her legs were killing her. She stopped.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath. _You were there and you stopped. How could you? _She thought bitterly.

She adjusted her glasses on the brink of her nose. _Maybe Jenny was right, maybe I should look into contacts like Al._ She thought as she took her glasses off and cleaned the fog off with her shirt.

It's been five weeks and she had been running every day. Jenny and Molly had decided to go to Italy until Christmas break. It was their dream to go there one day.

Jenny and Molly had a routine to run almost every day, party hard when they wanted too, and swim as much as they could. It was their vacation.

At first she hated running, then she felt it was a drag, and now she absolutely loved to run. It is a good thing your best friend is a muggle sometimes. It was hard enough as it is explaining to her she was a witch and everything.

Jenny was extremely jealous of her about that. Molly couldn't believe she would actually be jealous of her at all.

At parties, Jenny would be the one to get her alone with some random guy. However, every guy had his eyes on some fake girl who would come over and flirt the stupidest stuff. It was so obvious they only wanted to go out with a bang. Molly felt she couldn't compete with that nor did she want to date a guy like that.

Man whores, the who lot of them. It's Jenny's fault for introducing me to the biggest prats in the area. _Probably because being married has boundaries._ Molly thought.

She felt the diet thing was not helping. She was heating healthier, running almost every day, and getting a good night's rest. _Maybe she was meant to be this way. Bummer._

* * *

James at on the couch watching the muggle news. He picked up his firewhiskey and took a large sip of it.

"James, will you help me with the groceries?" Asked Madison. He didn't get up. Madison put the groceries down and used her wand to levitate the rest to the counter. She slammed them down. She was angry.

She walked in to yell at James, but then changed her mind and walked back out. There was just too much to say to him. So much to yell at him for.

Alden was crying in the crib. Madison looked at James.

"I don't expect you to get up any time soon!" She snarled at him. She flew down the hallway to see if he was alright.

"Al, honey, what's the matter?"

"I tripped, mama, and hurt my leg."

"Oh dear. Here I have mama's special treatment right here." Madison rubbed the potion she made herself to heal any cut. She wiped it on his shin and slowly the cut started to disappear.

"There you go." She said to him and ruffled his already messy brown hair. "Now, off to bed, sweetums."

He crawled into bed. "Mama?" He called to her.

"Yes honey?"

"Why won't Dad play with me?" Madison lost her smile.

"Daddy is going through a hard time right now. But you'll get to see Nicolas tomorrow and you can play with him."

"Yeah, but he's this old." He put up all his fingers.

"That's ten, yes, that's correct. He'll be going to Hogwarts soon."

"Ok." He said. Madison kissed him on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams." He smiled sleepily up at her and then slowly closed his eyes. Madison closed the door softly.

She walked back to the kitchen and started to unload the groceries. She looked up now and then to glare at James who still sat in front of the TV.

Madison threw the bread in the cabinet. She was furious. She turned to look at James and then started to walk toward him.

"I am so sick of this!" She started to yell. James didn't even budge. He was still watching the TV miserably. "Talk to me James!" He didn't respond. Madison marched over and took his firewhiskey out of his hands. James looked up at her with a glint of anger.

She threw the firewhiskey in the corner and shattered into pieces.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked angrily.

"Then answer me when I'm talking to you!" She yelled.

"Get off my back, woman." He growled.

"My name's Madison, James! You used to love saying my name until you got fired from your job." He sat silently glaring at the floor.

"That job wasn't everything. Now we have a son and you said it will all work out. What kind of joke is this? I'm sick and tired of trying to do everything here. I not only have to take care of Alden, but you too."

"You're blocking the TV." He said. Madison looked at him with surprise.

"You know what? Fine! Maybe we should get a divorce, maybe I was stupid in thinking this could work. You aren't even listening to a word I'm saying!" She yelled. James looked her in the eyes.

"I am listening to every damn thing you say!" He roared. "Madison, haven't you realized how bad our life has been?" He asked.

"Yeah, because you're in here moping all the time. At least I'm trying to find a job, but that's kind of hard at the moment. You want to know why? Because I have two kids to babysit! I have chores that need to be done for every mess you made in the room! I haven't had a decent sleep ever since you slept out here!"

"So everything's my fault isn't it?"

"No, but you're making it very hard for us. We hardly have any money to keep this home running!"

"I'll ask Dad to…"

"No, absolutely not! We are not asking your father for money! I will not become a beggar! We have to do this ourselves!" He was silent as she spoke. Madison knelt down and slid her hand on his arm.

"James, please, let's just move on in our lives. Forget about that family."

"I've failed, Madison! What kind of cheap scum would take me now?"

"You haven't even tried." James through off her arm.

"I haven't even tried? Haven't even tried? I could have been something you know! I could have been making a fortune, but after you had Al and we married, my dream was shot!" He roared.

"Oh ho, so this is my fault? How dare you blame this on me! That's it I had enough."

"See, now you're quitting on me and the family!" James yelled. Before Madison could respond back they heard a clatter of pans hit the floor.

Madison looked over and saw Alden standing there with fear in his eyes. She didn't want him to see her and his father fighting. It was the worst thing a kid could ever see.

Madison made to move toward him, but he ran back into his room and slammed the door shut.

Madison felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Madison…" James whispered. She felt his presence get closer. James was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but she smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me! First thing tomorrow, I'm getting divorce papers!" She yelled and went into her room and slammed the door.

* * *

Dominique Weasley punched in as she walked into work. She went into the back room and pulled on her apron, grabbed a checkbook, and straightened herself up. This was her second month that she has been here.

So far, like she promised, she had worked hard to do her job.

She really had only one friend at work at the moment and it was the dishwasher she met on the first day. His name was Sam Westley. Everybody called him "Wes." She just called him "Sam". And he called her "Moe" like everybody else in her family.

The two waiters she saw when she came in for her interview were named Joe and Tristen. The three waitresses who gave her dirty looks were: Maria, Qadira, and Heidi. "The witches of the underworld" Sam would joke. Sam was a muggle along with everybody else in this restaurant. It was a bit ironic that the three girls who acted like the witches you see in movies weren't however the real witch in real life.

"Good morning, Sam!" Dominique said brightly.

"Hey there Moe. Wherever you got those happy pills you've got to lend me some." Doninique laughed.

Dominique looked around for Abela, one other waitress who she always switched shifts with. She was actually the only girl she could really get along with. She hardly knew considering she always took over for her, but she seemed nice enough.

Abela came in the back room to help with dishes.

"Oh hey, Mini." Another nickname, but one she hardly liked.

"Hey." Dominique said back.

"You're here early."

"I have to still make an impression." Abela waved her hand.

"Actually the boss just pretends to act all strict. He really isn't like that at all." Abela had been here the longest so she would get away with things more easier than anybody.

"I'm still the newbie." Dominique replied.

"Well, I'm always about ten minutes late even when I first started here. He warned me once, but that was it. He honestly doesn't care. Only that you at least show up sometime before a half an hour."

"I'll keep that in mind. Well, off to duty." Dominique said.

"See you." Abela said back and left.

Dominique went to the counter where everybody else seemed to be.

"Hey." She said politely even though she knew it was false try. The two of the girls grunted in reply. Maria came back and moved passed Dominique without realizing she was there.

"I hate it when they ask for milkshakes." She complained. The others nodded their heads. "They take so long to make!"

Joe started to walk over.

"Oh, here comes Joe!" Qadira said excitedly. All the waitresses had a crush on Joe and he knew it too. Dominique, herself, had a huge crush coming on.

"Hey there ladies." He said.

"Hey Joe." They all chorused.

"Oh hey, D.W., how's it going? When did you sneak in here?" He asked punching Dominique's arm. D.W. was another nickname of hers.

"Just a few minutes ago, actually." Unlike the three witches, Dominique felt very comfortable talking to guys. It was like a second nature to her. She never showed that she had a crush on someone. She usually always got what she wanted and boys naturally liked her because of her beauty. She was like the only Weasley in the family that ended up different from the rest. The only thing she inherited from her parents was their blue eyes. Her skin tone was a tanish brown color. She went tanning frequently when it wasn't raining and her hair wasn't blonde like her brother, sister, or mother's. It had a bit of red in it from her father, but it was mostly a dark brown.

It will be only too soon until one of the waiters asked her out. She didn't want to be arrogant, but I always happened when a guy would pick out a woman out of the rest. And of course she would fall for it.

The first group of people who came in, Dominique immediately went to waitress them. She was always a hard-worker. She didn't like it when things came easy to her. She wanted to fight for the job.

She smiled sweetly at them as she put the order in and went to get their drinks.

Sam was back there too.

She got their sodas and put them on a tray.

"So, what's this I hear that Joe might ask you out?" Sam came over and leaned against the table where all the soda was.

Dominique shrugged. "That's enlightening." She said.

"Well, most girls would die for a guy like Joe to ask them out and you're not even half excited."

"I am, now that you told me."

"But you don't show it."

"Ok, so I have a crush on him, but I won't act like the witches and pounce at him any chance I get. Can you imagine me doing that?" Sam chuckled.

"Now, that would be entertaining."

"Shut up. It would not." She said. She looked over her shoulder to see Maria heading in her direction. She didn't see her yet so she picked up the tray filled with sodas.

"Uh, see you later, Sam. I've got drinks to bring people." She said. Sam looked over his shoulder at Maria who was chatting to Tristen.

He looked back and Dominique was already gone. He knew she just didn't want to be seen with him. He was after all the geek and to ruin her status like that, well let's just say she probably wouldn't forgive him.

* * *

_**Halloween 2029**_

* * *

"So, what do you suppose their target is this time?" Teddy Lupin asked Kingsley Shacklebolt who was examining a map.

"I haven't got a clue. Their attacks are very strange. Hardly any of them are on muggle-borns anymore."

"Do you think he is just trying to lay low or do you suppose that he is taking a different course?" Teddy asked him.

"What do you think, Ted?" Kinglsey had always asked for Teddy's opinion even if he felt he was wrong in some cases. He was a good apprentice. Always willing to learn and devoted to keeping things going in the right track.

"Well, it seems to me, muggle-borns don't matter to him anymore. I think he is on to something else. Something bigger perhaps." He said.

"A good theory. I might have to agree with you on some of those inferences." Kingsley said.

"Sir…" Teddy asked nervously. Kinglsey looked up from the map to look at him and motioned for him to continue. "Something has finally occurred to me. Do you think…after all these years that he could be looking for some kind of power?"

"What power would this be?" Kinglsey asked. Teddy felt like a fool for mentioning this. It sounded so stupid so exotic.

"Well, first off, shouldn't we tell the family about her?" Teddy asked.

"No." He said.

"But wouldn't they be devastated? Wouldn't someone try to create suicide?"

"One almost did, but I have people watching their every move. They are there to protect them. When the time is right, we will tell them."

"She's been miserable. She thinks…"

"She'll just have to hold on for a bit longer."

"I tried to cheer her up, but she hasn't responded much. She only does what she is told."

"That's all we need for now."

"Do you think that's his target? The people seem so random."

"She could be and that's why we need to keep her by our side." Kinglsey said. "We can't make the mistakes this time."

"Couldn't we just tell Harry? I trust him more than anything."

"I was thinking of telling him, but knowing him he would have to tell the family about this. I feel bad enough for keeping this from him, but he'll know we won't let her out of our sight." Teddy nodded. "So about this power? Why do you believe this is what he is after?"

"Derek Aubrey, you know the vampire, they wanted him for something, didn't they?" Teddy asked.

"And what do you suppose they wanted with him?"

"I believe he had something important he was carrying with him. Some artifact that has some very odd power."

"And who has this artifact now?"

"Albus Potter."

"The no need to worry. Albus wouldn't have the slightest idea what it is or how to use it. He'll keep it safe. I suspect he doesn't even know Albus has it."

"No, nobody does except for some people in the family. I only knew because Albus and James tell me everything. We're like brothers." He added. Teddy looked into Kingsley eyes. A sense of a request lingering in them.

"No, you will not tell either of them. I hold you to your word that you will keep this hidden until the time is right. She is your responsibility."

"Yes, sir." Teddy mumbled. Kinglsey sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Teddy your heart is in the right place, but sometimes you need to bring out certain measures so that people know that you mean well. People are looking for heroes and most of that is of leadership. Nobody wants a person filled with flaws. When it is your turn to be Minister then I suspect you to know this." Teddy gave a shaky laugh.

"I'm still too young. I have much to learn."

"I disagree. You have learned from me so much. Being Minister isn't as hard as it looks. You just have to consider every angle before making a decision. Don't go by one angle even if you think it will work the best, you must look at them all. It's good to have a good heart, but you can't let it consume you. Understand?" Teddy nodded. "Good, now, where do you suppose he'll strike next?" Before Teddy could answer something flung fast through the air and hit Kingsley square in the chest.

It was a knife. Shock filled every inch of Teddy's face. He looked up and saw a black figure running away with Aurors right behind him.

Teddy looked back at Kingsley. He started to fall and Teddy caught him just in time before he hit the floor.

Kingsley looked up at him. His breath faltering every second that passed.

"Ted…" His raspy voice echoed through his head. Teddy leaned down to hear what he had to say.

"Don't…let…me..dow…" His voice stopped. He laid in Teddy's arms dead. _Who could have done this? _Anger and sadness erupted his body.

Three people ran into the room. Two men and a woman. A man ran over to help Kingsley lay softly on the ground.

"He's dead." The man confirmed. Worry filled his face.

"What shall we do, Minister?" Asked the other man. Teddy never thought this would happen so soon. _Him, Minister?_ He thought. He thought about Kingsley's last words. He stood up with anger in his face.

"Find the man who did this and bring him to me now! Stop him before he reaches the gates where he can apparate."

"Yes sir!" The man said and started to run.

"Don't let me down, Giles!" Teddy called after the two men. The woman remained where she was. Her eyes focused on Teddy. She knelt down beside him and watched him closely.

"Lola, you're my new assistant, do you think you can handle it?" She nodded.

"What should I tell the Prophet?" She asked.

"Tell them the truth. Nothing about…"

"I won't."

"Good."

"Teddy…" Teddy bit his lip. He looked up coldly.

"Have you heard anything from him?" She asked. He was silent. "Have you she asked?" she was getting worried. _As if she had enough to deal with already._ He thought.

Teddy slowly pulled out a letter and offered it to her. She took it, but before she could open it Teddy said,

"I'm sorry for your loss, truly I am. When you're ready tell me and we can find this person together." He said to her. She looked at him confused, but nodded nonetheless.

He closed Kingsley eyes and put hi cloak over him. He had to see if they caught the man responsible for this.

He stood up and started to walk. He heard a choke behind him. He knew it was a sob. As he walked farther, he heard her cry.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I really like this chapter better than the first, but that was bound to happen. Reviews would be lovely!! :-)


	3. Here You Me

**Chapter 3 - Hear You Me**

* * *

_**November**_

* * *

Rose was running through the crowd with her arms scattered in the air. Jack was in sight and he beamed when saw her. It was a dream come true.

She flung out her arms and jumped into his. She was so glad to see him and he was glad to see her. The day had come at long last.

THUMP

Ow! Rose laid on the floor beside her bed. She looked up sleepily and stared at the ceiling. _Darn it. It was only a dream and it was the third time I dreamt it._ She thought. She tried to close her eyes again so she could dream it again, but then she realized something. Today was the day! Today was the day he was coming back!

She almost wanted rejoice or throw a big party. This was the best day of her life. She would go with him this time. She would spend the rest of her life with him. Wherever he went she would go too. She could teach somewhere close by. She was just so excited.

She jumped off the floor and rummaged through her clothes. Picking up one she liked, but then discard it on the floor. It took her six outfits to find the one she loved the most. _It was perfect!_ She thought.

Time was not on her side, however. He was coming back in the afternoon and of course it was only ten in the morning. She probably walked back and forth for almost two hours. She had never been so impatient before.

Finally it was time to leave.

She jumped in her car and rode off to Kings Cross station as fast as she could.

Rose started to hum one of her favorite songs. A love song, actually. She was too excited she almost couldn't keep the wheel under control. She waited so long for this moment; almost three years in fact.

Those two years have been long and hard on her. Now, was the time she would make it right. She knew all she had to do was say, 'yes.' She had to say 'yes,' this time.

She wanted to bring along Lily for support, but she obviously wasn't available anymore. Nobody mentioned her anymore. Everybody was still suffering from the last time they had seen her. She was still suffering. She missed her. Even though she was taken away from her, she knew Lily didn't want her to be sad.

She could have really used her by now. She knew exactly the right way to calm her down. She would say soothing words. She would take her mind off her excitement and nervousness. She would…, but she couldn't because she wasn't around anymore.

Sometimes she knew it was pathetic, but she would pretend she was there. She would pretend she was laughing along with her about the most ridiculous things. Sometimes…

BEEEP BEEP

Rose swerved to the side to avoid a car she almost hit.

"Focus, Rose. Focus." She muttered. At long last, she made it to King's Cross.

She made her way past the Platform 9 ¾. So many memories laid past that barrier, but all seemed to go to waste.

She made her way to Platform 7 ¼, which was held in a more secluded place than the Platform 9 ¾. She took out her wand and made two soft swifts with it and the barrier became a door. She opened it and closed it quickly so no muggle would follow.

She went down the stairs and onto the platform. She sat down on a bench and waited for the train to arrive. There were about thirty other people there waiting.

At last it came.

Smoke was soaring out of its front. The familiar squeals and jerks of a train brought back more memories.

The doors swung open and people started filing out. Rose looked over people's heads to see if she could see him. He knew she was coming so it can't be that hard to see an anxious auburn head jumping up and down.

Then there he was and Rose pushed forward to see him. She saw him and he was looking ahead. Only five more people in her way of reaching him. She didn't see her yet.

She saw him look behind him. It seemed like they were moving in slow motion. Rose pushed by one more person and she saw him fully now.

Jack saw her and he had a big smile on his face. Rose wanted to jump into his arms so bad. She kept trying to get by people. She was now a foot from reaching him and that is where he offered a hand up into the train.

Rose stopped.

Rose stopped because someone grabbed his hand and made their way down the stairs.

It was a pretty girl. She had bright blue eyes and had dark brownish black locks of hair that flowed neatly behind her shoulders. She smiled as she saw Rose standing there.

"Rose!" Jack yelled and he came over and gave her a hug. He let go of Rose and pushed her over to the lady he helped off the train.

"Is this her?" The woman asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm her." Rose said wondering who this woman could be. Jack left her side and placed his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Rose, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Wendy Roza. She's a nurse at the hospital." Rose held a shocked face, but she knew well enough not to break down. She knew well enough not to do it here. She now knew she had lost her chance to be with him when he asked her to come with him.

"Rose?" Jack looked at her. "You ok?" It was the worst thing to say someone when you have broken their heart. _Didn't Jack realize that she had fallen for him from the moment he cared for her after her break-up with Thor in the years at Hogwarts together? _

"Oh, sorry. I'm pleased to meet you." _So not!_ She cried in her head. She shook hands with her.

"Jack has been talking about you so much. This is your best friend, right Jack?" She asked leaning into him.

"Yes, the very best." Rose was sure to tear apart later that day when she was alone. _Is that all you thought of me?_ She whimpered in her head.

"Wow Jack, you never told me your best friend was so pretty." The woman Wendy said. Jack just smiled.

"Um, thanks." I said politely. _Well Jack never told me that he has some scarlet woman as a girlfriend._ Rose thought in her head. _Why must she always get her hopes up?_

Her heart never felt it could ever heal again.

* * *

Alice Anna Longbottom was very angry that she didn't score tickets to the last concert the Weird Sisters would be performing. They were so old, but their songs still hit the top of the list of favorite wizard songs.

The concert was sold out and there was like no way anybody else could get a ticket. She was so disappointed. The radio had been her last shot. But once again luck was not on her side.

She would sometimes go with Hugo to Hogs Head when she was down, but that normally made her feel worse. Hugo wasn't always the jolliest person to be around when you're down in the dumps.

So she thought she'd go to the Three Broomsticks for old times' sake. Madam Rosmerta was such an old lady now, but her good looks always prevailed.

"Anything for you dear?" she asked when she sat down.

"Surprise me, my luck isn't great." Alice muttered.

"Very well."

Alice sighed. All of her friends were going and she was stuck behind as usual.

Nobody seemed to enjoy her company these days. She looked to her right and there was a man dressed in black with his hood pulled down.

She felt nervous all of a sudden. She came up with twenty ways that the man would somehow kill every person in the restaurant in her head. _Could he be a Death Eater?_ She thought. The man caught her staring at him and she turned away immediately.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him look around and then pull up a seat next to her. She was done for.

"Alice, is that really you?" He whispered. She looked at him with shock that he knew her name. She didn't answer his question though. He lowered his hood just a bit for the light to shine on his face.

"Lysander?" Alice asked. He frowned at her words.

"No, I'm Lorcan." He said.

"Oh." She blushed that she got his name wrong. "Sorry."

"Don't matter. It happens all the time."

"Bet you're sick of it."

"You get used to it." He shrugged.

"So, what brings you here to the Three Broomsticks of all places? I thought the fame had some advantages?"

"I like the Three Broomsticks, plus I don't have much fame as my brother does now a days. I quit the band if you didn't know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, wasn't worth my time."

"So, what do you do now for a living?" She asked him.

"I keep to myself mostly, but I found a new way of entertaining my life." He said.

"And that would be?"

"Inventing new spells. Extremely dangerous that is worth the risk."

"Any luck?"

"I think one of them is progressing."

"That's good."

"Yeah, so what about you? What brings you here? Little Alice wouldn't be trying to party hard tonight, would she?"

"For your information I'm not little." He looked her up and down.

"You're pretty short to me." Alice eyes relaxed.

"Ok, so I might be a tad shorter than most girls, but I'm child if that's what you meant." She said.

"Not at all. But you didn't answer my question." He said. Alice sighed.

"If you must know, I didn't score the tickets I wanted to the Weird Sisters last show." She said and looked down sadly.

"Is that it?" Lorcan asked. Alice looked up. She was the angry type so she wouldn't get angry with him for something that meant a lot to her.

"Was there something I was missing?" Alice asked. Lorcan dug into his pockets. A small slip of paper was in his hands. He pushed to her.

"You can have it." Alice looked at him weirdly and took the slip of paper in her hands. It was a ticket to the Weird Sisters band.

"I can't accept this." She said trying to give it back.

"No, I want you to have it. I wasn't planning on attending for long anyway, possibly not even at all. It was one of the many things I got from being a part of the band, but not I'm free to do anything I please. Besides, it means something to you."

"I don't know how to thank you." She said. She looked at the ticket like it was a monument.

"Eh, it was nothing. I think I could have burned it if I had the chance. The Weird Sisters never suited me. They're ok, but not my usual standard."

"Thanks so much!" Alice squealed and hugged him tightly. She felt his hood fly off.

"Look over there!" Someone yelled.

"Merlin, it's him, the Scamander boy! Do you think he would accept autographs?" One asked. Lorcan jumped out of his seat.

"Well, really nice seeing you Alice, but I've got to dash!" He ran out of the restaurant before you could say Quidditch.

* * *

Lily eyes popped open. She woke up and put her hand to her forehead. She waited a few minutes for her brain to function properly.

She thought back to her last memory of last night, well this morning. She hadn't had a good night's rest ever since her graduation that was four years ago, which was a long time ago.

She got out of bed and went to open her wardrobe. She always wore something dull. She hadn't worn bright colors in a long time either. She had been miserable for the past four years.

She felt more alone than ever. She lost contact with everyone. _But that wasn't my fault._ She noted to herself.

She finally picked out the dullest clothing she could find and took it out. _Today was the day_. She thought sadly.

She put a black robe on and went to her dresser. A picture frame was faced down on her dresser. She knew it contained a picture of her and Scorpius at school when he was in his last year and her in her fifth. She failed to face it up the right way. It hurt to see his smile; his beautiful smile. It was her fault. She knew that. She was too late.

She wished the golden lily was there, but she wasn't allowed to go and fetch it from her room back home.

Then something caught her eye. It was her box filled with those dark memories. The ones that had her crying her eyes out for days. It was just last week she attained her newest item. Her hand shook as she opened it.

A newspaper clipping and two letters fell out as it dumped on the floor due to her shaking hands.

She bent over and picked them up. She picked up one of the letters first. She had read this letter for four years now. Over and over again. She scanned down to the bottom. His words stung her heart every time she read it. The words that were trapped in her head ever since the first day she achieved it. It read:

_Everything I do is for you…_

Lily folded the letter again and put it back in the box. She was shaking harder now. She felt tears spring up again. The tears she sworn to never let go. She hated to cry and she hardly did up until she and Scorpius got together.

She picked up the newspaper clipping next. It started to crumple under her strong hand now clenching it hard. If she was being careful she could have avoided this whole big mess. The newspaper clipping reminded her what she had done and what she needed to do. She needed to make it all better.

She looked down at the two pictures that were facing her. One showed a picture of herself staring emotionless back at her like she was confused.

The other was a picture of her father with tears running down his cheeks and her mother crying into her father's arm while he held her close.

She closed her eyes trying to forget that night, but it swam into her mind faster than any speeding light.

(Flashback - 2 years ago)

Lily was frustrated that Scorpius hasn't replied to any of her letters. _What was going on?_ She thought. It has been three weeks now since she hasn't heard from him. But all of a sudden, an eagle owl flew in and made its own room on her messy desktop.

Lily jumped up immediately. She knew the owl immediately and was very eager to know what he had to say. She took the letter from the eagle owl and opened it and read.

_Lily,_

_I wish I could see you. I know you're angry with me, but I have tried to come back to you for some time now. I believe someone is trying to keep me from you because every chance I thought I was coming back, they send me off somewhere. I have tried and tried to take at least one day off, even one hour so I could spend it with you, but they are watching me like a hawk. I think they think I'm going to betray them or something. It's really frustrating. Haven't I proved myself to them at all?_

_Well, anyway I don't want to complain to you because you don't need to hear it. It's killing me enough that we can't see each other. Also, I would use a different owl because I think someone has been blocking your letters. Your last one I found the owl's feathers had been ruffled with and it made me angry that someone might be nosing into our business._

_I've been trying to do all I can to get the position I told you about because I feel it's the only way out of this rat hole. I'm not letting you go. Not ever. I'm sorry it seems I haven't written, but I only just realized someone is reading our mail. _

_I tried to quit plenty of times, but then someone gets hurt or someone makes a stupid move and I feel I have to stay in order to keep some people from getting hurt._

_Everything I do is for you, you have to know that._

_I miss you and I'll always love you. Keep strong and I'll always keep hoping to see you._

_Love,_

_Scorpius _

Lily re-read the letter a few times before putting it on the dresser. She had all the urge to write back, but she didn't want someone else to read her letters either. She will do anything to see him again.

She decided that she would not write another letter until tomorrow so she finally left her room. She walked down the stairs and made some toast. Nobody was around. It felt so lonely all of a sudden. She checked her watch and it was almost time to go to the Ministry.

Her father had already left and she knew today was grocery day so her mother was out shopping. Her clock chimed and she folded the rest of her toast in a napkin and with one step she apparated to the Ministry. She walked down the hall with toast in her mouth.

She never was too early or late, but almost directly on time. She opened the doors to the courtroom and proceeded in. Most of the jury were seated and waiting for the time to begin. She was always the last one and she didn't care.

She sat in the back where she always sat and munched on the rest of her toast. She actually hated attention and being in the back was the best way to not draw attention to herself.

She participated in every case, but said little. Many people seemed interested to hear what she had to say, but sometimes she felt she was wrong in some way. She thought she would be good at this because she was normally fair, but she always felt bad for the person who lost.

If she had her way a case would go on forever and there would be no decision made. Good thing, this job was only temporary for her because she could not see herself doing this every day for the rest of her life.

The defendant came in and the case started.

After about half an hour, the case ended and a decision was made. Lily hardly paid attention because she thought of Scorpius' letter. As people started to leave, she remained where she was. She liked to be the last one out.

She walked down the hall thinking she would go to the lounge and hang out until it was time for the next case. As she was walking, she saw her father talking to Kingsley.

_What could they be talking about?_ She wondered. She snuck around the corner feeling like a little kid again and listened.

"…an uprising in Caen, you know in France. Lucius, we believe, is gathering more people there. I had Kepbler scope it out for us." Harry said.

"Oh yes, the last one was a bluff, wise choice." Kingsley said. "But is Kepbler right for the job? He seems a bit off these days."

"He'll be fine. I have total faith in their team. Young Malfoy is with them and he seems to keep the men in line. If Lucius Malfoy is there for sure, I'll have to go there myself with two more teams. I have no idea what he is after. He never seemed to want to take over for Voldemort. His target is so uncertain."

"We have people looking into it. Our best spies." Kingsley said.

"Good. I have one more thing to ask you." Kingsley nodded for him to continue. "Well, I hear that Dr. Mendot has come up with some weird theory about scars, you don't think mine has anything do with his odd theory?"

"He is a crazy fool, but I'll ask him myself."

"Ok, because he seemed to worry Scorpius Malfoy a bit about something." Harry started to walk in Lily's direction. Lily straightened up and pretended she was just walking down the hallway. She jumped when she didn't realize how close her father really was.

"Oh, Lily." He said surprised.

"Oh, hey Dad." She said sweetly.

"Where are you off to?"

"The lounge. The case dragged on and just got over with. So I thought I'd just hang out in the lounge." _It wasn't a total lie_. Lily thought.

"Oh alright, then I'll see you at home."

"Yeah, see you." Lily said and looked at Kingsley. "Good morning, Minister." She said politely.

"Morning, Ms. Potter." He said tightly. He seemed to stare straight through her. She avoided his eyes and smiled one last time and walked on.

All of a sudden her legs started to run. _Scorpius was in Caen. Scorpius was in Caen!_ She screamed in her head.

She ran into the lounge.

Women from the jury looked up at her. She hadn't thought this through. She gave a few fake coughs.

"I'm not feeling too well, I think I'm going home for the day, is that alright?" She asked them. She didn't care if they said no. She was leaving no matter what. She had to see him.

To her relief they shrugged and she left.

She apparated to a place close by Caen that she had been to. It was only three miles to where her heart laid.

She took out her broom in miniature form and jumped on and flew out of sight. She made sure not to be seen by the muggles that were bustling around towns. She flew high above over Caen looking for him.

And she found him. It was easy for her because she had him in her dreams for as long as she could remember. To her surprise, she saw men in black robes and Lucius in front.

_Ok, you saw him, you should head back. If you go down, he'll sure get angry. This is a battle for Merlin's sake._ She heard her head tell her.

_But I'm so close._ She protested.

_If you must._ Her mind sighed. She knew the men would rat her out to her father, but she didn't care as long as she saw him and talked to him face to face, she'll take any penalty that would be thrown at her.

She jumped off her broom and started to run in the direction she had seen Scorpius, but something flew out of the bushes and hit her hard in the stomach.

She laid on the ground panting for breath as she looked to see what attacked her. On top of her was none other than Scorpius.

"Scorpius." She whispered till trying to catch her breath.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" He growled at her.

"How'd you know I was here?" She asked.

"I saw you in the air. Your father will not be happy with you."

"I don't care. I just wanted to see you."

"Now, isn't the best time."

"Ok, then how about this, we fight, they retreat, then I'll hang out with your team and then deal with Dad later."

"Tempting, but no." He said.

"Scorpius, come on. When was the last time we saw each other." Scorpius gritted his teeth.

"Fine, but stay out of the way." He said. I smiled. He helped me up. "I swear, you'll be the death of me." He said.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *


	4. Now and Forever

**Chapter 4 – Now and Forever**

_**November 2029**_

(Flashback-4 years ago)

Lily and Scorpius walked through forest silently. Lily wanted to reach out and take his hand in hers, but refused. She was just happy to at least see him.

"What is she doing here?" Teddy whispered angrily when they made it to their hiding place. She didn't know he would be here.

"Father sent me." Lily cut in before Scorpius could say anything. They looked a bit confused that she was here and why her father would send her of all people. "Um, father just wanted to know whether Lucius was here so I'm just the messenger." She lied feebly. Luckily they took it all in.

"We already sent the message so you can go now." Teddy said rudely.

"I would, but they're blocking my route and I wouldn't want to make you lose your cover. There are more of them than there are of you." Lily said. Scorpius frowned. _She's going way too overboard with this._ He thought.

Someone came running into the bushes.

"He knows we're here!" A man yelled. "We've got to attack now until back-up appears!" He yelled to us. _He must be the leader. _Lily thought.

Scorpius looked at Lily. "I'll stay here, I promise." She said. Scorpius nodded and ran into the battle with everyone else.

Lily wanted to go in, but she said she would stay out of it. It was only a matter of time before the other Aurors showed up to drive the Reformed Death Eaters back.

She looked through the bushes and watched the battle carry on. They weren't doing so well, but Scorpius as always was certainly a threat to them.

As Lily watched the fight, she hardly took the time to look if she was well hidden because a Death Eater had seen her crouching behind a bush. A smile flashed across his face.

Teddy who had been fighting close by Scorpius, saw him constantly looking over near Lily's hide-out.

Another Death Eater had torn Scorpius gaze away and he started to fight him. But Teddy was the first to see the Death Eater creeping up on Lily. Another Death Eater ran at him and he yelled a spell into the ground that made a black smoke burst out from the ground so he can slip into the bushes to keep the Death Eater from claiming his prize.

Scorpius threw off yet another Death Eater. He took a quick glance toward Lily to see if she was still there. She was, but he saw the Death Eater who was creeping up behind her. _No!_ He yelled in his head.

The Death Eater had his wand already raised and had it pointed at Lily. He ran toward her. Lily had just looked up and saw the Death Eater, but it was too late. Bright green light was now shooting toward her. Lily's face was filled in shock.

It was like a bomb went off when he shouted the Avada Kedavra curse at her. He couldn't see her. _She had to be alright. She just had to. _He thought. He would never forgive himself if she was killed.

He ran into the smoke that flared lime green and golden colors. He saw her limp body on the ground. He dropped to his knees and carefully put his hand on her side and pulled her over. Her eyes were closed. _She couldn't be…_ he couldn't bring himself to say it.

She had no pulse.

"Lily…" He said her name hoping she would just open her eyes. "No, Lily." He held her head in his arms and brought it slowly to his chest. He heard people behind him and Death Eaters shouted to 'retreat.' The Aurors had arrived.

"Lily, come on. Please, don't leave me." Scorpius heard himself say as he shook her softly. Tears were in his eyes threatening to fall. He laid her softly down on the ground, but kept his hands on her face. He stroked it softly and then he leaned down hoping for some miracle to happen. He kissed her softly hoping like in fairy tales that maybe that would trigger something. It triggered nothing. She was dead.

"Where is she?" He heard Harry, her father, asked. Someone must have told him because he heard his footsteps behind him. _Would he blame him like I'm was blaming myself?_ He thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry drop beside him. He still had his hand tightly around Lily's. He never wanted to let go. Harry started to move his arms underneath her. Slowly, very slowly, he dropped his hand out of hers.

Harry picked her up. He too had tears in his eyes. He picked up her limp body. Her arms dangling down. Scorpius stood up too. He was waiting for Harry to curse him or tell him how much he hated him.

"I don't blame you." Harry muttered weakly and walked away with her. Scorpius started huffing heavy. Anger surged through his veins. His sad eyes turned into angry ones. _They will pay for this!_

He ran after the Death Eaters ready to kill the person who did this. He remembered what he wore and he knew his name: _Sniper_, they called him.

(End of Flashback)

Lily never died that day.

Teddy had created some diversion. A new invention of her Uncle Geroge's. It was called the IF-3D (Instant Figure Diversion). It was supposed to create a corpse as a diversion. _Clever, but stupid._ Lily thought of it as.

The family could have seen that thye had carried away afake Lily, but they already buried the fake one.

She had been close to death. She had felt how powerful that green light was. But before the spell could hit her, Teddy had used the IF-3D that when opened, it creates a smoke bomb.

She didn't want to die, well at least not yet, but it meant she had to be hidden from the people who thought she was dead. She seemed to be a target for the RDE (Reformed Death Eaters).

In order to keep her safe, Kingsley had her hidden away. Teddy had asked him countless of times for permission to tell her family that she was alright, but Kingsley refused. He thought it was best to keep her hidden just in case something slips.

Another thing was Dr. Mendot has been experimenting on her for some reason. She had no idea what it was for. He believed she was a part of something that RDE is after, but what could they possibly want with her?

She had strange nightmares. Her dreams seemed attached to the whereabouts of Lucius Malfoy. She could see their whole group sometimes. It always ended up with someone close to her dying. It was always so blurry.

Kingsley and Dr. Mendot believe her dreams will help them find Lucius.

She usually felt scared by the dreams for the real reason wasn't for the person who was dying at the moment or the wicked smile of Lucius discussing his next target, but it was a person in particular she was afraid of. It was the newest member of their group. His name was Sniper. He was supposedly her killer (she never died though), but Sniper was the one who killed _him_ and that had made all the difference.

So everybody thought she was dead except for Kinglsey, Teddy, and Dr. Mendot. She had been forced to use the name Lola and she had her hair cut short to her shoulders. She missed her long red hair, but she actually liked her hair shorter better.

It felt like she was to stay stuck in this room for the rest of her life. She felt like a caged lion. She wanted to escape so bad. She actually tried a few times, but failed miserably.

She was angry at Teddy for not letting her go, but he didn't blame him for locking her up. He, too, wanted to let her go, but he would lose his job and Lily couldn't do that to him.

Plus she had a new reason to stay.

Teddy had given her the last letter that was now in her hands. The one that made her hate herself for going in the first place. She wanted to tell Scorpius that she wasn't dead because she knew he would do something stupid.

She didn't want to read this letter again, but her eyes wandered over the words once again.

_AGT 462,_

_We have just been informed after searching for many years, Scorpius Malfoy, had crossed the unknown all-powerful Sniper. For years Sniper had broke off from Lucius Malfoy's infamous Reformed Death Eaters and joined another group, a more powerful one as we've been told. We have been told that this Sniper had murdered Malfoy like he murdered Lily Potter four years ago._

_Malfoy had been a great and strong Auror, he will be missed. We are asking for permission to hold a special funeral for his dedication._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Jason Kepbler_

After Kingsley was murdered, supposedly by Sniper's team or himself, Teddy was going to let her family know she was alive, but she had refused to go and see anybody.

It didn't matter to her anymore. Yes, she wanted to see them, but that meant answering questions she didn't want to answer. They could try and visit her, but she would avoid them.

It wasn't like she didn't love her family, no she loved them more than anything, but there was only one thing in her life that felt like a duty she had to fulfill.

It was only a matter of time when this Sniper guy comes back to take another life. Whenever that would be she would be waiting. _Everything I do is for you._ His words bounced around her head.

* * *

(Flashback – Last month)

"And I have decided to give the job to…" _This was it._ He thought and smiled. _It just had to be me._ "Adam Canery." _What?_

He was surprised, but he clapped along with everyone else. _What the hell?_ He was supposed to be the leader. He was the one who saved all those lives. He was the one who planned all the hunts. It was he who should have got the assistant job to the Head of the Aurors.

Everybody was in the middle congratulating Adam. He went in too, but was careful not show anybody how angry he truly was.

This was supposed to be his moment. He heard the voice whisper in his head. _Ya think?_

_He's on to you._

_How could he be?_

_He doesn't like you. He's afraid you will influence people so that you will be head of the Aurors to take over. He's afraid of you in control._

_But that isn't true._

_Sure it is._

_He is just trying to get you to work harder for it._

_He's has been graveling at you every moment you're around._

_He shouldn't. Haven't I done enough for the family?_

_He is still grieving over her loss._

_Do you think he thinks I had something to do with it?_

_Could be._ He argued in his head.

He watched as Harry walked into his office and he followed after him.

"Why didn't you choose me?" He yelled. Anger was taking over him. Harry looked up then he looked down looking exhausted. He sighed.

"You're a great Auror. If it weren't for you we would have lost so many. Unfortunately, you're still too young. You'll have your time." He said not looking at him. He was searching for something in his desk.

He walked out before he lost it and did something he would regret.

(End of Flashback)

Sniper was a young and daring new face. He was part of a group called Raidens.

Long ago he had declared his life to revenge. He had killed two of the world's favorite people, Lily Potter, daughter of the Harry Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, a nemesis of the Potters and grandson to Lucius Malfoy.

He hated Lucius Malfoy and his tactics.

He had served under Harry Potter as an Auror, but he didn't like his view of things either. He had worked along with Scorpius and had gotten in big arguments with him.

They were both competing for the new job back then, but he failed to achieve it. Harry must have suspected him.

So he broke away and a new group was formed. It was called the Raidens.

Each person who was a part of the group were seeking revenge. They held their own secret. When he was with Lucius Malfoy he had made a mistake and had found this group.

They were out to destroy a group called Gymom. These people seem to be responsible for killing many innocent people. They were here to stop them.

Gymom consisted of wizards and witches with enhanced powers triggered by a certain emotion. There were only seven of them left. Scorpius Malfoy was the eighth, but he no longer existed. He had seen to that.

Their leader, Suiculm Yoalf, had helped him out of a tight corner and he had decided to join. They each wore masks like Death Eaters that kept them well protected.

You might ask why he had joined such a cause?

He wouldn't have joined if it weren't for the death of his lover. Suiculm had told him Gymom had planned it from the beginning and that was what he was after: to get revenge for what they did to her.

* * *

(Flashback – a few months ago)

"Move, move, move!" Cried Drake one of the people Fred hung around. Five boys ran through the streets as broom flew in the air above.

"There!" Drake yelled in the lead. He pointed to a bunch of caves by the creek. Fred ran as fast as he could. If they were caught they would surely die. Sometimes he wondered why he stayed, but then he remembered it was because he liked the thrill of playing cat and mice.

Each one of them jumped into the cave as wands were casting at them from above. Fred had been the last one in.

"Wait, where's Rocko and Jape?" Tony asked. He was another guy from their group.

"There!" Max said and pointed to Rocko and Jape hurrying their way forward.

"They're not going to make it." Tony said.

"Then we keep moving before they lead them to us." Drake said.

"But, they could die!" Fred said.  
"Let them. They should have stuck to the plan." Drake said.

"Drake, they have the emeralds." Max said. Drake pushed his way forward angrily. Rocko saw him from afar and saw he couldn't make it.

Rocko tied the bag of emeralds in a knot and hoisted it into the air. Drake ran to catch them, but he stopped when he got to the creek.

The bag ended in the creek and started to move downwards. Drake tried to run after them, but Max grabbed him.

"Don't waste your time." He pointed what lay at the bottom of the creek. More of the Aurors.

"Let's go!" He shouted to them. Fred looked behind him.

"What about Rocko and Jape?" He asked.

"Leave them!" He said.

"But…"

"Come on Fred let's go!" Max said. Fred looked behind him and watched as Rocko was swarmed with Aurors, but Jape was struggling. He had a knife is hand and started to jab is way at them.

An Auror shot him down. A terrible piercing scream of agony filled the hair. Jape was dead and Rocko was taken away.

Fred now saw the true horror of the people he was with.

(End of Flashback)

"I can't…I can't do it." Fred said and lowered his wand.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Cried Tony.

"You're a Weasley, you can weasel out of anything." Said Max.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." He said and frowned at the guys. They can pick on old ladies, but he sure as hell can't. He hoped that they would understand and realize there are better ways to have fun than to trick old ladies.

"Well than we're sorry too. Get out!" Roared Drake.

"What?"

"You hear me! Out. We don't take wimps here." Fred was never good under pressure. He had always caved in and stuck to the leader. But then memories caught up with him.

He and James had once been the height of coolness. They used to stroll down the halls giving winks and smiles at pathetic giggly girls.

His father had always been a jokester and had never let anything keep him from achieving the wizard's shop that was now in business.

Roxanne had never pretended to be anybody, but herself and he had always admired that.

And he…he had never let his friends pick on his sister before. He had always stood up for her and had always beat anybody up who had a nasty comment to say. Wasn't he a Gryffindor? Wasn't he supposed to represent bravery? He had flowed so far away from the life he used to know.

He almost hated himself right now. He had always thought so highly of himself. He had always been proud of the things he had done for others, but look at him now. Following orders from chum who can't even read.

"You know what? I don't care what you've got to say. I don't care if you throw me out of your little pack."

"Little?" He gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, Roxie was right. You guys are losers. If this is what you do for a living than I don't want any part of it." Max and Tony crossed their arms angrily. Drake stepped forward.

"We told you to leave."

"Which I'm doing." Fred said.

"But we not only let them leave freely. You have to pay the consequences."

"Oh you mean money?" Fred said.

"Not quite." He cracked his knuckles. All three of them started to move toward him.

"Ok, just wait one second."

"What to say our prayers?" Tony asked.

"Yeah that's it. What idiot says their prayers at a time like this?" Fred asked him.

"Don't call me an idiot." He grunted.

"You're done for!" Max yelled.

"Now when you said I can weasel out of anything that's just a bit of an understatement."

"Then what are you saying?" Asked Tony.

"What you made Rocko do was wrong and he got lucky that prison was the only thing he was sentenced to. He could have got himself killed."

"That's Rocko's fault then."

"Well, then I guess I'll come visit you when you're behind bars. It'll be worth a laugh. So long suckers!" Fred shouted.

"Get em." Drake roared. Fred pulled out the Peruvian Instant Black Powder and threw it in the middle and exited.

If Fred wanted to he could have outsmarted them in their own little battle, but it wasn't worth his time. Instead he sent his patronus to the old lady to get a hold of the Aurors and by the time the black powder would disappear the Aurors will be ready to take them to prison. Serves them right.

He now realized he had made a huge mistake and now it was time to fix it.

* * *

"Daddy, please tell me another story, please." Hugo smiled down at his daughter.

"But, I already told you three."

"Yeah, but they all have happy endings."

"You mean you want one that doesn't have a happy ending?"

"Isn't there a story like that?" Hugo wanted to tell her so much that there was no such thing as a story with a happy ending, because all REAL stories have no real happy ending.

"Now, why would you like a story like that?"

"Something different. Daddy?"

"Yes, …"

"Have you ever seen someone die?" He didn't know how to answer that.

"Too many to count." He said hoarsely.

"Where is Mummy?"

"Mummy is not here, you know that."

"Yeah, but I saw her yesterday."

"Oh really? And what did she say?" Hugo asked his daughter.

"She said that she was proud of me for being brave."

"That's exactly what she would have said. Now, off to bed."

"But Dad…" She pouted.

"No, buts. Maybe you'll think of a story to tell me when you wake up."

"Ok!" And she threw herself down on the pillow and closed her eyes tightly. Hoping against hope that a dream will occur and that she will walk along that path.

Hugo leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams." He got off the bed, shut off the light, and closed the door.

He walked down the stairs where his sister slept soundly on the couch. He nudged her a bit and she jumped.

"Do you mind watching her? I need to go somewhere." Rose nodded sleepily and went up the stairs.

Hugo walked out to the car and got in. He drove a few miles down the road.

He got out hesitantly and checked his watch. He walked across the dead grass.

Many frameworks stood on end in the grass. Some were glittering every angle you turn.

It was spooky and some kids would call it haunted, but Hugo found it quiet and peaceful. A great place for someone to talk to. He stopped. He reached his destination.

He looked across the grass and that when a train was thundering by. It was almost time and he would see her again. He watches as a shadow made its way across the grass. He almost laughed, but he didn't.

He looked at his watch and waited for the right time to speak. At long last there it was. The watch now read 11:11. The time when one would wish upon a star and wish for many wonderful things to happen. The moment that brings one joy, but it brought Hugo sadness.

At this time was when his dreams had fallen. This was the last time he had seen her. He had to say something because now was the time. Hugo cleared his throat.

"Wow, it's been a long time." He didn't expect her to say anything back. He knew better not to get his hopes up. He knew that moments are meant to only happen a second. Then they disappear.

"I miss you and I wish you were here to see her. She said she did and I believe her, just like I always believed in you."

"Not a day goes by that I'll never stop loving you." Hugo hesitated and for a moment's glance. He looked at his watch. It now read 11:12.

Hugo eyes started to tear up. He wiped them away.

"It's only been a year and she has already started to talk in full sentences. She's a genius, you were right." He started to choke on his tears that were now falling.

"But she doesn't understand. She doesn't understand why you're not here. I wish you would come back. I wish for anything to have you back. I just wish you didn't…die." Hugo said looking down at her gravestone.

"I've missed you every day and I just want you to know that I named her the name you wanted. It fits her perfectly. I promise and I will always promise I will not lose her, like I have lost so many. I promise that I will never stop loving her as much as I have never stopped to love you. I will never give up on her or our family. I promise you that." Hugo stared at the gravestone some more.

It read: Aliza Witeere. Born November 11, 2005 Died 2026. Loving daughter and mother.

Hugo read it over and over. Hoping that it would disappear that he didn't bury her only a year ago. Hoping that she would appear again with that brilliant smile of her.

Hugo really felt like one of those people who felt that karma was getting a real kick out of this. Why must it seem that every person he has grown close to dies. First, Grandfather Weasley, then Derek, then his cousin Lily, and now his girlfriend ….

The worse things always happened to Hugo. He was more than determined to keep his only daughter, Leora Maribel Weasley the best gift he has ever been given. The most precious thing he has at the moment. He will never let her go and he will always be there to protect her. Nothing will happen to his family anymore and he will make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is very depressing, dark, and confusing. It will get better I promise.


	5. I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You

**A/N:** Thanks to a wonderful reviewer, I made a mistake in the last chapter. Aliza was not eleven when she died, I'm sorry. I meant she was 21 so I changed it for you. I'm losing it I know. If there is anything else that isn't right let me know and I'll fix it. Most of the Next Generation should be in their twenties.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – I'll be Right Here Waiting For You**

* * *

_**December 2029**_

* * *

Jack sat at his kitchen table looking over medical forms. He had taken the whole summer off from work. Being a doctor was very stressful, but the hospital had finally hired more.

Jack was a great surgeon, maybe one of the best. He never used magic because he knew that would only cheat himself.

He had no idea how he got through each day without thinking about Rose.

He forced himself to tell himself that she did not feel the same way. If she did, then she would have made an effort to send more letters or at least visit him like he tried to visit her.

Through the whole process he had found Wendy. She was a nurse back at the hospital. She was sweet, kind, and caring. And she was pretty, but he never really cared about looks.

It felt good for Jack to see Rose again. He thought he had lost the image of how she looked and how she smiled, but after he saw her at the train station, all those feelings he had started race back to him.

But it wasn't fair to Wendy. He had her now and Rose didn't seem to mind as much. That was what kept him up night. He questioned that she was glad to see him, but she showed no emotion of jealousy, which was what he was counting on. _I guess we aren't little kids anymore._ He thought.

He was however glad to see she hasn't moved on and he wanted it to be kept that way. At least for now.

There was a knock on the door. He got up and walked over to the door. He peeked through the peek hole and saw Wendy standing there. He smiled and opened the door.

"Hey," He said. She smiled.

"Hey," She said back. He signaled that she was welcomed in and she walked in. Jack closed the door quietly.

He walked over to the sink and thought he'd clean up just a bit. He had always been one to make things organized when company was around even if it was his girlfriend.

"So, did you find anything?" He asked.

"No, not really." She said. She was trying to find an apartment of her own.

"I still don't see why you don't just live here." Jack said.

"Because, my parents are really strict about that. I can't live with anyone until I get married. I told you that a dozen times already." She said smiling at him.

"Ah, right, forgot." He smiled looking at the dish he was cleaning. Jack put the dish in the dishwasher.

Wendy jumped on his back.

"So, how about we got out to dinner, tonight?" She asked.

"Sure, where to?"

"I heard about this really great restaurant that everybody seems to love. It's called Wickelset. It's not too expensive." Jack could have cared less if it as expensive or not, because he wasn't as rich as the Potters or Malfoys, but he was pretty wealthy from his job now.

"Well, ok. Just give me a second and I'll get changed." Wendy jumped off and Jack hurried to his room to get changed.

(Later that day…)

Jack and Wendy strolled into the restaurant together linked by the arms.

"Jack?" Jack looked up to who called his name. It was Dominique Weasley.

"Oh hey, Moe, I had no idea you worked here." Jack said surprised.

"Oh, yes lucky me. This job was my best and only option." She replied. Jack beamed at her achievement. Jack glanced at Wendy and she was giving a fake smile. He nearly kicked himself.

"Oh Moe, this is Wendy, my girlfriend. Wendy this Dominique Weasley. Rose's cousin." He introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you." They both said at the same time. Wendy smiled as Dominique giggled.

"Well, come this way and I'll seat you." Dominique said. They followed her to a seat near the back of the restaurant. It really did look nice.

Jack sat down and Wendy sat across him.

"Any drinks to start?" Dominique asked.

"Just water, Moe." Jack said.

"The same." Wendy said. Dominique nodded and walked off. Jack opened the menu and a small folded napkin lay inside it. He looked carefully at Wendy and she had the menu covering her face.

He carefully picked up the napkin and opened it.

_Rose is sitting in the opposite end right now. Just thought you ought to know!_

_-Moe_

Jack had no idea how she got the message to him without Wendy seeing it. He crumpled the napkin in his hand and pocketed it. He looked at Wendy who was still looking at the menu.

He got up and Wendy looked up at him.

"I'm going to the bathroom, real quick. You don't mind?" He asked. She shook her head. Jack left the table and traveled to the opposite end. He just wanted to get a glimpse of her that was all.

He found her instantly. It seemed to him that she was with the Hogwarts staff because Albus was there too.

_Ok, you saw her, now you should leave before you get caught_. He thought.

As he turned to leave, he heard her laugh. He turned back around and saw Rose laughing at something the man next to her said. The man was a handsome looking bloke. He felt a surge of anger boil through his veins. The feeling was familiar. He had a lot of it back in Hogwarts. No guy was ever good for Rose. They all treated her pretty bad.

He had seen too much. He retreated and went back to the table to order their food. He was glad she would never see him here.

* * *

Teddy was walking to his flat with Lily by his side and two other Aurors. He hated being protected everywhere he went. He knew how Lily felt now because he was more lonely than ever. He missed Victoire and he wanted to see her so bad.

He could always visit her, but she was too busy trying to get her child care center up while he was busy running the country.

He couldn't have her beside him like Lily was or he'd be distracted and flawed. Well, he had some flaws already, but nothing really bad happened yet, right?

There was so much to be done.

He had two search parties looking for Lucius Malfoy and the man called Sniper.

Someday soon he would have to tell Harry the truth about Lily existence, but somehow he felt Harry already knew and that he was only waiting until the right time to hear it.

He also was leader of this Gymom even though he never asked for it. He had no idea why, but he knew Dr. Mendot was right. It had to do something with the scars.

(Flashback – A month ago)

Teddy was sitting by himself examining a letter he just received. He was getting jittery a lot. Ever since he witnessed the murder of Kinglsey he had felt jumpy. But the strangest part was that feeling inside him when he saw Kingsley fall to the ground. It was unreal.

He felt a burst of surprise that this had happened and a source of energy had sprung into the very veins in his body.

He heard a whisper tell him what he ought to do at that moment. He had heard that he must take charge and show no hesitation. That was exactly what he did.

Later that day he had found a white scar on his neck. He wondered how he got it. He covered the scar everyday so nobody raises questions.

Now, sitting at his desk, he was thinking of that moment when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and got up to open the door.

"Who is it?" He asked swiftly. He always had to do that.

"William Izert, sir."

"And what is your mission, Mr. Izert?"

"The bearer of news and spy for you." He said. That was him. Nobody, but him, knew he was a spy.

Teddy sighed and carefully opened the door wide enough for him to see him.

"Greetings." He said. Teddy nodded his head.

"Any good news?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, I believe I do have good news. I have brought someone who has been wanting to see you" Teddy immediately thought it was Harry. He had visited often before Kingsley death. It would be the perfect opportunity to tell him about Lily.

"Oh well, bring him in." Mr. Izert gave a little 'um.' Teddy looked back at him and he stepped to the side to reveal his wife, Victoire Lupin.

She was smiling brightly and she started to run at him. Teddy felt that burst of energy again in his veins.

Victoire flung her arms around him and he swore their feet had left the ground at that moment. The emotion of surprise overwhelmed him. _What is this?_ He thought.

He felt as if someone pushed him to nuzzle his head into Victoire's sweet smelling hair. Something in him was possessive, but alluring.

Then he was glad. He was just glad to see her and to hold her again.

(Flashback ends)

_That was a good evening where they caught up and spent some time together_. Teddy thought as he walked. He would love to see her more often than he does. He wrote a letter to her every day. Asking her how their son was, how she was, and anything else that he could think of. Sometimes he told her what he was thinking at the moment and memories he remembered of them together. He always ended with that he couldn't wait to see her again.

Now was the moment he had to visit the one person he must visit. Dr. Mendot. Dr. Mendot had set up a meeting with people who are just like him. He had no idea who was supposedly in this group.

He enetered his office and the bodyguard took his place outside the door and Lily was escorted somewhere else. Teddy closed the door.

He picked up the green helmet that was on his desk. They were being forced to wear these ridiculous things so they wouldn't know who was who at the meeting. It was way that there was no betrayal. They all had code names in this group, Gymom. His was: agent 462.

He had only told Victoire and Lily of his code name. He and Lily were the only ones who knew that Kingsley was agent 767, but somehow Sniper and his followers found out where Kingsley whereabouts were. It would only be a matter of time where they would get a handle on where he was.

* * *

Lucy picked up another piece of laundry on the floor. Alisha was sound asleep and she didn't want to wake her up.

She picked up a stuffed animal that Alisha had ever since she was a baby. She carefully placed it next to Alisha's sleeping form and walked out of the room. She closed the door as carefully as she could so that she wouldn't wake up, but then the doorbell rand. Lucy cringed at the thought of Alisha waking up. She pressed her ear to the door. No movement.

With a sigh of relief she went to answer the door.

(Flashback – 5 years ago)

Lucy Weasley was sitting by herself in her bed with her little baby in her arms. She was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her eyes were the same color blue as hers and her hair was a bit darker than her already dirty blonde hair.

She was precious. Her parents had just left to tell the family she had the baby. She also wanted some time alone.

The nurse came in every so often to check on her to see if she needed anything. But everything she needed was right in front of her. She remembered how she didn't even want to have the baby because she felt she was too young. She had been thinking about that night ever since her stomach was big.

Molly had said some things that were uncalled for. She told her she was throwing her life away and that she was sick of cleaning up after her.

It was sad, but it felt true. Molly had always cleaned up after the mess she has made.

"Lucy, dear." The nurse interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked in pain as the baby shifted in its sleep.

"There is someone outside who wants to see you and your new baby, should I let him in?"

"And who might this be?"

"Kevin…"

"No!" She said instantly, "Absolutely not! Tell him to go away."

"Mam, please relax the baby is in your arms."

"Then do as I say."

"Yes, dear, yes. Very well." For all Lucy knew, Kevin was only trying to be a good father when clearly he wasn't.

(End of Flashback)

Lucy walked hurriedly down the stairs wondering who would be knocking at her door at this time at night. She opened it up and there stood her ex-husband, Kevin.

"Lucy." He said her name ever so sweet ever so kind like he had done nothing to destroy her life.

"Go away." She snapped.

"Lucy, stop. Can I just give you this?" He said with an envelope in his hand.

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously. _Was he back to drug her or blackmail her?_ She thought.

"It's money for _her_. I want to help." He said sympathetically.

"Keep it."

"Lucy…"

"No, I don't need your money. I raised my daughter for five years and I have done a pretty good job. I am a good mother and she doesn't need you in her life. So keep your money. I don't need help." She yelled at him. He dropped his hand.

"Fine, Lucy. I've been trying to tell you for years, but just forget it. But you want to know something? Our five year old daughter…"

"It's my five year old daughter. You don't exist."

"Say what you like to say Lucy, but she is part of my family too whether you like it or not. I know it has been rough between the two of us, but I'm more than willing to help you in any way I can and when it's time maybe you will let me explain why…"

"Why you sleep with another woman when you already had a wife?" She snapped again. Kevin sighed.

"If you just let me see her…"

"Over my dead body."

"What?"

"You heard me! You will never see her. You'll just turn her against me. You cold-hearted man."

"Turn her against you? Are you insane?"

"I used to be when I dated a scum like you." She slapped the door in his face. She locked it and looked out window to watch him leave.

She flung herself on the couch and grabbed a pillow to pull it over her face. She screamed into it as hard as she could and then slowly she cried herself to sleep.

She had never wanted to see him because when she did her heart broke every time.

* * *

"That was brilliant, Sniper, we caught the little devil." A black hooded figure punched his shoulder.

The guy named Sniper smiled; a wicked smile.

"Of course it was brilliant. It is my idea. And Buck?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't you ever touch me again or I'll snatch the daylight out of you." Sniper said coolly and watched his smile falter and his face show terror.

"Bring him out. I want to talk to him, personally." Sniper ordered. They dragged out a man that had a bag over his face. They stood there with mock smiles on their faces.

"For Merlin's sake must I have to direct you like idiotic babies to pull off the bag." He cursed at them. Each one of them jumped and someone pulled off the bag.

"Please, have mercy. Let me go." The man pleaded. He had an eye patch over his eye. He had wisps of gray hair on his side. He had a bit of vengeance in him.

Sniper smiled at his fear. He looked at his companions and they were all happy that they have finally caught one of the people who could help them gain access to their goal.

"Please." He whined.

"After what you did? Not a chance." A deep voice cursed at him. Sniper hushed the follower, Buckwood.

"Not to mention, who you work for." A wheezy voice mentioned. Sniper looked behind him at their leader, Suiculm Yoalf.

Sniper moved closer and all of a sudden the old man with the vengeance he held in his face kicked Sniper's mask off his face.

"You." He choked out.

"That's right, me." Sniper gave him a wicked smile while he rubbed his face.

"But, I thought you were on our side." Sniper gave him a dark look. A look that would have killed a man, right then and there.

"Now, you know what side I'm on and clearly it isn't yours, Dr. Jopel." He started to fidget. "And you know what precisely what I want, don't you?"

"A great Auror like you, wouldn't dare…"

"Oh, but I dare." Sniper said.

"I would never tell. You were always such a quiet boy, I can't believe I never seen it before." Sniper was getting uncomfortable for a moment, but then it resided with anger. Everyone knew not to cross him when he is angry. He lifted his left hand and looked like he was trying to squeeze an invisible object.

The captive started choking. People knew Sniper didn't have to use magic for magic surrounded him. He was the very essence of magic. He could be the most powerful wizard since Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"I will not tell, I will not tell, I will not…." He started choking again.

"No, no, stop!" A woman ran out with long reddish hair. "Stop it!" Sniper stopped, but gave her a dark look.

"And who might this be?" The wheezy man asked.

"Go." Coughed the captive. "Get away. They will kill you…" He told the woman. The woman was about to go, but Sniper waved his hand again and she was paralyzed.

"I don't think so. You see when we mean business, we mean business." The men shouted with excitement. Sniper held up his hand to quiet them.

"This must be your daughter, is it not?" He asked the man.

"Have mercy. Don't harm her."

"But what use is she to us, right boys?" They laughed and started whistling at her. She was frightened.

"Father…"

"Don't you harm her, please!" He started pleading. Sniper would have smirked like he usually did, but he didn't. He really felt uncomfortable around situations like these.

"I'll make you deal. You tell me what I need and it must be the right thing or I will let someone harm your daughter."

"Alright, alright."

"Good." He flicked his hand and the woman was released and ran.

"Now, tell me where agent 462 is and how to get past his guards."

"You will never…"

"Uh, uh, uh. If you want your daughter to live, you tell me exactly what I need to know."

"You won't get far."

"Your time is running out and so is your life." The man reluctantly told them how to get passed the guards, but he had no idea how to find agent 462. Sniper smiled with accomplishment.

"Thank you. Now, was that so hard?" The man was sad that he had betrayed his kind.

"Release him." Sniper muttered. The Raidens looked at him with shocked looks.

"Kill him." The wheezy voice said behind him. Sniper twitched at his voice. He really didn't want the old man to die, but he didn't have the power to tell them not to.

"No, no, no." But it was ended with a flick of a wand. The man was on the ground, dead. Sniper's hand was shaking with anger. The bright white scar on the old man's arm shown bright against the midnight sky. It was just like how Kingsley's looked on his shoulder when he went to the funeral.

"Well, done, Sniper." Suiculm Yoalf said to him. Sniper grunted. He walked past and Suiculm moved out of the way. He, too, was threatened by Sniper's true power.

"Soon, very soon, Sniper and you'll get your revenge." Sniper sat down on a rock and put his hand to his forehead. He didn't pay the slightest attention to Suiculm.

"I'm only here, because of what they have done in the past doesn't suit me. I don't follow their methods." Sniper muttered.

"Or because they killed her." Suiculm said. "And what about Scorpius?"

"What about him?"

"Where does he stand in this?"

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"I suppose not." A siren ran off in the distance.

"Quickly, let's go, before we're seen!" Suiculm growled at them. They scurried forward. Sniper looked once over his shoulder at where the doctor laid dead and walked in the direction of escape.

He pulled out a small picture and looked at it for a moment and then put it back in his pocket.

He never forgot her. His lover. All he knew was the agent 462 and the rest of the Gymom had something to do with her death and he wanted revenge and he wanted to stop their interference in the world. Gymom's goal was to take over their world; their perfect world.

Every second of his day was devoted to her. It was devoted to what "they" did to her. How they killed her. It made him so angry that he couldn't save her like all the other times.

He knew she didn't want him to have any part in this group, the Raidens. But everything he did they deserved what they got.

* * *

"Cyrilla!" A woman hollered up the stairs. Cyrilla, a woman with short dark brown hair and amber eyes, looked up as she was washing the dishes.

"Cyrilla!" The woman screamed again. Cyrilla sighed and walked out the door. As she walked on she passed the many portraits that resembled her family of Lordingales and Parkingsons. _Yes, that's right._ She was the youngest child of Pansy Parkingson Lordingale.

She had three older sisters and four older brothers. The oldest was Monique who was twenty-nine, after that was Ian who was twenty-eight, then Vince who was twenty-seven, then Angelica that was twenty-five, then the twins: Brett and Shawn who were both twenty-four, then of course her last sister Lorraine who was twenty-three. She was the last and was only twenty.

She hated to be the last of the bunch. She felt she was the "accident" in the family.

Monique was the bitchiest girl you would ever meet. She got everything she wanted as being the oldest. Even though they pretty much have a good amount of money, Monique never got hammy-downs. She got everything new. If something wasn't going her way she would freak out about it. Guys only went out with her because she was pretty.

Ian was a stuck up. He acted like he was rich, which in a way they were. He gloated on the poor and weak. You could meet the nicest family ever and he would turn them down, just like that. He can ruin a family if he wanted to.

Vince was the tough guy in the family. He was the only one besides Lorraine who played Quidditch. If he hated you for no reason he made sure you knew and that you feared him or it would be a punch in the nose for you.

Angelica or "Angel" as Mr. and Mrs. Lordingale called her, acted like the sweetest and kindest person in the world, but like her sister, Monique, she was a bitch inside through and through. She can turn your world upside down if you act cruel to her.

As for Brett and Shawn or otherwise known as "double trouble," normally were splitting images of Vince and Ian. One disaster after another. You'd be lucky to survive one, but you wouldn't get past the other.

And last, but not least was Cyrilla's dear sister, Lorraine. She was a bit different from the rest. Their brothers went to Durmstrang and their sisters went to Beauxbatons, but Lorraine went to Hogwarts. She didn't want to go to Beauxbatons because there were no boys there. She was the slut, you can say. She loves boys and is the snobbiest person you would ever meet. Scorpius Malfoy had gone out with her for some time, but when she brought him to the house he didn't seem to care for her at all nor would he let her get too far.

As for Cyrilla, the youngest of the bunch, she was the only one in the family who wasn't a witch. She was the squib. She was the odd one out and the house elf if you would like to think like that.

When it came to company, her chores were doubled. She did the laundry, the food, cleaned every bit of the house, and organized books on shelves. You name something she did it. When she was real young she felt like she was cursed. As she grew older, she started to cry, whine, ache, and complain about everything she had to do, but she was afraid to be kicked out of her own house.

She had nowhere to go, no money for herself, and nobody she really knew.

Every time she found a minute, they would find something for her to do. Everybody just hollers her name every chance they got. Yes, she was Cinderella in the muggle books as she collected them in her secret drawer in her room.

She tracked down every newspaper she could find. Her favorite articles were by a man named Malcolm Pax.

Yes, Cyrilla had many secrets she kept from her family, which kept her happy, but she was known for being miserable and invisible.

Cyrilla walked up the stairs to where Angelica kept yelling her name.

"What?" She asked politely. She had grown used to their annoying demands.

"I need my dress robes cleaned smoothly for tomorrow. I'm going to the Christmas Ball!" She bragged.

"I'll get it done by tonight."

"Good, now hurry and get it done or I'll tell mother."

"Ok." Cyrilla said and left with her dress robes in her hand and ran down the stairs. _Why did she have to be the one to end up as a squib?_ She thought to herself.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and her family always attended the annual Zabini Ball every year. She was always stuck behind.

Every year she had hoped for a fairy godmother, but three years ago she lost faith. It would never happen. Her life was dictated from the moment she was born and there was nothing she could do.

The worst possible moment of her life was not receiving a letter from Hogwarts when her eleventh birthday came. If any witch knew how hard life really was then they might appreciate her more.

Cyrilla went to Hogsmeade to pick up her sister's dress robes the next day. She had a bit of time so she looked around. She hardly ever did that. It made her feel at ease.

"Daddy, look!" Squealed a small girl looking through a window. A handsome man stood by her and smiled down at her. That was the one thing she dreamed about now: having a family of her own. She wished every night someday her world would be turned upside down.

Cyrilla took out a few change out of her small bag that her mother would give her when she did really good job on the house.

"Daddy! Can I please get a lollipop."

"No, and don't ask again."

"You never get me anything I want." The little girl pouted. Cyrilla looked down at her change and up again. When she was young, people had always ate wonderful things in front of her that made her sad she could never afford such a sweet.

"Hey there, young one." The little girl turned to look at Cyrilla. "Do you like magic tricks?" She asked her. She nodded. Cyrilla held out her two hands. "Choose one." She said excitedly. The girl pointed to her left hand, Cyrilla opened it and a lollipop was in her hand. "For you." She offered.

"Oh, thank you!" She cried.

"You really didn't have to do that." The handsome man said to me.

"I don't mind, really. I love kids." Cyrilla said.

"Yeah, but she can be so spoiled." Cyrilla's smile fell.

"I know what's spoiled is like." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm Hugo, by the way. Hugo Weasley."

"Are you really? I'm just Cyrilla." She said.

"No, last name?" Cyrilla bit her lip.

"I rather not say." She said. Hugo looked at her with sympathy.

Then an idea shot through his mind.

"Cyrilla." He said her name and she looked upa him. "Would you like to come over to my house for dinner tomorrow? We would love to have you." Cyrilla bit her lip again. Her family would be gone for the whole day and she had the whole house to herself. No one would even know. _The man was nice enough._ She thought.

"I don't know. I'm usually not let out."

"I'll pick you up at your mansion, if you would like." It was too good to be true. What her family didn't know, wouldn't hurt them, right?

"Um, sure. Thanks."

"I'll see at 3 tomorrow then." He smiled and steered his daughter away. _That was so sweet of him_. She thought.

"Cyrilla!" Lorraine called her name as she came out of the store.

"Coming, coming!" She said.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay. I had to map out the rest of the sequences of the story. I say this should probably end up being about twenty chapters. Not long at all.

Ok, I know this is a bit confusing. So I thought I'd clear things up just a bit for you and if you want me to, I can give you some kind of summary of what happened in each chapter to make it less confusing and I promise it won't get confusing after awhile.

So first off: Scorpius Malfoy is alive like Lily was. I'll leave you to guess where and what state he is in at the moment.

There are three groups that are in a war. The Gymom (is the same as the Aurors, just the Raidens don't know that. If it makes it easier MoM means Ministry of Magic and Gy is just for high tec), the Raidens 

(the new group that are "supposedly" neither good nor bad. Their goal is to eliminate the people who have special powers in the Gymom because they think their intentions are to take over.), and there are the Reformed Death Eaters (But you won't hear about them for awhile). Hope that clears things up just a bit.

And so far the people that have scars or "special talents" as one can say are Scorpius, Teddy, and Albus. Lily, is a special case. The girls will not attain "these scars," but they do however become important in how the men attain the scars.

There are more, but you will have to find out who they are later. They each have scars somewhere on their body and the power they generate inside them are triggered by some type of emotion.

Ok, I think that's all I should give you. I'm sure my ages of the new daughters and sons of the New Gen like Hugo, Lucy, and Victoire may be wrong, but I'm prone to mistakes. Bear with me and feel free to ask questions. I'll answer what I can without giving too much away. I won't be offended if you call it quits, but I do have more in store I assure you. As always, thanks for your time in reading this. Always wonderful to hear what you have to say.


	6. Bleeding Love

**Chapter 6 - Bleeding Love**

* * *

_**December 2029**_

_Continued…_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Hugo, Cyrilla, and Leora sat around the dinner table. Cyrilla was nervous that her family would come home early for the weekend. Hugo assured her she won't get in trouble.

The dinner felt amazing so Cyrilla thought. She hadn't ate a meal as good as this one in so long.

Cyrilla also admired at how well Hugo took care of Leora. _Being a Dad must be hard._ She thought.

Hugo swiped a match and a flame appeared. He lit the candles that were in front of each of their plates. Cyrilla looked confused at what he was doing.

"Every year we light a candle for someone we have lost." Cyrilla nodded at Hugo's words.

"I'm going to light it for Japa!" Leora perked up. Cyrilla looked at Hugo.

"Her invisible dog. It supposedly died a week ago." He whispered to her so that Leora wouldn't hear. Cyrilla smiled at Leora's childish imagination.

"What about you? What are you going to light it for?" Cyrilla asked with wonder.

"My girlfriend and Leora's mother, Aliza, left us three years ago." Hugo said keeping himself calm.

"You mean she died, right?" Cyrilla hated to ask the question, but she didn't want them to think she was trying to interfere or anything.

"Yes. She died giving birth. She had some disease she was unaware of."

"Oh." Cyrilla said embarrassed that she brought it up. _It must be terrible for them._ She thought.

"It's ok. You don't have to be ashamed to ask." Hugo said putting a hand on hers, but then he realized and pulled away quickly.

"So, um, do you have anybody you are going to light the candle for?" Hugo asked awkwardly. Cyrilla nodded solemnly.

"Um, my best and only friend that I ever had." She said.

"What's her name?" Leora asked. Hugo gave her look. "What? I wanna know!" Hugo was about to say that she didn't have to answer, but Cyrilla spoke up.

"It's ok. Her name was Abby."

"What happened to her?" Leora asked.

"Leora!" Hugo scolded her.

"No, really. It's ok. Sometimes it best to talk about it." Cyrilla said trying to keep herself steady from crying. "Um, well we became friends at some party my mother held. She really didn't like any of my sisters or brothers, but for some odd reason she struck up a conversation with me and we just became friends. We were friends for seven years until I… until I killed her." Cyrilla said.

Leora eagerly listened and Hugo let her continue for he wanted to know what happened too.

(Flashback – 3 years ago)

Seventeen year old Cyrilla had got her license a week ago and was more excited than ever. It was the closest thing she had to magic. Her parents insisted her to get her license to do errands for them.

The errands didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was the car she had. It wasn't the perfect car, but it was still a car. A car that ran and could let her escape her family for a good while. The things she can do with this car.

Today she was going to pick up her friend, Abby. She had told a white lie to her parents and her siblings that she was running errands for the family. She sent a letter to Abby in the early morning avoiding getting caught and told her exciting news.

She going to pick up Abby and they were going to drive to some ice cream shop and celebrate. It was the only thing she could really afford. Her parents paid for the gas so she didn't have to pay for that.

She parked beside the sidewalk where Abby said she would meet her.

Abby appeared with a big smile on her face. She got in the passenger's seat. They talked and gossiped on the way to get the ice cream.

As good as a time they were having, Cyrilla took her eyes off how fast she was going.

Red and blue lights flashed as a police cop sped behind them. Cyrilla cursed. If her family knew about this, she would be so dead.

"Go faster!" Abby said.

"Are you crazy?" Cyrilla asked.

"Beat him out. I'll help you with some magic." Abby replied.

"But we're only seventeen, how are we supposed to…"

"Correction, I' a witch and they're muggles. Now speed up and we'll lose em." She said. Cyrilla did as she was told as Abby directed her on where to go.

"Good we're losing them!" Abby smiled. Then Cyrilla started to laugh. It was the best night of her life. She had never gone against her family nor has she ever tried racing the police.

Cyrilla looked ahead and saw a street that Abby told her to take. She turned fast and right then they knew they lost the police, but just to make sure Cyrilla slammed on the gas pedal and they were off.

"We're going CRASH!" Cyrilla shrieked as she swiveled by accident with only a week worth of achievement, which was about to be shattered in seconds.

Cyrilla tried to slam on the breaks, but it was too late the car was out of control and slammed into a tree.

Cyrilla felt herself thrown back into her seat. She opened her eyes slowly breathing fast. _I survived!_ She thought. She let out a shaky laugh and looked over at Abby hoping to see her face filled with laughter.

But she was dead. The tree had smashed her really bad. Cyrilla pushed open her door and pulled Abby out to see if it wasn't true she had killed her friend. She shook her several times, but she didn't respond.

She walked shaking back to the car to look at the damage. However, the strangest thing was that the car was hardly damaged at all. _Could Abby have used some spell to keep it defective?_ She thought.

She heard a siren from a far. She pulled Abby back in and started the car and drove off. She would tell her parents that she happened to see Abby running away from a mysterious person and saw them cast the killing curse.

She woudl tell them that they left her on the streets and brought her in the car as a way of respecting her body. _Yeah, that sounded good. _She thought.

She looked over at Abby's dead body and felt herself breaking down part by part.

After that she avoided driving the car as much as possible. Every time she got in that car she never forgave herself for what she had done.

(End of Flashback)

Cyrilla finished her story and buried her face in her hands. How could she have told this in front of some stranger and a three year-old girl. She looked at Leora, but she was sound asleep. She avoided Hugo.

_What would he think of her now? A murderer?_

"Cyrilla…" She heard Hugo's voice enter her ears. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. _How could she have been so stupid?_

"Please don't have sympathy for me. I do my chores and everything my parents and siblings tell me because I can't bear to look myself in mirror at the retched person I have became. I'm a murderer. Every day is to pay off for what I have done. Every beating, every dish, and every insult. I won't be able to live myself until I die for what I did." She said all too quickly. _How could I have spilled all of this to some stranger?_ She thought.

For the second time that night, Hugo placed his hand on hers.

"Don't think like that. We all make stupid mistakes. You mustn't let her death cause you to lose faith in who you are." He took his hand away again. Hugo leaned back in his chair. "Death is such a hard thing to go through. I have probably seen one too many for me to handle. I feel like a living curse. I wake up almost every night thinking I might lose Leora someday or another, but she is still here so I have faith to believe that everything will turn out ok." He said. Cyrilla drank in his words, but her friend's death had been hard on her how could she not punish herself for what she did?

"Sometimes we have to move on, even if it seems impossible." Hugo said. "That's what they would have wanted." He said looking at the candles

* * *

Madison hurried into the home. She had a half an hour to get ready. She had to bring Alden over to James' and then she had to go to her interview for Healing.

James and her had not got a divorce as much as she wanted to in the moment, but after she stared at the papers for the whole day she couldn't bring herself to do it. It would be too hard on Alden. She only wanted him to be happy and knowing that James was still around was making her somewhat happy.

She didn't know a life without James. She wanted him back and divorce papers wasn't the right way to go. She needed a job and so she thought being a Healer was the one thing she had always wanted to be. This was her moment of fame.

James has been getting better. He actually does watch Alden now, but he was still moping around.

They had gone to counseling and their counselor had requested them to live in different houses until they can actually talk and be civil towards one another.

It was hard, but she wouldn't let it get in the way. She mustn't...she couldn't.

The counselor had told she had to wait outside James house. They weren't to see each other unless were ready to work things out.

Madison would park outside James house and send a patronus telling him she was sending Alden in and then he would reply that he couldn't wait or something.

After Madison had dropped him off she went right to her Healer interview.

_A few hours later…_

Madison was very happy. She got the job, but now she had the job she would have to make a lot of sacrifices. She wouldn't see Alden a whole lot because she got landed with daytime shifts. She can start working night shifts when she had four months of work in.

_It wasn't going to be easy, but who said who couldn't be done._ She thought as drove to James' to pick up Alden.

She parked outside his house with her wand at the ready, but she didn't cast her patronus.

It started to hit her in all directions. She wanted him back. She wanted him back badly.

She got out of the car and stood by the car door and looked up at the house. She could have cared less about what the counselor said. She wanted to see him.

She walked slowly like step by step up to his door. She was about to ring the doorbell, but thought it too stupid to do that. She hesitated and knocked.

She waited three minutes and knocked again a little louder. Still no answer. She gripped the doorknob and opened the door.

She looked in the house and to her surprise the house was spotless. There were no bottles everywhere or trash hanging from the ceiling.

She was about to call James' name when she her pounding down the hallway where the rooms were. Then she heard Alden's laugh. Before she could reach the room where she heard it the door opened and out came James and Alden.

Alden was perched on top of James' shoulders and Alden had his hands over James' eyes.

"Oh no, I don't know where I'm going!" James' said in his high pitch voice when he used to play with him for what she remembered. Alden giggled and let go of his hands to let James see.

James eyes were looking up at Alden, but he looked straight ahead and saw her standing there. Madison realized she was smiling rather than shocked.

"Mummy!" Alden cried. James let Alden down and he ran into her arms as she gave him a hug.

"Alden, honey, how about you get your stuff while daddy and I talk." Madison said to him. He nodded and ran off.

She looked up at James. He wasn't shocked either, but he had also had a smile on his face.

The only thing that kept untidy was his dark reddish hair that was close to black in a way. They stared at each other for awhile. She had no idea what to say.

"You look good." He said. She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well, what I meant, you're beautiful as always, but you seem real happy." Her smile grew wider. She almost let a laugh go. "I mean, are you?" He asked unsure of really what to say.

"I could be happier." She decided on saying. He smiled. "So, what have you been up to?" She asked.

"Just keeping the house clean and I've been working a bit at Uncle George's shop with Fred."

"Oh yeah? The house looks great." She said. She had a flat.

"Yeah, it's not as big as the one, er, we had before, but it works out well." She smiled. "What about you? What have you been up to?" He asked.

"Well, uh, I got the Healer job I always wanted, but I'm going to be stressed out more as it is." She said.

"Oh really? Congratulations, Mads." He said. She beamed.

"Thanks." She looked at him. _Merlin, I missed him._ She thought.

"You ok?" He asked catching her face expression as always. She nodded, but she couldn't help it.

"I just…miss you." Before he could reply Alden came running over to them.

"Ok, Mummy, I found everything."

"Oh, good." She said stroking his messy black hair. She looked back at James as he smiled at them. "I guess we best get going."

"Madison…" She looked up and stared into his eyes. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked. Madison felt her stomach fluttering.

"Oh, well, why not? Alden, would like to eat here instead?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He said excited.

A couple hours passed and James, Madison, and Alden finished dinner. Madison and James looked at Alden who had fallen asleep at the dinner table.

"Someone couldn't keep up for dessert." Madison noted. James laughed. Madison looked over surprised to hear the laugh that she swore she would never hear again.

Suddenly she was laughing. She had no idea why. But soon it died.

She went over and picked Alden up and placed him over her shoulder.

"Oh shoot." Madison said.

"What?" James asked.

"They closed the apartment complex at ten." She said.

"Why do they do that? I mean how were you going to get away with that when you get late Healer shifts?"

"Well, it's they're wizarding flats that will only allow these type of passes and I can't get the pass until I get the night shifts."

"Oh." He said. "Well, you can stay here for the night, if you like? You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. I have a room for Alden."

"Oh, I couldn't do that to you." Madison said.

"Madison, seriously, I'm still married to you." He said.

"Oh I know, but told the counselor…"

"Forget the counselor, we already broke the rules." James laughed again. Madison smiled.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." She smiled and brought Alden to his room and tucked him in.

James started to make the bed on the couch. Madison watched him for a moment. James started looking for the pillows. Madison bent down and grabbed the pillows on the floor and walked up behind James.

"Looking for these?" She asked him. He looked behind him and smiled.

"Uh yeah, thanks." But instead of giving him the pillows she rammed him hard in the shoulder.

"Yeah, but you'll have to fight me for them!" She teased him like in the old times. James smiled and grabbed another pillow on the ground.

He swatted at her and Madison started to laugh at the excitement of their pillow fight.

"Is that the best you got?" She urged him. James smiled wickedly and started to charge at her. "Oh no! Don't you dare!" She squealed as he grabbed her around the middle and pushed her on top of the couch.

"I think I win!" He said cheekily as they both laughed. Madison couldn't hold it any longer and leaned up and kissed him and he of course kissed her back.

* * *

"Hey, listen to me!" Louis ran up to his girlfriend, Martha Shanks, side. She was furious at him. He caught her by the wrist and pulled her around. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she shot back.

"I wasn't. I mean I'm not." Louis said fumbling with his words.

"Don't act like you don't know."

"Know what?"

"I happen to drop by your house Saturday night to see what you were up to." Louis went white as ghost.

"So." Louis said hoping she didn't hear the worry in his voice.

"I saw you kiss another guy!" Louis was silent.

(Flashback – two nights ago)

Louis and the guys were back to playing poker and other card games on a Saturday night. Louis was not very good at these games, but he played only because the guys actually wanted him to.

They needed a place to drink and play such games so Louis offered his parents' house because his parents were out of town for the week. He was always a pushover and he never minded one bit.

Duncan nudged him in the shoulder when it was his turn. He put down his card that was in his hand.

He of course lost that round again. He took a sip of Firewhiskey. He had way too much than he usually had, but it wasn't like he was one of those who does crazy things when he isn't himself. He actually kept calm.

Duncan left to get food out of the kitchen and that's where the crisis started.

The guys loved to make fun of Duncan because he was gay. They said cruel things when he wasn't around. Louis was getting sick of it. That was all they did and it was getting old. Louis also wondered why they kept doing it when they were actually pretty good friends of his. How wrong, how hurtful.

So what did Louis do? For once in his life, Louis stood up for someone.

"Hey guys quit talking about Duncan like that. So what if he is gay? He's our friend." The guys did actually stop. They realized they were going a bit overboard and continued with games.

Louis needed another drink so he got up and walked into the kitchens. Duncan was sitting in a chair looking out the window. Louis knew he probably heard what the guys were saying about him. He felt bad and wished he stood up to the guys sooner.

Louis opened the fridge to grab another Firewhiskey, but they were cleaned out.

He heard the guys cheering and whistling at something. _Probably someone made a bold move._ Louis thought.

He closed the fridge and saw Duncan watching him.

"Thanks for standing up for me, man." He said. Louis nodded as Duncan stood up as well. "No one has ever done that for me."

"Not a problem. You're not so bad. Don't let em get to you." Louis said trying to make him feel better. Duncan smiled and all of a sudden he kissed him.

Louis only remembered hearing a gasp that could have came from him. He remembered pushing him away and running into the room with the guys and running up the stairs to his room.

He sent his patronus to the guys downstairs that he had gone to bed and if they wanted to they could stay over, but he kept to himself in his room.

_What the hell happened?_ He thought over and over again.

(End of Flashback)

"Hey are you listening?" Louis looked at her. "Is this where you tell me that I have been dating a person who is gay?" She asked coldly. "It happens all the time in stories where the girl isn't destined to be with the one they are with now. I mean I am you're GIRLfriend." She pointed out. "Just say the word and it's over." Louis knew she would never break off a relationship because she wanted others to feel bad that she got her heart broken by some jerk.

"Martha, listen, what you saw, wasn't exactly what you saw."

"I'm not catching where you're going with this." She folded her arms.

"Let's put it this way. Duncan is gay, but I'm… (he gives a shaky laugh) I am not gay."

"Ok, you're bisexual then?" She asked.

"No! I'm neither." Louis came across the confusion again. He felt like he wasn't anything.

Most guys he knew would picture their girlfriend's naked, but he never had nor will he ever. He was too sensitive to their feelings and how much it would hurt someone if they weren't thinking of them as opposed to their body.

Sure his relationship wasn't as smooth as any fairy tale, but he never even asked for one to begin with. He just could never turn down someone and that's exactly what Martha did. She pushed herself into his life and now she has seen what he is like and wants it to be over.

Part of him wants to say it should be over, but he really didn't feel like people gossiping behind his back at how cruel he is. So he wanted her to break-up with him.

Everybody was trying to get in his head and all he wanted was everyone to take a step back.

"How did you get in anyway?" Louis asked.

"Moe invited me over." Somehow Moe and Martha became fast friends ever since Louis introduced them.

"Did… did Moe see…"

"Of course she did. She was with me. She was very shocked. She left before I could tell what her reaction would be." Louis felt embarrassed. It was the one thing a man fears is too blush out in public and Louis had failed that one so many times.

He had the Weasley red hair, the freckles, and the bright redness that fills his face when he is embarrassed. Not a good trait to have, but he couldn't do anything about it now.

His girlfriend was staring at him waiting for him to say the word and all he could do is stare back. He didn't know what to do.

When it comes to moments like these the best thing that Louis did was to get out of them as quickly as possible. That is exactly what he did.

He ran.

* * *

"Come on, Nicholas." Victoire ushered her ten-year old son as they entered the day care Victoire ran every morning for parents who couldn't watch their children and who went to work.

"But mummy, I don't want to go. I'm too old." He whined.

"But Alden will be here today. Don't you want to play with him?"

"Yeah, but all the other ones are boring."

"Nicholas Anthony Lupin, I don't want to hear it." Nicholas pouted.

As the day went on, parents brought children in and gave them a kiss and left. Victoire usually had about fourteen kids turn up. It felt like a lot of work to do, but mostly it was fine. Thek ids were all around the same age and they all liked to play.

Victoire's real break came when they all took naps.

No matter how hard it took for her to take care of the children, she always had a smile on her face. She loved to watch kids run around the place and playing tag. She loved to watch them screw up their faces whenever they come across a hard word in a book they were reading.

She especially loved it when they smiled, when they laughed, and when they got along. She looked up and saw a woman standing outside the door.

Nicholas and Alden didn't take naps anymore so they looked up too. Victoire carefully opened the door and closed it quietly.

"Hello." She greeted the woman and a little boy beside her. "Um, can I help you?" She asked.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Sorbett and this is my son, Brian." She mentioned the boy, but he hid behind his mother. Victoire would have smiled at the little boy's shyness, but something kept biting her.

"Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Sorbett asked.

"Oh no, you're last name just sounds so familiar. Mrs. Sorbett went silent.

"You probably heard of my daughter." She half-whispered.

"You mean Elspeth Sorbett. " The name shot out of Vcitoire's mouth and she had no idea where she heard it from. Mrs. Sorbett nodded. "I can't remember where I heard it from though." Mrs. Sorbett looked at her.

"She used to be a sitter like you. Well, not exactly like you. She watched over the Aubrey's son because he had a certain condition." Vcitoire's eyebrows shot up. _That's right._ She thought. A newspaper clipping and a long article was in Daily Prophet that she glanced over. She remembered feeling bad for the girl. Teddy and Harry went crazy trying to figure out who the person behind the attack was.

It had been Lucius' fault.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…" Mrs. Sorbett put her hand to stop her.

"It's ok. We miss her dearly. My husband left us ten years ago and I had been a desperate woman taking care of two children. Brian was a year old when he left. I was wondering if you would take care of him as I have a new job that I need to take. I'm going to work for the Ministry. I'll be posting ads."

"Oh, that's no problem. How about I make you deal?" Mrs. Sorbett looked at her strangely. "How about I watch him for free and maybe you can try and find a way to put an ad up for me." Victoire asked hopefully. She had a lot of kids, but the more the merrier.

"That's sounds good, dear. Thank you so much for helping me out." Victoire smiled at her and then her eyes shifted to Brian. She flung out her hand.

"Hey there, Brian. I'm Victoire Lupin." Brian stared at her like she had two heads, but refused to say anything.

"Oh Brian, go on with Victoire, you'll have fun!" She nudged him. Brian walked slowly into the room with Victoire as she said farewell to his mother.

"Brian, I would like you to meet my son, Nicholas and his second cousin, Alden." She said to him. He nodded away.

Nicholas and Alden both said their "hello's," but then turned back to play their card game.

All of a sudden Brian started hold his stomach in pain.

"Oh dear, what wrong Brian?" She asked fearfully. Brian was rocking back and forth and groaning. "Brian, Brian, look at me, honey." Brian looked into Victoire's eyes. "Brian, it'll be ok. Tell me what hurts." Brian pointed to his stomach.

Victoire lifted up his shirt to put her hand on his stomach, but surprise shook her. There was a white scar on his stomach. It was like Teddy's. But she thought only the Gymom had scars like these. _How many exactly were there? _She thought. _Or was this just a coincidence that he attained a scar like this?_

* * *

"Hey," Teddy said. He brought in a box. Lily looked up and nodded her head. She never said much nor did she have much to say. She just sat in her room unless she was needed.

Teddy dropped the box on her bed.

"I brought some things from your room. I thought it would cheer up this place a bit," He said. He looked around the smoky gray painted walls and the dull blue comforter on her bed.

Teddy wished she would talk more. He was very concerned about her. She did so much for him, but never complained once.

He knew she afraid to talk and afraid to let slip of something she didn't want anyone to know. That was part of why she was made a Slytherin.

But there has always been a part of her that acted like a Gryffindor too. She sometimes seemed afraid, but she can be brave sometimes too.

Just recently, she saved him from being killed out of Sniper's attempt.

(Flashback – 2 weeks ago)

Teddy was rummaging around in a muggle building trying to find the whereabouts of Sniper and his gang. Lola or Lily in disguise was right beside him looking through papers as well.

Teddy recently just got foreworn from the Gymom that Sniper had sent a package through this building and that will help him find where he is.

Teddy reached out to pick up the last stack of papers he had yet to look though. He had hunch that it was in there for sure, but then a blast of the door made him fly across the room.

He looked up and saw Lily grab papers off the table and stuff it in her bag and hid under the table. Teddy couldn't move. Something was on top of him. It had to be the door. He felt someone walk on top of him. He hoped he wasn't showing, but then what idiot wouldn't realize that something was definitely under the door.

He felt someone pull him by the hair, which was kind of long at the moment. He concentrated to make it short so he can slip out, but someone got a good hold on him so it wouldn't matter.

He felt a wand hit him square on the chest. This was sure to be the end for him. He knew that he brought trouble upon both him and Lily when he came here. He cursed himself. He looked into the eyes of the dark hooded man who was about to kill him, but soon he was flown out of grasp.

Lily had thrown a curse at him and he was on the ground withering in pain. Lily grab Teddy's arm and they flew out of the room before they were caught. They disapparated as soon as they were in the clearing.

Teddy rounded on Lily when they apparated in the Gymom's Headquarters.

"Did you get it?" He asked her. Lily opened her bag and handed him the papers. Teddy flipped through them at warp speed. He threw them frustrated.

"They aren't there!" He yelled and walked out without giving Lily a second glance.

Lily stood there silently and walked in the direction of her room. She had nowhere else to go. She reached in her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. It was the paper they were searching for. She wasn't going to tell Teddy.

(End of Flashback)

Teddy looked in the box and picked up something that was sure to keep her cheerful. Lily always loved flowers. When he went to Hogwarts, he had always missed her birthday and so as a present he had always sent her flowers to remember her on that day.

"This was lying on your desk, a lily for a Lily." He said smiling trying to get her to laugh again. Lily's head shot up at what he had said. He offered her the flower and placed it in her hands. Her face filled with sadness. Her mouth twitched and started to tremble. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the _golden lily_.

She collapsed on the floor.

"Lily?" Teddy asked as she did so.

"No, ggo away." She choked out.

"What's wrong?" Teddy knelt down beside her.

"I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"It's just so hard..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought I could be strong. I thought I could hold it together. But…" She hesitated and then cried out, "I saw the golden lily and it reminded me of him." She dropped her head and started to shake as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't picture him…I can't remember how he smelled…I can't hear his voice anymore, I can't even imagine his smile, but I always remembered how he used to touch me." She sniffed and held herself around the middle. "I thought I could survive. I thought I could hold on by myself, but I can't…I can't be alone. I miss him…I want to see him." She broke down into more tears. "Don't make me go…Don't make me…" She cried harder. It was the first time she has ever cried so hard. There were times when she would weep, but there was never a time when she broke down.

Lily Potter had always been tough and had never let anything get to her.

Teddy reached down and put a hand on her shoulder.

She may be his best assistant, but she was like a little sister to him. She had saved his life and he had saved hers. They were like equals. They both had each other's backs.

It was probably his fault.

He asked a lot out of her. He wanted so many things. He wanted things to be set right. He wanted things perfect.

"Maybe it's time we told them you were still alive." He murmured to her. He put his other hand on her other shoulder to make her look up and she did.

"But…"

"No, I think it's time we told everyone the truth. You have done so much for me Lily, I can't ever thank you enough, but now it's my turn to do something for you. If it's not too late." Teddy looked into her red puffy eyes. She thrust herself into his chest, giving him a weak hug. Teddy smiled as he stroked her back. At this moment, that was all Lily wanted was to see her family even though she thought she needed to avoid them.

She needed them more than ever, but she would not tell a soul what she had planned for the future.

Teddy wanted to go back too. He strayed too far from Victoire and he knew that she was suffering too. Victoire had been so faithful and he was shutting her out again. He knew this had to be the right thing, but would the right thing be a little late for it to be right again?


	7. He Had it Coming

**A/N:** If you're confused in this chapter, I made a little family tree for you to follow:

To get to the map (to see it I mean) follow the instructions below:

1. Go to photobucket

2. Type in ngtimeline

3. click the second image that you see by newgen101

Hope it helps!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – He Had It Coming**

_**January 2030**_

The doorbell rang. Lorcan Scamander opened his eyes. _Who could be ringing his doorbell at this time of day?_ He thought.

He slowly got up to answer the door. He opened it slowly and looked through the crack. It was Alice Longbottom.

"Alice?" He asked.

"Hey," She said enthusiastically.

"Er, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I never really got a chance to really say thank you so much for getting me those tickets! They are my absolute favorite band."

"It really was no problem, Alice. But you really didn't have to come all the way over here to tell me that."

"Well, no, but I was in the area and thought I'd tell you again how much it was appreciated." _She is so bubbily_. He thought.

"Well, you're welcome." Lorcan said. She nodded.

"Well, I best be off, I just thought I'd drop…" She looked past him.

"What?" He asked.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to something in his home. Lorcan looked behind him at what she was pointing at. It was his cauldron.

"Uh, a cauldron." He said.

"Yeah, but it's huge!" she said.

"Yeah, I well made it."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I've been trying to invent things. You know trying to make a living."

"What kind of things?" It was weird, but Lorcan loved when people were interested in things he had to say.

"I want to make a potion that will cure whatever that needs to be cured or I want to create a useful spell that can be used in battles. Something that comes to mind."

"Oh wow! That's really cool." Alice said impressed.

"Er, do you want to see?"

"Really? I get to see?" Lorcan laughed at her.

"Yeah, why not? Come in." He moved out of the way and let her in. He closed the door quietly behind her.

"So, what do you have so far?" She asked looking around. Instead of a kitchen it was turned into some kind of laboratory.

"I order a lot." He caught her looking for his kitchen. "Otherwise I offer you tea." She smiled and shrugged. They walked into the lab. He looked at a vile and picked it up.

"To answer your question. I started with this potion."

"And that is?"

"I haven't got a name for it, but it supposed to relieve dragon rashes for awhile. I'm trying to figure out how to cure it completely, but it takes time.

Alice looked around the lab. She was about to touch a vile when she looked at Lorcan who was watching her carefully.

"May I?" She asked.

"Be my guest." Alice picked it up and looked at the vile carefully. She placed it back.

"You know I've got some rare ingredients back at my home that my father likes to send me. I really have no use for them. Would you like them?"

"Sure." Lorcan said. He was suddenly glad he let her in.

"Could I ask you something?" She asked.

"Ask away."

"These potions and spells, do you mind…do you mind if I come and watch you? I mean I'm just curious and I really have no other life out in the real world. I mean if you don't want me here, I'll understand. I can be a total nuisance when I want to be. But I was…"

"Alice." She stopped and looked at him. "I really don't mind." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Really. I could use a assistant."

"Oh good! How can I ever thank you enough?"

"Well, I afraid I can't pay you, but I can when I can."

"I don't want money. I just really want to help." Lorcan smiled.

"Well, then you came to the right place."

"I'm glad." Alice said.

"Breath in, breath out." Roxanne said to herself in the mirror. She had never gotten stage fright, but singing in millions of fans was really nerve wrecking. It was even worse that for past month the band had been advertising how much they are coming out with a new improved approach.

Fans were going crazy for days. They really liked this band and Roxanne felt she was going to ruin it for everyone.

It was a half an hour to show time and soon she didn't feel so confident.

There was a knock on her dressing room door.

"Uh, come in. "She said a bit too chipper. She looked in the mirror to see Lysander Scamander come in.

"Hey, rock star, you pumped?" Lysander asked.

"Yeah!" She said a little too high again.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" he asked.

"No, not a chance." She said. This is what she wanted.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, uh, just a bit nervous." Lysander pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards.

"Roxie, you never get nervous." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yeah, I know, but I feel like I might screw up and you guys have been working so hard for this."

"Don't leave yourself out. You have been working hard too and you are really good. You got to believe that."

"Are you just saying that to make me stay or do you really think I have a good voice for this band? Please be honest." Roxie said to him. Ly looked at her for awhile.

"Roxie, you got to be pulling my leg, right?" He asked her seriously even though it could have meant to be a joke. "You're really good and you know that I would tell you if you weren't. Roxie, if I didn't says so, you could carry this band to fame if you wanted to with you r voice. You probably don't even need us."

"Ok, maybe you're over-exaggerating."

"No, I'm not." He said still staring at her. "I believe you can do this. You can believe it too. It's there and I know how much you want this. So go show them who you are and that you're meant to be here."

"Thanks Ly."

"Eh, don't mention it. See you in ten minutes, rock star." Roxanne nodded as he left. She took a deep breath.

_No matter what happens, life goes on._ Roxanne said to herself.

9 minutes later…

The curtains were about to open. They could hear all the fans screaming their name. Roxanne's hands were shaking with the microphone in her hands.

She was positioned to enter when her time was scheduled.

The band started to play. The beat spread across the stage and crept up her legs. She felt the rhythm pound in her veins. It raced through her body and then reached her heart.

At that moment, she knew this song. She rehearsed over and over. She knew the moves and the tone. Her time was now.

She danced to the beat as she entered on the stage. Her voice began to rise across the whole stadium. She could hear her own voice ringing in her ears.

Right on key.

The audience went wild. Screaming and trying to sing along.

It really didn't matter what people saw you as or how you were supposed to act. Every mistake that you make can be fixed. Nobody really notices any way. Just keep it flowing.

Someone had taught her that. That was her brother, Fred. _This is for him. _She thought.

We all screw up sometimes in our lives, but there is a way to make it good again.

It only came down to one thing. And that was to have fun.

Fred watched on the news as his sister performed her first concert. She was a big hit all over town.

There were pictures of her everywhere.

People expected him to feel jealous or angry at the life she is about to get dealt. But he wasn't. He was proud of her. She was doing her own thing and living her own life.

He had gone back to work at his father's shop and James came to work there too. James was like the twin brother he never had. When he was in tight spot, James had always been there right along with him.

Bu James had changed. He had a family and he was about to abandon them. Fred knew what that was like. He had let down Roxanne and he knew he could never travel down that path ever again.

Life can get messy, but there was a way to clean it up. That's exactly what he told James. He told him he shouldn't give up. Bloody things happen all the time.

He was proud that James and Madison were doing well now.

Now, he had his own life to fix up. He had no idea where to start though.

He could start by getting another job, he can try and find a girl, or he can stay right where he was. He certainly didn't want the third option so he was out in the big world looking for something productive.

Fred walked into the Ministry. He found the desk where he can fill out a form that can help him find a job that suited him best.

"Looking for a job?" asked the receptionist.

"Uh, yeah." She handed him the form.

"Thanks." Fred said to her and she nodded. Fred was about to turn to walk to a seat in the small room, but turned back to look at the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, but you look really familiar." He said the receptionist. She looked up at him. She was an Asian woman with long silk black hair and pretty small brown eyes. She was very pretty indeed.

"I went to Hogwarts with you." She said. _So, she recognized me too. _Fred thought.

"What's your name?"

"Leia. Leia Swan. My brothers are Dae and Duke."

"Oh yeah, Cho Chang's daughter, right?" Fred asked.

"Yes."

"I can't believe you're Duke's little sister. Duke's the man." Leia grimaced._ She must think I'm insane._ Fred thought. "Er, sorry, I knew Duke pretty well even though he was two years younger than me. He came up with the best explanations to get me and James out of trouble. He's a genius." Leia smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, am I boring you?"

"Oh no! It's just Duke and Dae are in America. I haven't heard from them in awhile and I'm just a bit disappointed to talk about them at the moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault they don't write me anymore." She said bitterly. She looked down and then shifted her eyes back at Fred. "You see, my father is a muggle. He is a very important man in the muggle world and Duke is heir to taking over when he passes."

"Why would he pass?"

"Well, you see, not everybody likes him. He has different views than others. Ameicans especially don't like him. It makes me nervous that Dae and Duke are over there in midst of danger."

"Oh, wow, you've got it rough."

"Tell me about it." She all of a sudden reddened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you like my life story."

"Nah, I'm in no hurry or anything."

"Well, that's good." She said softly. Fred looked down at his form.

"So, are you any good at helping me find a good decent job?" Fred asked her.

"Um, I can try." Fred smiled and sat down on the chair on the other side of her desk. He handed her the form and they began.

_Hey,_

_My husband came up to visit. I'm spending time with him for the day. I'm sorry! Please don't get mad at me. Hope you have a wonderful day and see you tom. Bright and early._

_Love you,_

_Jenny_

Molly put down Jenny's note sighed. They were supposed to run again. Molly thought she's run by herself today.

She pulled on her work-out clothes and stepped outside. The air was ridiculously hot and she was really hungry and that was because she have been forced to eat good, healthy food.

_One day can't hurt._ She thought. She changed out of her work-out clothes and decided to spend the day at the beach. But first she wanted to get some grub.

She headed down the stairs of their hotel room and went into the diner that was directed right in the hotel itself.

A waiter came up to her and sat her. She felt weird being by herself, but she had to become independent somehow or another.

She ordered a water, which wasn't bad of course, but when it came to breakfast. It was French toast, bacon, home fries, and eggs. She was starving.

She felt ashamed she was eating all of this. What must people think of her now?

A fat lady sitting by herself and eating all this food. _Yup, just what they expected._ Molly thought.

The waiter brought her food and she was done in less than twenty minutes. Hopefully nobody was watching her. She was quite embarrassed.

The waiter took her food. She watched his expression. He didn't show any. She wanted to know what was going through his head. She almost asked.

Molly sat there for awhile for see found a newspaper and wanted to read what was going on in the muggle world.

"Ahem, excuse me." She looked up. Was someone talking to her? There was a handsome man standing opposite her. She must be dreaming. He was too beautiful to acknowledge her.

"Hello." He said. Molly stared at him. He was talking to her. "Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked looking at the chair opposite her.

"Oh, uh, nno, I wwas about to ggo anyway." She sounded like a fool.

"Oh no, you can stay. I was hoping to talk to you." She raised her eyebrows. This was definitely a dream. No way would he want to talk to her.

"What about?" She asked curiously without trembling.

"I saw you and this other girl running the other day. That was you right?"

"Yes." She smiled. Someone noticed her. This guy might actually like her and she had no idea who he was. She felt herself melting like a stick of butter in the heat. She felt giddy.

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if I could come by sometime."

"Oh, ok. But why?" She wanted him to say that he just couldn't get enough of her.

"Well, that girl you running with. Do you think…do you think you can introduce me?" He asked. Molly's heart dropped rapidly.

"Oh, um, sorry. She has a husband."

"Oh." He said frowning. "Er, thanks." With that he left. Molly once again wished she was like Jenny. A stick, why couldn't she born like a sick. Like her sister, her best friend, and her father. No she had to get her mother's genes. Not that her mom was as big as her, but she her grandparents were.

Later that night, Molly had repeated her day to Jenny when she got home earlier than what was to be expected.

"I told you, you haven't even noticed that you've gotten skinner and does help that you're pretty."

"Thanks for saying that, Jenny."

"You think I'm joking?"

"I know you are. If I was skinny or pretty that guy wouldn't have left."

"Then it's a good thing he did because his instincts were all wrong. He has no idea what he's missing."

"Did I ever mention, you're the best friend a girl can ask for?"

"Several times, yes!"

Albus wanted to know more about this power he had attained. He believed it had to be the necklace._ Could the necklace be some kind of horcrux? But it couldn't_. He argued. _If it were he would have felt a darkness inside his head, wouldn't he?_

He came to the conclusion that it was definitely not a horcrux, but some dark artifact. He heard about this Dr. Mendot who might help him with this. That's where he was heading now: to meet this odd ball.

Albus knocked on the door.

"Come in." A cheerful voice called. Albus opened the door slowly and looked in. A small old man with wispy white hair and enormous glasses was walking back and forth like he was concentrating.

"Er, excuse me, are you Dr. Mendot?"

"That indeed I am." He said. "Sit down, sit down, make yourself comfortable, Albus Severus Potter." Albus slowly sat down. He was surprised he knew his full name. This man seemed crazy.

"So, I've heard you have some kind of theory going." Albus wanted to get right to the point. He had a school to run and didn't have much time.

"Theory? It's no theory." He said.

"Oh, well care to explain what you know."

"And tell me why I should tell you, young lad? I can't give away such knowledge without a good explanation." Albus was silent. Then he unbuttoned the first four buttons of his shirt and showed him the scar at hollow of his neck.

Dr. Mendot moved quickly to examine it.

"You're one of them." He said excitedly.

"Them?"

"An elite of people like you have these special scars that hold huge amounts of energy," he said.

"I see. Well how do you get rid of it?"

"Get rid of it?"

"Yes. I rather not have some strange scar at the hollow of my neck."

"Dear boy, you have much to learn."

"Oh, well, can you explain it? You said there more. How many of us are there? How can I control this? Is there any way to get rid of it at all?" Albus asked question after question, but Dr. Mendot held up his hand to stop him.

"Dear boy, so many questions."

"It's part of my job to know as much as I can."

"Headmaster of Hogwarts, is that correct?"

"That is."

"Such a big responsibility for a person your age."

"Yes, so I've been told."

"Tell me when you first felt this symptom." Albus took out the necklace.

"I wore this necklace as a token for someone who had saved my family's life. I somehow was given this. Do you think it created this scar?" Albus asked. Dr. Mendot looked at the necklace. "You can take it if you want to."

"Oh no, I can't. I already know what it is."

"You do?"

"Yes." Albus looked at him waiting for him to explain. "Well…?"

"Have you ever heard of the story of Cassiopeia Malathea Black?" Albus gave him a puzzled look. "Of course, you haven't. I'm the only one who has heard of it." Albus beyond confusion. "Back in the day, I used to be investigator and the Blacks were one of the few families I traced over history."

"Er, why did you need to retrace their history?"

"Too watch them. At the time, they were the most powerful family of all wizarding families. Many people feared they would rise up and take over due to their prejudices. But that never happened. It was our mistake to never think of looking into He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's past life. Even though there wasn't much to find or much known about him."

"Why don't you just say his name? He's gone."

"Too true."

"So, who is this Cass-what's her name?"

"Cassiopeia." Dr. Mendot looked through a binder full of old parchments. He grabbed one out and placed it in front of Albus sitting at his desk. "This is a family tree. I keep many of these. You'll find this one very interesting." Albus looked on the parchment of the family tree.

"Why this is my Dad's godfather's family." Albus said.

"And part of your family too." Albus looked up. "Hasn't your family ever told you that most old pure wizarding families were mostly in some way related?"

"Yes, I knew of that."

"Then surely you would have known that you're related in some way to the Blacks."

"I guess."

"Well if you look here at the tree. Cassiopeia had two older brothers and a younger sister. She never married nor had children of her own.

The eldest, Pollux, carried the tradition of hating muggle-borns and keeping the family pure. He married Irma Crabbe who had three children, Walburga, Alphard, and Cygnus. Walburga, I assume you know, is your father's godfather's mother and Cygnus married Druella Rosier and parented Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa." Albus nodded.

"Then Cassiopeia's disowned brother who was a squib married a witch named Elizabeth Sorbett. She bore three children, Gertrude, Sedrine, and Shana. Gertrude married Casper Aubrey, Sedrine married Dr. Richard Jopel, and Shana married Derrell Shacklebolt." Albus nodded again looking at the family tree as he listened.

"That leaves the youngest sister. Her name was Dorea and she married Charlus Potter and they had one son named James." Albus looked at him and back to the family tree several times now.

"So are you telling me (he looked at Kingsley Shacklebolt) that these scars are inherited in some sort of way?" Albus asked.

"Yes, you catch on quick."

"But how is that possible? I mean so what if we are all related."

"These killings of the Raidens are not just a coincidence." Dr. Mendot said.

"Yeah, but why are they after our family?" Albus asked. "Why is everyone always after our family?" Dr. Mendot smiled.

"There is a curse." He said.

"Excuse me? What? A curse?" Albus asked.

"Yes, an evil curse. That necklace you have in your hands belonged to Cassiopeia."

"So she put a curse on it?"

"Somewhat. She was a wicked person. She passed away in 1992, which was thirty-eight years ago. She lived for seventy-seven years. She never married nor had children."

"Yeah, you already said that."

"Yes, but nobody really knew about Teivel Donogal."

"Who is he?"

"A man she fell in love with." Dr. Mendot said. "Now, no more questions. I'll tell the story of or should I say the curse of Cassiopeia."

(Flashback to the year of 1940)

Cassiopeia, a deviant woman with beauty like no other. She had long thick black hair that flowed down to her hips.

She walked in parts of Diagon Alley. They were just starting to bring in new stores to brighten the place a bit. Not like they need to anyway. There was enough people shopping around town anyway.

She passed another woman who looked up at her. _How dare she!_ She thought. She was a muggle-born for sure. She recognized their noses at once.

She pushed past her making the woman fall to the ground. She walked toward the pathway towards Knockturn Alley.

A night club that she usually attended went on down there.

She pushed open the door and she felt all eyes turn toward her. Wolf whistles and cat calling hung in the air. She didn't look once at any of them who called out her name.

She walked up the old stairs where she normally met her long-time boyfriend Teivel Donogal.

She held a lot of honor.

He was a pureblood. The exact way things should be when she is supposed to marry. She was a faithful companion with Teivel. She never let any guy take control of her. She had fallen for him and it usually takes a long time for her to let her guard down.

She wasn't obsessed like the slutty girls downstairs. She wasn't soft, she was actually pretty cruel when she wanted to be. Her parents had told her personally she was their favorite.

Teivel had told her he loved her and it would be soon before he asks for her hand in marriage. Today might be the night.

Teivel told her he worked a lot. Tonight he was supposed to be working, but she found out he got off early and thought she would surprise him. They could make it a good night.

But everything failed her when she opened the door to where she normally met Teivel. There he was in bed with some other woman. But wait she knew this woman.

It looked like her best friend she knew since she was born. It was her best friend, which was now so called best friend.

Anger flared inside her body. She felt a fire beginning start in the pit of her stomach.

It is a woman's pride to receive the things they deserve. She had worked hard on keeping this relationship. Emotions were running high in her body.

How could he do this to me? She snarled in her head. He had vowed one night that he would protect and love her for the rest of his days and now look at him. Abusing the power.

Happiness broke through her anger. She had an idea of what to do about this.

"Well, I hope you two are having bad." They both bolted right up. Her best friend was about to say something, but she was hit by a curse with green light off the bed. She lay on the ground dead. _Whoops!_ Cassiopeia thought.

She turned on him. He deserved to be punished more. She grabbed a sword that was held in the rom as a decoration. She turned to look at him. To look at the handsome face one last time.

"No, please, don't…" She swung a sword and jabbed him in the heart. His wicked cruel heart. Blood sprung all over her hands.

She left them where they were and went across from the room to the bathroom. She didn't realize what she had done as she looked down at her bloody hands.

She stroked her necklace; a habit of hers. Then she washed her hands. She walked out the room.

But she failed to see a young man that had watched her do what she did. The man named Philius Mendot reported the crime at once.

Cassiopeia was taken to prison as soon as they got their hands on her.

Cassiopeia had no idea who had framed her, but she could care less. Thoughts clouded her mind and burst of energy and emotion sprung out of her into the necklace that still had blood on it.

After that she felt drained of energy. Never had she been right after that night.

Why is it that women have to try so hard to get the things they want, but when it comes to guys they always get the easy ticket into things without trying as hard? They deserve to see some punishment for the things that are wrong.

They can lock her up in jail with the dementors and they can take away all her possessions, but they can't tell her that she was wrong. For she knew that it was he that had done something wrong; something unforgivable.

It was a murder from the beginning.

(End of Flashback)

Albus was shocked by the story. The emotions the women had were incredible. How does one woman feel all that? And where did they keep all of it without letting it all out? Albus thought.

"So are you saying these emotions are sealed in this necklace?" Albus asked Dr. Mendot.

"Not technically." He said. "You see, Albus, her blood is almost the same as her brothers and sisters. She didn't know she was producing a curse that would spread to her whole family. She knew she had lost something that night. People thought of her insane and lifeless, but the only thing she knew was that something had change, but she didn't know what it was."

"So she put a curse on the necklace without realizing it and the curse traveled from her siblings through their families."

"Yes."

"So, how is it that I and selected few have these scars?"

"Only the men can receive these scars. They are a symbol of the wrongness we do. The curse is transmitted through the mother's blood into their sons. So, in other words, the curse came Dorea to James to Harry to you and your brother James."

"James? James has this too?"

"Yes and so does your father. You'll realize this through a burst in one emotion."

"Like mine was sadness or depression of some sort."

"If that's what it was when you felt the huge amount of energy generating in your body."

"How do you release it?" Albus asked.

"That is the one thing I don't know, but I have been doing a study on your sister."

"My sister? What do you mean? She's dead." Dr. Mendot looked down.

"Oh, I thought Teddy told you."

"Told me what?"

"Your sister is alive. Teddy faked her death in order to save her."

"She's aalive?" Albus asked disbelieving.

"Yes, Teddy was going to take her to your family and I thought he was going to do it yesterday. That was what I was told."

"Wow." Albus said putting a hand on his forehead. "Well, uh, what is it that you're doing to her?"

"Well, she had a close relationship to Scorpius Malfoy, is that right?" Albus went silent. The name angered him and made him sad at the same moment. He felt the emotion taking its course again.

"Yes, but he's also dead."

"So it appears."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think he is alive."

"Oh, how do you know?"

"This has something also to do with the curse. You see when a man feels a certain way toward a women they become attached."

"I'm not catching you."

"Lily has been having strange dreams lately. The one I caught was when Scorpius was supposedly still alive and he was hunting his grandfather. It was the night he died. Lily said she saw the person who had supposedly killed him. His names goes by Sniper." Albus was taking this all in.

"Well it appears Sniper didn't kill Scorpius as I believe. Sniper I think is using him as bait in some sort of way."

"Now thing about these dreams is that when the man is far from the woman they love or fancy, however way you like it, the women has strange dreams about them. I like to think of the women as constants."

"Constants?"

"Yes, they can see what is going on even if they aren't there. It is the beauty of the curse: to see if the man is not cheating on the girl."

"Weird."

"Yes, indeed."

"Alright, I suppose I should get going, anything else that I should know?"

"I have one more theory." He said very darkly.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The only reason these scars had just started to appear is that the curse inside the necklace has been activated. Now, tell me have you been hearing any voices in your head?"

"No." Dr. Mendot nodded.

"Well have a good day, Albus." He said cheerfully.

"But wait, what about these voices? What aren't you telling me? And you haven't even answered my question about getting rid of it." Dr. Menot started pushing him towards the door.

"Perhaps another time."

"But…why…" Albus looked ahead as the old man pushed him harder and saw his sister and Teddy making their way down the corridor.

"Lily?" Albus said disbelieving what he was seeing.

"Albus!" Lily ran toward her brother and they hugged. He felt her tremble in his arms. She was crying.

"Lily, oh, Lily, I'm so glad you're alright." Albus said.

**A/N:** Let me know if I confused you. I tried to explain it as best I could. Any other questions, I'll try to answer them too!

Necklace – when worn by someone in the family it enhances the power inside them. You can't read minds like Viki could.

A woman that had the necklace found out her husband who vowed to protect her and vowed to love her broke that promise and she ended up killing him. She had the necklace.

The necklace has a curse on it. It travels through people. The ghost of the sorceress is inside. She manipulates men. Tells them things they shouldn't do. The only way out is true love.

Constants are the women that men fall for. Necklace was activated therefore the scars started to appear.

"Albus Potter you hold the key to Earth's existence."

Women trying to make a difference

Cassiopeia Malathea Black (1915-1992)

Younger sister named Dorea (Potter) – Albus, James, and Harry

Never married nor had children

Disowned older brother Marius (squib) – married a woman with the last name Sorbett – Brian, old man (Brian's father – who married another woman and bore one red-haired girl)

Older brother Pollux – married Irma Crabbe who had children Walburga (Sirius' mom), Alphard (disowned), Cygnus – Druella Rosier (ancestors of Narcissa - Scorpius, Bellatrix, and Andromeda - Teddy)

(He had it coming)

The girls listen to this to see what is happening to the boys who have the scars.


	8. Iris

**Chapter 8 - Iris**

* * *

_**February 2030**_

* * *

Sundays was Victoire's day off. She normally would clean the house like always, but instead she decided to take the day off and relax.

She heard someone apparate outside the house. Her eyes popped open.

_Must all good things come to an end?_ She thought. She whipped out her wand and slowly went to the door.

She heard the person on the other side scramble on top of the steps.

She flung open the door wand at the ready.

"Woah, nice to see you too, dear." Teddy's voice echoed through her ears.

"TEDDY!" She shrieked and jumped into his arms like old times. "I've missed you!" She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was the whole point in coming home, right?" He asked. She smiled and led him in.

"Sit down, sit down." She said.

"Don't mind if I do." He sat down. "Where's Nicholas?"

"Upstairs." She said.

"Well, I'm glad to finally get a day off from work." Victoire smiled at him. "And to see you. It feels like months since we last saw each other."

"Oh, I know. It hasn't been easy." Teddy's smile disappeared.

"It will get easier, I promise you."

"I know, I know. It's just hard right now." Victoire said. "I mean I'm scared Teddy. You're at the top of the list for being the Minister."

"Victoire, please stop worrying. I'm taking a lot of precautions."

"And you told me Lily was your assistant." She added.

"Yes, but must I remind you her existence can't be out now. We have to wait a bit. Only the family knows she's alive and Dr. Mendot."

"Dr. Who?"

"The guy I told you about who has this theory about these scars."

"Oh right, which reminds me."

"Reminds you of what?"

"Oh Teddy, I've got bad news for you."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"One of the kids…" She looked up at him, "Has those kind of scars like the one you have."

"That can't be possible. Are you sure, I mean it could just look like one of the scars."

"Yes, it is exactly like the one you have only it's on his stomach."

"Did he say anything?"

"No. His mother must know something about them. Maybe I'll coax something out of her."

"She could." Teddy agreed.

"Teddy, he's only a child. Whatever this is and whatever is happening, he can't ever be in the war."

"I know." Teddy said. Then Nicholas came running in the room.

"Hey there kiddo." Teddy said. Victoire grabbed him by under his arms and pulled him on her lap.

"Wow, you're getting so big!" Victoire said to him.

"Aw, Mum." Nicholas said. Teddy grinned at the two of them, but then his eyes slid down to Nicholas feet.

He grabbed hold of one of them.

"Dad, that's my foot!" Nicholas laughed.

"What is it Teddy?" Nicholas bent his leg and Teddy pushed up for Victoire to see.

On the bottom of his foot was another white scar.

"Oh dear." Victoire squealed.

"What? What is it?" Nicholas asked turning his head from mother to father. Teddy leaned forward with a serious face.

"We mustn't tell anyone."

* * *

Louis walked down the stairs. Mum and Dad told him Victoire, Nicholas, and Ted were coming over for the dinner. It felt weird that she no longer lived with them. Dominique had been quiet since she found out about Duncan kissing him.

He heard mother shouting from below when Victoire arrived. He rolled off the bed and thought it best to go see how she was and to see little Nicholas. He wasn't too little though anymore. He would be eleven in September and heading off to Hogwarts for his first time.

Time really does fly.

He walked down the stairs and saw Dominique pull Victoire by the hand into another room. Louis walked down quietly to catch what they are going to talk about.

"Moe, let me go." Victoire complained.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"Ok, what, Moe? What?" She asked to get her off her back.

"I've got a little news for you." She said.

"Ugh, you are such a gossiper." She said.

"Nothing is wrong with a little gossip." She said innocently.

"Well, I'm not going to hear it."

"But Tori…"

"No, I don't."

"It's about Louis!" She blurted out. Victoire turned around to look at her. Louis felt a wave of heat pass him at what she was about to tell Victoire.

He was too afraid to stop her.

"Is he alright?" Victoire asked walking towards her with concern.

"Well, yeah, but you won't believe who he has been snogging." She said.

"Oh Moe, he's been going out with that Martha girl for quite awhile now."

"No, he's definitely not into those kind of people now." Moe giggled at her own joke.

"Those kind of people? What are you talking about Moe?"

"Our brother…"

"Uh huh."

"Has been snogging…"

"Yeah?"

"Another boy." She said. Victoire almost dropped her purse that was in her hands.

"So, what?" She said.

"What? What do you mean so what?" Moe shot at her.

"Why should you concern yourself with whoever Louis dates or snogs?" Victoire asked her.

"Because it's wrong, Tori! It's wrong! It's another boy. I mean it's our little brother. I won't have him be gay!" She said.

"It's only wrong in your eyes, Tori. Leave him alone. It's wrong to interfere that is."

"No, Tori. It'll ruin our reputation as Weasleys."

"For Merlin's sake Moe, get over yourself. Dumbledore was gay as well and he was a powerful wizard at that!" Vic snapped at her.

"Yeah, but Louis is no Dumbledore."

"How dare you say such things about our own brother!" Victoire yelled at her.

(Flashback 14 years ago)

Bill Wealsey had all three of his children out in the field teaching them how to play Quidditch. Louis was nine, Dominique was eleven, and Victoire was fifteen.

"Ok, Louis I'm going to throw it to you and catch it with two hands this time." Bill instructed Louis. Louis nodded away and Bill threw a light toss to him and Louis had it in his hands and dropped it.

"Louis, you've got to hold your hands like this!" Bill showed him.

"Dad, I can't do it and I've got cuts all over my hands." Louis whined.

"Daad!" Came Victoire's voice. Bill looked over at the eldest daughter. "Come on already, I need to practice to make the Gryffindor team this year!" She said.

"Oh, you will once when butterfingers can actually catch the Quaffle without dropping it." Dominique said.

"Shut up!" Louis yelled at Dominique.

"Alright, that's enough, you two." They glared at each other. "Ok, Louis, remember what I showed you."

"Dad!" Victoire's voice moaned which echoed through the air.

"Victoire, enough. Let me just help out your little brother."

"You're wasting your time." Dominique said giving a fake yawn. Louis was so angry at her he threw the Quaffle hard at her head and it her square on the forehead.

Dominique held her forehead and started to cry.

"LOUIS!"

"Sorry, but she wouldn't keep her big mouth…"

"I don't care what she has to say, throwing things at her will solve nothing!" Bill roared at his only son. He took Dominique in his own arms and flew down to the ground to help her out.

"But Dad…" Victoire said.

"Not now, Victoire." He carried Dominique away.

"Now, look what you did!" Victoire said to Louis.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Sure did! Now, I'll never get to impress Teddy on making the team." She descended.

(Flashback ended)

Louis had enough of them talking behind his back. It was time to come straight forward.

"Oh, will you quit it the both of you!" He shouted. They both jumped in surprise.

"Louis…we didn't see you standing there." Dominique said.

"You never had anyway. I may not be as perfect (he looked at Victoire) nor as handsome (he looked at Dominique) as the two of you, but I would never be as insulted as you have made me out to be!"

"Louis…" Victoire began.

"It's none of your business how I run my life! Sure, Duncan kissed me, but that is only because he is gay. Not me. I had a girlfriend and thanks to you I don't anymore!" He glared at Dominique.

"What did I do?"

"You brought her over when you knew she was going to stick her nose in other people's business."

"That's absurd." Dominique folded her arms.

"Ok, I'm so out of this." Victoire threw up her hands and started to walk out.

"She always has to leave because she doesn't want to take any blame in it!" Doiminique said. Victoire turned back around.

"Well, if you wouldn't have brought this up maybe I wouldn't even be in the middle of this when clearly I wanted out!" Victoire said

"It wouldn't have happened if Louis didn't kiss another guy!" Doiminique shot back.

"He kissed me!" Louis yelled.

"So, what? You could have been snogging for months now!" Doiminique said.

"We haven't! You expect the worse to come out of me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always viewed as the disgrace in the family. I couldn't play Quidditch, I couldn't get a decent enough girlfriend, nor can I keep a job. You think I'm ruining your reputation."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's true and you know it!" I looked around and Victoire must have snuck away when we weren't looking.

"Well, it isn't true." Dominique said.

"Oh then what is?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Look, Louis, it is just that you're my little brother and I hate to think the things you do you can do so much better at."

"You calling me lazy?"

"Yes, I am. You never seem motivated to do anything in your life and I feel like you're just trying to please everybody besides yourself. Please don't be mad with me."

"But how can I not? You make fun of me every chance you get."

"No, I really try not to. I try to motivate you to want to do better." She said.

"Well it doesn't. It makes me angry."

"I'm sorry, ok? Is that good enough? I'm real sorry that I failed as a sister." She shouted with tears in her eyes.

"You didn't fail." Louis sighed.

"Don't try to make me feel better, I'm the drama queen remember?"

"You can be, but now that I look back on it I see that you really weren't trying to humiliate me."

"I just want you to be happy." Louis looked into his sister's eyes. He sighed.

"I'm not gay and I don't have a girlfriend anymore nor do I want her back. I think I'm happy now. I think I've made up my mind."

"That's good to know." Dominique said wiping her eyes. Before Louis left he turned toward her.

"But there is one thing I did forget." She looked up at him. "I forgot to say thanks for being a great sister."

* * *

Lucy heard movement up above. She got off the couch to go and check what it was. It was past Alisha's bed time.

Lucy opens the door to Alisha's room and sees her sitting at her window looking up at the stars.

Lucy started to wonder what she was thinking about.

(Flash-forward 18 years later)

Alisha looked down at a picture she found while searching in her mother's picture box. It was a picture of her mother and her father. She stared intently at her father hoping to create some kind of burn in it.

_Why did he leave her? Was she not good enough for him?_ _How can parent do that to their child?_ She thought.

She stuffed the picture in her pocket. She never met her father. Her mother made sure of that.

But Alisha had some idea who her father was by the way her mother talked about him.

When she was young, Alisha had always wanted to meet her father. Every night she would look at the stars wishing that the day would come true when she would finally see the man herself.

She had pictured him very muscular and very haunty looking. But looking at the picture, he was rather skinny and pretty ordinary.

She zipped up her bag and tied her shoes. She was very close to her mother, maybe a bit too close. They shared everything together because Lucy only had her and she only had her mother.

But when she had shifted off to Hogwarts, everything changed. She had friends for the first time and she learned about a whole deal of things that she never knew of. And she, like her mother, had fallen for a guy.

Yes, she had a boyfriend. And he was the one secret she kept from her mother. She knew what her mother would say and what she would do.

If she told her mother, she would ask her to break it off. Her mother's worst fear was for Alisha to become exactly like her. She knew her mother had been through rough times, but Alisha felt she was old enough to make her own decisions and have her own life.

Elijah appeared to be exactly like her father, Kevin had been. Quiet, good-looking, and easy-going. He never acted like he had to be cool and he was a gentleman. He was good-nature, but her other had told her from the start the worse always appear that way from the start.

Alisha crept close to wall. She looked in very carefully and saw her mother at her desk hunched over papers. She tip-toed her way across the doorway. _Success!_

She made it to the front door and opened it carefully. She would only be gone for just a few minutes. Her mother will never know where she is because she is too busy working for her job.

She closed the door silently and smiled when she was out of the good-natured house. She used her wand and flared up a sign.

The knight bus came hurling down the corner. It was the only magical way she could think of without getting caught or without using magic.

She climbed aboard the bus.

"Where to mam?"

"Pawgreen road." She said. It would have taken an hour to get so by car, but with the knight bus it only took twenty minutes.

She gave the man some change in her pocket and got off when she reached her destination.

She walked past a few houses and looked at the one that had a painted 15 on the mailbox. The last name was right beside it. She looked up at the house.

It looked kind of creepy in a way. She walked up on the porch and stood at the door. She was a bit nervous to knock, but she eventually did.

She took a step back and waited for someone to answer the door. _God, I hope the right person comes out. Otherwise, I'll be truly embarrassed. _She thought.

The door swung open and Alisha stared up into the man's face.

"Hello?" He said as he looked around, but then he saw her standing there. She wanted to excuse herself from this moment.

"Um, hi."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked looking at her face.

"I'm…I'm your daughter, Alisha." His eyes widened and his face held a shocked expression.

"Where…Where's your mother?" He asked finding his voice.

"Home. She doesn't know I'm here. I just wanted to see you."

"Oh, well would you like to come in?"

"Er, sure, but I can't stay long." She said and she walked up and he let her pass into his home.

"Uh, can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Please, sit down."

"No, that's alright. I only want to talk."

"And what about?"

"The truth," He looked at her, "Of what happened between you and my mom."

"Oh, well, if that's what you want."

"Yes, I do." She said.

"You're like your mother."

"So I've heard."

"You won't accept the truth"

"You…won't tell me?" She asked her voice shaking.

"I could, but you wouldn't believe a word I'd say. But that's not really why you're here."

"Oh then why is it?"

"You didn't come here to seek out the truth between me and your mother, you came here for some other reason. Right?" He asked.

Alisha sat on the couch without being told. Her father waited for her to speak.

Seeing him for the first time she felt this nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Why?" She said all of a sudden. Her emotions betrayed her and tears started to form in her eyes. "Why did you leave us? How could you do that to mom? I need to know how could you leave me behind? Was I not what you wanted?"

Alisha sobbed into her hands. _How humiliating crying in front of your father._ She thought.

Kevin wanted to hold her. Seeing her tear up made him feel horrible. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch her even if she had some of his genes in her.

"Alisha." He said softly. She looked up. "I wish I could apologize to you for the past thirteen or so years since your mother and I departed. If it's the truth you want, it's the truth you'll get." Alisha wiped away her tears with her sleeve and listened to the story she had been dying to know.

(Flash-Forward ended)

"Alisha, what are still doing up?" Her mother asked her.

"I couldn't sleep." The five-year old said.

"And why not?"

"I was just wondering why I never had a Daddy like everyone else." She said. Lucy frowned and sat down next to her daughter.

"Sweetie, you did have a father."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Then where is he? When will he come back?"

"Listen, honey. He's never coming back."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure." She picked Alisha and put her in bed and tucked her in.

"Will I see him at all?"

"Probably not."

"Oh." She said and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rose was really excited. Jack had just invited her over to his house for the day. _Maybe he was finally coming to his senses. _She thought.

She was thinking that Wendy must have screwed something up and Jack wanted her back. Oh, she missed him so much. And just the two of them together would make her world spin.

She knocked on the door. She was humming to herself.

"Come in." He heard his voice. She opened the door.

"Hey, Jack…" Her eyes traveled around the room and caught sight of Wendy sitting next to Jack. Her heart faltered. "Hey Wendy." She said quietly.

"Hey Rose." Jack said. Wendy smiled at her. "Come, sit down." Rose sat on the far side opposite the "perfect couple." If she would have known that she'd be here she wouldn't even have bothered to come. "Me and Wendy were just exchanging stories of when we were kids." Wendy smiled.

"We were just discussing that one time when me and you were kids when we were playing house. It started to rain and I was chasing after you, Roxanne, and Lily for some reason."

"Because you were supposed to be the crazy old man that lived next door that owned a cute puppy that James played."

"Yeah, you took James and I was running after you guys and I fell in the mud, but I grabbed your arm as I was falling and pulled you in it with me." He chuckled then he turned to look at Wendy, which really irritated Rose. "Then we came up with a new game called mud ball. It's a lot like our snowball fights we had back at Hogwarts. I don't think I ever threw up as much as I did back then after catching a mud ball in my mouth." Wendy threw back her head and laughed in a real high pitch.

Rose mimicked her laugh. She had never acted such a priss, but she really loathed Wendy laughing at things that were strictly between her and Jack. And if mocking Wendy makes her shut up then she would do it again if she had to.

"Say, Rose, guess what?" Jack said to her his eyes really bright. _Oh no, is this part where he tells me he's engaged to Wendy or something? Is he trying to hurt me? I don't think I can take it. _Rose thought.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"Lily's alive."

"Wwhat?" Her voice almost whimpering when he said her name. Her best friend and cousin. How could he say her name in front of her? Her death was hard to get over.

"Lily's alive. She's at home right now. Apparently, Teddy faked her death in order to save her. I'm not supposed to tell people, but I thought you should know." Rose looked at Wendy thinking she wasn't part of the family.

"Oh, she won't tell." Jack said. Rose nodded.

"And what about Scorpius?" Rose asked. She saw Jack flinch when she said his name. "Is he alive too?" Her eyes meeting Jack's.

"Yes, but they told me he's under a man called Sniper's wing at the moment."

"Oh, well, is anybody doing anything about it?"

"His father is trying to organize a group to go and track Sniper down. But I highly doubt it will happen."

"Oh." Rose said.

"You're not thinking of going after him yourself are you?" He asked intently. Rose looked up and saw his eyes have gone cold. Was this jealously? She thought. If it was then he shouldn't be showing her jealousy when his girlfriend is sitting right next to him.

She smirked. She would play with this jealousy of his.

"I was thinking of it."

"Well, don't!" He said.

"Why? He's one of my…friends." She chose the word carefully. "We are best friends to be exact." Jack stared at her. She didn't like receiving his cold behavior, but if it touched something behind his ridiculous armor then so be it.

"Rose, you can't just go on a blind trip to rescue him. You'll end up getting yourself killed."

"And who says I can't do it?" She snarled. "I mean, I'm usually good at figuring things out. I can take Albus or Lily perhaps to help me out."

"Rose…" He said her name in calm fashion like he used to do. She looked in his eyes. "Promise me you won't go looking for him." _How can he ask her to make such a promise?_ She thought. Scorpius was her friend and if she was taken he would surely ask people to help him look for her. _What kind of friend would she be if she wouldn't help?_

"I'm sorry, I can't promise you that. Jack…" He glared at her. "He's my friend and if I were in trouble he would come to my side too. Why can't you see that it is wrong for me not to want to go?" before Jack could say anything, Wendy spoke up.

"Jack, (_Ugh, I can't stand it when she said his name._ Rose thought) maybe you should reconsider the circumstances. It seems to me that Rose is as much a friend to him as she is to you. (Rose snorted a little at the mention of 'friend,' but Wendy didn't hear her). You can't tell someone what they can and cannot do." Wendy assured him. It was pretty nice of Wendy to stick up for her like that. _But the argument is between me and him. _Rose whined in her head.

Jack sighed. "You're right Wendy." _Ugh, of course he agrees with her._ Rose pouted in her head. "You should go if you think you should." He said to her. Rose nodded as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess, I should get going." Rose said. This conversation wasn't exactly the way she wanted it to go. The main reason was because Wendy was there hovering on every word.

"If you need to."

"Oh, yes, I've got lots to do. Especially planning my lectures for the next class."

"Right." Rose stood up and so did Jack and Wendy.

"It was a pleasure to meet you again Rose." Wendy said kindly.

"Yeah, the same with you." Rose looked at Jack. "Bye Jack." She spun around to leave before tears could come out of her eyes. It happens every time she said 'good-bye,' to him.

She opened the door and pushed it back, but hands caught it before it closed. She turned around to see Jack closing the door quietly.

She gave him a questioning look. He let out a sigh again.

"If you're going to find Scorpius, please don't go out there without anybody."

"Of course, you know I wouldn't." Jack nodded at her words his eyes casted down.

"Because I couldn't bear to lose you if ever something bad happened." Rose was shocked at his words. She had thought he had given up on her, but there was still hope. Just a bit and that was just enough for her.

"I'll see you around, Jack." Rose said and she turned to leave.

"Miss you already." Jack whispered under his breath. Rose turned to see if it was really him who said that, but he was already inside.

Her thoughts went back to Wendy and how kind she was today.

She was too nice. Now, Rose understood why Jack chose her. Wendy was an angel and Rose was beginning to feel awful for how she treated her. Maybe they were supposed to be together. Maybe Rose should back off. But how can she tell love to back off though?

She thinks about Jack every day and she can't help it when her heart sings every time she sees him.

But Rose wanted him to be happy, right?

_Yes, with me!!_ She cried out in her head.

Instead of going back to her flat, she knocked on another person's door. The door swung open to reveal Albus Potter.

"Is it true? Is she alive?" Rose asked. Albus nodded his head.

"I just saw her not too long ago. She seems in bad shape since the last time I saw her. She looks really miserable. I tried asking Teddy, but he didn't give me much." Rose nodded.

"Is it true about Scorpius too?"

"Yes." Rose nodded again.

"What do you say we rescue him like old times?" Rose asked. Albus smiled.

"I'm in."

"Good." She started to leave.

"But…" She looked back over her shoulder. "We mustn't tell Lily. She's the only person who doesn't know at the moment and telling her will send her off her rocker." Rose nodded.

"I won't tell."

"Good, see you in Hogwarts, Professor Weasley." Rose smirked and left.

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to get this out as soon as possible because the last chapter, I thought, was pretty boring. Well to me, it was. But it had to be put out to explain what I was trying to get at. Anyway hoped this one was good enough for ya!


	9. You'll Think Of Me

**Chapter 9 – You'll Think Of Me**

* * *

_**March 2030**_

* * *

"Sniper! Sniper!" Called out one of his allies. Sniper turned his head at the man that stood before him.

"What?" He snapped.

"I've got two letters for you."

"For me?" He said looking at him with dark eyes.

"Yes."

"How'd you receive them then?" He snapped.

"I don't know, I was just told to give them to you. It about (He looks at the letter) agents 252 and 432." At the mention of agent 432, Sniper swiped the letters out of his hand and read them fast.

"Someone has given us some kind of hint of where he is currently at," Sniper said.

"Are sure? It could be a trap."

"It could be." He looked back down at the letter. "It says he will be back in the office on May 13th on the fourth floor, seventh door on the left."

"Like I said it could be a…"

"Enough." Sniper barked. The man jumped back. "Now, I want you to find files about this agent 252. We eliminate him next." The man nodded.

Sniper pushed by the man who was still shaking. _Pathetic._ He thought of him.

He flew open the flap of the tent and bent over the sink. He looked in the mirror. He felt dizzy and sickness seep its way in his stomach.

He looked in the mirror and watched the big brown bag that was all tied up leaning against the tent.

"You'll never get away with this." Scorpius' voice echoed through his head. Sniper gripped the side of the sink with a lot of force that it made dents in it.

"This is wrong and you know it." He continued. Sniper was shaking with fury. He felt his body bounce up and down with fury.

"You're afraid to look at yourself in the mirror. You're afraid to let me…"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled and he knew Scorpius wouldn't taunt him farther. He wouldn't dare test his anger.

* * *

"Albus?" asked a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time. Albus spun on his feet and looked in the eyes of Ellere Brown.

"Oh, Ellie. Wow, it has been awhile." She smiled. "Er, what have you been up to?" She dropped her smile.

"Oh, well. My parents have hoisting me around place to place. Never got a chance to stop, you know?"

"Oh, then what brings you here?"

"Huh, actually I lied to them and came back here." Albus never knew she was a mischief maker. "I missed it here, so that's why I came back. But enough about me, Headmaster, huh?"

"Oh, yeah."

"How is that treating you?"

"It's going good. Rose likes to tease me that I get way too emotional with the kids." Ellie smiled.

"Albus!" Albus turned when Teddy called on him. "I need you quick." Albus nodded.

"Give me a minute." Ellie nodded curiously. Albus dashed off not too far where Teddy went into.

"Ted, what do you need?" He asked.

"I can't figure out these corridinates. I need them resolved or we'll lose their track. I think someone has temepered with our system." Albus bit on his lip. He had no idea how to help Teddy out.

"Hold on, let me think for a moment."

"We don't have a moment." Teddy growled at him. "If I give you the numbers can you figure it out?"

"Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"Didn't they teach you anything as Headmaster to recognize these codes?"

"Not like this." He looked at Teddy who gave him a frustrated look. "But give them to me and maybe something with click."

"Ok the first part is 1311811." Albus nodded as he jotted down the numbers.

"Next."

"156"

"Next."

"2514."

"Next."

"That's it."

"Ok and what is this supposed to be?"

"Some spot the Raidens are going to meet up."

"How much time do I have to find out?"

"An hour." Teddy said.

"An hour?" Albus jaw fell.

"Yes."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible. You'll figure it out, I have faith in you, Al, but I've got to go."

"To where?"

"I can't say." He squeezed Al's shoulder and dashed out of the room while Albus tried to figure out the code.

Albus looked at the screen that transmitted the numbers that kept replaying the numbers over and over. In between some numbers there were dots, which meant they weren't all clutched together.

So it now read: 13 1 18 11 15 6 2 5 14.

Albus was so confused.

"It's a number code." Came a voice from the doorway. He spun around to see Ellie watching him.

"Ellie, you aren't allowed here."

" Neither are you. It's the Auror's Department and if your father caught you snooping around here, well must I say it." She sat down beside Albus.

"What's this code anyway?"

"Nothing that concerns you." He took the sheet away from her.

"Mark of Ben." She said.

"What?"

"Mark of Ben. That's what it says. The code, I mean." Albus thought about it. It didn't make any sense.

"I don't think that's right." Ellie shrugged. "How did you figure that out anyway?"

"Like I said it's a number code. My parents did them all the time. You match the numbers with the letters of the alphabet."

"Well, this group (Albus snorted), this group is much smarter than some stupid puzzle." He said.

"So smart, that you couldn't even figure it out?" She asked with a sly smile. Albus pursed his lips.

"Well, what exactly did you expect?"

"A location. Not the name of two people." Ellie thought for minute.

"A location where? Anyway or here?"

"Define here?"

"I don't know. London?"

"Yes, were looking for somewhere in London."

"Well, then the code makes sense then." Ellie said.

"What, no it doesn't? It gives us two names. One over the other."

"Yes, but, you're missing the key name."

"And that is?"

"Ben."

"Is this some muggle person in history books?"

"No, I'm talking about Big Ben the clock tower in London."

"Oh." Albus said looking down at the code again. "Ok, then tell me what you think Mark means? Is that some clock tower in London too?" Albus meant it as a joke, but Ellie answered him.

"No, but it is a landmark." Albus gave her a so-what look. "You know, land-MARK. Like x marks the spot." Albus stared at her. "What?"

"How, how did you figure that out without much difficulty." Ellie smirked.

"Like I said. Not everyone tries to use complex codes like you do. The only thing that was complicate was the information." Albus stayed mute. "Any more you've got for me?" Ellie asked excitedly.

"No."

"Are you just saying that or is there really no more left?"

"There's no more left."

"Oh." She said slouching back on her chair. "Well, what now?"

"What now? Nothing, now."

"I didn't just solve that code for nothing. It means something."

"What's it to you?" He asked her wondering if she became some spy.

"Well, I suppose this is some kind of thing against Raidens." Albus jumped out of his chair.

"How do you know the name of that group?" He yelled at her. Ellie's eyes widened.

"In a dream."

"What?" Ellie bit her lip. "Explain, now!" Albus asked.

"Ok, ok. I swear I'm having déjà vu. I had this dream. It was quite terrifying and you…you starred in it." She whispered the last part. Albus gave her a questioning look. "Well, images flashed through my mind like Big Ben and the word landmark, then there was a scene with my parents doing those number codes on Sunday mornings, then you saying, 'It's the Raidens,' and then the last part was a bit fuzzy, but you were fighting this masked guy, which ended in a flash of yellow light. After that I woke up screaming." She said. Albus dropped his wand.

Dr. Mendot's theory had been right.

"You weren't supposed to know any of that."

"Well, I did and for some reason I have been pulled into it. I want to know what's going on, Albus."

"Is that why you came back?" Ellie looked shocked.

"No, I told you. I lied and ran away and I, truthfully, wanted to… to see you again." Albus looked away. "Albus, please understand. My dream, I thought it was just some crazy dream I had. It doesn't make sense, but I didn't come back here to intrude or anything." She explained.

"No, Ellie. I believe you, I do. It just… (He looked into her eyes again) if you were to leave you'll keep having these dreams. It's something I just recently found out about."

"So, why am I having these dreams?" Albus felt his face go red.

"Some other time."

"Ok. Whatever it is you're doing, though, can I join in?"

"No." Albus said automatically.

"Why? I am a perfectly grown woman."

"I realize that, but..."

"But nothing. Either you let me join or you tell me what the hell is going on! I deserve something out of this. Think if you were in my position." Albus sighed.

"Alright. Alright. Sit down. I'll tell you what you need to know, but you're not joining this."

"Fine, as long as you give me exactly what I need to know." Albus nodded. He closed the door and but the muffliato charm on it.

He has to tell her quickly so he can hurry and deliver the message to Rose telling her he found Sniper's hiding spot.

* * *

Lucy was looking through pictures of her life that she kept in a shoebox. Times when she was a little kid, times that she spent with Kevin, and times she spent with her own daughter.

She was growing old and she has always done things alone. It was a lot of work, but she never complained once. Her friends had told her she needed to move on and that she needed to be taken care of, but she refused of course.

She couldn't meet another man like Kevin. If she did she'll just get crushed over and over again. She wasn't strong enough for that.

She heard Alisha come running down the stair.

"Hi, mum!" She said. She saw bags near the door. "Where are we going?" She asked. Lucy looked down.

"You're going to spend time with Auntie Victoire and Nicholas." Lucy said. Victoire wasn't really her aunt, but she wanted her to call her that anyway.

"What about you?" She asked with a cute puzzled childish face.

"I'm just going on a little trip. I promise I won't be long."

"But I wanna go!" She stomped her feet.

"Next time, I promise." Lucy said. She sighed.

"Alright."

"Promise, Mummy, you'll be good with Auntie Victoire, will you?" She asked her.

"Alright."

"Good." Lucy kissed her on the forehead. "Come on now, let's go." She took her small hand in hers and led her out the door.

(Flash-Forward 8 years later)

Alisha rushed down the stairs. She grabbed for the door and flung it open and nearly ran right into her own mother that was standing on the other side of it.

"And where do you think you're going?" She demanded. Alisha couldn't think up a lie. Her mother would always shoot it down anyway. "Allie?"

"Fine! I was off to see my boyfriend." She said shrilly.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, boyfriend! Now, if you excuse me, he's supposed to arrive any moment."

"How?" Lucy asked.

"Flying car. You know Uncle George's invention." She said.

"Oh, well, why doesn't he come over for dinner then?"

"His father is coming too." Alisha said irritated.

"He can stay too!" Lucy said.

"Ugh, Mum…"

"Really, Alisha. I need to meet your boyfriend seeing as you kept him hiding him from me."

"Alright, alright." A beep made the both jump. They looked to see an old car parked beside the sidewalk. A young man climbed out along with an older looking man.

"And where's the mother?" Lucy whispered to Alisha.

"She died when he was six." Alisha whispered back. Lucy nodded. They both greeted them.

Elijah and his father, Luke Bennett, sat at the table Lucy had set up.

"So you go to Hogwarts then, Elijah?" Lucy asked him politely.

"Uh, Mum. Elijah isn't a wizard."

"Oh, but you had the flying car." Lucy said.

"Yes, his father is a wizard."

"So, he's a squib?" Lucy asked.

"Kind of. His mother was a muggle, so there was some potential for Elijah to be a wizard. So I guess he's a squib." Elijah just shrugged.

"Oh. So, how did you two, er ,meet?" Lucy asked the couple.

"Aunt Molly introduced him to me when we went to Italy for the summer. They're neighbors." She explained.

"Oh." Lucy said. "And what school did you go to?" Lucy asked the father, Luke.

"Della Closseuous in Rome." He said.

"Oh, never heard of that one." Lucy said. Luke smiled.

"Well, we're off!" Alisha said.

"To where?" Lucy asked.

"The movies. Elijah promised to take me to one and he got tickets for us tonight."

"Oh, er, what are mobies?" Lucy asked.

"It's like our moving pictures only with sound." Luke explained.

"Oh, well ok. I guess it'll be alright if you went."

"Great!" Alisha said taking Elijah by the hand to the fireplace.

"But not too late!" She yelled after them.

"We won't be!" Elijah said as they vanished in the fireplace.

"I don't know how you do without it!" Lucy said to Luke.

"Do without what?"

"Worry." Luke smiled and before she knew it. Lucy hadn't had as much fun as she did in like ten years.

(Flash-Forward ended)

* * *

"There's a surprise downstairs for you." Jenny said swiftly.

"Really?" Molly jumped out of her bed and practically ran down the stairs. On the last step she tripped and fell face forward on the floor.

"Nice, Moll. Real nice." Came a voice close by her. Molly looked up into the face of her sister, Lucy.

"Lucy?" She asked.

"Is that the kind of greeting I get?" Lucy smirked as Molly stood up and brushed herself off.

"Oh my, it is you!" Molly squealed and hugged her only sister.

"That's more like it." Lucy said behind her back. They detached.

"How are you? How's Alisha?" Molly asked.

"Oh, good, good. But enough about me, look at you!" Lucy said looking down at her.

"What do you mean?" Molly said pulling away almost hurt.

"You lost so much weight. Nobody will recognize you at all." Molly rolled her eyes. Jenny must have said something to Lucy before waking her up and now Lucy was being nice. Lucy wasn't nice about anything when it came to her. _Well, back in the day._ Molly thought.

"What brings you here?" Molly asked. Lucy's smile faded.

"Um, can we talk somewhere else? Somewhere more relaxing?" Lucy asked.

"Ok…" Molly walked away with Lucy behind her and went out to the deck.

"This place is really beautiful. How much longer are you staying here?" Lucy asked.

"Not much longer. I might actually think of living here."

"Really?" Lucy asked then her face lit up. "Oh my god, you met a man."

"No."

"You so have! Do tell! What's he like?"

"No, I haven't. I'm serious."

"Oh, but why move here? I mean nobody else is out here."

"Exactly. I mean it'll be lonely without Jenny, but she has a family to support when she gets back." Molly said. "She has helped me out tremendously." Lucy nodded at her words. "Now, what is so desperate in that you needed to come all the way over here to see me?" Lucy walked up to the railing and looked ut across the beach.

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"I'm worried for Alisha. I feel like I'm doing everything wrong. I can't do this anymore. Kevin has asked several times to help out, but I can't let him back into my life after what he did to me." She said.

"Well, it seems to me he isn't trying to get back in your life. It seems to me he is trying to be a father in some way."

"Yeah, but I can't let him see her or vice versa. I can't have that."

"You're being selfish."

"How can you say that?" Lucy asked. "I've raised her for almost six years now and now you're telling me I'm being selfish? I'm not ok? I'm not. I just don't want him to…to take her from me."

"Now why would he do that?"

"He has a way to manipulate people, you know make people believe things that aren't true."

"Lucy…have you ever heard of second chances?"

"Molly," She whined, " I can't let him back in or he'll do the same thing he'll do to my daughter."

"I don't believe that. I think you're just afraid to fall in love again especially with him. If it bothers you so much why don't you try to move on?"

"I can't do that. Alisha is five years old. I can't do that to her and think of the guy. He'll think I'm only using him to pay the bills and stuff like that."

"Not if you two understand each other. I mean even if you already had a baby you still have a great body. One I'll never get."

"Molly, are you serious? Have you looked yourself in the mirror? You loss so much, really you have."

"I'm still chubby. I still ugly, I'm still."

"You doubt yourself too much. Why can't accept the fact that you were made the way you are?"

"Because unlike you, I have to work to get a guy's attention. Lucy, you're always coming to me for advice and do you take it? No, you don't. Wasn't it I who told you getting in with Kevin would be a mistake?"

"Yes, but…"

"Wasn't it I who told you not to give up on Alisha and that she was a new life entering the world and killing it will only make it worse?"

"Yes, but…"

"And wasn't it I who brought you to classes when you were pregnant and how to practically raise a child?"

"Yes! Ok, yes, you helped me through a lot of bloody things!" Lucy shouted at her. "And I'm grateful. I really am. I'm grateful for Alisha. She has been everything I have ever wanted. So I'm glad everything happened the way it did. If I hadn't listened to you, I would probably commit suicide or something."

"You wouldn't…" Molly eyes widened in shock.

"Well, no. I wouldn't have the guts, but I don't know how I would bear to look at myself. So, I come to you once again for advice because you're my sister and you know things better than I do." Molly held a stern face. "Molly, please…"

"I could help you, but then you'll keep coming back. Lucy, you've got to do these things all by yourself."

"I know, but…"

"No, buts… I will not spoil you like Mum did because you were the baby of the family. You've got to learn, Lucy."

"So you're giving up on me?" Lucy demanded.

"No, I'm not…"

"Yes, you are. I can see you going for a streak. You gave up running because you're too stupid to realize it has been helping you and now you're giving up on me because you know I'll mess up once again and you'll be right in front of me telling me, 'I told you so.'

"Lucy!" Molly shouted at her looking hurt.

"You know what Moll? I have been told over and over again how imperfect I am." Lucy shouted. "Why can't you be more like your sister? Look at the mess you have made, Lucy, if Molly were here she 

wouldn't even have made it look like that! Molly this, Molly that. Mum and Dad told me every day I should act like you! But you know what? I can't! I can't do it. I can try to be, but that's when I mess up. That's when I'm not me." Lucy was close to tears.

"Lucy…" Molly walked toward her.

"No, forget it." Lucy held up her hand. "Forget I came. I'll just make my way on my own. You're right. It's time I decide for myself."

"Lucy… I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry I bothered with your schedule." Lucy said.

"Lucy, no…" But Lucy already disapparated. Molly felt horrible the rest of the day. She laid on her bed the whole day playing the whole scene over and over again. _What had she done?_

* * *

Madison and James were lying in bed. Madison was stroking James' hair as he slept. Madison was really happy that things were finally starting to look up for once in her life.

The meetings with their counselor had stopped so now they were able to see each other again, not that they haven't already.

Madison leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She felt him awake underneath her lips.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning." He said out of the corner of his mouth has he opened his eyes slowly to look into hers. Madison smiled up at him as she continued to stroke his hair. "Well aren't you the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen." James said. Madison laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to get ready to take Alden to Victoire's?" She asked.

"Aw, do I have to?" James whined, but then smiled at her.

"You are something you know that?"

"Not without you." He said. He bounced himself over as he climbed out of bed. But Madison eyes widened at what was on his back. She was about to call his name, but he was already in the shower.

As soon as he came out of the bathroom, James saw Madison sitting on top of the bed staring at the floor.

"Madison? What's wrong?" She looked at him slowly.

"Have you been seeing other women?" She asked. James snorted.

"What? Now why would I do a thing like that? I told you the only the reason I saw Evelyn back when we were in Hogwarts was to make you jealous, but that's the only other woman I have ever been with besides you." James said.

"Are you telling me the truth James Sirius Potter?" She asked.

"Madison, how can I ever see another woman? The whole time you were gone, I wanted you back and the only way to prove that was to show you I can be a good father and a good husband. I out there right now looking for a new job because I want to make you happy."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"But why do you have a white scar on your back?" James looked at her stunned.

"I do? I mean there is one?" He asked disbelieving her, but then he smiled.

"James, this isn't funny. Why do you have a scar on your back?"

"Look Madison, I know this is going to sound really weird, but it just showed up one day. I thought I had got drunk and glided with something, but I don't know what thing could cause this, but that was until I found…" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Until you found what?"

"Er, that there was one on Alden too."

"There's one on Alden?" She asked with eyes wide open.

"Now Madison, don't get any ideas…"

"What did you do to him?"

"I swear I didn't do anything."

"So, you're just saying these scars just magically appeared."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't know how to explain it."

"That's absurd! You must have done something!"

"But Madison, that's not the only thing that has changed."

"Oh, what else has changed then? Did you get tattoos too?"

"No! But listen…"

"I am listening."

"This sounds crazy, but whenever I feel really happy or excited. There's this power inside me that wants to come free. I know what you're thinking…" James grabbed both sides of her shoulders, "But I swear I didn't touch a hair on our son nor have I let anything bad happen."

"I don't know if I should believe you." Madison said.

"You know what? Alden told me Nicholas had some scar like his too."

"Are you serious right now? Are you seriously telling me a white lie to get me to believe you?"

"Alright then, come with me to Victoire's when we drop off Alden."

"And miss work?"

"No, we'll go early so you can still make it on time."

"Fine, but if you're wrong…" She said, "I don't even know at this point what I'll do."

"I won't be wrong." He said. "Not this time."

* * *

Cyrilla picked up the laundry she just did. Her feet were aching from doing so much work. She was so tired of doing so much work. She was shaking and it was always so bitter cold in her old crammed room.

She thought maybe she was coming down with a cold, but her body was normally good at defending herself from sickness.

Her head was the worst of all the pain she had. It was burning like a blazing fire. She had no idea how to cool it down. She couldn't even think anymore.

As she climbed the stairs she felt herself go dizzy and she fell down the stairs.

"What in Merlin's sake was that?" Asked Monica. Cyrilla breathed in and out of slowly trying to gain back her thoughts.

The blurry images that shook through her mind starting to come back in one piece.

She stood up shakily.

"Cyrilla!" Lorraine yelled. Cyrilla looked at Lorraine as she flew open her door. Cyrilla thought she had come to see if she was alright for once in her life. Lorraine had some heart in things, but not all.

Lorraine reached down and picked up one of her clothes. "Ugh, it has dirt all over it!" she wrinkled her nose. "And this is my favorite shirt!" She screeched and threw back at Cyrilla. Everything was her favorite shirt to Cyrilla. "I need that clean by tonight for my date!" She said sticking up her nose.

"Cyrilla!" Came Monica's voice again. Cyrilla stayed on the floor as Monica came down the stairs. "These aren't mine. These are Angel's!" She shrieked. "I am not a size eight!"

"What? I'm not a size eight!" Angel came from the kitchen overhearing the conversation as usual.

"You wouldn't be if you didn't snack on everything in the house!" She spat at her. Cyrilla started to stand up, but felt like her knees would cave in at any given moment. She put a hand to her head feeling that it is still hot for arguing to enter in its presence.

She looked up as all three girls were now bickering about their clothes.

"Well Cyrilla can just redo them!" Lorraine suggested.

"NO!" Came from the least expected person. It came out of Cyrilla's mouth.

(Flashback 4 years ago)

"Ow!" Loraine complained as Angel brushed her hair.

"Sit still!" Angel barked. Lorraine crossed her arms over her chest. All three girls were getting ready for the Zabini Ball as usual.

Cyrilla walked into the room.

"What are you wearing?" Monica asked her mouth opened.

"A dress for the ball. Mother said I can attend this year because there isn't a chore to be done today!" Cyrilla said happily.

Angel snorted. "Good luck, impressing guys with that! You look like a rag doll."

"Oh, I don't care. I'm going, that's all that matters." Cyrilla said happily.

"Whatever, as long as you don't get in the way when I impress Marcus Zabini." Lorraine said.

"Or Mac, his older brother." Monica said smiling.

(Later at the ball)

"Would you like to dance?" Asked Marcus. Cyrilla looked up at the handsome Zabini. She couldn't believe her luck. She was going to end up like Cinderella after all.

She took his hand as they dance on the floor. She had a feeling her sisters were tear them apart and it will crush the moment. But that never happened.

The song ended and Cyrilla felt like she was living a fairy tale. Marcus seemed to like her so she felt even happier.

He leaned down and Cyrilla wanted to squeal at what he was about to do. She closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her.

Nothing happened. Confused, she opened her eyes and he wasn't there. She looked around and finally spotted him.

He had gone off with Lorraine. Of course, any bloke would choose Lorraine over her. She watched as they laughed and teased each other.

And at one moment, she saw Lorraine look over her shoulder at her and gave Cyrilla a gallant smile. Cyrilla felt, she really did.

She couldn't think anymore and took that moment to run out of the house to find a secluded place to cry her eyes out.

It had always ended with Lorraine with the win and Cyrilla with the lost.

Never once in her life had Cyrilla ever stood up for herself because it was jumping into a pit full of lions. She wouldn't make it out alive.

(End of Flashback)

"What did you say to me?" Lorraine asked. Monica and Angel were also staring at her.

"I said 'No'! I'm not doing your laundry over." Cyrilla said folding her arms.

"Mum! Mum get over here, NOW!" Monica yelled. Pansy Parkingson Lordingale came walking into the room from the living room.

"What is going on here? Your father is trying to listen to the news." Lorraine snorted. Monica pointed at Cyrilla.

"She won't do our laundry after she dumped it on the floor. I mean how can you expect me to wear such a dirty shirt tonight?" Monica asked.

"What? I didn't do it on purpose?" Cyrilla shouted.

"You're such a liar, Squib!" Angel spat.

"I'm not lying! I fell down the stairs."

"Well, that's your fault, not ours." Monica said looking at her fingernails.

"Well, I'm not doing the laundry over again. I don't feel good." Cyrilla said folding her arms. Monica was about to protest, but Pansy put up her hand and she kept her mouth shut.

"Leave us, ladies. I need to speak to Cyrilla alone. I'll straighten out for you." All three girls left. Pansy turned on her youngest child.

"Now, what is the meaning of this? Why aren't you doing your chores like a good daughter ought to be doing?" She asked her.

"I'm not doing it anymore. I don't deserve this and it's been far too long that I have doing this."

"You should be lucky we kept you around. Most squibs are thrown out on the streets for being a disgrace to their families. You're lucky we're are even paying you and giving a good place to live."

"Well, I quit then. You don't have to pay me anymore!"

"What do you want a raise or something?"

"No! What kind of mother are you? What kind of mother makes her own daughter work when she is sick! I quit being here!"

"You're not serious. You have nowhere to go."

"Any place is better than here! I should have walked out once I turned of age!" Cyrilla began to walk away.

"Fine! Don't come here you ungrateful little piece of scum. We won't accept you back!" She said.

"You won't have to worry about that because I'm not coming back! I won't even bother to write!" Cyrilla yelled her final words and slammed the doors shut.

(Later that evening…)

Cyrilla stood at a door unsure to knock or not. She rose her hand and knocked gently.

The door opened.

"Cyrilla?"

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I stay the night? It's only for the night. I, uh, got thrown out of my own home." Cyrilla said her eyes casted toward the ground.

"We don't mind a bit. Come in." Hugo stood to the side to let her in. "Leora will be so excited."

Cyrilla gave a shifty grin. "I'm sorry to intrude. It's just you're the only friend I really have."

"Cyrilla, please. Just make yourself at home, will ya?" Hugo smiled at her and took the only thing she had, which was her bag filled with the only clothes she had.

For once in her life, Cyrilla didn't have to a damn chore all night.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I've been updating fast, but I'm trying to get to my favorite part in the story which is Chapter 11. I hope many of you will enjoy that one too. Otherwise, if I make mistakes, it's probably because I'm rushing a bit and I'm sorry. Nothing is worse than rushing a story so I apologize for any reason you may get confused or so.


	10. Clocks

**A/N:** I made a few mistakes in the last chapter and the only big thing that need to be fixed was the agent number. It's agent 462 not 432. Sorry, if I confused you! My mistake.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Clocks**

* * *

_**April 2030**_

* * *

Hugo found Cyrilla staring at the TV set he had in the living room. He set down some food in front of her as she continued to stare at the screen as it played some drama series. Leora was upstairs sound asleep.

"I take it you never have seen a TV before."

"No." Cyrilla said as the show went to a commercial. "It's very fascinating and very addicting." Hugo chuckled.

"Yeah, it can do that to you." He said scratching his head. "The first time I got it. I stared at the thing all day and flipping through channels. I was overly obsessed with watching it and Leora likes the kid shows." Cyrilla smiled.

"I bet she does, what kid wouldn't like this thing." Cyrilla smiled at Hugo then she looked down at the plate in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Dinner." Hugo said shrugging a bit.

"You made me dinner?" She asked.

"It's what I do. I'm a father, remember?"

"Yeah, but I could have made it."

"Nonsense. You're cooking days are over. You don't have do anything you don't want to here."

"Wow, I really don't know what to say." Cyrilla said. "Well, actually there is one thing. I'll pay you back once I get a job."

"That really isn't necessary."

"Why not? As long as I'm living here it's only best that I do something productive for you. I'm like barging into your life."

"I wouldn't call it that." Hugo said. "I really don't mind." Cyrilla smiled at him. She felt so lucky to have found someone like Hugo to help her out in her time of need and a handsome fellow at that. Hugo smiled back at her.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hope it's not the police." Cyrilla joked. Hugo opened the door and there stood Albus Potter and his sister, Rose Weasley.

"Oh hey guys, what brings you here at this time of night?" He asked.

"Just thought I'd drop by to see how you're doing." Rose said. "Albus decided to tag along."

"Hey buddy." They gave each other a brotherly hug then Hugo hugged Rose and Rose kissed him on the cheek.

Rose looked and saw Cyrilla.

"Oh and who might this be?" As she eyed Hugo with a smug look. Cyrilla got up and smiled shyly at the two.

"Hi, um, I'm Cyrilla Lordingale. It's a pleasure to finally meet Hugo's sister and cousin. He had told me so many wonderful things about you two."

"Wow, I'm starting like her already." Al said nudging Rose. Rose smacked him on the arm.

"Ow, Rose." He muttered.

"So, you wouldn't happen to be related to Lorraine Lordingale? She went to school with us." Rose asked.

"Uh, she's my sister. She's three years older than me."

"Your sister, really? Wow." Rose gave Hugo a look, but Hugo narrowed her eyes at her when she did.

"So, did you just graduate from Hogwarts because I swear I don't remember seeing you graduate. I'm still learning names as Headmaster." Albus asked.

"Oh, um, no. I never went to Hogwarts?" She said looking down at her shoes.

"Oh, did you go to Beauxbatons then? I have an Aunt that attended there!" Rose asked excitedly.

"My sisters went there, but I never attended there either."

"Oh, then what other school is there?" Rose asked.

"I didn't attend any wizarding school. I'm a squib." Cyrilla said.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry if we pushed buttons or so." Rose said now feeling a bit sympathetic.

"It's quite alright. That's the reason I'm here. I met Hugo in Diagon Alley one day and he offered his home for Christmas Eve because my family went to a ball hosted by the Zabinis. I wasn't allowed so I came here."

"Because you're squib and they treat you like rubbish, right?" Albus asked. Cyrilla was about to open her mouth when Hugo stepped in.

"Alright, enough out of the two of you. She's been going through a tough time. She just ran away from home, well if its home that you call it?" Hugo looked at Cyrilla. She shrugged still feeling a bit guilty for 

running away in the first place. "Anyway all that matters now is that she can now actually make her own decisions." Hugo said.

"Sorry." Rose said embarrassed.

"Yeah, Sorry, Cyrilla. We didn't mean to intrude."

"No, it's ok. You're just curious." Albus and Rose both smiled weakly at her.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't turn out like your sister, Lorraine. She was a nightmare." Albus said. Cyrilla smiled that each one of them present shared a thing in common.

"Yeah I wonder how is Thor the Whore?" Rose asked Cyrilla.

"Thor…the whore?" Cyrilla repeated with a bit confusion.

"You don't know Thor? I used to go out with him until I caught him snogging Lorraine in 6th year."

"Oh, right. Thor… Lorraine mentioned him a few times that she stole him from someone else and how proud she was when she did. She really hated you." Cyrilla said. Rose looked away feeling a bit angry. "If it makes you feel better, they didn't stay together that long. It only lasted to 7th year with her like every other boyfriend she has ever had. She liked him a lot and it really helped her get over the fact that she was getting ignored by Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh yeah, I forgot those two went out." Albus said. "Lorraine really screwed up Thor's and Scorpius' friendship." Albus scratched his head.

"Yeah now I believe Thor is working in the Ministry."

"He is? In what Department?"

"The detective one."

"The Auror Department?" Albus asked with his mouth hung open.

"Yes, that's one. I don't really know what he does there."

"He can't be an Auror!" Rose said quickly. "He would surely bring the place down and Scorpius wouldn't have had it."

"But Scorpius isn't there anymore. Isn't he held captive?" Hugo asked.

"By the Raidens, yes. We're on a mission to rescue him." Albus said. Rose giggled.

"You sound so cheesy, Albus." She said. "But back to Thor, I really don't see him as an Auror, unless…" Her eyes widened.

"Rose?" Albus asked. "Rose, come back to us."

"Oh, sorry. But that would be terrible." She said putting a hand to her mouth.

"What? What is terrible?" Cyrilla asked.

"What if Thor is the man called Sniper. I mean is so odd enough that he could ever go through with betraying Uncle harry and leading the Raidens, would it?"

"You know not that you've mentioned it, it does make sense a bit." Albus said.

"But why would you think Thor be the one of all the people you can consider."

"Well, he's supposedly young, around of age. He had to be a Slytherin because he's sly and cunning. Thor wasn't a bad student, he just was terrible at Charms either that he was only doing it so he can ask me out." Rose said.

"And you're leaving the last part out." Albus said.

"Oh, what did I leave out?" Rose asked.

"The part where he and Scorpius are enemies now. Scorpius is like a threat to him because must have found out what he was planning."

"I'm surprised they kept him alive then, if Thor hated him so much."

"They kept him alive to torture him of course. They will kill him in the end if we don't save him. I mean we are still his friends and he would do the same for us." Albus said. Rose nodded.

"Looks like you guys are on top of this. You know where he's at and you know who he is. But now it's the hard part, which is fighting." Cyrilla said. "You'll have to take down the whole group in order to get Scorpius out."

"But it's ok if you don't. At least you've tried." Hugo said bitterly.

"I forgot you always hated him." Rose half-whispered.

"I don't hate him. I just don't like him as a person. He can be a bit conceited ever since he saves people's lives. I don't like the idea of him being dead, but I hate it when he always comes out on top without even trying." Everybody nodded at his words.

"We should go." Albus said to Rose. "The quicker we go through with this the easier, it'll be for us to fight him." Rose nodded. They said their farewells and walked into the night without even a thought of what lied ahead for them.

* * *

Louis sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Not a thought in his mind. He was a bit bored for today was his day off.

"Louis!" His father called up the stairs.

"What?" He called back.

"There's someone here at the door for you." _For him? Nobody ever comes and visits him._ He thought. He slowly got off his bed and walked down the stairs as slowly as he could. He didn't want to think who it could be.

He reached the doorway and saw Duncan there. _Oh for Merlin's sake not right now. _He thought.

"Er, hey Duncan." He said awkwardly.

"Hey Louis. Do you mind if we talk somewhere private." Louis nodded. He really didn't want to have this conversation with him.

He knew what it was about. It was about their little kiss and he really didn't want to talk about nor did he want to hurt the poor fellow.

They reached a secluded spot on the beach.

"Er, so what did you want to talk about?" Trying to get the conversation over and done with.

"Look, that night at your house. I didn't mean to do that. I was pretty drunk that night and being gay and drunk is hard to control at that kind of moment so I'm sorry I caused problems for you. I heard that your girlfriend broke up with you and I feel really guilty about that."

"Eh, don't sweat it. It really wasn't going to last any longer anyway."

"Oh."

"So, is that the only reason you came here?"

"No, I came here because I need some help from a friend and you're the only person that would help me."

"Help you do what?" Louis asked squinting his eyes.

"Well, my family isn't really supportive of the whole gay and lesbian thing in our household. They don't know that I'm…" He found it hard to say it.

"Gay." Louis said for him.

"Yeah, gay. And there is a guy that I know of that wants to have a relationship with me, but my family doesn't support the whole relationship thing and they always loved seeing you and I was just hoping that you could probably…"

"Convince them or something?" Louis asked.

"Kind of. More like have my back, you know? I just don't know how to approach them. I need some guidance how to confront them."

"But I don't know how you want me to help? I mean what do you want me to say to them?"

"Well, if you were ever in this situation how would you tell your parents?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I'd tell them unless the relationship is serious." Louis said scratching his head. He would have felt embarrassed to say that, but he knew that Duncan didn't care whether he was gay or not. He was only telling him the truth. It was Duncan for crying out loud.

"Yeah, so my mother has some idea of what I may be and she keeps trying to come up with ways to keep from seeing…well my boyfriend. Makes me sound like a girl doesn't it?" He asked.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You want me to coach you in what you should say to your parents and then you want me to come with you when you're going to tell the real truth?"

"Yeah, will ya?"

"I guess I can help, but I don't know of what value I'll be, but shouldn't you be asking your, er, boyfriend?"

"I would if my family would let me see him again. His family is keeping me away from him too, but this is really what we want."

"Tell them that then."

"No, I need something more convincing. Something that would let them see eye to eye with me."

"Well then, I guess we've got a lot of things to work on, but yeah I'll help."

"Thank Louis."

"It's what friends do for each other, you know?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"It certainly is huge." Rose said looking up at the face of Big Ben.

"Yeah." Albus agreed.

"I can't believe this is where he has been all this time." Rose said.

"I can't believe, we're the ones who are doing this and not anybody else."

"Oh relax, if we had back-up, they would surely escape and it'll defeat our purpose." Rose said.

"Right." Al said. "Well, let's go then. I think a storm might come soon and I don't want to get wet just yet."

"You know you can act such like a girl sometimes." Rose pointed out.

"At least I'm not afraid of thunderstorms and small rodents. Imagine that." Albus grinned at Rose. Rose smacked him on the arm as Albus chuckled.

"Don't test me, Al" Rose muttered.

"Alright, I say we head on in."

"Agreed." They snuck into the door marked 'Do Not Enter.'

"Lumos." Albus said in his head as his wand lit up. Rose copied him. They walked silently waiting for any sign of movement indicating they had found the right place.

Suddenly they heard horse laughing ahead.

"Nox." Albus said in his head as his light went out. Rose copied him. It took a little while for them to get used to the darkness, but it didn't last long when they saw a bunch of cloaked figures sitting around in a room in the clock tower.

Stairs winded up high above in the tower nest to where they sat. They were only joking around and playing card games. They were having a grand old time.

There were, however, a few who didn't want to join. Three were off by the sides either watching the game or just staring off into space.

There was one who was completely turned away from the others that were playing cards. He looked like he had no desire to join their fun time.

"What a threat." Albus whispered to Rose.

"I know, really." Rose whispered back. "You did bring the invisibility cloak, right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I have in my arms right now."

"Good." She said.

Albus watched as the man that secluded from everything got up to leave and walked toward the stairs.

"Oi, Sniper, where are you off to?" One of the Raidens asked from the table. The mask they had on their faces was hard to see because you couldn't see whether their mouths were moving or not.

"Up." He said darkly. It gave Albus a bit of shivers. _Could this guy really be Thor Praisley? The one they knew from Hogwarts?_ He thought.

Thor had always had a dark nature around him, but he seemed to really carry his father's personality after all.

"Probably to sulk more." One of the Raidens muttered as they all chuckled. A spell shot right in the middle of their game and burned a hole in the middle of the table. They all looked up at Sniper with supposedly surprised looks.

"Darn, I missed." Sniper said and trudged up the stairs. The Raidens hunched more closely together looking afraid to talk. They started talking in hushed voices.

"Ok, I've got a plan." Rose whispered to Albus.

"About time. I was waiting for you to say so."

"I'll take the Invisibility Cloak and distract them. You go ahead and go after Sniper and find out what you need to find out. Just make sure he doesn't try and get back-up. I'll be keeping watch down here." Rose said.

"But Rose…"

"Oh, and you mustn't let him know who you are, Al. Keep your face hidden. Keep him guessing."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Ok, I'll distract them and you go up the stairs as silently as you can. I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"But Rose, would if you get caught?"

"I won't."

"Rose, pranking and sneaking around is really not your thing."

"I know that I may not be the best at it, but it doesn't mean it doesn't run in the family. I have pulled a few tricks that you were never aware of." Albus still gave her a look. "Al, don't worry about me. If it is one thing you have told me a thousand times over is that I'm smart. I'll think my way through."

"Alright. If I'm not back, if I don't make it…"

"Al, stop it. You will! Find out as much as you can and I'll do the same. We'll contact each other when we're done." Albus nodded.

"Alright."

"Oh, Al, one more thing." Rose whispered.

"What?"

"Get him good for me." Albus smirked.

"Alright. Best of luck to you then." He said.

"To you too." They departed.

* * *

Rose took Al's Invisibility Cloak and flung it over herself. She moved out from their hiding spot with her wand in her hand.

She felt completely exposed because she kept forgetting she had the Invisibility Cloak on.

She started to crawl on the floor and she pointed her wand at one of the Raiden's shoes.

"Incendio." She spoke in her head. The guy's shoe lit on fire. She pushed herself back before the guy howled in pain. Chairs were being pushed back and she pounced up and walked quickly to the other side of the table.

"Ow, ow!" The man used his wand to put the fire up. "Who did this?" He growled at the group. Rose placed herself behind two of the guys.

"I did it, you git face!" She said in her best man voice. Both of the men jumped and Rose got out of the way before she could get caught.

"You dare mess me?" He threatened the man across from him.

"What? I didn't do it. He did!" He pointed to the guy next to him.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't do anything." They argued. The man who had his shoe put on fire launched himself across the table at the man across from him.

"I'll kill you, you bloody!" Rose raised her wand and sent the incendio spell on his butt. The man jumped a mile up clutching his arse. The man came down and broke the table in half as he landed on the hard marble ground still rubbing his arse.

"Look, what you did, you moron!" One of the guys shouted angrily. Soon a fight broke out and every person got themselves involved. They weren't casting spells, they were fighting in the muggle way. Fist in each other's faces and chairs being thrown at each other.

One man was running around clutching people by their cloaks trying to get them to stop, but they didn't listen. Rose backed in the corner and looked at the stairs as she saw the last bit of a black cloak going up the winding staircase.

_Good, Albus made it up._ Rose thought. Now, she had to think up something else to ensure he got back down alright, but that shouldn't be a problem for getting out was easier than getting in.

For one thing they could always run for it and apparate away as always.

* * *

Albus got up the stairs with no problems. As he got out of sight he walked slower to not let Sniper be on his guard.

After awhile, Albus was getting tired of walking up the stairs, but then the platform appeared not too far.

He got to the top and saw Sniper standing looking through the clock's face his back turned toward him and his head tilted on the clock's face.

Albus already had his mask on and his wand held out ready for anything that might surprise him, but Sniper didn't seem to take any notice of him. Well, at least not yet.

Sniper touched the clock's face and slid his hand all the way down then he turned slowly and that's when he saw him.

Albus can see only his eyes from his face for the rest was covered by the mask.

"You must be agent 252." Albus was surprised to hear he knew his code name. Nobody knew it besides himself, Dr. Mendot, and his boss, agent 462, who he had no idea whom he was. Sniper must have recognized his shock look through his mask.

Albus' mask wasn't as fully covering as Sniper's, but the hood really helped him hide his true identity.

"How'd you know my code number?" Albus questioned him. Sniper reached inside his robes and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I stole the whole list of them. I can be very…persuasive." Albus remained silent. _Well, at least he didn't know his real name. It's better that way. _Albus thought. Albus was grateful that he was at least oen step ahead. This had to be Thor, it couldn't be no one else, besides him. "How did you find us?" Sniper asked curiously.

"We got a transmission on the muggle computer that generated a number code that goes out to all of your members. We solved it oddly enough." Sniper nodded.

"Our mistake then. Your voice sounds somewhat familiar. Have we met?"

"We went to Hogwarts together." Albus said.

"You know who I am?" Sniper asked.

"Yes, I know exactly who you are."

"You seem a bit overly confident. You think you'll actually defeat me?"

"We'll see now, won't we? But first things first... where are you keeping Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, you say? He's dead!"

"I heard a rumor, you're keeping hostage."

"Well, I'm sorry to say he is long gone. Dead and never to return."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

"You tell me where he is and I'll leave here and never turn this way again!" Albus said to him.

"Unfortunately, that isn't what I had in mind at all. You see, I've been looking for you and now that you're here, well let's just say I can't let you go that easily."

"What?"

"You have a scar, don't you? And when you feel a certain emotion you get a powerful source of energy flowing through your veins, is that correct?"

"How do you know all this?" Albus asked.

"I have my ways and you have yours."

"Then why do you care if I have a scar or not?"

"I care because you are one of the ones that are marked."

"Marked by what?"

"You are one of the ones who have worked alongside the Death Eaters and killed many innocent victims along the way." Sniper said. Albus heard the anger in his voice, but he was confused at what he was talking about.

"Believe what you want to believe, but I can here for one purpose and one purpose only and if you're not going to grant me my desire then so be it."

"So be it and so ends your life." They both took out their wands and bowed to each other like a real duel would start.

Albus and Sniper both exchanged nonverbal spells. Both casting and dodging spells. Every spell seemed to be casted at the same time. Blue hitting Red. Red hitting Yellow. Orange hitting Blue. Green hitting Silver. It would seem nobody would win. They were equally matched.

_He's stronger than I thought._ Albus thought as he dodged a blue spell aiming for his neck. Albus watched his movement picking up what he would do next. He spot spell after spell without a sound or so he thought.

Albus faked one way thinking Sniper was going to aim there, but instead Sniper casted the curse right where Albus spun into. The spell hit Albus in the arm.

Albus let out a painful shout. He held his arm that had red blisters all over. He can't let him win. He couldn't move it hurt so bad.

"You're good, but not good enough to defeat me." Sniper said and raised his wand a little farther up. "Any last words?"

Albus didn't say anything, but quickly thrust up his wand and shot a spell and hit Sniper squarely in the chest.

"I don't know why you're after me, but I didn't do whatever it is that you thought I did! I don't want to defeat you, Thor!" Albus watched as Sniper's eyes glared back up at him when he said Thor's name. Now, he knew it had to be him.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I don't want to kill you. Tell me where you're hiding Scorpius and I'll stop hunting you." Albus said.

"I told you Scorpius is dead!" Sniper yelled out is voice a little raspy. He was holding himself where Albus hit him. He knew it wouldn't be long until he was back up and ready to fight.

"I don't believe you." Albus looked behind him. "But when I come back I expect to know more. I'll defeat you every time if I have to." He said and turned to walk away. He knew there was nothing Sniper could do at the moment because he was still recovering. Albus went down the stairs more noisily then he did going up it.

The group of Raidens seemed to have calmed down and nobody noticed him at first probably thinking he was Sniper, but then the tallest man there saw him.

"It's one of them. It's one of the Gymom!" He hollered at the guys. Sure enough they all turned and saw Albus as he got off the last step.

"Get him!" The man who seemed in charge yell. Every person jumped out of their seats, but someone grabbed him and he was plunged under the cloak with Rose.

"Where did he go?" One yelled.

"He must have apparated." One said.

"Funny, I didn't even hear a noise." The other said.

"You idiot, he has an invisibility cloak! Search for him!" The man in charge yelled. A lot of them were reaching out where Albus and Rose just were.

"Hurry and keep up with me, Al!" Rose whispered under her breath as they raced side by side under the Invisibility Cloak to get out before it's too late.

They both made it just in time and apparated as quickly as possible.

"That was close." Al said as they reached Rose's flat.

"We always make it close," she said, "It just what Weasleys and Potters do best."

* * *

Sniper never felt so humiliated in all his life. He had never really lost a fight until today. He should have defeated him. He had him and with the least bit of hesitation it turned the other way around.

He was putting some Healing Powder on his chest to heal pain. It was slowly starting to fade away.

"How you holding up?" Suiculm asked. Sniper didn't respond. "So, you battled agent 242, today."_ No, really? I just happened to be here trying to get rid of the curse he put on me._ Sniper thought sarcastically in his mind.

"He wasn't the one." Sniper said.

"Yes, I know." Suiculm said and Sniper looked up at him sharply. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You have a soft spot for people. You hesitate too much. If I told you, you could have ended up dead." Sniper looked away.

"Then who killed…"

"Agent 462."

"The leader, himself."

"Yes, the leader himself."

"How do I get to him?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you. You're not the killing type."

"TELL ME HOW TO GET TO HIM!" He shouted his anger boiling. Suiculm smirked at Sniper.

"You received a note that he'll be back in his office on May 13th, right?" He asked.

"Yes, but it appears to me someone is trying to trick us." Sniper said.

"I have people in the Ministry and I believe one of them sent it so no, it is indeed not a trick." He said.

"Then, I won't waste time I'll find a way in and end this for once and for all."

"There is a catch."

"And that is what?"

"His assistant is like his bodyguard. He'll be there and he'll be on his guard. You have to get through him to reach agent 462."

"No problem. There will be no mercy for this." Sniper said. He was pumped up for this mission than even his boss knew.

"Good. Then I'll be waiting for your return in which we'll celebrate. Once you've killed agent 462. It'll surely be the downfall of Gymom."

"Consider it done." Sniper said.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think?


	11. Because You Loved Me

**A/N:** You pronounce Suiculm like this (Sue-clem)

* * *

**Chapter - 11 Because You Loved Me**

* * *

**_May 2030_**

* * *

"Ok, you sure you're alright in here, Lola?" Asked a man that had a name tag by the name of Tony Willard pinned to his chest.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to get some papers I left here yesterday." Lily, who went by the name of Lola, said.

"Alright, but if you need me at all, you know how to contact me." He winked at her. Lily nodded wearily and headed into the office.

* * *

"Hey." Came a voice above her. Rose looked up and smiled at who stood there, hovering over her desk.

"Hey you," She said. "I'm just finishing up."

"Good, because I was hoping we could spend some time together this afternoon."

"Of course." She smiled while brushing a hair away from her face. She looked up.

"Good, because it's been getting a little bit too cold down in the dungeons for me to handle." He leaned down. Rose giggled.

"Well, it's been getting a bit too hot up here." She said back. He leaned over her desk and they kissed. Once, twice, and a bit more until he pulled away.

"See you this afternoon." He said.

"See you." She smiled up at him as he left.

(Flashback – Three months ago)

"So, want to uh catch a drink some time?" Asked Preston Bentley; the Potions Professor.

"Oh, um, I think I'm busy. I have so much essays to correct and lessons to prepare."

"And I'm sure you are far ahead than you need to be." He said. Rose smiled up at him. He knew her so well, but then again they have been working together for almost five years now.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to get out of the box a bit."

"That's the spirit. How's Hogsmeade? I mean it's not too far and it's not too fancy, but it's…"

"It sounds good, Preston. It'll be good to look forward to something." Rose smiled at him.

"Great, great! Well, then can't wait to see you then." Rose smiled and said good-bye.

(End of Flashback)

Rose and Preston sat down at their favorite spot in the Three Broomsticks.

"So, I have to ask you something." Rose raised one eyebrow at him with a lopsided smile.

"You sound a bit serious." She said. "And you're fidgeting." She pointed out watching his hands shake. They stopped momentarily.

"Sorry, I'm a bit nervous."

"Preston, what could you possibly be nervous about? I mean we've been going out for three months now and we've done a lot of crazy things already. Well, so far that I know of, what could you possibly be so nervous about?"

"Well, you've had a bunch of relationships in the past, haven't you?" Rose's smile faded.

"Yes." She said. "But they don't matter anymore. They all have been a life-time ago."

"Ok, well you never had one as serious as ours, right?" He asked. Rose thought of Jack and of Thor. Scorpius was definitely out of the picture, but Jack had probably been her only serious relationship. Rose looked up at Preston.

"Yes, you're my first serious relationship." Rose hesitated for a moment and smiled. "But my history doesn't matter that much anymore."

"Ok, ok." He said looking down.

"Preston…" Rose said and Preston looked up. "What's going on? Are you ok? I mean if there is something I should know about you know you can tell me?" She said and she took a sip of her drink.

"Marry me." He said. Rose spit out her drink.

"What?"

"Rose, I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me honor?" Rose put her hand over her mouth ready to say what she was going to say.

* * *

There was a knock at the Headmaster's door. Albus was still looking down at papers he had collected.

"Come in." Someone opened the door softly. Albus scribbled something down quick so he wouldn't forget and then looked up to see Ellie Brown standing there.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He said still looking up at her. "So, what do I owe this pleasure? I mean I never expected to see you…here."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I should have sent you a letter or something, but I found the list of people that you've been looking for." She said.

"List of what kind?"

"The people who attained the scars. Your father, your brother, and your nephew are part of this." Albus got out of his chair.

"They all have scars?"

"Yes, but they don't understand it nor do they understand what is happening to them."

"My father has been saying he had felt some weird movement circulation underneath his lightning bolt scar, but I only thought it was because of how the horcrux was removed."

"Yes, it appears to me that like Dr. Mendot said your family has these scars through Cassiopeia's blood. Now, I believe there is some kind ghost that is concealed in these scars."

"I don't get what you're saying."

"Well, you said Dr. Mendot wasn't sure about the voices that appear to talk to you and whoever have these scars right?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. He went off in like space. He only said that it would be bad if a voice appeared in my head."

"Well, yes. I believe that Cassiopeia resides in each of these scars and when men start to reside on vengeance, hatred, or some other dark part that is buried inside their head, I believe she comes out and talks to them like some kind of seduction."

"You mean hypostasizing like a vampire?"

"No, I just think it gives you something that you desire. It's like a choice you have to make inside your head. To do something wrong or do something right, but she makes it hard for you to make the right decision in a way. You get what I'm saying?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do, but why are you helping me out?"

"It's what you would have done for me if I were in your place. Come on, Al, you and I both know this is something big that can't be ignored."

"I know, but there's other people you can help out. I'm just asking why me?"

"Because you understand this better than any of the others. Because you are the Headmaster and you're clever with a good plan with all the information you need to stop this thing. And because you're the only person I can actually have faith on. Albus, don't you see? The world rest on your hands. This curse could take over the world. You could become the enemy you've been fighting against. So this is bigger than what you expected." Albus looked up with her his mouth slightly opened as he drank in her words.

"And, I can't let you go through this alone. We can work together and anybody else we can trust." She said. "You are not alone."

* * *

Teddy moved slightly to the side and then rolled back again. His eyes opened just a smidge then closed back when the sun beamed into his eyes.

He yawned just a bit and flung his arm slightly to the other side. His arm flopped on the bed.

His eyes opened fast to look up and see Victoire was gone from her side of the bed.

Victoire was downstairs leaning the side of her head on her hand.

"Victoire?" Teddy's voice called her name. She looked up and saw him enter the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Teddy."

"Why are you up so early?"

"Um, couldn't sleep." Teddy grunted as he pulled out some bread and placed it in the toaster.

"You ok?" Teddy asked looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Come on Victoire, I know when you're hiding something from me. Is it Nicholas and the scar we found? Or another kid at the child care or what? You're freaking me out and the more you do I might go crazy. I mean I know it's a lot to handle, but you said you're going to stick to it. You've always been strong and you just can't back down know, honey"

"I'm pregnant, you blind moron." She said. Teddy stared at her for five minutes in silence.

"You, you what? Did I hear correctly or am I going deaf?"

"Teddy!" She whined.

"I'm kidding, Vic. I'm kidding. This is great news! We're going o have another child!" He said excitedly. Victoire kept shaking her head.

"Teddy!" She said and he looked at her worried face. "What about what's going on now? I'm scared to death every day of what lies in Brian's future. He seems to show this side that seems evil. He could be the next Tom Riddle for all I know."

"Vic, you know that's not going to happen."

"But this isn't something we can fix, you know that, right? I'm bringing in another baby, Teddy. Another baby that'll be marked. Nicholas just turned ten, I can't let anything happen to either of them."

"Victoire, calm down."

"But…"

"Vic." He held onto her shoulders. "Everything is going to be ok. I promised you that. No matter how many bumps we hit, nothing will ever go the wrong way. We'll turn around and head the right way. Things will get better. This will get better." Victoire pushed into his chest as she let out a gasp of sadness. She cried there as Teddy held her close and rocked her a bit back and forth.

"We're going to have another baby, Vic. It'll take our minds off what lies ahead and we can celebrate. We can celebrate the day of a new creation entering our world." Teddy felt Victoire smile a bit under her crying.

"Sssh, sshh, ssh, everything will be just fine."

* * *

Sniper grabbed his fellow comrade by the shoulder.

"I need to get in that office. He'll be in there today like the message said on the 13th." He whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"And what you're going to do about the assistant?"

"Find out what I need to know about agent 462 then knock him out."

"Why not just kill him?"

"What difference does it make? Agent 462 will be mine before the assistant squeals."

"Won't getting to agent 462 and killing him take more time than you think?" Asked his comrade. Sniper glared at him with dark eyes.

"Do your job or I'll report you to Suiculm. And you remember the last time someone disobeyed him, don't you?" He shuddered a bit. Sniper looked up as a guard walked past their hiding spot. "Get going!" He pushed him a bit and he went off to do his job.

Sniper waited a few minutes then soon a giraffe patronus came toward the men that were guarding by.

"Someone has broken in. Hurry we need your help." The patronus informed them. Sniper looked carefully around the corner of the wall and saw the men staring at each other with surprise.

"Come on, let's go." The captain of the group said.

"But sir, what about our position, shouldn't one of us stay?"

"No, orders are orders. Besides the assistant will be here soon enough. I'm sure it'll be secure until then." They went off. _Idiots._ Sniper thought. _At least the coast is clear._

He heard noise coming down the hallway as he opened the door quietly and went in.

He waited as the two people who stood outside started to talk. It didn't matter how many he'd take on, Sniper was going to get that information.

He peeked through the small crack of the door to see a decent-looking man talking to a short man with a black hood that hid his face.

The door open as the cloaked short man came through the door. Sniper waited for the other one to come, but he never did so it was only him and the short one.

He closed the door softly and he gave him only a minute. Then as quickly as he could. He wrapped his arm around his neck tightly and his wand jabbed hard on his cheek.

"Tell me where agent 462 is and I let you off easy." Sniper whispered into his victim's ear.

"Over my dead body." The person retorted. It was a woman's voice. The woman he held had short maroon hair. Her figure was not too small, but it shorter than most women.

She tried to struggle to break free.

"Where do you think you're going? Because you're not going anywhere nor will people hear you scream." He whispered into her ear. _This was going to be too easy._ He thought. He normally wasn't this way towards women, but anybody who was a part of this society deserves to be terrorized.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She said back.

"You're his assistant then?" Sniper asked.

"Yes and I've been waiting for you to come for a long time." Sniper gritted his teeth a bit. _What did she mean by that?_ He thought.

"Why have you been waiting for me?" He snarled.

"The messages you received you thought was from an ally…(she took a deep breath) those were from me."_This little piece of scum tricked me into coming here!_ Sniper thought. He felt fire expand across his bones and turned her around gripped her right shoulder tight showing her what she pulled herself into.

He looked surprised at who he saw. He looked her up and down, but neither of her features were recognizable, but as he looked her in the eyes he froze.

"L-Lily?" He asked. The woman's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded. Sniper ignored her question and grabbed her by the arm. "Let go of me!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry, I have to do this." He said and he knocked her unconscious.

(Later that night…)

Lily woke up with a huge headache. She placed her hand to her temple hoping to ease it a bit. She looked around where she was.

It was a small room in a flat. She heard someone move and the man, Sniper, was watching her in the corner of the room. He was the closest to the door.

Lily stood up ready to apparate.

"You can't apparate. The enchantments I have around this place will prevent you from doing so." Lily sat back down on the bed and saw her wand on the nightstand and took it immediately.

"You can try and disarm me all you want, but I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to talk." He moved toward her, but Lily stood back up and Snipe stopped.

"Talk? I tried to talk to you, but you knocked me out."

"It wasn't the right place to do so."

"And this is going to make a difference?" She scowled.

"If you answer my questions then I'll answer yours, fair enough?" He asked calmly.

"Fine, but if I won't tell you where agent 462 is." Sniper gave her a wicked smiled that sent chills down her neck.

"I wasn't going to ask you that unless I feel it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Never mind. So, you are Lily Potter, is that correct?"

"Yes." She mumbled. "How do you…"

"Not yet." He said. She shut her mouth. "How did you survive?"

"Agent 462 saved me and faked my death." Sniper nodded at her answer.

"Before I knocked you out…" She gave him a loathing look, "You said you have been waiting for me. Why me?" He asked. He watched as Lily shook with surprise at his question. Her eyes filled with tears like she was in pain.

"You killed him." She spat. Sniper thought back to the old man and the red-haired girl. He ordered the man's death, but the girl couldn't be Lily. It just couldn't have been. "But please answer this one question." She demanded again. "How did you know my name?"

"I knew you at Hogwarts." He said. More pain filled her face. She was trying to place who was behind the mask. So many questions were in her eyes. Sniper liked it when others played guessing games on his part. Nobody would ever guess who he was.

"Now, I'm not sure who the 'he' you are talking about when you thought I was the one who killed somebody."

"Well you're the man they call Sniper, right?" He was silent, but answered.

"Yes."

"Then how could you not know you killed him?"

"Who is 'him' you are referring to?" He was starting to get angry.

"Do I really have to say his name?" She asked.

"Yes, I would really like to know." Tears were in her eyes.

"Scorpius, you killed Scorpius Malfoy." She choked out and clutched herself close. Sniper was taken surprise. Lily was still hunched over and Sniper kept where he was, but he pressed on. He knew how emotional women can get and he couldn't let his guard down now.

"And you've waited for me because…" She didn't respond right away, but no matter Sniper was used to showing patience.

"Well, not actually waiting. I've been trying to find you."

"Why?"

"I was hoping that once we would meet, you would kill me too. I didn't want it any other way for awhile, but now seeing you here you don't look so scary."

"Oh, but I am." He said flashing his teeth at her. Her face glowed with anger.

"But, instead of you killing me, I'm going to kill you!" She sprung up and pointed her wand at him.

"You wouldn't." He said without even trying to put up his wand.

"You killed him and for that I will kill you."

"I know you, Lily Potter, and you're not a killer." Her hand was shaking. Sniper can see her battling herself trying to win the battle to succeed the wish she wanted. She lowered her wand.

"Then kill me." She had her head bent.

"No." Sniper said.

"Why not?" Sniper looked at her, but instead of answering her question he went off with something else. He started to walk almost circling her.

"I remember this friend of yours. A Malfoy? Dear dear I had no idea Malfoys and Potters were close like that." She was silent, but she was listening. "And I believe he had thought you were dead like the rest of the world." Lily's head shot up.

"No, I was trying to find him so that he knew I was alright, but then I heard how you…you…"

"Yes, how I killed him." She looked away.

"But who is this Tony Willard, the man you were talking to before I captured you? If I'm not mistaken you two are very close. Tsk Tsk Tsk." He said watching her steadily. He was teasing her.

"What are you trying to say?" Sniper smirked at Lily's outburst.

"That once one guy is out of the way you go off and find another." He said. "It seems to me you hardly cared for this Malfoy." Lily pursed her lips.

"You've got it all wrong." She screamed. "When you killed him, I died that day. I was miserable for years. Tony thought we could be something, but I will never let someone else take my heart, which belongs to him and only him; the man you killed. So don't you dare mock the pain I endured for almost five years! You arrogant son of a…" She pointed her finger at Sniper.

"Temper, temper." Sniper said cutting her off.

Lily dropped her finger. "Please, just do it. Please? Please just kill me now. End my misery." She said in subtle notes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Lily." Lily looked up at him getting angry.

"Why not?" She yelled.

"He made a promise to you, Lily. He promised he would never hurt you." Sniper said. Lily's eyes widened of shock then it resolved back to anger.

"Oh! You've mocked my pain far too long! You big stupid…" She jumped on him trying to beat him with her fists as hard as she could while Sniper tried to pull her off him. At the chance she had, she pulled off his mask to stare with hatred into his eyes to see who had tortured her for almost five years.

But instead of cursing him, she walked backwards.

"Sc-Scorpius?" She said. Scorpius smiled at her. "You're alive." She gaped at him.

"I should say the same to you." He stared down at her. He looked down. "I know I've…" But at that moment Lily flung her arms around him.

"It's you! It's really you!" She cried in his chest. He put his arms around her like old times. Lily sunk into his chest and cried softly. She was so glad to see him.

Lily pulled away to smile up at him.

"I thought I lost you." Scorpius whispered.

"You can never lose me. Never in million years." She said. "What happened to you?" She whispered. Scorpius smile was wiped away.

"I've been trying to get revenge on whoever killed you, but I didn't realize you were alive. I mean they had your funeral and everything. They found a body too." He said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I was trying to find you and tell you, but then I heard you were murdered."

"Well, this man, Suiculm, told me the group who was associated with your death. They were trying to plan it or so. For three years I've been trying to track them down. I swear I never killed anyone, but it was on my orders that some of them were killed." He said sadly. He turned away from her.

"Scorpius…" He gave a shifty laugh.

"It feels weird you know? Being called by that name again. Nobody was allowed to call me by my first name."

"What? Why?"

"Because you were the last one to use my name and I wanted it to stay that way." He said giving her a shifty grin. "I was trying to find the person who ordered your death and get revenge then I was hoping to join you in the end. Now, I feel messed up. I mean you're actually working for this evil net force." Lily reached out and touched his arm. Scorpius turned to look at her.

"No, I haven't. Suciulm is the person we've been working against." She took a deep breath. "Teddy is agent 462, the one you've been searching for. And Albus and James are in on it too, but they don't know it yet." Scorpius eyes widened.

"How could you have told me that? I could have been an imposter, Lily." Scorpius said angrily.

"I know you're not. I think I know who the real Scorpius looks like thanks."

He backed up into the wall and slid down it.

"I don't believe it." He said putting his hands on his head. "I battled against your brother. I…I could have killed him." Lily crouched to look at him. Scorpius looked up at her. Then his eyes widened. "NO!"

"What? What is it?" Lily asked worried.

"It's Suiculm." He muttered. "No, no, no." He half-shouted.

"Scorpius, stop it. What's wrong?"

"Get away from me. I could…I could hurt you."

"I don't believe that."

"Lily, I'm not me anymore. There's something inside of me. Something powerful and demanding."

"Yes, yes I know."

"How can you…?"

"I'll explain later, but what about Suiculm? It sounded important." She asked.

"I didn't realize it was _him_." He put his hand over his face. Lily reached out and took his hands away and held his in hers.

"Who?" She asked softly.

"It's Lucius. His name is spelled backwards with his last initial as the ending. Suicul then the 'M'." He explained. "I should have worked that out earlier. I've been working under him the whole time. I'm such an idiot." He muttered. Lily's eyes shone bright in the dark. Lily leaned in and cradled herself in his arms. "Lily, stop it. I don't deserve you. Look what I have done!"

"You didn't know. It's been too long and I thought this moment would never come back." Scorpius didn't budge to comfort her. He was too angry with himself. He hated himself for doing such a thing. He didn't deserve anything, especially her.

Lily pulled away and looked up and touched his face.

"We'll figure this out, Scorpius, like we always do. I'm not going anywhere anymore. Not without you." Scorpius looked into her eyes. "I don't ever want to go through what we went through ever again. Please, Scorpius. Don't push me away." She pleaded. She buried her head in his chest again. "I can't bear it anymore." She whispered.

"I'll never leave your side again. I promise." He said almost in a whisper.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know a lot of you were right about Sniper, so congrats on that. Hoped you liked this chapter!


	12. Apologize

**Chapter 13 – Apologize**

* * *

_**June 2030**_

* * *

(Flashback – a week ago)

"I would watch out for him." Abela said. "They aren't as honest as they seem to be."

"He's twenty-seven years old."

"So?"

"So, that's when people start wanting to settle down and start a family. Besides he said he was done with all the other girls thing and he just wants to settle down."

"Oh ok." Abela said not paying much attention to what she said.

"Look, I want a serious relationship and I've been looking for so long and now it seems I can finally have one. I mean we've been dating for five months and so far he's been good. He's always treating me and saying nice things."

"Ok, ok. I get what you're saying and I'm just telling you to be careful because I've seen him break so many relationships before and well, it's not something you would enjoy."

"Oh, how would you know? You've seen him on dates?"

"No worse, I was one of them."

"No way! You and Tristen?"

"Er, yeah. Hard to believe."

"No, I meant I never thought he'd go for a girl like you. I can see for the looks and all, but your personality is so different than his."

"Oh, yeah. Who would expect the quiet, friendly girl with bad, cocky one, right?"

"Well, it's usually surprising. But how did your relationship go so wrong when he had you?"

"Like every other relationship he has ever had. He cheated on me."

"Oh, I see." She felt guilty now that she was dating a former boyfriend of hers.

"But don't take it for my example. Maybe he has finally learned. I mean maybe Joe and his girlfriend are starting to knock sense into him for once. Maybe he has changed since the last time we've dated."

"So is that why you never have a shift with either of them."

"Well, just Tristen I don't have a shift with."

"Why? Does he say something to you?"

"No, I just don't want to deal with him nor do I want to see him and have my heart shudder every time, but I really should just let it go because I have a man now. Besides, maybe I'm just wrong. You're the prettiest by far he has ever been out with, so how could he ever cheat on you."

"Er, thanks, but there is still a chance he probably could. I'll keep my eyes open, but it's been five months…"

"Longer than any date he has ever been with. I quite agree with you there." She said giving Moe a satisfying smile. "Well, hey, I've got to do some errands before I get home to Connor."

"Ok, well thanks for the advice."

"Sure, sure. Wish you all the best. I'm here if you need me." She said and walked away.

(Flashback ends)

Dominique punched in for work that day and walked into the back room to get her apron, pen, and notepad.

"Hey there, Moe," Called out her good friend, Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"Say any chance, you'd like to get some ice cream or something? Well, if you're not with Tristen that is." He asked. They usually got ice cream together as friends. It was the one time she actually enjoyed herself. She never felt like she had to go by some certain agenda or by any kind of rule because they weren't officially dates.

"Sure! I could sure use tonight to get away from the things that have happened in my life recently."

"Alright, see you at nine." She also loved how he never questioned her about her life. If she wanted to be honest with him then she would come right out and tell him (which was ninety percent of the time anyway).

She walked through the restaurant to where all waitresses and waiters are supposed to stand behind the huge desk in the middle.

Abela was working today, which meant Tristen was absent today. _Probably faking sick. _Dominique thought.

Just last night, she had gone to dinner with her brother, Louis, for old times sake, but she ran into some drama along the way.

She had never expected what her two very own eyes saw that night. She never really expected for Tristen to actually cheat on _her_. I mean it's been five months and now he starts to cheat on her?

Well, then again she never really found out for how long he has been with the other woman. Nor did Dominique really care so much to how it all happened in the first place.

Abela had warned her about him and of course she didn't listen so there isn't really much to blame, but him.

Only liars are the one held responsible for this kind of thing.

She was pretty hurt at first, but it's not like it was surprising or anything even if he was the first to actually cheat on her.

She didn't make the scene out to be dramatic either. She just called out his name and waved to him just show him she knew.

It's not every day you catch your boyfriend snogging some random girl.

But she hadn't expected him to be a coward and not show up for work.

_What a loser._ She thought.

(Later that night)

"Sam?" Dominique asked staring up at the sky. "Why do guys cheat?"

"Hmm, I really don't know. Maybe the other girl has something more to offer him. Something more tempting that he's not getting from the girl he's cheating on. Men can't help themselves for what's in front of them."

"I get that, but I don't understand why they do it? No girl really wants that nor would any guy for that matter, right? Don't they care at all?"

"I'm sure there will always be some kind of guilt inside that keeps biting at them, but it really depends on how bad they want to be with the other person."

"Oh." Dominque said softly.

"Don't think he never liked you, Moe."

"He never did."

"If you heard every word they said when you waitresses weren't around you would believe he isn't entirely bad."

"No hurtful." She said. "What do they say?" she pressed.

"That you're hot, but that's already a given. Everybody knows that. But they like how independent you are. You don't have to explain yourself in the weirdest situations you put yourself through. You can stand up to people like Maria. And you're the hardest worker out on the floor. Everything needs to be perfect for you."

"I guess I get that from my sister."

"No, I don't think you do. Your sister likes to plan things ahead and make sure the plan stay exactly the way it is. You're different. Definitely different. Whatever is shot at you, you don't need time to think you just have good reflexes. You sort things out on the go. You're a fast thinker, but clumsy as hell." They both laughed at that.

"Why don't you cheat? Don't you have a girlfriend now?"

"Uh, we broke it off two months ago, Moe, remember?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You were probably thinking of Tristen back then."

"How would you know if I was thinking…"

"Because you had that dazed look and could not stop staring at him. Sorry, but it's pretty obvious."

"Oh, then what happened between your girlfriend?" She asked changing the subject.

"Eh, just didn't work out, I guess. And to answer you're earlier question, some guys just don't need to cheat. I believe that whoever you choose you had a reason to choose them. So there must something good in that person in order to keep them. There really is no reason to cheat, to take the easy way out of things."

"You see? Why can't all guys be like you!" Dominique said.

"Because no guy wants to look decent anymore nor do they want to be known as the 'geek'." Sam said with a smile.

"I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Contradict yourself. Say you're lousy when you're really not."

"Aw thanks, Moe. You're one of a kind. I told you Tristen is only missing out on a great girl like you." Dominique beamed at him.

"You're too kind."

"And you're almost too sweet to be even categorized under a cupcake." Dominique couldn't help, but blush a bit at his words no matter how corny it sounded. For some unknown reason, he seemed like he was always joking, but then he seemed like he really meant it.

But one of the craziest things she discovered while talking with Sam was deep down in her heart she was falling for him.

* * *

_Albus, you hold the key to Earth's existence._ The words echoed in his head over and over again. _What was he to do?_ He had heard the voice for the first time since he discovered the scars. It frightened him.

The voice held a certain power that scared him. It was alluring. Whatever it said, it made sense to him no matter what. If he wanted to reject he would have to work hard, but it would take another source of power to fight it.

But what is that power? What was the power to keep this sorceress from destroying the planet he lived on? What could possibly stop this from happening and get rid of the scars that bore into his family.

It was his task to find the way to destroy this from happening. If he didn't succeed, well let's just say that the world had something worse to fear than the Raidens, which he found out was the same group as the Death Eaters.

Scorpius confronted him not too long ago either. He couldn't believe they battled against each other. They both felt bad that they could have ended up killing each other. Two best friends. Scorpius told him as much as he could about the Raidens. He did not know, however, the people behind the masks.

He told him about the voice and he was trading himself in to spy for him. He would lie to Lucius or Suiculm or whatever and tell him that it was trap and he only just got away. He would tell him that he got a good glimpse who the agent they were after.

Hopefully everything will go according to plan. Now, it was his turn to do something for the world. _To make things right again._

His father still haven't got a clue about the scar. He only has realized the reality of the power of when his emotion is released. He would provide the army he needed if the time came.

Now, how to get rid of this curse. That's why he stood at the doorstep waiting for the door to swing open. He needed help and his generation was becoming more powerful than any before him.

The door opened.

"Hey, don't mess with that one, Alice!" Lorcan's voice called over his shoulder. Lorcan turned around to meet his visitor.

"Albus?" He asked. It was true, Albus was never close to Lorcan, but they knew each other since they were in diapers. He was only a friend, not someone he would trust his life on.

"Albus!" Alice's voice cried and she came to the doorway too. Alice was closer with Albus than Lorcan because Albus was good friends with Jack.

"Hey Alice, Lorcan. I didn't know you two were friends." Albus said.

"Much better than that." Lorcan leaned down and kissed her as Alice giggled afterwards. "What could I do for you, Al? It's been years since we've seen each other."

"Yeah, it has. How's your parents?"

"Oh, you know, still trying to discover make believe things." Alice nudged him.

"Stop it, Lorcan. If you didn't read the latest news, you would've known that your parents have found twenty-four different species this year." Alice said.

"Oh, well I guess I did miss that."

"Some son, you are." Alice said. Lorcan smiled and turned back to Albus.

"Right."

"How's headmaster duty going?" Lorcan butted in.

"It's good, but in my free time I've been doing some research."

"Research?"

"Yes, and I believe so have you, am I correct?"

"Er, sure." Albus pulled out a file.

"Well, do you remember when we did Career Advice?"

"Of course. Professor Flitwick was so cheerful that day, that he fell off his chair with a laughing fit."

"Then you remember what he put down that you wanted to go for, right?"

"Er, yeah. He was quite surprised I didn't want to play in the band like my brother." He said honestly.

"Right, you wanted to invent potions and spells to…"

"To help cure people back to health. Of course I could never find a way to stop unforgivable, but if you must know I've lost interest in spells, but looked into potion making instead. But why are you asking me about my career?" Albus pulled out a clipping of a newspaper article and showed it to Lorcan.

It had Lorcan's face on the front with him working on a potion.

"You invented a potion for vampires to drink in order to contain themselves around people, right?"

"Yeah, the key ingredient was chicken. Are you getting some interview, because Al you know I'm not interested in…"

"No, I'm not. I'm here to help you make a difference in the world."

"Oh, but I already have Alice." Alice giggled at him.

"Lorcan, please stop joking around, this is kind of important."

"Well, it seems we'll be talking for awhile. Sorry, I didn't ask you to come in earlier." He stood aside to let Albus in. Albus hesitated and walked in.

The room was filled faintly with the scent on ivory and honeysuckle.

"What are you making now?" Albus asked.

"Er, I really have no idea. Just mixing and matching, you know. I already blew up the house twice."

"This is really magnificent." Albus said. "I mean the vampire potion was something, but you're really brilliant."

"Thanks man." Lorcan said as he sat opposite Albus. Alice sat beside him.

"Do you miss it?" Albus asked looking at the guitar near the staircase. Lorcan looked where Albus looking at.

"Yeah, I do sometimes, but I rather do this. I'm making more of a fortune with this than I do with the band."

"I bet Lysander is beyond jealous." Albus said smiling.

"Yeah, but he said music was his life so he wasn't too bothered by it." Lorcan said. "So, what did want to talk about?"

"Right, Lorcan I'm asking for you to help me with inventing a potion that could save the world."

"That's a bit rich. It took me five years to get that vampire potion down. You know for Derek and people like him. A person who can now have a future like Remus Lupin did."

"Yeah, I know, but there is a big war coming."

"Since when?"

"Soon. You see, a terrible curse has been released and now it's going to take over the world if we don't stop it."

"What kind of curse?" Lorcan asked. Albus sighed and unfastened the necklace around his neck. He handed it to Lorcan.

"What's this?"

"The necklace that started it all." Lorcan thrust it back.

"Destroy it, man."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you need to use it to find the antidote to this whole thing."

"What whole thing are you talking about?" That's when Albus launched into the whole story of Cassiopeia and her curse. After he was done, he waited patiently for Lorcan to say something.

"So, so this necklace released a curse into the blood of her family and now these scars are starting to appear and a voice is talking to you?"

"Er, yeah, that about sums it up." Lorcan clapped his hands together and leaned on them. He was in deep thought. His eyes closed and Alice looked worriedly at him.

Then all of a sudden his eyes shot open. His eyes scared Albus a bit. They seemed dark to him.

"Alright, Al, I'll do it." H held out his hand for the locket.

"Don't put it on though. I think it lets you read minds for someone isn't part of the family. I think a voice might appear too, but I never tested it so…"

"Al, I'm not going to wear it, promise." Lorcan said.

"Oh…" Lorcan scribbled a few things on a piece of paper.

"Ok, Alice I need you to Diagon Alley to get me these ingredients, can you do that?"

"Of course." She took the slip in her hands and leaned in to kiss him good-bye.

"Hurry back to me." He whispered to her. She smiled and left in a hurry.

"Albus, I need you to steal some Potions ingredients for me at Hogwarts, can you do that?"

"Anything you need. Being Headmaster has its advantages." Lorcan handed him a slip of paper too.

"Alright, now it's time to get started before it's too late."

"We wouldn't want that." Albus said and he left too.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Scorpius got up from his couch to answer it. He looked through the peek-hole to see who was there.

Of course, it's her. Of course, it's Lily Potter. Her face looked angry. _Not good._ He thought.

He opened the door to let her in. She trudged in.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked lightly waiting for her to go on with her ranting. Her eyes flashed angry at him. "What?" He asked.

"I got this letter, yesterday." She said holding out a letter to his face.

"Wow, a letter."

"Oh there's more!" She said. "Apparently, I had no idea that you were engaged!" Lily yelled. Scorpius took Lily's hand and pulled her outside.

"Where are you taking me?" Lily snapped. Scorpius closed the door quietly.

"She's right upstairs." Scorpius gritted out of his teeth.

"Oh." Lily said. "Oh, so you don't want me waking up your precious fiancé." She said angrily.

"Lily, listen. I haven't got a lot of time to explain things before she wakes up."

"Well, start explaining before my fist does the talking for you!" She growled.

"Ok, ok. First off, the plan worked."

"What plan?"

"The one where I go back to the Raidens or Death Eaters whichever one you want and I told them how I got trapped and how I escaped in the nick of time. Then Lucius asked about my appearance in the newspapers seeing that my identity of Scorpius is now alive. But everybody in the group knows that I am Sniper of course because we cornered some person from the Gymom and he took of my mask revealing who I was."

"Scorpius, you're going too fast. You're hardly making sense." Lily said impatiently.

"Right. Well, Lucius believed that I still had no idea who he was and that I returned to the group as soon as I could for another assignment. However, the newspapers said you were alive as well, remember? So, Lucius must have been really worried that I may abandoned my task to go back to you for that was the whole reason I mixed myself in the group in the first place. So, I told him that you were getting married with someone within the Gymom and I was out to get revenge. He believed me, but if he had the slightest clue that I was working against him, he'd go after you, that's for sure." Scorpius explained.

"Ok, that's great, Scorpius, real great that you got back into the Raidens, but what's this got to do with this letter I received from your fiancé?"

"I'm getting there." Scorpius said. "Well, Lucius, being Lucius, sent a letter to my parents telling them that I had to marry her or else he would kill me or something. And since I'm part of his gang and all, he could kill me. So my parents passed along the request to me. My mother practically begged me to take it because she didn't want to go through the whole charade of me dying all over again." Lily winced at that.

"Yeah, but Scorpius…"

"I'm not done, Lils. So I took the request and I didn't realize she had to move in with me either, but that's just me complaining. But the only reason I took it was because she knows where Lucius is and if I can get her to tell me. We can end this thing once and for all."

"That's great Scorpius, but what about her? You would be only using her."

"Once you see her, you won't feel much too sorry for her." Scorpius muttered.

"Wait, you're going to introduce me to her?" Lily asked with anger boiling in her veins.

"Well yeah, if you're coming over to help me stop Lucius she's got to know who you are, doesn't she?"

"But Scorpius, she could tell Lucius we're planning against him."

"She could, but she is not allowed to communicate with him."

"Why wouldn't he want to hear from her? She can be like a spy for him."

"Yeah, but the weakness about Lucius is that he trusts me too much. He doesn't want some needy girl complaining to him all the time how uninterested I am in her. He just wants to keep up the pureblood status."

"Oh, I see." Lily said looking down.

"Lily…" Scorpius touched her face, but Lily slapped his hand away.

"Scorpius, can't you see? We can't…be like this. I have to respect the boundary line that now exists."

"I'm sorry, Lily, but I've got to stop him. You know I've got to."

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm helping you, but this puts a strain on our relationship."

"I know, but if this gets me closer to Lucius…"

"Couldn't you just kill him at your meetings?"

"I could if he wasn't completely guarded by everyone. He doesn't speak to you face-to-face, you know. He communicates on a monitor, in which the place is still unknown to me."

"Oh, but how's this woman going to get you face-to-face with Lucius?"

"Ever since I came back, Lucius has put his trust to his whereabouts with the people who have been there the longest. You see, she has a brother, who is one of those people. It's just perfect."

"I see." Lily said. The letter in her hand loosened under her grip. Before it fell out of her hands, Scorpius took the letter from her and looked at it.

"I see, she did the honor of writing you a letter herself. No doubt to keep you away from me because she knows of our relationship." Scorpius said.

"She does? Well, I supose her plan is working, isn't it?" Lily said.

"Not a chance. Lily, listen to me. I'm not going to touch her. I'm not going to marry her. She is only here so I can get information from her. She will soon realize I have no personal interest in her and before she finds a way through my plan, I'll get the information I need and then break it off."

"Then what's taking so long?"

"She's being difficult." Scorpius said.

"I don't know, Scorpius."

"Lily," He put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't you trust me?" Lily looked into his blue-grayish eyes.

"Of course I do."

"Then I won't let you down, I promise you. I haven't broken a promise to you have I?"

"No, you haven't." She said feeling defeated.

"It shouldn't take long for her to crack." He said. "Then we can be together, forever." Lily pressed into his chest as he put his arms around her in a hug.

"Come back to me soon." Lily whispered.

"I will." He murmured back. He stroked her hair. Lily pulled away.

"Ok, I'm ready to meet her." Lily said trying not to cry.

* * *

Molly grabbed the trash out of the trash can and swung it over her shoulder. She put her wand in her back pocket.

She swiped her short fiery red hair out of her eyes so she can bring out the trash the muggle way. Yes, the muggle way. She was still trying to keep in shape and all after her little vacation with Jenny.

And now that everyone knew she was fat, well she had to keep it up, didn't she?

Molly dropped the trash to open the trash can outside her home.

"Hem." Came a small cough behind her. She jumped a bit and flung around her hand resting on her back pocket.

"_You_!" She snarled at her cousin.

"Yeah, me." Hugo Weasley said. Molly didn't know what to say. No, she had too much to say to him. She didn't know where to start.

"How dare you show your face around here."

"I know, I'm like the last person you wanted to see, but you can't ignore me forever. We're family remember?"

"I wish I couldn't."

"Mol, look I'm sorry."

"It's too late. You got what you wanted, happy?"

"Molly, how can you be mad at me?"

"I can think of a few good reasons."

"But you achieved something that not many people can do. You have something that people like you, or people who used to be in the same shoes as you, dream of."

"Dream of? People don't dream to be fat."

"But Molly, there are some people who are looking for a way to make themselves happier with a better body and a better way of being who they truly are."

"And writing an article is going to prove someone that?"

"That was my hope, yes."

"You know I hate the spotlight."

"Well, yeah I grew up with you and…"

"But that was pretty low for even a cousin to do." Hugo was silent. Molly dug in the trash and pulled out the article that was just released on the front page.

The title said: _**If She Can Do It, Why Not You?**_

Her own face was staring up at her. A picture of when she graduated Hogwarts then a picture of her now.

Her eyes kept to the picture on the left on her when she was fat. Her cheeks bulging out. Her smile friendly and her eyes sparking with joy. Her glasses a bit askew and narrow. Her short red Weasley hair surrounding her face.

She wrinkled her nose.

(Flashback – 17 years ago)

Her cousins and sister were playing on the playground. She was eight and her sister was five.

All the grown-ups were talking nearby at a picnic table. Enjoying the weather and talking about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, no doubt.

Molly had started to entertain herself by rolling a ball back and forth against the playground.

"Don't lose it now, Miss Piggy." Came a teasing voice behind her. Naturally there were bullies around that thought they were better than everyone else.

She wasn't like James, who would never back down a threat or anything of the matter. She wasn't spunky like her sister, or creative like Al, not even remotely as funny as Freddie. She didn't do well in these situations.

"Why can't you be scrawny like the rest of them?" Another jeered. She looked at them and her imagination got the best of her. To her they looked a lot taller than they originally were. They had swords instead of wands and they had red scorching eyes that stared down at her.

But their mouths were the creepiest of them all. They were all evil looking smiles with three sets of pointed yellow teeth. They could like swallow her and eat her whole, but then again how could she fit into their mouths?

_So what did she do when bullies teased her? _She cried. She sat there and cried.

That was the day she hated herself. That was the day she grew jealous that even her own sister didn't have to go through the same hardship she went through. That was when she knew how sorry she felt for herself.

She was told she was special, but since when did special mean anything to her.

(End of Flashback)

She turned to the picture on the right. The person looked completely different. Her face more narrow, but still had a bit of roundness. Her eyes were still shining brightly, but her red hair wasn't clinging to her face. It flowed past her ears and was stretching downward.

It was true. She has changed and she hadn't even recognized it herself.

She hated attention unless it was some kind of achievement. Hugo was right this was an achievement and an inspiration for others to become a healthier person without starving themselves or something along those lines. It was a way to be the person you want to be. To create a new person. To feel better about yourself in a different perspective.

She didn't want the attention, but she felt better that not only did she recognize something she felt she did right, but others see it too.

"Molly?"

"Hugo, please, just leave." Molly said without looking at him. Her eyes still upon the article. She heard a loud 'pop' and knew he was gone.

What would people think of her now? Would they accept who she became? Do they disagree or agree? Should she have kept the way she was even though she didn't agree with it? Was it worth making the choice she wanted?

She looked at the last sentence of the newspaper clip. The last bit made all the difference. The light brightened inside her mind. For now she knew she made the right choice. People might actually consider following her footsteps.

Because there was a way out for those who want to be healthier and happier with the body they were given.

"_Always love yourself no matter what shape you turn out to be."_

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I really didn't like how I wrote the Lily and Scorpius part. So I hope I didn't confuse you through the whole process. And I'm sorry I've been a bit slow at the moment. I've been busy. But I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the best as always. Hopefully, I'll do my part and not disappoint you.


	13. You Raise Me Up

**Chapter 13 - You Raise Me Up**

* * *

_**July 2030**_

* * *

Flashing lights were zooming all over the stage. Roxanne peeked out at the crowd. Lights shining all over the faces displayed there. Signs hung in the air such as 'I love Lysander' or 'Lysander for Minister.' Or some other person of the band.

There was a tap on her shoulder. Roxie turned.

"He isn't there." She whispered.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He said.

"My own brother." Roxie said. "Never made it to one of our concerts." Roxie looked down as she held back her sadness.

"Hey, Roxie. Come on, now. He'll come, when he is ready." He said.

"I know, it's just I thought he'd be here."

"How do you know he isn't out there in the crowd somewhere?"

"I told the crew to save a spot every time we have one. I was hoping he'd come today because we're so close, but I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"He'll be here. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day. He'll come and see how great you've become."

"Thanks Ly."

"Eh, I'm almost having same problem. My bro won't even talk to me sometimes, but I can always count on him to come through. And Roxie…"

"Yes?"

"He will come through."

"I hope so." Roxie whispered.

"And here are the SCALIZZERS!" It was the stupidest name Lysander came up with for a band, but of course he didn't care. The band rocked not the title, that's all that mattered.

The band members went to their positions. Roxie and Lysander were always the last ones. Not that they were important or anything.

Lysander leaned down and kissed Roxie on the lips before going out. It was tradition now. They each thought the other was a good luck charm.

They ran out together to the roaring crowd. Roxie started singing in the microphone as Lysander played the guitar. They were a rocking singing duet. That was so special about their band. The band brought a difference to music and a beat like none other.

The songs were played came from their hearts and exited through their mouths. It was their way expressing of the feelings they hold within themselves. Because every song was melody of your heart beat.

Roxie swayed up on stage to the beat. She heard a bunch of guys yell her name as she danced near them and then her eyes caught something.

There was Fred standing there smiling up at her. He was shaking his head at her. He seemed like he couldn't believe how hysterical she looked.

Roxie couldn't help, but stare at him. She was too excited to continue what she was doing.

Fred smiled back at her and motioned to go on. Roxie blinked and went back on cue.

She went back and danced in the middle and looked across where Lysander was. He looked over at her and their eyes meet for an instance.

Lysander smiled and winked at her and then started playing his solo. Roxie watched awe as he played the electric guitar with tremendous speed and vibrant rhythm. Her part was coming up now. She held the microphone close to her heart.

The most important people were here and here she was playing the song she has rehearsed for months and months.

Her voice rang out through the crowd and cheers of excitement came right back at her.

Lysander joined in and before the song ended they met in the middle.

But unfortunately, all good things come to an ending. They both stopped at the same time and the song ended.

The crowd roared with pleasure at their performance. They both turned their heads at the crowd as the curtain came down to give them a short break.

Lysander looked at Roxanne and she looked back. He leaned in and gave her another kiss.

"Amazing as always." He said. Roxie beamed at him. Soon someone was clapping. Roxie looked where the source came from. It was Fred.

"Freddie!" Roxie cried out and ran toward him. She flew her arms around him for a sister-brother hug. "You came!" She said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said back. Roxie's eyebrows turned up.

"What do you mean? This is the first one you came to!" She said. Fred laughed.

"This is the first one I've been backstage."

"What?"

"Roxie, I've been to every single one of your concerts. Do you really think I wouldn't make at least one by now?" Roxie bit her lip. "Well, I was in the mix, I'll give you that."

"Told you so." Lysander said behind her. Roxie looked behind her and smiled.

"Hey there Ly."

"What's going on, bro?" He asked smiling back at him.

"Eh, just checking out your band again."

"I'm honored." Lysander smiled at him.

"So let's see, you've got your music, your admiring fans, and now you've got sweet and innocent sister." Roxie scrunched her face at him. "Man, when do I sign up?" Lysander laughed.

"No, really I'm serious." Fred said. Lysander stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, well…" Fred started to laugh.

"Eh, just kidding. I would bring you all down." He said punching Lysander. Lysander smiled at him and put his arm around his sister. "Well, I just came back here to say 'keep up the good work,' but once again you've got a show to run, Roxie." Fred said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Roxie said. Fred gave her one last hug and left.

"Alright, love, shall we head back."

"Aw, do we really have to?" Roxie asked.

"Yes, we have to." Lysander said and kissed her cheek.

"Well alright. Let's kill em'" She said enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

(Flash-Forward – 8 years later)

Alisha and Elijah were on Elijah's bed watching a muggle movie end.

"That was a real cheesy movie." Alisha said.

"Yeah, I suppose it was." Elijah said smiling at her.

"It needed more drama." She said. Elijah laughed, but it wasn't for long. He rubbed the back of his neck. "What's wrong?" Alisha asked.

"You're mom came over yesterday."

"My mom?" Alisha asked. "What did she complain to your dad how bad of a girlfriend I am?" Alisha asked.

"You're not a bad girlfriend." Elijah said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Alisha smiled. Elijah frowned. "Your mom seemed pretty comfortable on the couch with my dad. I don't think he knew I was home, but that's what I saw."

"I don't believe this!" Alisha said. "How could she do this to me?"

"Look, Alisha, she just wants to be happy."

"No, this is so wrong. I have to talk to her." Elijah frowned at her. Alisha got up. "I'm sorry." She said and kissed him. "I have to go." She said and kissed him again.

"Hurry back." Elijah smiled whispered. Alisha smiled then she left.

Alisha banged on the door of her own house. _I hate it when she locks the door during the day._ She thought.

Lucy flung open the door.

"Oh hey, Alisha, how was Elijah doing?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe you should tell me!" She snapped at her mother.

"Why would I know?" She asked her eyes raised at her child.

"Because Elijah saw you cuddling with his father last night!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"So?" Lucy said.

"So? Mum, Elijah was my boyfriend first!"

"I deserve some happiness." Lucy said.

"Mum, you can't do this to me now! Not to me and Elijah. This isn't fair. This isn't right. You can't do this because you never got over Dad."

"How dare you bring your father into this!" She said.

"I can and I will." Alisha said. Lucy looked at her with fierce eyes. "You've got it all wrong. I visited Dad and you've got this whole thing completely wrong."

"I've done nothing wrong."

"Have you ever thought of listening to his side of the story?" Alisha shot at her.

"Why should I listen? He broke my heart end of story."

"No, Mum! That's not the story. You're mix and matching the words. You messed up the story and now you're doing it even more." Alisha yelled at her. "Why can't you let me be happy, just for once? I grew up with no father and in hammy-downs. Why can't you just choose another guy to love?" Alisha said through her tears.

Lucy looked at her only daughter. "Ok, I won't see him again, I promise. I'll just have to find someone else."

"Thank you!" Alisha ran and hugged her Mother. She let go. "Mum, he still hasn't let go of you. You should listen." She said to her.

"Aren't you heading back to his house?"

"Right. Thanks Mum. I love you and forever." Lucy stopped as she picked up a clothing on the floor.

_That was what Kevin said to me. _She thought.

(Flash-Forward ended)

* * *

"Cee Cee, look what've I picked out!" cried Leora as she held up a book.

"Oh and what's that?"

"_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_." She cried.

"Of good choice." Cyrilla said as Leora climbed into her bed with her.

"What's your favorite story?" Leora asked.

"Oh, there are too many." Cyrilla said.

"Name one of them."

"Cinderella." Cyrilla said.

"I never heard that one." Leora said.

"Really?"

"No."

"It's a classic."

"Can you tell me it?"

"It's pretty long." She said. "I don't know if you'll last."

"Oh, I will. I promise." Leora said excitedly.

"Ok, I guess I will tell you."

"Once upon a time there was a man who lost a wife who married a proud and cruel woman for a second wife…" Cyrilla began. Leora listened intently for more of Cyrilla's story.

(An hour later)

"And they lived happily ever after."

"That was brilliant." Leora said. There was a knock at the door. They both turned to see Hugo standing there.

"Leora, you're still up? It's way past your bedtime."

"But daddy, Cee Cee told me a story." She whined.

"Oh, did she now." Hugo grinned at Cyrilla. Cyrilla put her hands up.

"Don't look at me! She made me tell her the story." Cyrilla said.

"No, I didn't!" Leora cried out looking up at Cyrilla. Cyrilla grinned mischievously at her.

"Leora, if I count to fifteen and you're not asleep, well you don't know what I will do to you." Leora's eyes shot up and she pretended to go to sleep as Hugo started counting.

"Fifteen." He said. He crept up to her side. "Hmm, seems asleep to me or is she?" He grinned and started to tickle her. Leora shrieked with laughter.

"That isn't far. That isn't fair." She said still laughing. "Stop tickling me, Dad!" She cried out.

"Oh, what you going to do?" He asked as her let go.

"I'll tickle you!" She cried out and tried to tickle Hugo.

"But I'm not tickleish like you." He tickled her right back as she giggled some more. "You're the only tickleish person in the room." Hugo said.

"Not uh, Cee Cee is tickleish too!"

"Is she, now?" Hugo asked her.

"Yeah, see…" Leora cried out. Leora tried to tickle Cyrilla, but she caught her hands.

"Nice try." She said. Leora smiled back at her trying to get her hands back.

"Alright, Leora enough fun for the night. Let's get you into your bed." Hugo said.

"Ok." She dug her feet in her blankets. Cyrilla was about to get up, but Leora caught her arm. "Lay next to me before I go to sleep!" She said.

"Now what are you afraid of?" Hugo asked.

"Closet monsters. Nicholas told me they come out at night."

"Well, Nicholas was lying to you." Hugo said. Leora still kept a strong hold on Cyrilla. Cyrilla smiled at her. Leora tugged on Hugo's arm.

"You too, Daddy!" She said.

"Leora…"

"Please?" she asked. Hugo shook his head with a smile spreading across his face as he laid on the other side of Leora.

"Now, it's right."

"What's right, pumpkin?"

"Our family." Cyrilla looked over at Leora as well as Hugo. Hugo and Cyrilla stared at each other for a moment. Hugo gave her lopsided smile as they looked away from each other. Cyrilla bit her lip as she stared at the ceiling that was covered with glow in the dark stars.

Hugo also looked at the glow in the dark stars. He can easily pick out the brightest one that shown out than the rest. That's when he made a wish that everything would be alright for once in his life.

Soon he felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

James and Madison were out by the park where wizards had put up a Quidditch Pitch for the Puddlemere United.

James knew Oliver Wood who plays Keeper from them and Chase Fritz who plays Chaser for them. He looked up as they were practicing for the upcoming season.

That as the one thing James missed the most since he married Madison: Quidditch. Every inch and every part of Quidditch he missed. His own mother played for a bit, but then resigned after she had him. She tried to get back into it, but it put a tremendous strain on her and Dad's relationship.

He missed it so much.

"Look Dad!" Alden cried looking up. James smiled. Alden was sure going to love it when he would start riding a broom no doubt. Potters live for this.

"Broomsticks and Quaffles, that can be James Potter, is it?" Someone called down above. James looked up and smiled at Chase Fritz who he had once played with side by side back at Hogwarts. He smiled back down.

"Why it is. James, buddy, what's been going on?" James smiled back up and shrugged.

"Nothing too much. Me and Madison were just strolling around in the park with Alden."

"I can clearly see that. Say, any chance you're still good?" He asked. James chuckled. "We could use a Seeker around here. Our Seeker just retired." He was now serious.

"Ah, no thanks. But hey keep up the good work or The Wasps will sting you this year." James said. He laughed and turned in the air to join his teammates.

James watched as the team played Quidditch. Some were laughing and joking around and other trying to play the game seriously.

He missed the feel and the touch of playing the game.

Then it hit him. Madison was right. Everything was a game to him. He had always been the competitive type.

He had never walked away from a fight. He had never turned down a dare. He had always tried to win at arguments, but with Madison and Lily, that was always hard to accomplish.

He had never liked to lose, which would happen once out of five times. He never ever gave up on anything, but always made a competition out of things.

That's one thing about Quidditch. The game is every quality as much as he is. He never let any fear get to him while playing it.

Not even the first moment he stepped out on the field to play for his school. Not even the first time he would have to go against his sister or any Slytherin as a matter of fact. He never was afraid of a little competition.

People had hoped to challenge him to show he was weaker, but he had often came out glorious. That was one thing he had missed and one thing he had to let go.

He knew why. For Madison, for his son, and for every person that he cared for. For them a hundred times more.

"What are you waiting for?" Madison voice said from behind him. He turned around to see her and his son standing by her side smiling up at him.

"What do you mean what I'm waiting for?" James asked.

"Why don't you get practicing?" She asked smiling.

"Practicing for what?"

"They could use you." She looked up at the team. James put his hand in his pockets and frowned.

"I would love to, but can't." He said and turned around to look at her again. Her face turned angry.

"James Sirius Potter! You have never said 'I can't' in all your life." She toned her voice to a calmer one. "This is what you dream to be, James. I think you should go for it. I don't want to feel like I'm holding you back."

"No, you're not. Neither of you are. I just…it'll be hard for us."

"Hard? Are you kidding me? Are my ears deceiving me or is James actually turning down some kind of competition."

"Your ears are working perfect. Madison, it'll be too hard on you and you will never drag me down, ever."

"Then why don't you play?"

"It's too much."

"What if I dare you can't compete at that level?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I would say good try."

"Ok, if I ask you something will you do it for me?"

"Sure."

"I want you to play. I want you to play for yourself and for your son. We got fired from our other job, but I know we can do this even if we have a son now. We will be there every step of the way."

"And what about you? Don't you have a dream of being a Healer?" James asked cupping her face.

"I did, but now I have two of the best miracles a girl can ask for. Besides I like to help others, but the hospital isn't the place for me. Too many deaths can really get to you." Madison smiled up at him and swiped hair out of their sons face. Madison looked back up. "Victoire said she needed a little help with her nursery. I thought I'd do that. You know how much I love kids too." James gave her small smile.

"So what are you waiting for? Get practicing!" Madison said. James leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and ran off to practice with the team.

Madison smiled and turned to join the crowd that was watching them practice. "Look, there's goes daddy, he's living the dream."

* * *

**A/N:** This is a bit short, but luckily I've worked on the other chapter so that'll be up tomorrow! It's a bit long in the Rose/Jack department.


	14. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Chapter 14 - Can You Feel The Love Tonight**

* * *

_**July 2030 Continued**_

* * *

(Flash-Forward - 8 years later)

Lucy apparated in the street where Kevin house resides. There he was right in front of her. He was sitting out on his porch reading the paper. He looked up surprised that she appeared there. Lucy knew this was of mostly wizards and witches so there was no way a muggle would have known she was there.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said.

"Um, my daughter, I mean our daughter said she, uh, met you." Lucy said staring at the ground.

"She did." Kevin said. Lucy looked back up slowly.

"She, hem, said that I should listen to your side of the story and well, I'm ready to hear it."

"Does it really matter anymore, Lucy?" Kevin asked. Lucy looked at him.

"Kevin, things between us have been hard, but I've got to know." She said tears starting spring up. She thought she got rid of this twelve years ago.

Kevin sighed. "There isn't much to tell you. The only thing was that you came over when my sister was in town."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, you remember Tracy."

"Yeah, of course I do." Lucy said. "But what do you mean when your sister was in town."

"When you came to my door that night, you thought I was with another girl, remember?"

"You were though. I heard her." Kevin shook his head.

"No, that was my sister. She was inside being annoying as always." Lucy walked up his porch steps and stood on the last step. She looked around, but refused to look at him. "Lucy, you've got to know, I've been trying to help you out ever since you told me you were pregnant. Please accept the money I have held for her. Lucy, I know it's far past for me to be in her life, but I don't want to be like my father. I don't want to look like I don't care."

"Will you just stop it!" Lucy yelled at him. Kevin was taken back at her words. Lucy put a hand over her face. "Just stop…" She started to cry. "Stop blaming yourself. It's my fault." She choked out. Kevin immediately got up and held her before she collapsed on the ground.

He pulled her close as she cried into his shirt. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." She cried.

"Shhh…" Kevin said into her ear as she cried.

About twenty minutes later, Lucy had stopped. Kevin still holding her.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you ever forgive me? I shouldn't have acted the way I did when I was pregnant with her."

"I forgiven you a long time ago, Lucy. I knew if the situation was switched I would probably have done the same thing."

"You would think I'd be a lesbian?" Lucy smiled. Kevin laughed.

"I meant if you had a brother…"

"I know what you meant." Lucy said still smiling. How good it felt to be wrapped around his arms again.

"Letting you go was the worst mistake of my life." Kevin whispered to her. Lucy pulled away and looked up at Kevin. She could see the sorrow in his face of what she had done. The way she kept him out.

But there was hope. Hope to start over again.

She reached up and kissed him.

Hopefully he would want to start over again too.

(Flash-Forward ended)

* * *

Fred sat outside his apartment on the porch watching the sun rise over the dark sky. It was the best part of the day. It was the start of a new day; a bright day as a matter of fact.

He was in a good mood and nothing seemed it could bring him down. His sister was so happy that he came and visited her concert and frankly he was too. He never thought her band would be good, but it was probably one of the best bands he's heard in a long time.

He didn't even know Roxie had such a nice voice until he heard it not too long ago. Now, it was all he listened to. He would put the music on and start listening to it as he cooked his own meal or so.

He missed his little sister like he missed his best friend and cousin, James. Life has definitely changed for him after Hogwarts. Starting with that gang, for instance. _Man, I would never go through that again._ Fred thought.

But the thing the gang did for him back then was it helped realize who he was. It helped him realize who was important and who wasn't. It also helped him realize the real difference between right and wrong and how they always seem to be thrown together.

Fred believed that he had a purpose. His life was planned for him from the moment he was born. It sad to believe, but the gang opened up his eyes to new choices in life. The importance of really having a life. It's better than wishing you were dead.

His life was simply perfect, but there was one thing that kept it from being the way he imagined it to be. Love.

He was surrounded by love, he knew that. But that was family love and friend love. He wanted someone that appreciated him for who he was. He wanted someone to make him smile and wake up with him every morning to enjoy this sunrise. He wanted what Roxie had with Lysander. What James had with Madison. What his parents had. What everybody seemed to have.

But not him.

He felt lost on a path in the right direction. _Did that make sense?_ He thought. _No, it didn't._

So where was his love story? Where does he fit in the picture of having a family of his own? When will he get his happy ending?

Of course, he'd have to get off his lazy arse and try to win a few girls hearts. But it wasn't the same as it was at Hogwarts.

Women actually want serious relationships. But he didn't have the slightest clue how to start one. For he and James it was flirt with a girl at every corner of Hogwarts and see how they take it.

No, life was different and somehow and one day his life will be complete too. _But did it include what he wanted?_

(Flash-Forward – 5 years later)

Fred had taken over the Weasley Wizarding Weezes in Hogsmeade while his Dad still worked at the one in Diagon Alley.

His Dad would never give up the one in Diagon Alley as long as he lives. It was his dead Uncle's and Dad's first shop and there was no way he would let it go.

It was also the place where his mom and dad first started talking after the Great War. After that, everything fell into place. Mom was always there to comfort Dad ever since his twin brother died and somewhere along the way they fell in love.

But Fred can repeat that story over and over again without his mother's help. Roxie loved stories like that when she was a kid and being in the same room as her, there really was no choice.

It was a good fairy taleish kind of story, but Fred back then didn't believe in that sort of stuff. Now, all he wanted was it to be real…for him at least.

The day was ending and Fred was outside closing up the shop.

Fred heard footsteps approaching. He wheeled around and saw a small girl run past him.

She looked at him with the look of 'help' in her eyes. Fred opened the door and she ran in. He closed it and another person came into view.

It was a tall guy with a hat the dropped over his eyes. He looked somewhat like a ranger of some sort.

"Did you see a little girl run by here?"

"Depends." Fred said. He wasn't sure if she was running from this guy or if he was some guardian of hers.

"I see." He pulled off his hat as he peered around to look for her. Fred instantly knew who he was.

Thank Merlin he read Hugo's newspaper articles. It was easily one of the most wanted guys. Minor of course. A guy that went by the name Jerry Stimperson. He supposedly "steals children."

Some piece of weird thing people still do.

"Er, actually I have seen a kid. Small girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Her dad?"

"That's right."

"Yeah, she went in here." He pushed the door open with his back. The man started walking toward him.

"You're gonna have to move in order for me to fetch me little girl."

"Oh ok." Fred stepped out of the way as a punching toy came back and punched the man in the face.

The man lay face down on the ground. Fred checked him and he was clearly unconscious.

"Couldn't have done it better myself." Fred stood up and shook the punching glove. "It was swell working with you." He smiled. He opened the door and turned the lights back on. And there was the small girl huddled in the corner.

Fred sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to bring you back to your parents, ok?"

"I don't have parents." Fred looked at her surprised. _No parents?_

"Are you an orphan?"

"No, I live with my aunt. I have a little brother too, but he's with m aunt."

"Then how'd you end up here?"

"I saw a path of candy. I thought someone dropped it and I was really wanted it so I picked it off the ground."

"Ok, well. I'll take you back to your aunt. They're probably worried sick about you."

"Ok." She came out and took Fred's hand. Fred locked up once again and then he sent a patronus to the Ministry to take the guy lying on the ground to Azkaban or whatever.

All the shops seemed closed, but in the middle were a bunch of wizards in robes. They saw Fred's patronus and hurried forward.

"The man's back at the shop, you can pick him up there." He said before they even asked. As most of the Ministry officials left, few stuck around with what looked like a lady and a small boy.

"This your aunt?" He asked the small girl. She nodded and took off toward her aunt. Her aunt turned around and saw her running toward her.

She picked her up and hugged her.

"Charlotte, don't you ever run off on me again." She scolded her.

"Sorry, Aunt Kate." Kate turned and looked at Fred.

"Thank you so much for bringing her back safely."

"No problem, mam."

"He took down that mean man too, Aunt Kate!" Charlotte said.

"Did he really? Quite the heroic you are."

"I have my jokes to thank for that." Fred said smiling.

"Jokes?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I, uh, run the Weasleys Wizarding Weezes down a few shops."

"Do you really? My dad gets a good kick out of that store." Fred laughed.

"Yeah, they all seem too."

"Well, thanks again."

"No problem. Have a good night." With that Diagon Alley was officially deserted.

(Flash Forward ended)

* * *

"You ready?" Lily asked him.

"Not really, but what has to be done must be done." Scorpius replied.

"Scorpius, we can do this. Believe in us." Lily said.

"I always have."

"Then, let's go." She said.

"You first, then." He sighed. Lily smiled. She apparated as Scorpius watched the ghost of her smile apparate with her.

He took a deep breath then let it out slowly. He looked at his watch, waiting for his turn. Everything had to go right.

_Everything will be fine._ He thought. The watch flipped to the next minute. Scorpius closed his eyes and pulled his mask over his face then he too disapparated out of the room.

He walked smoothly up to the nursery doors and flung it open. Kids looked up as he entered.

_I probably gave them nightmares._ He thought.

"Kids, get behind me!" Victoire yelled as kids scampered behind her. Terror shown on each and every one of their faces.

Scorpius turned his face to look out the window and saw the shadow of a Raiden watching him closely.

"I don't want to hurt you. Hand over the boy, Brian." He said. Victoire held onto Brian.

"No." She said.

"Foolish choice." He swiped his wand as he sent a curse at Victoire that sent her into the wall. She lay limpy against it. Her eyes closed.

"Victoire…" Brian cried out and tugged on her sleeve.

_Good thing Nicholas was at work with his father then to see me do that to his mother_. Scorpius thought. Scorpius moved on Brian. Brian felt his presence come closer. He held onto Victoire.

_Move, kid. She'll be alright._ Scorpius thought. He looked up as he saw the door unlock as the kids went into the other room. He went back to Brian. He pulled him away from Victoire. He started to struggle under his grasp. His wand pointed at the scar on his stomach.

_Do it!_ A voice rang inside his head. It was so addicting. It sounded like the right thing to do. _Born a murderer, always a murderer. Do it! Kill him!_ Scorpius felt himself clouded by these thoughts. His mind set on killing the boy.

Tears were all over the boy's face. His hand started to shake as he grasped his shirt. Something caught his eye and he saw Lily standing in the doorway. Her face surprised. Her mouth hanging open.

"Avada Kedavra." He growled. The was a big blast. Scorpius flung back as he laid out the curse.

He got up. There was pain in his back. He looked and saw part of the ceiling about to fall on the unconscious Victoire. He bolted across the nursery and grabbed her to him. He jumped into the room as the ceiling of the room came down.

Then it was over. Victoire was safe. He looked up and saw the kids staring back at him. Lily had her arms wrapped around Brian.

He had saved him. Scorpius put Victoire down on the ground. He turned to leave. He looked back at Lily and her eyes showed hurt or anger or sadness. He couldn't figure it out, but it pained him to see her staring at him like that.

He moved out of the room and through the destroyed room. He heard something above and open the door. He knew the rest of the ceiling collapsed. Good thing the other room was still standing strong.

"Well done, Sniper. Didn't think you had in you. You destroyed the place. Even better." The voice said through his mask.

"Task completed." Scorpius said.

"Where you off to?"

"Grabbing something to eat, alone." He said.

"Whatever. I'll tell Suciulm you completed your task."

"You do that." He heard him give a snort of laughter and a faint 'pop' told him he was gone.

He went into an alley and took off his mask and changed his shirt. He put them in his bag and walked back out on the streets.

He walked farther on. Soon a hand snaked its way into his. He looked over and saw Lily beside him.

She was silent as she walked beside him.

"Lily, we can't be seen like this in public."

"I know. I just wanted to talk to you." She said.

"Look, about what happened…"

"You almost killed him for real, I know."

"I'm sorry. You know I would never…"

"I know that. The voice returned, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Scorpius said. "Are they safe?" He asked.

"Yeah. Brian and his mother went into hiding and Victoire is just starting to come back to life. They're with Madison and James."

"Good." He said. "Are you ok?"

"Never better."

"Lily…" He said turning in front of her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You know I didn't want to kill him."

"I do know that, Scorpius."

"Then why are you acting like I did kill him?" Lily looked into his eyes.

"Because it scared me to see how much of a killer you could have been." She said. "I never seen that side of you before and it just freaked me out, ok? I mean what if that was like Alden or Nicholas you could have killed."

"You think I wanted this?"

"No, but we just have to be careful next time." She said and starting walking forward as Scorpius followed behind her. "Whatever triggered you to change your course of decision, we are going to need know that."

"It was you." Scorpius said. Lily looked back at him. "You are the one that makes me see sense. It is you who I live for." He said.

Lily stared at him for a long second and then she smiled. "Same here." She said and walked away.

* * *

(Flashback – 3 months ago)

"Rose, I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me honor?"

"Yyes." She said surprising herself. "Yes, yes I will marry you."

"You will?"

"Yes." She said.

"You just made me a happy man." They hugged.

"This is terrific. I've got to tell my parents." He said.

"And I've got to tell the whole…family." Rose said biting her lip.

"Oh wait, before you do, let me put the ring on your finger."

"Well, ok." He slid the ring on her finger. It was a bit big.

"Almost perfect." He said.

"It's marvelous." Rose said. _Marvelous? Who uses marvelous?_ She thought.

"Oi, everyone! I'm getting married to the most beautiful person in the world." He announced to the whole restaurant. Rose blushed and wished he would sit back down. She hated to be recognized like this.

Soon there was applause as people in the restaurant clapped for their engagement.

"I'm the luckiest person in the world!" He said to her.

"Well, let's get you home, shall we?" He asked her. Rose shrugged.

They left the restaurant holding hands.

(Flashback ended)

Rose looked at the ring that was on her finger. She started spinning it around and around. It felt foreign on her finger. She never wore jewelry because she always lost it.

Now, she has to make sure never to lose this ring.

There was a lot of things she couldn't lose. Half the time she felt like a mess and the other part felt like she was broken.

She didn't know why she was feeling all these things only that she wanted it to stop.

She just wanted to be happy again. She missed that the most.

(Flashback – 3 months ago)

Jack smiled happily as he heard Alice tell him how happy she was now that her and Lorcan were together. He knew Lorcan and he was a pretty good fellow. He no objections against him and knew h would make her happy.

Alice was gossip queen 101. If she heard something she would call you in a second.

He arrived at Hog Head and saw Hugo sitting there.

"Hey buddy, I see you finally came back." Jack said sitting beside him.

"Oh hey, Jack. Yeah, I missed the place and couldn't help, but stop in, you know." Jack chuckled.

"Now, we can't keep him out." Roger cut in.

"Listen I have a wand and I know how to us it." Hugo said.

"Yeah, so do I, Hue. Don't forget we're all wizards."

"And witches." Said Pam giving Hugo an evil look.

"She can be a witch." Roger muttered. Pam swatted his arm.

"And for a good reason. Customers here are so rude."

"Well, if you weren't rude to them first maybe they wouldn't be so bad."

"Oh and be pathetic like you, no thanks." Pam said. "You need toughen up here or someone drunk with knock your eyes out."

"Is that even possible?" Hugo asked.

"Not if you call the special service to remove someone who causing problems."

"Oh, I see." Hugo said.

"Well, can I get you fellas anything or was Roger trying to keep from drinking tonight?" She asked.

"Eh, the usual, if you remember it." Hugo said.

"Course we do." Roger cut in.

"Anything for you, scumpy?"

"Wow, you really are rude." Jack said smiling at her. She smiled back. "Um, I'll take whatever Hugo's got then."

"Well, if you insist. It's pretty strong, you know."

"Doesn't matter, I'll probably only half it anyway." Jack replied.

"Yeah, he's got get back to his girl-friend." Hugo said. Jack punched him in the arm as he laughed. Roger and Pam both left.

"I'm not the only one who has a girl-friend." Jack said to Hugo.

"I don't have one."

"Oh because Cyrilla is like the daughter you never had, come on Hue, you fancy her."

"Do not. I'm just trying to help her out." Hugo muttered. Jack smiled. He wanted to ask Hugo how Rose was, but decided not to because it feels weird in a way asking about your ex-girlfriend.

"So, do you come in here with Wendy a lot?" Hugo asked.

"No, this is my first time here. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, ever since I came back, I've seen Wendy come in here sometimes."

"Really?" Jack asked wondering when she ever left to take personal time for herself. "Huh." Jack said deep in thought.

Hugo's phone vibrated.

"You have a cell phone too?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, parents just gave them to us. They're quite useful." He said looking at the phone, which displayed a text message.

"Oh, crap."

"What?"

"I've got to go. Leora is creating some problem for Rose. I wouldn't try putting on a dress on her, either. She hates dresses."

"Oh, Rose babysitting tonight?"

"Nah, Rose is trying to get her into her flower girl dress."

"Flower girl dress?" Jack snorted. "Who's getting married?" Thinking they were playing dress-up.

"Uh, Rose." Hugo said. Jack laughed.

"Who's the candidate? George?" Jack asked thinking up the most make believe person he could think of. Hugo smiled at Jack's jokes.

"I guess she never told you, then." Jack caught Hugo's voice that was serious now.

"She never told me what?" Jack asked.

"Well, she really is getting married. She's getting married to Preston Bentley, the Potions Professor at Hogwarts. She dated him for about a month or so, I don't know. I don't keep up with her." Hugo said. Jack was stunned and stared straight ahead. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Oi, Pam!" Hugo yelled to Pam and she looked up while making Hugo's drink. "Can I take it to go? I have to go."

"Oh, alright. Bring Leora next time. She's a cutie." Pam said.

"I don't know she might catch a guy or two." Pam smiled and gave him his drink. Jack heard Hugo leave.

"Here's your drink, dearie." Pam said. She placed it down for him and was about to leave.

"Er, Pam."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to need a lot more now that I'm going to be here for awhile." Pam raised her eyebrows, but left to go make some more.

(End of Flashback)

Wendy finally came home and Jack of course was waiting on the couch for her.

"Hey." She said smiling at him. Jack didn't respond. Wendy kicked off her shoes and sat down beside Jack. Her nose wrinkled. "You smell like alcohol." She said.

Jack was drunk, but it was starting to wear off when Wendy came home.

"Where were you exactly?" Jack asked.

"I was in America, Jack. I told you that. I told my parents I was living with you and I just wanted to step in and say 'hi'." She said. Jack snorted.

"You wanted to say 'hi.'" He laughed. Wendy gave him a look not realizing what the joke was. "You honestly think I believe you?" Jack asked.

"Ok Jack, where do you think I was then?" Wendy raised her eyebrows.

"You were some guy."

"Some guy?"

"Yeah, you didn't think I would find out would you?"

"I'm not with some other guy, Jack. The only guy has been you."

"Oh yeah?" Jack eyes flashed with anger. "Then why the hell did Hugo say he saw you come into Hogs Head every so often?" He raised his voice. Wendy shrunk back at his anger.

"Do you think I wouldn't find out that you're cheating behind my back, Wendy? For Merlins sake, I'm a doctor I know when someone is trying to lie to me."

"Stop yelling at me!" Wendy closed her eyes as she spoke up. Jack shut his mouth tightly. "I didn't come back for you to yell at me like this nor for you to tell me that I have been cheating behind your back." Jack remained silent. He was too angry with her.

Wendy put a hand to her temple. "Jack, listen to me and listen to me carefully. I haven't been seeing anyone. I've been to Hogs Head to bring back alcohol for us to share, remember?" She asked.

Jack remained silent. He did remember her bringing home some kind of wizard wines for dinner, but it did sound a bit fishy to him.

"You can sleep in my room, tonight. I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Jack, you honestly think I would do that to you."

"A month is a long time." Jack snapped and walked out of the room.

(Flashback – 3 months ago)

Rose's cell phone rang. Yes, she had a cell phone. It was so much easier disguising as a muggle than being a witch with precaution.

But she just apparated at her doorstep and had her key out.

"Hello?" She asked. She was feeling a bit stressed out now that she had a whole wedding to plan.

"It's me." Rose head bolted up a bit at recognizing Jack's voice.

"Jack?" Rose said surprised he was calling her. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"No, I need you to help me get to my house, can you pick me up and apparate me to my home?" He asked.

"Uh sure, where are you?"

"Hogs Head."

"I'll be there in two seconds." Rose said. She pressed 'end,' and put her keys back in her purse. She disapparated and then apparated outside Hogs Head. She pulled open the door and saw Jack hunched over the bar with a hand on his forehead.

"Jack?" Rose asked. Jack turned and looked like he was going to throw-up. "Ok, ok. Give me your arm and swing it over my shoulder." He did as he was told and Rose helped him to outside. As soon as they got outside, she side-along apparated with him.

With a slight 'pop' they landed on Jack's doorstep.

"Should I get Wendy?" Rose asked. Then she wondered why he didn't call her tonight.

"No, she's in America for a month."

"Oh." _Well, that explains it._ Rose thought. She opened the door for him and managed to get him to his room.

"I've got it, I've got it." He snapped at her. Rose backed off to give him room to fix himself on the bed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Jack." Rose said.

"No." He said. Rose looked back at Jack. He was looking up at the ceiling. He wasn't even looking at her.

"No, you will not see me." He said. "I hate you." He whispered.

"Wwhat?" Rose asked weakly.

"You ruin everything. You ruined the relationship we could have had and now..." Rose looked at him. "You're getting married." He started cackling like the drunk idiot he was. "I feel sorry for the sick bastard that has to marry you." Rose was barely standing at hearing his words hit her heart.

"I guess didn't end up with you after all." Rose now had tears streaming down her cheeks and held her hand near her mouth from forming any sound.

"I hate you, Rose. I hate…" Jack closed his eyes tight. But the door slammed shut and she was gone that left Jack by himself.

"…how much I love you." Jack ended with a whisper as his eyes opened to stare at the ceiling again.

Jack closed his eyes again and listened to the sound of silence.

(Flashback ended)

"Hey." Jack said on the cell phone. "Don't-Don't hang up." He said. "Can you come over? I just need to…talk to you."

There was a voice talking on the other line.

"Ok." The voice continued.

"Ok." The voice continued again.

"I won't." The call ended as Jack leaned back against the couch.

There was a knock at the door. He got up slowly and opened the door. An angry looking Rose stood there. She had on a new outfit he never seen her wear.

"You look nice." He said.

"And you look awful." Rose said solemnly. "May I?" She asked. Jack moved out of the way to let her in.

Rose walked in looking around.

"Where's Wendy?" She asked. Jack remained silent. He didn't answer her. Rose turned around and folded her arms. "Ok Jack, what is this about?" Rose asked. "Why did you want me to come over?"

"When is the wedding?" He asked suddenly, looking away from her.

"In four months." She replied. "Jack." Jack looked at her. "What is this about?" She repeated.

"Rose before you do something stupid, just hear me out."

"Jack…" Rose said knowing where this might head.

"Rose, you can't rush into these things." He said.

"Rush, who's rushing?" She asked.

"You've only known him for what a half a year?"

"Actually five years. That is plenty of time to get to know someone."

"You hardly know this guy, Rose. You can't just give yourself over to someone you hardly know anything about."

"Are you telling me how to live my life?" Rose asked coldly.

"No, I'm just telling you what you should reconsider you're options." Rose looked away. "Rose, listen to me. I'm talking to you as a friend. A friend that as known you your whole life." Rose looked back at him slowly. Angry tears in her eyes.

"Unbelievable." She snarled. "Don't you bring this down on me, Jack. This was my choice to make and if you hate me like you said you did then how could we be friends?"

"We're friends and friends tell each other when they think the other shouldn't do things that could hurt them in long run." He said back.

"What's the matter with you?" She said. "It's like you're one person and then another. I can't help that I'm trying to heal the day you left to go to America."

"So is that what is bothering you? That I try to make a living elsewhere rather than here?"

"No, it's the fact that you moved on faster than I could ever could. I thought we could have been something, Jack. But you have Wendy and she's a wonderful woman and I know how much she must mean to you now, but I wasn't prepared that day." Rose said tears falling down her face as Jack listened. "And I shouldn't have put so much faith on our relationship. I was so angry at myself that I didn't go with you to America; to stand by your side. And I kept telling myself that when you return I would never leave your side again, but someone else had fulfilled that spot."

"Rose…"

"But we both have different lives now, you understand?" She said. "And if you're supposedly my friend then maybe you should be happy for me." She said and turned to walk out the door.

"Rose, don't…"

She turned back around. "And you're the one who told me that we had to move on in our lives. I was taking your advice, Jack." She said and slammed the door once again. Slammed herself right out of his life once again.

* * *

Scorpius' cell phone rang.

"Hey Lils." Scorpius said recognizing the number immediately.

"Hey." She said briefly. "I need your help." She said. Scorpius sat up.

"What? What is it?"

"It's Rose. She ran off. Nobody knows where she went. Help me find her?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Thanks." The phone ended.

* * *

**A/N:** So I thought Rose and Jack's story was lacking a bit.


	15. The Answer To Our Lives

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 - The Answer To Our Lives

* * *

_**August 2030**_

* * *

"Say Ellie, have you ever been to a movie?"

"A mobie? What's a mobie?"

"No, a movie." Albus started to laugh.

"No, I haven't and don't laugh at me. I never took Muggle Studies."

"I can see that." Ellie gave him a pouty face. "Well, what if I take you to a movie tonight?"

"Oh is Albus Severus Potter, asking me out?"

"No, not like that."

"I would love to go."

"Ellie…wait, what? You want to go?"

"Yeah, let's go! Being a witch can be boring sometimes!" Albus smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll meet you after you're done with work."

"But I won't be done until eleven."

"The students should be in bed and the movie has showing around midnight."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, great! I'm so excited. Well, I've got to go get some of this work completed and then we'll go on our date!"

"Uh, Ellie you don't have to think of it as a date!"

"Honestly, Albus, would it kill for guys to use such terms."

"No, but if the term 'date' is too much for our relationship than…"

"Al, if you haven't noticed I want to date you."

"You do?"

"You're such a fool! Yes, I want to date you and you're taking me on a date, that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine…"

"Then it's settled. Catch ya later!" She quickly went in the opposite direction toward the elevators. Albus couldn't help, but smile all day.

(Later that night)

"Oh, What is he doing?" Ellie gripped Albus' hand. Albus gritted his teeth for she was gripping rather hard.

"Ellie?"

"What? What? Is he going to die?"

"No, but my hand will if you lessen the grip a bit."

"Oh, sorry!" Albus saw her blush, which matched her hair. He laughed. She looked back at the screen. "Oh no!" She put her hands over her eyes. Albus felt bad that when he let her pcik what movie she wanted to see she picked a horror movie.

He should have warned her.

"Ellie, come on, nothing is going to happen. He's the main character, he won't die." He said touching her hands. He took them away from her face.

"I suppose you're right. What story writer would kill off their main character?" She said. She smield at Albus and then looked back up the screen. Her face immediately went to terror.

She flung her arms around Albus neck tightly.

"He's behind you! He's behind you!" She cried out.

"Ellie…" Albus moaned.

"Quiet, Al. Be calm maybe she'll be ok, maybe she'll…oh no!" Albus couldn't help it he let out a bit of a chuckle at her outburst.

"Al, stop it!" Ellie said. The scene changed. "What happened? What happened to that poor girl?"

"Ellie…"

"What?"

"Other people are trying to watch the movie too." She looked behind her and saw other people staring at her.

"Oh…sorry, I'll try to be quieter." Albus smiled at her. "Shut up." She said out of the corner of her mout has she watched the movie.

(Half an Hour later…)

"I don't believe it!" Ellie cried as they walked out together out of the movie. "He-he killed him off! The main character, I can't believe it. It was so sad. He gave his life to his family and everything."

"Yeah, I don't believe it either."

"And that guy…" She shuddered a bit.

"Hey, El. Look, I'm sorry, I should have warned you about the movie…"

"Are you kidding me now?"

"What?"

"That movie was bloody brilliant. I mean it felt so real. And why should you be apologizing, I'm the one who freaked out every time the guy was trying to kill someone."

"Don't be sorry. It made the movie much more fun." Albus chuckled. Ellie punched him.

"Ha, ha, I completely forgot to laugh. But what I don't understand you hardly shook one bit, how'd you do that?"

"Well, it's only a movie for one thing. That would never happen and I've been through my fair share of experiences that spooked the living daylights out of me."

"Oh right, Derek the vampire." She said. _That and when I imagined you dead._ Albus wanted to add. "Oh, well, you've got to bring me to more of these movies!" Ellie said clasping her hands together.

"We'll see." Albus said smiling at her.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad."

"Define bad."

"A curse thrown at your head."

"Yeah, that does sound bad." Albus admitted. Ellie smiled.

"Well Al, thanks for taking me on this date. It was wonderful."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh, now you're agreeing it is a date, then?"

"Oh, well, yeah, I suppose it was."

"In that case…" she moved forward and kissed on the lips. It felt as if sun never set. The warmth felt so strong and so right. Ellie pulled away and smiled back at Albus.

"See you around, Al. Thanks again for the most special night of my life." She said and soon enough she apparated away. Albus stood there as if he was glued to the spot.

And soon a smile crept on his face. There was no way he could be any happier than he was at the moment.

* * *

(Flashback – 2 months ago)

Molly sat at a table waiting for the waitress to come back and ask her what she wanted to eat.

All of a sudden as a guy walked by, he stopped and retraced his steps landing in front of her table.

Molly flushed when she caught him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. _He must love making fun of people like me._ She thought.

"Hey, you're the girl from the article." Molly's face lit up with horror. She thought everyone must have forgotten that by now.

"Oh no." She said putting her face in her hands.

"Oh, I didn't mean to, uh, make you feel bad or anything. I just feel great that I recognized someone like you."

"Like me?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, people like you inspire me."

"I inspire you?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." He sat down across from her without asking permission to. "You see I've got a sister back home who has been trying programs to do that kind of stuff like you did."

"Oh well, not all programs work. I mean those karate ones and joga are pretty good body build-up and work-outs, but ones that have you sit in front of TV trying to get you to use their exact moves, wastes your time and energy."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Well, yeah, that's really all to it." Molly said. She didn't know what to say this random stranger.

"Well, I guess I've got to go, but maybe we'll catch up again."

"Sure." Molly said still blushing. He left, but for some odd reason Molly wished he would come back. He was the first person to ever praise her for her hard work.

(Flashback ended)

"Ms. Weasley."

"Yes?" Molly looked up from her work at the lady who came to her desk.

"These are for you." She said. She handed her a bunch of flowers. Different shades of pink dahlias.

"Oh my." She smiled at them as she took them from her. She breathed in the smell and smiled. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." She looked in them. A note was in the inside. She read it.

_Dahlias for a beautiful person like you._

She put the note beside her desk so whenever she was bored she would look back over at it and think of him.

(Flashback – a month ago)

The guy had found her once again. Only this time it wasn't at the restaurant, but outside a coffee shop.

Molly never knew a person who can talk so much, but the sad part she enjoyed talking to him every minute he did so.

Now, he was about to leave and Molly was really comfortable with talking with him.

"Uh, Wayne?" Molly heard her voice call out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Any chance I can buy you coffee?" She asked. He smiled.

"I'll be honored."

(Flashback ended)

Molly stared at the computer in front of her. She frowned at it. She hated going back to work, but some things just had to get done.

Soon hands were over her eyes.

"Guess who?" A male's voice said. Molly smiled. He was the only guy who would do that to her. She wheeled around to face him as he removed his hands.

"Hey!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hey back. Did you get my flowers?" He asked.

"Oh, they were from you?"

"Hey now, don't be cruel."

"Why not? It's so much fun."

"So, you got any plans for after work?"

"Well, I was invited to this dinner banquet with my parents and they said I should bring my boy, boyfriend." She said hesitantly. Boyfriend, didn't fit his description very well. "And well we've been dating for months."

He chuckles. "Well spotted."

"And uh, well since you're a guy who happens to my 'close friend,' I thought that if you weren't doing anything you could…"

"Molly, are you asking me to go with you to the banquet."

"Uh, yes, I am."

"I'd love to go."

"Great!" She clapped her hands together. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back at her.

"Well, I'll pick you up tonight."

"Ok!" She said cheerfully.

"See you then."

"Sure thing."

(Later that night at the banquet)

"So Molly dear, where is this lovely date o f yours?" Audrey asked her daughter in a proper voice as Percy and Audrey walked in spotting Molly sitting down at a table.

"Right here." Wayne said.

"Mother, Father, this is Wayne." She said happily as she touched both his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you." He held out his hands to greet Percy and Audrey Weasley, but as he did so the whole cloth on the table brought all the silverware and glass cups on the floor.

Wayne looked quite embarrassed, but he still wore the face for greeting her parents. Percy and Audrey stared at Wayne then Molly started laugh. She laughed so hard tears started to form.

"Reminds me of Bill when he first took out Fleur." Percy said smiling at him. Audrey held onto his arm as she smiled.

"Uh, real sorry about that."

"It's quite alright, dear." Audrey said. Wayne looked at Molly and she smiled. She was happy her parents seemed to approve of him.

"Ah, Percy Weasley!" A voice called her father's name. "May I have a word with you and your wife?"

"Of course." Percy said and he took Audrey's hand as they got up from their chairs to talk to the man.

"Enjoying yourself?" Molly asked Wayne.

"Well, I just got here, but yeah."

"I'm glad." She smiled at him, but he didn't return the smile. "Wayne?" She asked softly.

"Excuse me, Molly, I need some air." He said suddenly. He got up and left. Molly looked down for a moment, but she decided to follow.

She found him outside. "Wayne?" He didn't turn. "Wayne, what is it?" She asked. She took his hands in hers. He turned to look at her.

"Molly, what do you see in your future?"

"You." He said honestly. He gritted his teeth. "What? What is it?" she asked thinking it was a bit too much for him to handle.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean me being your boyfriend or meeting your parents for instance."

"Look, if you think it's going a bit too fast, well you don't have to feel uncomfortable talking to me about it." She said.

"No, that's not it."

"Then, what is it?"

"Molly, I do wish to marry you some day." Molly stared up into his eyes trying to figure out what he is trying to say. "But there is some complication."

"Complication?"_ Is this where he tells me that he has or had a wife already? Or a child? Or that he is betrothed to someone else? _She thought.

"I'm…I'm sick, Molly." He said.

"Sick of what?" She asked.

"No…" he laughed a bit and stroked her hair. "I'm sick. Really sick. The doctors can't find a cure. I have cancer and my time depends on how long I want to live or so. I'm losing my hair fast too, if you haven't noticed." Molly was stunned. "I wish I told you sooner, but I didn't think I'd actually find someone as special as you."

Molly flung herself at him and held herself tightly against him. Of course this happened. It was karma mocking her once again.

The one time she found someone she truly cared for and now it would be how long until she would lose him? Time, now, felt like it was measured in days and weeks rather than months and years.

She started to cry softly into his suit.

"Hey…" He whispered. "Come on, Molly. I'm sorry! I should have told you sooner."

"No, no, no…" She said. "I'm glad you told me. Really I am." She said and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm not giving up anytime soon though. We will figure it out and we'll find a cure."

"Molly…" He said.

"I wished all my life for you to come along, I'm not giving you up without a fight." She said. Wayne gave her small smiles. Then he kissed her forehead as Molly closed her eyes. Every moment they shared counted, but not like it never did already.

"Marry me." Molly said.

"What?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Marry me."

"Molly, I don't want you to start rushing things that you don't want…"

"I want to. I want to marry you." She said. "Will you?" He nodded with a smile and hugged her close.

_Some people deserve a little happiness in their lives even if it seems it'll last for only a second._

* * *

Dominique dropped her things in her locker and pulled an apron on to get ready for another day at work.

She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and grabbed a writing pad and pen. As she went by the wall of workers of the month she couldn't help, but flash a smile as she saw her own face peering down from above.

She worked hard ever since she got the job as she promised she would do. Hard work really pays off now and then.

She walked into the restaurant and greeted the other waitresses and waiters.

Soon enough, the placed got busy and she off to do as much as she could to make the customers happy.

As the day, progressed lunch hour arrived and more people filed in as a storm was taking place outside.

"Dom-a-nique" Maria said called to Dominique.

"Yeah?" She looked up.

"We're friends right?"

"Er…" Dominique slurred as she was caught by surprise. "If that's what you're think we are then I guess." She said.

"Good, well can you do me a favor and pick up my order? It goes to M-12."

"But…I've got customers waiting for me to take their orders."

"It can wait." She said starting to walk away.

"But…"

"It can wait!" She said over her shoulder. Dominique huffed and walked over to pick up Maria's order. _Slimy, rotten, good-for nothing priss._ Dominique thought.

She carried the plates of food on the trays.

"Uh, spaghetti and meatballs?" She asked the table.

"Right here!" A large woman said. She placed it down on the table for her.

"Chicken parm?"

"Here." She placed it in front of a man with a large black mustache.

"And I guess you're the chicken wrap with fries?" Dominique said cheerfully.

"I didn't order that!" The large kid said, beside his mother no doubt.

"Oh, but it says on the slip…" Dominique began.

"Mum! I didn't order that! I said I wanted chicken tenders and fries."

"Hush, schnuccums, hush." The large woman said. "Now, please, dear, would you please bring us chicken tenders and fries."

"Uh terribly sorry about the mix-up." Dominique said. She took the plate back with her.

"Um, excuse miss." Dominique looked at the huge table of twenty.

"Yes?"

"We're ready to order."

"Ok, just give me a minute to put this order in and I'll be right back." She said.

"Alright." The cheerful old man said. Dominique smiled back. She looked over her shoulder and saw how anxious they were waiting to put their order in.

She went to the back-room.

"Another one?" Wes grinned at her.

"Sorry, Maria had me take out her order for her and she must have wrote down the wrong thing, I suppose."

"Maria?"

"Yeah, she thinks we're friends." Dominique said. Wes laughed and took the plate out of her hands.

"But why would Maria want _you_ to take her order?

"I don't know, clearly she was busy, I suppose." She said and walked to the cooks to tell them to place another order in.

She went back out to the large table and took everybody's order.

"Alright, I'll be back with your meal." She said to the table. They smiled at her and started talking amongst themselves.

"S'cuse me, Miss." Dominique looked who called and it was the family of three. She took a deep breath and walked over.

"Yes?" She asked with a fake smile.

"This food is cold." The large woman said. "And where is his meal?" _Up your arse._ Dominique thought.

"I just put it in." She said.

"Well, tell them to hurry it up. We've haven't got all day."

"Um, well I'm quite busy at the moment, but if you've got anymore questions you should really take up your waitress." Dominique said. She didn't know why she said that and she knew it was kind of rude, but she couldn't help it. Then again, hanging out with her cousin James usually brings out the nasty in her.

"Are you giving me some mouth, young lady?" The large woman asked her.

"No, I'm sorry if it looked that way, but if you don't need anything else than I've got other customers waiting to be served."

Dominique checked the rest of the customers to see if they were fine. She sat one more table down, took the order, and proceeded to the back.

"Wow, look at you go." Sam said as she came back again. Dominique laughed.

"Thanks, but it's like taming a pack of lions out there." She said.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I see you still have Maria's table." He said looking at the table strangely.

"Yeah, but if this is the way to get on her good side, well I suppose it'll be fine."

"Nobody gets on Maria's good side." Sam said and walked away with a stern look. Before Dominique could figure out what was going through Sam's head, a cook came up to her.

"Here's the chicken tenders and fries, Moe."

"Oh thanks." She said and took it. She walked up to the table.

"Here, you are." She said. The large woman leaned forward.

"He changed his mind he wanted a cheeseburger."

"Oh…" Dominique said.

"But you're busy and I don't want to wait any longer, so sweetums, you'll eat the chicken fingers you ordered."

"Fine!" He mumbled. He took the ketchup and started to shake it, but it wouldn't come out. Dominique knew what he was going to do before he knew himself.

He gave it a huge shake.

"No…" Dominique wanted to shout, but it was too late the ketchup flew all over her. She felt trenched in ketchup. And of course the kid started to laugh as she turned to walk away to clean herself off.

_Hate kids._ Dominique growled in her head. She heard the large woman laughing her head off and the mustache man croaking like a toad.

"Man, and I thought I had it bad." A dishwasher said to her. Dominique didn't pay attention to him. She just washed herself off. She looked around for Sam, but he was nowhere to be found.

_Probably cleaning tables or so._ She thought.

Dominique went to the register to add up her checks to give out. The large table of twenty were actually the ones to leave first.

"Thanks so much." Dominique gave the old cheerful man a weak smile as he left.

She went over to the table of three and handed their check.

"You charged us for re-fills?" The man asked.

"Uh, yeah, it says it on the menu." The man cursed her under his breath. She heard him mutter that pronounced her as the worst waitress he has ever had.

Dominique doesn't let anything like that get to her. You would have to stick a thousand knives to get her to crack. _Just be lucky I haven't turned you into the world's biggest bullfrog._ Dominique thought. She walked away to take more tables.

At the end of the day, she started to vacuum the floor.

"Ahem, Miss Weasley." A voice boomed over the restaurant. She turned off the vacuum to look up. It was her boss.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Dominique let go of the vacuum and left it as it was. She walked past Maria and swore she saw a glint of a smile cross her mouth.

She followed her boss into his office.

"I was going through the tickets and matching them up with the cook's order and there seems to be one slip that has gone missing."

"Oh, ok?"

"That slip was yours and this is a serious situation in which you put yourself in, but I have here a copy of the family that you took care of, but where's the other slip. I went into the cash register and turns out we were missing thirty dollars of the bill that should have been there. Explain!"

"What? I didn't do it!" Dominique cried out.

"I don't know Dominique. Your name is on the slip as their waitress and either you pay for their food or I'm going to have to let you go. Here's the slip, you can see it for yourself." Dominique took the slip in her hands.

At the top of the slip was her name, but it wasn't her handwriting. Maria had set her up.

"Sir, I didn't do it. I gave him the slip."

"And one of the dishwashers found it in the trash. A waitress gets penalized for throwing away checks."

"I didn't throw it away." Dominique said.

"Ah, sir." Came Sam's voice. The boss looked up.

"Not now, Wes."

"No, I think you need to know this." The boss breathed heavily. Dominique looked at him ,but he didn't look at her. _Was he the one who found the slip in the trash?_ She thought.

"Excuse me, Dominique."

"Of course."

"What Wes?" He asked as he followed him outside. Dominique waited in his office. She saw a chair and thought it best to sit down and wait for him to return.

She started to play with her hair. It's what she did when she was nervous. She heard voices returning.

"You sure about this Wes?" He asked.

"Yes." Sam said. The boss came into the room with a black tape in his hand.

"Sorry about that, Dominique."

"Oh, no it's fine." She said looking down. The boss sighed.

"I hate to let you go…" Dominique bit her lip. _This is it._ She thought. "But it was brought to my attention that Maria had set you up." Dominique looked up at him. "So, here's what I'm going to do. You're off the hook, but if you ever…if you ever throw a slip away like Maria did, I would have to let you go."

"I assure you, I won't ever do that." Dominique said.

"Wes, good job, by the way. You almost had me fire an innocent hard-worker. Worker of the month, as a matter of fact." He nodded and walked away.

"Dominique…"

"Yes?"

"Don't take any of the waiters or waitresses orders, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you may go. Make sure you bring in Maria." He said. Dominique nodded. She walked out of his office and walked around the corner. She heard an argument up ahead.

"Maria..." She heard Sam's voice.

"No, this is your fault! Mum and Dad won't be pleased that you got me fired for some reckless girl."

"Are you serious, Maria? You're the one that threw away the check for your boyfriend's family. If you'd have just done your job maybe you wouldn't have gotten fired today." _So, Maria and Sam were brother and sister_. Dominique concluded.

Sam started to walk away.

"You know what? Go ahead and suck up to miss perfect, but believe me she'll dump you like all the rest." She yelled and walked away as well. Dominique hid in the corner as Maria walked by to head to the boss' office. Dominique went back to do her chores.

She found that someone had done the rest of her job of vacuuming so she punched out and walked out the door to go home.

"Moe!" A voice called in the distance. She turned around to see Sam rushing up to her. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Hey." She said quickly. She wanted to thank him for keeping her from getting fired.

"I know you heard." He said.

"Yeah…" Dominique said. "Brother and sister, huh? I had no idea."

"Actually step brother and sister, but yeah we basically grew up together."

"Oh." She said. She felt kind of guilty for everything all of a sudden.

"Moe…" She looked over at him. "What she did was wrong, you know that? She may be my sister, but I don't agree with the things she does." He explained. "You see, she's used to getting her way and I can't say I hated to get her fired today even if she was the one in the first place to get me a job there, but she's got to learn that there are things in life that you can't always get."

"It's ok Sam, but now it's going to be awkward between you two. You should have just let me get fired."

"Are you kidding me? I'd get her fired a hundred times over again if you got in that situation ever again."

"That's sweet. It really is, Sam, but…"

"No buts, Moe. She was jealous, she tried to get you fired, turns out the plan backfired on her,you keep your job, end of story." Dominique laughed.

"What?" he said.

"You there is no end to a story, right?" She said. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right." She said as they walked off along the busy streets of London.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, yes I'm a sappy love writer, but I can't help it. Most stories are written out of love anyway. Besides I quite agree with what McGonagall said in OotP by JKR: "Dumbledore would have been happier than anyone to know that there was a little more love in the world."

Also sorry about the longg delay, I was on vacation and well I didn't get any internet access that much! Sorry, hopefulyl this was alright until next time!

Oh yeah, I'm just starting a new fanfic, which I have no idea how at the time I'm going to keep up with it since I've got this one and the Teddy/Victoire one I've been working on, but we'll see. So beware for that story floating up, if you want to give it a shot. It's for all those Rose/Scorpius ppl out there.


	16. If We Hold On Together

**Chapter 16 - If We Hold On Together**

* * *

_**August 2030 Continued**_

* * *

"Ok, she's in here." Lily said looking up at a brick apartment building.

"At this dump?" Scorpius asked. Lily looked over at him and gave him a pointed look.

"What? I was raised to voice my opinion."

"Come on, let's go before I voice my opinion." Lily said.

"And what would that opinion be?" Scorpius asked trying to tease her, but Lily didn't smile. They reached the door and Lily waved her wand and mumbled, 'Alohomora.' The door clicked open and they both entered.

"Rose?" Lily called for her. They looked around.

"Do you think she's even here?" Asked Scorpius. Lily nudged and she pointed to the porch outside. And there she was sitting at the table outside on the porch. She looked bad. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were raw like she's been crying far too long.

Lily made her way towards her. She then realized Scorpius wasn't following her.

"Uh, maybe you should talk to her." Scorpius whispered in Lily's ear. "I don't think I can help with this and you can do that girl thing you girls always do so well." Lily rolled her eyes.

"No need to suck up," She said. She turned to go back to Rose and caught her watching them. She immediately went back to looking back down at the table. _Well, at least she didn't try to run or apparate from us._ Lily thought.

"I'll wait in here." Scorpius said. But before she left, Scorpius kissed her on the cheek. Lily shut out the responses her heart was trying to fill her head with. _Rubbish._ She thought.

Lily went outside and closed the door softly behind her. She sat opposite Rose who was still looking away.

"Rose...?" Lily asked softly.

"What a perfect relationship you and Scorpius have." Rose said.

"Perfect? We don't have a perfect relationship." Lily said.

"At least he waited. At least he waited for you…"

"He didn't wait. He thought I was dead. It's been several months since he came back, but we are hardly like the way we were at Hogwarts."

"Oh, what's holding you back?" Rose muttered.

"His parents and grandfather have assigned him to a woman who is supposedly well suited for him to marry."

"Does he love her like he loves you?" Rose asked still not meeting Lily's eyes.

"No." Lily said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Isn't it Scorpius' choice to choose who he wants to marry?"

"Sure it is. Everybody has the option of a choice, but she can help us find Lucius." Lily said.

"Do you really think you can find Lucius before they have their wedding?" She asked her.

"I've got to try."

"And what about this girl? Does she know that you and Scorpius are heating up behind her back?"

"For Merlins sake, Rose, stop jumping down my throat. Scorpius and I haven't done anything. I visit him when I can, but the woman lives with him and I've got to respect that. Scorpius doesn't belong to me, he belongs to her."

"So does the woman love him?"

"I-I don't know. I know she hates me every time I come over. I would too, but there is nothing I can do about it. She shows great interest toward him every time I come over though. She always has even at Hogwarts."

"Wait? What's her name?" Rose asked now looking at Lily. Lily bit her lip.

"Lorraine Lordinggale. You know, Cyrilla's sister. She teased us a few times in the past and she…"

"Was the one Thor cheated on me with." Rose growled. "Thanks so much for bringing that up."

"You know what, Rose? I didn't come out here to talk about the things that are happening between me and Scorpius or to bring up the past. I'm here to convince you to come back."

"I'm not."

"You can't keep running from all of this. Running is not the answer."

"I can't be brave like you."

"I'm not brave. You have always been the brave one. It was the one quality I looked up to you more than anything."

"Well, quit looking up to me. I'm a horrible example. I don't even think I'm worth a dime in this world."

"Rose, didn't anyone tell you that you should follow your heart?" Lily asked. Rose looked over at Lily. Tears started to flood her blue eyes.

"I would have followed it if he hadn't broke it. Lily, he broke my heart." The tears raced down her cheeks and she leaned into Lily's shoulder as she hugged her.

"Rose…" but Rose was crying a bit louder. Lily tried again.

"Rose…come on. You can't let her win. You can't let her take him away from you."

"What do you mean?" She moaned in her shoulder.

"He is still in love with you. Everybody knows it except Wendy and him. I think he didn't expect you to marry someone else and forget about the fact that you two belong together."

"Lily, he doesn't love me. He never has. He loves Wendy and I can't just take him back. I can't do that to her. And I already said 'yes' to Preston."

"Why did you say 'yes'?" Lily whispered.

"I couldn't say 'no,' he asked me right in the middle of the restaurant. Imagine if I turned him down right in front of all those people?"

"But if you don't love him like he loves you, you've got to tell him."

"But what if it can work out?" She sniffed as Lily wiped a tear from her eyes that was about to drop.

"It won't. You can't force love to work in that way." Lily said. "You'll just end up miserable."

Rose was silent for a moment.

"He said he hated me."

"I highly doubt that. He was miserable because you were getting married to someone else."

"If you keep telling me he loves me then why is he with Wendy?"

"Er, I really didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but he and Wendy broke up." Rose pushed away from Lily.

"What?" She cried.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I didn't tell you, but I thought it'd be best if Jack told you when you come back." Lily blurted out.

Rose looked down the words sinking in.

"How?" Rose asked.

"They've been arguing a bit over the months. I guess Wendy felt Jack was always going to accuse her of cheating behind his back whenever she went away because well she did seem like she was doing precisely that I mean who would spend a whole month with their parents and…"

"Lily!"

"Oh, right, sorry. Well anyway, Wendy didn't think it would work out so she left in the middle of the night and left him a note. Really cowardly of her, like something I would do." Rose sat up straighter, but her head still remained down.

"It's all my fault." Rose whispered.

"You've got to be kidding me, right? How do you figure that? You guys didn't go snog behind her back or anything." Lily said. Then her eyes went wide, "Did you?"

"No, of course not. What kind of person do you think I am, Lily? It's just I should have just kept my distance from Jack."

"But how could you? Everybody knows you guys have been close since we were all in diapers."

"I know, but I was also one of his ex-girlfriends and I was supposed to back-off."

"Makes you two even more meant for each other."

"Lily! Merlin, don't you get it? It's my fault that they broke off. I've got to fix this! Maybe if I find Wendy and convince her to come back."

"She won't come back. Jack doesn't want her back. He only wants you." Lily said.

"Lily, stop it! Just stop it. Quit trying to plant things in my head."

"I'm not!" Lily said standing. "It's the truth. He wants you and only you. He can't say it because he feels like an arse for hurting you. So, come back Rose. Come back and face this like I know you can." Lily said. Rose sat there her head still bent.

Lily waited for ten minutes to pass and threw up her hands.

"Rose, it's your decision what you want and sometimes in life you've got to take that leap of faith. Even if you fall at least you tried. At least you've got a shot at love. You've only got accept it." Lily said as she walked away.

They both had tears in their eyes, but neither of them spoke no more to each other. Lily opened the glass door and shut it softly.

"Is she ok?" Scorpius asked.

"She will be." Lily said.

"Why isn't she following? Didn't you…"

"Look, Scorpius, just let her be. She'll come back when she is ready." She moved past him toward the door.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Scorpius asked following her.

"Nothing."

"Nothing always means something." Scorpius said. Then he reached her arm and grabbed it to hold her back.

"Scorpius, let's go."

"Tell me what's wrong, then." Lily sighed.

"Not now, Scorpius. I'm not in the mood to talk." Lily said.

"Well, whenever you're ready I'm here…to talk I mean." Lily nodded and they apparated away together.

* * *

"Oh, Louis, how are you?" Duncan's mother asked.

"Er fine, thanks." They only just arrived at Duncan's house.

"And, Martha, your girlfriend?" She asked. Louis looked at Duncan and he kept his mouth shut looking somewhere else other than him.

"Er, we broke up, like six months ago." Louis said scratching the back of his head. Duncan's mother flashed her son a glowering look.

"Duncan never told me that Martha broke up with him!" She said. _Did she know Martha_? Louis thought.

Duncan looked at Louis.

"She's our neighbor." He said. Louis shook his head understanding. _And he couldn't say anything_? Louis thought.

"So, what are you here for Louis?" Duncan's mother snapped at him. Louis was surprised in her change in behavior. _Did she really like Martha or something and refuse to think of her little heart broken? Not that it wasn't._ Louis thought.

"I invited him over for dinner." Duncan said. "I am allowed to have friends right?"

"Oh, I don't know Duncan. I wasn't planning on making dinner tonight. I was actually planning on ordering some food," She said.

"Mum, I saw you bring him some pork for tonight," Duncan said. She flashed him an angry look.

"He's the one, right?" She asked giving Louis another loathing look. Louis was surprised that she was acting like this toward a guest.

Duncan sighed, "No, Mum, he's just a friend. He's not the one…"

"Ok, I got it." She said and went to the sink and started to wash an already clean plate. _She thought I was his BOYFRIEND?_ Louis thought. Louis looked at Duncan and he was looking down at his shoes.

Louis nudged him. He looked over at him and Louis made a motion to talk to his mother. Duncan sighed again.

"Mum?" She didn't turn around. "Mum!" He said angrily. She turned around and looked at him.

"What?" She snapped.

"For Merlins sake stop snapping at me!" He yelled. His mother took a step back at his anger, "And quit treating Louis like crap. He is not gay, ok? I am the one that is…"

"Don't say it!" She said covering her ears.

"Mum, stop it!" He said and yanked her hands away from her ears. "Now, you listen to me and you listen to me good."

"I have the right to not hear you!" She said.

"Then you're a pretty horrible mother. I'm your son, for Merlins sake. Why can't I have a say in anything?"

"You're only a child you don't know what you want," she tried to look away again, but Duncan grabbed her arm to prevent her.

"I am 24 years old Mum. I think I know what I want in life and if I want to be loved by some of the same gender then you should support me not fight against me."

"It is not right," she said.

"To you, but this isn't about you. Aren't you my mother?"

"What do you think I am a ghost?" she asked.

"Then start acting like my Mum. Now, you can try and keep our relationship from ever existing, but I doubt it'll do so willingly. All I ask is if you accept 'us.'"

"Your father and I said 'no!'"

"Then that's too bad, because if someone told you couldn't see Dad, you would be doing the same thing I have been doing. You can't keep love from existing, mother."

"It isn't the same."

"Love is love. It may be a different kind of showing love, but it is love all in all. Why can't you just be happy for me? Jerry has been very nice toward you and all you have shown him is hostility."

"You're in love with Jerry Hickims?"

"Yes."

"The sweet boy down the street?"

"Yes." She looked tearful. "Then what is he? Your best man?" She shot out, glaring at Louis again.

"A friend that actually supports me better than my own mother." Duncan said coolly. His mother stayed silent. "Look, I'm leaving soon and I don't want things between us to be like this. If you still don't agree then count me out for Thanksgiving and Christmas." He said solemnly. He looked defeated, There seem no reasoning with his own mother.

"You really love him don't you?" She whispered still not looking at him.

"Yes." He said. Then all of a sudden, his mother flew her arms around his neck, crying hysterically.

"Of course, I want you to be happy! I just wants best for you. But you've got to come and see us. My little boy all grown up, all grown up…" She sobbed into his shoulders while he held her close.

Louis turned to leave. He knew it was best to leave them with each other. He was only there for support, nothing more.

He smiled as he looked through the window of a mother and a son hugging and swaying slightly.

* * *

(Flash-Forward - 5 years later)

The day was busy in Weasleys Wizarding Weezes. Business was brewing more than ever. Fred was working harder than ever to keep the business the way it has been ever since his father and his twin brother ran it when they first opened it up.

Fred was carrying a new box to the front because Wostling whistles were dangerously getting low. As he was put them on the shelf, he felt a presence stand next to him.

He looked to his right and saw a small boy in overalls staring up at him.

_What are you staring at, kid?_ Fred thought. Even thought Fred, stared back hoping to scare him off so he could back to work, the kid would not go away.

"Can I help you?" Fred asked impatiently. He still continued to stare up at him. "Where are your parents?" The kid didn't respond.

"Fred!" Fred turned his head to hear who called his name. It was one of his employers. A girl fresh out of Hogwarts. She was real lazy, but he needed someone to run the cash register and that is basically the only thing she qualifies for.

"Yeah?"

"Where are the cluster stars? A man can't find them and I know you're busy and all…"

"It's over there." Fred pointed to a sign that said 'Cluster Stars.'

"Oh, wow." She said walking over in a transfixed state. Fred shook his head at her stupidity. The things he does, he wonders why he does them.

"See, Auntie, look there he is. I heard his name and I knew it was him. Can we go meet him?" He heard a childish voice not too far from where he was.

He looked to who the voice belonged to and surprising enough it was the obnoxious kid that stared at him like a goldfish.

He followed the hand he was attached to. He recognized the person immediately as the woman he couldn't believe was an Aunt with two kids already. Kate was her name.

Kate looked over at him and looked in another direction, pretending she wasn't looking over at him. Fred smiled to himself and thought he go over and pretend to be the salesperson he was.

He disappeared into the enormous crowd and snuck up behind her.

"Can I help you, mam?" He asked. The woman, Kate, spun around.

"No, I was just, oh…" She looked and saw him standing there.

"Aunt Kate, it's him! The one who saved me!" Charlotte squealed with delight as she yanked on her Aunt's hand.

"See, I told you it was him. I heard his name, Char." The boy told Charlotte.

"Um, hi again." Kate said.

"Good to see you remembered where my shop was." Kate laughed hesitantly and tucking a hair piece behind her ear.

"We were in the neighborhood"

"Were you now?" Fred loved to be a flirt even if two kids were witnessing it.

"Yeah, I really never did get to really thanking you for all that you have done to save Charlotte. I just have been under so much stress and everything…"

"Aunt Kate? Aunt Kate?" The boy tugged at her hand. Kate looked down at the boy.

"Yes, Colton?"

"Can I look at those?" He asked pointing to where a lot of the kids were now.

"Only if you remain visible." Kate said. He ran off and Charlotte, his sister, followed. Kate pursed her lips as she watched them.

"Eh, kids always want things." Fred said.

"You have no idea. I still can't believe I got landed with them."

"Yeah, where are their parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh, I…I'm sorry." Fred said, feeling stupid.

"Thanks. I just can't believe my sister threw her kids at me." Fred raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh, that came out wrong. I meant that I have another sister, a bossy and organized sister and she could have signed her up as godmother, but instead she asked me."

"And you accepted the responsibility because…?" Fred asked her.

"Well, I didn't think they would actually end up…dying and it just seemed so important to her that I couldn't refuse."

"I see."

"I sound like a horrible sister, don't I? Not wanting to take care of her kids. But, you've got to know, I adore them. I really do, but I used to be the cool aunt not the hectic one. I never thought it would be this hard to take care of kids. My sister loves the gloat on how much I'm messing up."

"That's kind of cruel." Fred said.

"I know, but what she practically right. I don't know anything I'm doing." Fred listened to her and then turned to look at the kids.

"I don't know they seem alright. They're healthy and still standing, don't you think?"

"I suppose." Kate said watching them for a moment then she her eyes went wide. "Merlin, I'm so sorry!" She said.

"For what?"

"Well, here I am talking to a practical stranger about my problems and going on about my whole life story. I'm just sorry, I just can't help it."

"It's alright, really. Actually, this has probably been the most thrilling part of my day. I mean I never expected you to really come around here, given that listening to a mad man cracking jokes." Fred said. Kate blushed for a bit.

"Charlotte wanted to see you again." She said. "And Colton wanted to meet you and I really needed to get out of the house so I thought why not. But look what I have done. I ranting on to you when we don't even know each other."

"We can change that now, can we?" Fred said suggestively. Before Kate could respond the kids came back. Kate looked back at Fred.

"I…I don't know. I kind of swamped." She said looking down at them.

"Oh, well it was worth a shot, wasn't it?" Fred said smiling at her. He was flirt, what did she expect him to do when she turned him down, cry in a corner?

"Fred, are you coming over to our house?" Charlotte asked brightly.

"Uh, Charlotte…" Kate said.

"Charlotte told me he can do tricks, I wanna see tricks! Can he come?" Colton asked.

"Guys, we are just here to…"

"Oh, please Aunt Kate? Please?" Charlotte pleaded. Kate bit her lip. Fred knew he had to step in, so that Kate wouldn't be pushed to make him come at all.

He knelt down on the floor.

"Charlotte, mind your Aunt Kate, now. How about you come back here and I'll show you guys a few more tricks? Alright?"

"Alright." Charlotte said defeated.

"That's a girl." Fred said.

"We should go." Kate said shaking their hands as in a motion to leave.

"Aw, do we have to?" Colton asked.

"Yes." Kate said.

"Ok." Colton said. Kate smiled a bit at the fact that she got him to listen to her.

"Bye Freddie!" Charlotte said and gave him an unexpected head.

"Er, be a good girl, alright?" He said to her patting her back lightly.

"I will." She said and took Kate's hand as they headed toward the exit. At the last second, Kate looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

(Flash-Forward ended)

* * *

Rose sat in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Preston to show up.

She picked up her cup of tea and sipped it lightly. Soon, she heard the sound of a chair scraping across the floor. She looked and saw Preston sit down opposite her.

He gave her a big smile.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey," She said weakly.

"Heard you had a bit of a vacation." He said. He didn't even notice that she was nervous to talk to him.

"I suppose."

"Was it relaxing?" Rose looked up into his eyes. She didn't know how to do this; especially to someone who loved her.

"Um Preston, I need to talk to you about something." She said scratching her head.

"Oh? What about?"

"The wedding." She said.

"Ah, stressing much?" He asked. Rose bit her lip.

"I…I can't do it."

"Can't do, what? The wedding?" He asked slowly like he was trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"Yes, the wedding."

"Ok, if it's post-poning, I'm ok with it."

"No, I mean, I can't do it at all." Rose said quietly.

"Oh." He said looking down at the table.

"I'm so sorry." Rose said reaching out to touch his hand. As soon as she touched his he moved it away to put it in his lap.

"Why did you say 'yes' then?" He asked.

"I don't know." Rose said sully. "I was afraid to let you down in the restaurant. I didn't want all those people watching. I mean I hate the spotlight and marriage is a big thing and…"

"You can't picture yourself in a wedding gown." Rose looked down silently. That wasn't why. It was because she pictured herself in a wedding gown with someone else. Rose could have corrected him, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt him more.

"Rose…" she looked up. "Look, it's alright. I mean we can call off the wedding for now and when you're ready…" Rose shook her head.

"No, Preston, I don't think you're getting what I'm trying to say."

"Then what are you trying to say."

"It' just so hard." Rose said with tears forming in her eyes, "I just don't think I see 'us' in my future." She choked out.

"Oh, so you want to break-up?" Rose didn't respond to his question. "Look, Rose. I will be honest will you. If this about how fast we're going then I'll slow it down, but if this is about something else then I promise I won't get mad. So do we need to just work something out or…"

"It's something else." Rose blurted out and soon she put her hands in front of her face and started to cry. She felt completely horrible. Preston didn't deserve to be treated like this. He has been so kind to her.

"Preston, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Rose removed her hands and saw that he was gone. _Didn't he promise he wouldn't get mad_? She thought. She felt a fresh wave of tears coming. She held her hand to hold them back.

About an hour, she decided it was finally time to go home. She needed to go home. She needed a moment to herself.

She left her money on the table and apparated out of the pub. She arrived at the doorstep to her house. She unlocked the door and opened the door.

She felt on the verge of collapse, but as she turned around she saw someone she least expected that was standing not too far from the doorway.

Rose felt her purse drop out of her hand as she looked at him with surprise.

Jack grabbed her purse before it reached the ground with his unnatural reflexes of a Quidditch Keeper. Rose couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She especially didn't want to cry in front of him.

But she was crying; harder than ever. She felt strong arms hold her close as she cried on into his shirt.

One hand had moved up to stroke her hair and the other still holding her safely on her back.

She thought she could live without him, but she needed him more than ever. Especially, right now when she felt more destroyed than ever.

If he wants to just to be her best friend, she could live with that. Even if she wanted more.


	17. Breathe

**Chapter 17 - Breathe**

* * *

**September 2030**

* * *

"Move way, big mama making her way into the kitchen." Victoire said. Nicholas looked up and smiled as Victoire made her way to her seat at the dinner table.

"Mum, now that I'm going to Hogwarts, can you please tell me if I have a brother or a sister?" Nicholas asked. Victoire sighed.

"You're going to have a brother."

"Yes!" He cheered. Victoire shook her head at him.

"Are you excited for Hogwart today?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I can't wait. Daddy said even a ghost teaches History of Magic."

"It's not that special." Victoire mumbled, but didn't want to lessen his spirits. She hated feeling so old. Her first son already going to Hogwarts for his first time.

"When is he coming?" Nicholas asked looking down at her large belly carrying her second child.

"Soon, I hope." Victoire was getting anxious to get the child out. She missed the many foods she loved to eat and her emotions have been going all over the place. Teddy even back off to give her some space to let some steam out.

"Mum, when are we leaving?" Nicholas asked. Victoire wanted to groan. _Always with the questions, do they ever stop?_ She asked herself.

"When Daddy, gets here with the car."

"Oh, what car is going to be this time?"

"I don't know, but maybe you should finish the rest of your cereal, sweetie."

"But I'm full, can't I just throw it away?"

"No, eat. You'll need it because it's a long train ride to Hogwarts." Nichoals grumbled and swirled his cereal around. Victoire was very worried how Nicholas would fit into Hogwarts. He was a very sweet and calm kid. He didn't go out of his own way to make friends.

_But maybe there were kids who will want to be his friends that way he won't be lonely. _Victoire thought.

The door swung open as Teddy made an appearance.

"Ready?" He asked happily. _Easy for you to say, you're not as huge as a hippo._ Victoire thought bitterly. Teddy was only too excited to be a father of two sons.

The family got in car and drove off to London to Kings Cross. Victoire and Teddy walked together while Nicholas raced ahead trying to find the platform.

He stopped in between 9 and 10.

"Where do I go?" Nicholas asked. Teddy smiled at his eagerness.

"Run straight into that wall." He said pointing at a wall.

"But, but, I'll crash." Nicholas said.

"No, I promise you won't." Teddy said. "Well, go on, we'll come in behind you."

Nicholas focused on the wall and ran with his cart straight forward. He closed his eyes and before he knew it he was on the other side of the wall.

"I did it." He whispered to himself. He looked happily at the scarlet train. The place was packed full of wizards and witches.

"Oi, there's Nicholas!" Someone called out his name. By then, his parents had walked up behind him. Nicholas looked and saw half of their family was at the station to wish him a good trip.

He waited as the parents caught up on all their gossip. He talked a bit to Alden and he kept mentioning that he wanted to go so bad.

But soon enough, the train gave a huge ring and it was time to board.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye. Don't get into any trouble Nicholas!" Teddy said hugging his son. Nicholas looked up at Victoire and she looked down into his innocent childish face. Her son all grown-up and before she knew it she was crying.

"Mum?" Nicholas asked touching her arm slightly.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!" She wrapped her arms around him with her big stomach in between. "I want you to be a good boy and I want you to make as many friends as you can. We are so proud of you. I love you." Nicholas smiled up at his mother.

"Love you, too, Mum." She let go of him and wishe he never came to the age of eleven.  
And before she knew it was all over in a flash. He waved to her as the train rolled away.

"He'll be fine." Teddy whispered in her ear.

"I hope so." Victoire whispered.

(A week later)

"Victoire, sit down." Teddy said as he watched his wife walk back and forth.

"I can't. I'm so worried. I sent three letters already and he still hasn't written back. What if he got into Slytherin and is getting bullied at this very minute? What if he has no friends? What if he is already failing his courses? What if…"

"Victoire, I'm sure he's fine. He must be busy."

"So busy he can't write to us?" Victoire shot back. Teddy sighed, but then there a swish of wings. Victoire bolted to the window where an owl flew into the house.

It dropped a letter into Victoire's awaiting hands. She opened it hesitantly, but then she gave it to Teddy for him to read as she sat down.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Things are going great. Sorry that I haven't wrote back until now. I've been so busy here. Hogwarts is great! You guys never mentioned half the things that are here. I've made two friends so far in Hufflepuff. They are both girls, however. But they are really nice and we all want to try out for the Quidditch team, what do you think? Do you think I have a chance?_

_Well anyway, I've got a potions essay I'm supposed to be writing now. Let me know if anything unusual happens with the baby I mean._

_Love,_

_Nicholas._

Teddy read through it again to make sure they didn't miss anything.

"See, Victoire, he's fine." Teddy said. "I mean he seems so much older now." Teddy said glancing back at the letter. But Victoire didn't make a peep. Teddy looked back at Victoire, her face shocked.

"Victoire? Are you ok?" Teddy asked.

"I think…I think my water broke." She said.

_Twenty-four hours later, Victoire had a son, which they named William Theodore Lupin_.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Lorraine demanded as she got down the stairs.

"I'm heading out." Scorpius said to her.

"Oh, really? How original. It wouldn't be for Lucius, would it?" Scorpius didn't know what came over him, but he jumped at her and pushed her against the wall hard.

"Oh, I love it when you get all aggressive, Scorpy." Lorraine smirked at Scorpius.

"Where is he?" Scorpius yelled. His anger raging like a fire. He had to control though. If the emotion became too much the voice would take over.

Scorpius grabbed her chin. "Listen, Lorraine, you will tell me where he is hiding or you'll meet your own end."

"Please, Scorpius." Lorraine snarled. "You and I both know you aren't going to touch a hair on me." Scorpius gritted his teeth.

"Lorraine, I swear…"

"You swear what? That you're not just going out for a midnight stroll? Are you so eager that you can see more of the Potter girl." She raised her eyebrows. Scorpius didn't respond. He closed his eyes trying to not to get too angry so he can control himself.

"Lily, isn't part of this deal."

"Oh Scorpy, how ungentleman-like of you to not let her into our little triangle we have going."

"Lorraine, what is this about?" Still trying to keep calm, but he still had a good grasp on her.

"Well, it would be a shame that the dear Potter girl never got her birthday wish." Scorpius eyes flew open.

"What did you say?" Lorraine smiled evilly.

"Isn't that where you were headed off to before you laid your hands on me?" She asked smirking.

"What are you not telling me, Lorraine?"

"What makes you think…"

"Lorraine! I don't have time for this. I've known you since we were kids and I know when you're keeping something from me. You tell me and you tell me right now." He growled at her.

"You're precious Potter girl will be handed over to Lucius in a matter of seconds if you don't give me what I want."

"What are you talking about? Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"Must I have to spell it out for you? I'm asking for a compromise. I could hand Lily to Lucius…"

"Lucius won't listen to you!" Scorpius said through his gritted teeth. "And you don't even know where she lives."

"I do, it's Godric's Hollow, three houses away from Harry Potter's dead parents home." Scorpius growled, which confirmed that she was correct. "And Lucius may not listen to me, but he'll listen to my brother. All I have to do is give the word."

"And how are you going to do that when I'm not letting you out of my sight?" Scorpius asked his eyes flaring at her.

"Easy." She took out a mirror. His mirror, the one Lily gave him a long time ago. "My brother has the other one."

"How did you get those?"

"Lily came over one time and she was in the kitchen talking to you. I came down when you thought I was sleeping and stole it out of her bag. She must have thought she left it at her flat or something and you left yours on the nightstand this morning." Scorpius reached for the mirror, but she pushed it behind her.

"Not a chance. If my brother doesn't hear from me in less than a half an hour then he'll send in the Raidens. Lucius will know he has been betrayed and both you and Lily will meet your deaths." Scorpius let his arm down in defeat.

"You've been planning this, haven't you?" He asked still gritting his teeth.

"Ever since you agreed to the arrangement. I knew it was a fluke. I knew you only agreed to get something from me. Well, in that case I was right, wasn't I? You were going to get it from me one way or another so I had to act quickly. So I thought real hard what you wanted and then I realized that you and your grandfather never had a real tight relationship so you wanted to get to him. I realized that a day or so after you agreed."

"Well aren't you clever…" Scorpius snarled.

"But that's not all. After the newspapers came out indicating that you and Lily were alive. I knew you'd go crawling back to her or that you already have. And I knew dearly that every attack recently was to get to her."

"Wait, what?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, you didn't realize that? Maybe that's why Lucius gave you such pitiful jobs. He didn't want you knowing that he was trying to kill her and every other Potter out there. And what best to start with the one they were just grieving over?" Scorpius felt the power surge through his veins. _Breath in, breath out. Don't let her get to you._ He thought.

"What do you want, then? The marriage to happen or something else?" He asked darkly.

"Marriage is for chums and I don't want really anything to do with you really.

"Then what do you want?"

"Do you feel it? Now, you know what it's like to be hated. Either way, both sides will hate you." Scorpius released his grip on her and she slipped away. Scorpius knew defeat when he saw it. Everything was lost. He had failed everyone.

"What do you want Lorraine in order to keep quiet?"

"To personally hand all the Potters and Weasleys to Lucius."

"And what do you need me for?"

"You hand them to me. Tell me where each is living and everything."

"And what is this going to do?"

"It'll be a free world without them, wouldn't you say?"

"And you want dignity for yourself?" Scorpius said. Lorraine smirked.

"Women have become a big influence in this world, don't you agree?" Scorpius remained silent. "So, do we have an agreement?" Scorpius started toward her again and she raised the mirror. "Not a chance. You come one more step near me and I'll send an order to your dearly beloved. All you have to do is say deal." Before Scorpius could say anything.

"But, don't think I'll let Lily just go freely or anything. Not until every Potter and Weasley is handed over." _She really did make sure there was no loop-hole in her plan._ Scorpius thought. But he was desperate. He was desperate to keep Lily safe.

"Deal." Scorpius muttered.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere. Now, our first one is to my sister's dear friend Hugo and his daughter. I'll have you know that I will have someone following you so there won't be any implications. And the Unbreakable Vow with have to be casted as well."

Scorpius remained quiet.

"The plan is you kill Hugo first, then you move…" But at that moment the door was flung open and someone landed on her.

Before Scorpius could see who it was, he flung himself on the floor and made a grab for the mirror. She tried to hold on to it, but Scorpius whipped it out of Lorraine's hands. He got up and saw it was Albus on top of Lorraine. He looked up and saw Hugo and Cyrilla standing in the doorway.

Albus came up with Lorraine holding her securely. Scorpius saw that Lorraine was trying to apparate, but Albus or someone else must have casted the charm to stop you from apparating.

Lorraine looked up and saw her own sister.

"_You_!" She snarled. Cyrilla looked away from her sister, but moved into the room. "Look at what you did now? You filthy squib!" Cyrilla's head shot up and she went over to her sister and slapped her across the face. That shut her up.

"Listen, here, sister, you do as you're told or I'll let them kill you." Cyrilla said to her sister. It was an order. The first one she gave to Lorraine.

"How did you guys know about this?" Scorpius asked.

"Rose said Lily told her that Lorraine was to wed Scorpius and we knew something was up. She came back, by the way." Hugo said looking up at Scorpius. "She went to go see Lily and talk to her or something, but she saw some cloaked people roaming around the place waiting to gain access to Lily's place. She immediately sent word to us and she said she was going to try and get into the house without them seeing her, which she got in fine." Hugo said.

"She then sent word that Lily was expecting Scorpius so I found Albus and we came here and just caught the end of the conversation. But Lily and Rose won't be able to move until we get there."

"They will swarm this place in no less than five minutes." Scorpius said looking at Lorraine. He took out his wand and pointed it at her neck.

"Now, Lorraine if you don't say exactly what I say into the mirror, then I will kill you. I really will, don't think I won't." Lorraine jaw shook as he stuck it hard at her neck.

"Hugo and Al, tie her up on this chair." He indicated to a chair. They sat her down and tied her up.

"Ok, now Hugo, hold the mirror up and let her talk to her brother." Hugo put the mirror up. Scorpius stepped away his wand still pointing at her. Her eyes remained on the wand.

"Lorraine, up here." Scorpius said and she looked at the mirror. "Call your brother."

Lorraine pressed her lips together. She wasn't going to corporate.

"If you don't call your brother in one minute, I swear Lorraine, I'll do anything to save Lily and if killing you is the way to go then…"

"Vince Lordingale." She said to the mirror. They all fell silent. Vince's head turned up on the mirror.

"Lori, anything?" Lorraine looked at Scorpius, but he motioned to look back at the mirror.

"Yeah, everything is fine here. I guess I was wrong…about everything." She said.

"For Merlin's sake, Lori! He's not going to be happy. You really messed up this one."

"I know…" Her voice shook. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Dad or Mum for a matter of fact, you just cost them their lives." He angrily yelled at her through the mirror. Scorpius felt knots form in his throat. She was doing this to save her parents.

"I'm sorry…" She said and she bent down to cry. Albus peered over the front to see if he was still there and he wasn't. He nudged Scorpius who was watching Lorraine sadly.

Scorpius put the mirror in his cloak.

"Lorraine, I had no idea…"

"Don't! Just quit it!" She cried. Scorpius turned to the group, his face full of sadness.

"Nothing you could do, man. She brought this on herself." Albus said under his breath. Scorpius nodded silently.

"Hugo?" Albus turned to him. Cyrilla behind him. Hugo looked up. "Take Cyrilla and try to save their parents. If they are already there, then forget it, it'll be too sucidial. Take up any name if you have to, just make sure they are safe from Lucius and then meet us at Hogwarts."

Hugo nodded and stuck out his hand to Cyrilla. Cyrilla considered it and then took his hand. Albus lifted the apparition spell to let them apparate.

"Er, Scorpius, just to take precaution we must put her somewhere to keep her quiet." Albus said.

"No, I promise, I won't do anything. I promise." Lorraine said her cheeks smeared with tears.

"Al?" Scorpius said looking at him.

"No, she almost had my sister killed. And like you, I don't want anything to happen to her. You're not the only one who cares for her, unfortunately." Albus said. "I'll take her if so. Uncle Bill is working late tonight at Gringotts and we can have her watched in a vault until we hear from Hugo."

"Do whatever you want with her." Scorpius said. "I'll find Rose and Lily to make sure they are alright."

"Yeah, well I guess I better go before the Raidens change their minds or something."

"Oh, Albus, wait." Albus stopped and Lorraine looked through her hair with red puffy eyes.

"Find out where Lucius is, if you can." Scorpius said for he knew he couldn't scope it out of her due to a sorrow that he couldn't help, but feel sorry for.

"Alright, meet you at Hogwarts to discuss matters." Albus nodded and apparated with Lorraine.

Scorpius sighed and apparated as well.

* * *

_**October 2030**_

* * *

"Is Daddy going to play?" Asked Alden as he followed his mother up the stairs.

"He didn't say, but we'll support his team no matter what, ok?"

"Yes, Mum." Alden said his eyes shifting to the concession stand. "Mum, I'm hungry."

"You just ate."

"Can we get ice cream?" Madison looked where he just looked.

"No."

"Mum!" He wailed.

"No, Alden." Madison said. _Don't think for a moment I'll let you be spoiled_. She thought. Alden pouted all the way up to their seats. Good thing, James and Madison taught him not to have a tantrum and he was very obedient. For some reason, he was still afraid that his father would go back the way he used to be.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Alden?"

"What time does it start?" He asked.

"Any moment, now," She said. He looked close trying to look for any sign of the game starting. You can tell he was very excited.

Soon sparks of light green and scarlet red zoomed through the sky. Alden watched in awe. Then they heard the commentator.

"And here are the Caerphilly Catapults!" There was a loud 'Boom,' and like a cannon, the team came flying out like they were blasted out of a catapult into the air.

People started cheering for the team as they zoom around the stands.

"Now for your home team, the Puddlemere United!" A light bursted toward the sky and it broke cascading across the sky. It was a firework and somehow Quidditch players soared like they came out of the firework itself.

The crowd cheered more.

"Where is he? Where is he? I can't see him!" Alden asked still looking in the sky for his father.

"Look, there's Oliver Wood and there's Troy." Madison pointed to the players they knew.

"Yeah, but where is DAD!" Alden asked worried.

"Right here, son!" They turned to look up above and there he was grinning down at the both of them. Alden looked up at his father and beamed with excitement.

He looked at Madison and smiled up at him.

"Go get em, Dad!" Alden cheered as he soared in the distance. Soon someone dropped down beside them.

"Sorry, we're late!" Madison turned and saw Lily and Albus.

"Oh! You guys came!" Madison squealed. She gave them each a hug.

"And miss James at his Quidditch game, never!" Lily said smiling at her oldest brother.

"He could use us, don't you think?" Albus said.

"I thought you have Hogwarts to attend."

"Well, I can't stay long, so hopefully James will win one for us." Albus said.

"Where's Scorpius? Ellie?" Lily went silent, but Albus responded.

"Ellie has work unfortunately, she told me to give him her congrats when he wins." Madison smiled, but she looked at Lily trying to see what happened to Scorpius, but she was admiring the playing field.

"So, how are ya buddy?" Albus asked Alden.

"Great, Uncle Albus!" He said happily.

"Say Albus, any chance you want to get Alden some ice cream?" Madison asked.

"Yes!" Alden cheered.

"Sure, come on, Alden." Alden followed Albus to the concession stand. Madison looked at Lily, but Lily looked down at her shoes.

"So where is he, Lily?" Madison asked. Lily looked at her and then she sighed.

"He went back under-cover, you know still trying to find a way to get to him."

"You could have just said that."

"I suppose. Look, can we just enjoy the game?" She asked.

"Of course."

The game started not too long after that. James had renewed his strengths and made spectacular moves in order to find the snitch and not get hammered by a Bludger or a Catapult.

Then he sped toward one of the Catapults and hurled himself off his broom and over the palyer like he was playing leap frog. He fell through the sky and reached out his hand and grabbed the Snitch as he landed on his broom a few seconds afterwards.

The stands roared in cheers. James punched the sky as he cheerfully won the game for them. The feeling was great, the feeling was all too familiar.

After getting hugged by the team, he flew to Madison, Alden, and Lily. Albus had already left.

"Is that my baby sis?" James joked around.

"James!" Lily smiled at him and gave him a hug. "You did great!"

"Thanks Lils." He said.

"Well, I have to go. I just wanted to congratulate you. Mum and Dad should be somewhere else in crowd. I don't know, I didn't see them. You've got too many fans." Lily said.

"But there's only one, that I love the most." He smiled down at Madison. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Now, I really have to go." She said.

"Bye Aunt Lily." Alden said. Lily waved good-bye and left.

"Want to go for a ride?" James asked Alden.

"James…" Madison said.

"Nonsense. I was his age when I started."

"Oh Mum, can I?" Alden pleaded. Madison sighed.

"Alright, but be careful, will ya?" She said. James reached out a hand for Alden and he took it.

Madison watched happily as James taught Alden how to ride the broomstick. He helped him steer it when he looked like they were going to crash.

* * *

(Flashback - a week ago)

Scorpius kept fumbling with his tie. Lily couldn't take it.

"Here, let me." She said. Scorpius let the tie go as she took it in her hands and started to tie. She was slow at it, but she did it right.

But as she was pulling the knot up she felt something stroke her arm. It was a hand; it was Scorpius' hand. She looked up and caught his gaze.

It must have been like three minutes just staring up at each other, but soon Lily finished and let go. As she moved away, she felt her cheeks burn with heat. Scorpius knew that something was wrong. He knew somehow, some way they might have lost the intensity of each other.

She may seem that she might not want it back, but Scorpius was determined to win her over again; whatever it takes.

He took her to a nice restaurant in order to regain their relationship that they lost along the way.

However, Lily was silent most of the time. Scorpius didn't know how to begin a conversation with her. There was too much to talk about, but he didn't know which to start with. But to his dismay, Lily started the conversation.

"Scorpius? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, you can ask me anything."

"Why?" she said.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you make it to my graduation? You promised you'd be there." She asked looking down.

"I was there." He whispered. Lily looked up.

"You were? I…I didn't see you."

"I was in the forest watching. I didn't want to bother you with your family swarming all around you. I wanted to go and congratulate you, but a co-worker found me and told me I had to beat it before he told your father on me."

"But Dad would have let you stayed." Lily said.

"Well, maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"I don't think your Dad likes me being with you. He had me working so many days when I could have been spending time with you. But I can see why."

"He doesn't have the right to do any such thing."

"He's a father, Lily. What do you really expect? I mean I can see where he is coming at. I hardly deserve someone like you. Just look at all the things I've done in the past. For Merlins sake, I almost killed that kid."

"Yes, but you didn't. That matters." Lily said. Scorpius was unconvinced. Lily squeezed his arm. "My Dad may be acting like my Dad, but if I want to be with you then that's my choice not his."

"Then, why do I keep getting the feeling that we are falling apart?" Scorpius asked her gazing at her. Lily looked down and let go of Scorpius' arm.

"Were not falling apart."

"Oh really? Because I think differently. You're hard to read sometimes and I can't help, but thinking you're trying to push us away." Scorpius said.

"How can you say that? I want this to work as much as you do."

"Oh is that so?" Scorpius sad crossing his arms.

"Sure it is. I'm not the one acting distant."

"Distant? I'm not acting distant."

"Then how come you're sitting on the far side of the table."

"It's where the bloody chair was."

"So? You couldn't move it? See, you're being distant." Lily argued. Scorpius picked the chair and moved it closer to Lily.

"Now, I'm closer."

"Still doesn't change a thing." Lily crossed her arms.

"Merlin, you're so hard to please."

"No, I am not. I'm easy-going." Scorpius snorted.

"Easy-going, my arse. If you were so easy-going you would have eaten everything on your plate instead of picking out the little things you only like."

"Just because I'm picky, doesn't mean I can't be easy-going too."

"Just listen to yourself Lily, you're hardly making any sense."

"I'm making sense. You just need to work on your listening skills. Shall I clean your ears for you?"

"I can hear fine, thanks. Or maybe I should starting _picking_ out things I only want to hear rather than what I have to hear."

"Oh, you're such a prick."

"And you're overbearing."

"You're a Git."

"You're a Hag" He shot back. Lily raised her eyebrows. "I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings."

"What a Prat."

"Miserable mistress."

"Wanker"

"Evil little twit"

"Little?" Lily asked surprised.

"That's right." Scorpius said. Lily stared at him for a long moment. Then she burst out laughing.

"That's really not offending." She said. Scorpius just smiled at her. It was the first time she laughed in a long time. He just enjoyed hearing it again.

"Blimey, when was the last time we argued like that?" He asked.

"Um, I don't remember." Lily admitted.

"Shame, I miss it." He smiled at her. Lily smiled hesitantly. Scorpius leaned forward, "But seriously, what is going on?" He asked her.

"I…I don't know."

"Lily…"

"Ok, it's just that about the wedding..."

"Lorraine and I are finished, you know that." Scorpius said.

"I know, but how can 'we' ever be the same?" She choked out.

"We can if we can just try."

"No, that's not what I mean. Ever since we realized we both were alive, our relationship has been kind of shaky."

"I'm still not sure where you're heading towards." Lily looked down and then looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"The whole arrangement, when were you planning on telling me? I mean I found out through a letter. A letter, Scorpius! You have no idea how…how that really hurt."

"Lily, come on, do you really think I didn't want to get back with you? You know I do. I just don't want us worrying anymore about the danger that lies outside these walls so we can do whatever we want."

"I know that, but how can I trust you, if you won't let me in? I'm just tired of being shut out."

"I'm not shutting you out."

"Then how come you won't tell me what is happening at your meetings? Or why you keep meeting up with Rose and Al, but you won't bring me along?"

"Lily, you know I don't want you to get hurt."

"Bullshit! You know perfectly well, that is not the reason!"

"I have to agree with Albus though, every time you are around you do…kind of…get into trouble." Lily's face filled with anger.

"What are you sick of saving me then?"

"No!"

"Then what is it? Is it because I'm two years younger?"

"No, Lily…"

"Don't Lily me. But for Merlins sake, if you're trying to act as the person who thinks he knows what's best for me, then you're in for a rude awakening."

"I do want what's best for you."

"And I know what is best for me. I don't need you to actually direct my future. I need you to support me, not fight me!" She said angrily. Scorpius stared at her. Lily looked back down at the table. _Did that all of that really just come out of her mouth?_ She asked herself.

"Then what do you want?" He whispered. Lily remained transfixed down at the ground. Scorpius sighed with frustration. Lily looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I think we should take a break." She said.

"You think we should, what? What do you mean that we need to take a break?" Scorpius asked her his eyes searching hers.

"I don't know, it's just we hardly see each other and well getting back at Lucius is important at the moment and I don't want to stand in the way. You know be a distraction."

"You never were a distraction." Lily looked at him.

"Really, Scorpius. If I wasn't around, you would have found him a whole lot sooner and you would have gotten your revenge by now."

"But…but I want you around." Lily shook her head. "Why are you doing this?" He demanded. Lily jumped a bit at his cold voice. "Is there another guy or something?"

"No! I'd never…"

"Then why do you feel we need to break up?"

"I just…" she looked down again.

"What do I have to do in order to make this right?" He asked her. She continued to keep her head bent. Scorpius sighed when he knew she wouldn't respond, "If you think breaking up is the best option, I could tell you, that you're wrong, but if it makes you happy, then that is all I want is for you to be so." She couldn't look up, because if she did she knew she would cry and that is the last thing she wanted.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." He whispered and got up out of his chair. Lily refrained herself from pleading for him to come back and convince him that she wanted to see him and that was what she really wanted. But she couldn't. What was done was done.

A glass shattered on the floor far on the other side of the diner, but it was nowhere as shattered as her heart was right now.

It was slow and painful; nothing like she ever felt before.

_Oh, what had she done?_

* * *

**A/N:** I know it'a bit depressing at the end, but the next chapter won't be so depressing, promise.


	18. Truly Madly Deeply

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay all the time. Take it up with my brain. I keep coming up with new ideas and stuff so I'm trying to make the best I can with putting them in with the remaining three chapters I have left then I have to go back and explain things a bit clearer so that nobody gets completely lost (unless you're someone like me :) ) So 3 more chapters! And yes, I decided to go to 21. You'll know soon enough.

Additionally, school has officially started back up so that also means work, work, work, and work. Seriously, I've been a work-a-holic. Even during my breaks, I'm doing homework and crap. So I apologize again for the long delay.

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Truly Madly Deeply**

* * *

_**November 2030**_

It was Thanksgiving (well in America it was). For Aliza's family was part American and some traditions just never die.

Hugo had set up the table and made the food. Cyrilla wanted to help him, but he refused her help. It was done in less than hour anyway, when he used magic.

Before they started to eat dinner, each one of them had to go around the table and say what they were thankful for.

"I'm thankful for my new friend, Natalie, at Victoire's!" Leora said happily.

"You're turn, Dad!" Leora said.

"Hmmm, I thankful for…" Hugo scratched is head trying to think of something good to say.

"Any time, now!" Leora said impatiently.

"Leora, let him think," Cyrilla whispered to her, "Even if he takes too long." Leora snickered under her hands.

"I suppose I'm thankful for the wonderful life I have been given," Hugo said.

Leora gave a fake snore, "Boring." Hugo gave her a look and Leora smiled apologetically.

"What are you thankful for, Cyrilla?" Hugo asked. Cyrilla looked up and looked at the whole meal, the decorations, and the whole house.

She then looked at Hugo, "For you…for everything you have done for me."

Embarrassed she might have said a bit too much she looked at her plate. Hugo continued to stare at her with shock and gave her a small smile.

The dinner progressed and each one of them thought it was good; very good. They recounted many memories they shared and laughed more often than they did in days.

It was gone in a matter of time and Hugo started to pick up the dishes.

"Can I help?" Leora asked Hugo.

"Sure Leora, but after that it is off to bed." Leora ran into the room and grabbed as many plates as she could and brought them to the counter.

"Come on, Leora. Time for bed."

"No… I want to stay up later."

"I don't think so. Come on." Leora pouted and stomped her feet after her father. She climbed the stairs. Cyrilla smiled at Leora's exit. Leora had no idea how lucky she was that she actually was getting a good night's sleep. If Leora was in Cyrilla's shoes she would have been up far late doing chores for the family until everything was simply perfect.

She picked p a few dishes and thought best to help get started.

Not too long after, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Hugo entered the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that," He said.

"It's the least I can do. I mean I have to do something," she said.

"Cyrilla , how many times do I have to tell you. It's alright. You really don't have to do any chores, none at all if you choose to."

"Yes, I know, you tell me that every day."

"Then why aren't you listening?" Hugo laughed. Cyrilla smiled.

"Well, once I get an apartment of my own then I won't have to be in deep regret of not helping out at all." She said. Hugo came next to her by the sink where she was washing dishes. He took the hose out of the sink and grabbed a plate to clear off.

"Cyrilla, I wanted to help." Hugo said.

"Too late!" She said looking at him and then stuck out her tongue. Hugo gave her a smug laugh.

"Well, in that case…" He turned his hose toward her and sprayed her. Cyrilla was now drenched in water.

She had her arms spread out as water dripped from her sleeves. She looked over herself.

"I'm wet!" She examined.

Hugo laughed at her expression; so hard he had to hold himself at the edge of the sink.

"Well, that wasn't nice," she said and immediately cup her hands of the running water and threw it at Hugo.

"Eck…" He said as he looked at the water blotch on the front of his shirt.

"Now, that…wasn't nice." They continued to spray each other and throw water. At one moment, Cyrilla stepped to cup more water in her hands, but since there was a puddle of water on the floor…

"Watch it!" As Cyrilla tripped on the wet floor. Hugo grabbed her around the middle, but was too late and they both ended up on the ground. Hugo was still holding on to her. They both looked at each other and then they both laughed out loud.

"Sssorry…" Cyrilla choked out of laughter.

"Eh, I'm used to it. Should have known bad things end up following you."

"Ouch."

"In a good way!" He said laughing.

"Well, you won't have to worry, I promise I'll bring the bad luck with me when I go!" She said smiling up at him.

"But, I don't want you to leave." Hugo whispered in her ear. Cyrilla looked up at him. His eyes gazing in hers and very slowly he leaned down and kissed her.

And for a few seconds afterwards, Cyrilla felt herself reach up and tangle her fingers in his curly soft brown hair.

_It was a moment meant to be._

* * *

(_Flashback – 3 months ago_)

Jack held her close trying to calm her. He knew that she had ended her marriage to that Preston guy, but he knew it hurt her deep down inside.

He didn't know where or how to start. Having her so close brought back so many pleasant memories.

The sensations that sparked through his veins, now flowed right through him.

He would do anything for her.

She gave a loud sob and Jack pressed her closer. He had really messed up.

And before he knew it, he was blurted out everything he should have apologized long before.

"I'm sorry, Rose, truly I am. I really messed up and I know the last time we saw each other, I said some things I wished I took back. I should have realized you had a life too and that throwing away what gifts you had to come with me wasn't something I should have pushed on you. And I'm sorry I didn't support your…engagement to Preston…I just, I knew, it suddenly felt that I was too late."

"Everything I have ever said, I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't stand that you accepted a proposal from a guy, a really great guy, and that you were moving ahead more than me." Jack said. Rose looked up at him.

"So is this some kind of competition, or something?" She asked boldly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that…ugh…I guess I'm just trying to say is that ever since I left you at the train station, I never stopped loving you and I really angry that you found another guy and that Wendy wasn't exactly you, the person who I couldn't stop thinking about and I only found her when I was angry that work kept me from seeing you, but that's when…" But at that moment Jack was silenced as Rose leaned up to kiss him.

As some kind of addiction, Jack kissed her back.

"What does this mean?" Jack asks in between kisses.

"It means we're together, for good." Rose said.

(_End of Flashback_)

Bright sun streams shined directly on Rose's eyelids. Rose's eyes flickered at once, but then immediately shut as the brightness of the sun consumed her.

She tried to open her eyes again this time with a little more success. She rolled to the side and collided with something hard, but warm.

"Good morning," Jack's voice said to her with her eyes still shut. She opened her eyes steadily. She looked up and her blue eyes met his.

_He was still here!_ She rejoiced. She had been saying that ever since they got back together. To her it was her dream come true.

Jack leaned down and kissed her on her mouth and then her neck. Rose giggled at the sensitive spots she wasn't accustomed to touching.

Jack came back up and kissed her lips once again. Magic flowed in and out of their bodies. Their bodies felt like it was singing for joy. He starts kissing her harder.

Rose is curious to why, but it fills her heart with even more joy.

In between their kiss, he says, "Marry me."

"What?" Rose asked pushing him back to look at him. She looked into his eyes. They were so honest, so true, and so loving.

"I want to marry you. My heart only belongs to you and no one else. I was a fool for letting you go and I know it won't be forgotten and I know I have hurt you more than anything, but I never have been so sure of anything in my whole life." Rose was drinking in every word as Jack waited for her to answer. He knew it was a long shot, but he didn't care. He had all the time in the world. This time she had plenty of time to decide and without an audience.

"Ok." Rose said a small smile creeping on her face.

"Ok?" Jack asked. "So, that's a 'yes?'"

"Yes!" Jack smiled gallantly and picked her up off the bed and swung her around. He was so happy.

"Jack, put me down!" She shrieked with surprise.

He brought her back down on the ground.

"Warn me next time!" She punched his arm lightly.

"Yes, mam." He smiled at her.

"Ugh, now that you got me out of bed, I have to actually move!" She moaned.

"Well, in that case." He picked her up in his arms again.

"Jack! What are you doing?" He threw her on the bed and he followed on top.

"Making sure you don't get out of bed!" Rose threw back her head and laughter and then reached up and started kiss him all over again.

* * *

_**December 2030**_

* * *

"Man, it sucks to be a dishwasher!" Dominique complained.

"Tell me about it," Sam smiled at her.

"I mean look at my hands. They're all wrinkly!" She said taking her hands out of the sink and showing him.

"So are mine," He said taking out his too. "At least they will always be clean."

"Oh, haha."

"And these plates are so disgusting!" She said picking up one that tomato sauce smudged all across it.

"Moe…" Sam started to say.

"And I hate the silverware. It's so annoying cleaning every speck off crap off it."

"Moe…" He tried again as he grabbed the spray and started to spray some of the cups clean.

"I can't believe I actually prefer to waitress instead of dishwashing. I always thought you guys just sat around and did nothing, but I was so…"

"Moe!"

"What?" She asked whipping her head at him. Sam smiled at her. He knew she didn't like it when she was interrupted in her train of thoughts.

"You don't have to help me you know. I'm mean sure he put you as a dishwasher because we were one short and one extra waitress, but it is nearly closing time, which means a lot more dishes are coming back here. We probably won't get out until an hour two later than everyone else. So, all I'm saying is you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Oh, you want to get rid of me?" She asked in a squeaky voice. Sam laughed.

"No, I mean, if you're tired you can head on out. I'm serious, the boss won't care if you skipped out early. He likes you."

"Ew…" Dominique scrunched up her face. Sam laughed again.

"Not like that. Look, if there's any trouble I'll cover for you."

"Aw, aren't you so sweet, but you know what I'll stay." Dominique said.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"No, it's just I have nothing better to do."

"Then to complain more about dishwashing?" Sam asked. Dominique threw a sponge at him. Sam laughed. "It was a joke."

"Oh, I know. But no, I'm staying because I volunteered for this job and I can't just walk out on something that I already started on."

"I see. So is that your only reason or is it because you wanted to get away from you know who?"

"He's dead."

"Who's dead?" Sam asked. Dominique face went red. She forgot Sam wasn't a wizard.

"Oh, never mind, I thought you meant someone else."

"Who?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you some other time. But who were you referring to?"

"Tristen."

"Oh. No, I wasn't avoiding him. Please, I'm so past him." Dominique said.

"Please, I'm so past him!" Sam imitated her and gave her a smile.

"Shut up." He gave her a smug look. Dominique smiled, "Well, anyway, answering your question. No, I'm not only staying because I feel I have to."

"Which isn't necessary." Sam cut in.

"But also because it's you that is back here and what other day would I spend it with one of my closest friends." Sam smiled at her.

"Well, isn't that good to hear." He said he looked in the trash. "I think I threw a napkin in here somewhere"

"Why do you need a napkin? A wet dirty one even?" Dominiques asked. Sam looked up with a smile on his face.

"To wipe away my tears of happiness, of course." Dominique whacked him as Sam gave a bark of a laugh.

"You're so cruel."

"Sorry, you're just too easy. It's fun working with you."

"Easy for you to say."

"Now, who's being cruel." Dominique looked around.

"Wow, are we the only ones left?"

"You get used to it."

"Don't you ever get bored?"

"Nah, the job may be boring as hell, but I enjoy the quiet sometimes. Sometimes I just sing."

"You sing?"

"Not good." He chuckled, "But everybody likes to sing."

"That's true."

"Say, want to take a break for awhile?"

"Whatever happened to the saying the sooner the better?"

"Are you really that much of a work-a-holic?"

"No, but…" Sam gave her a look.

"Fine, what's your plan of a break?"

"Eating!"

"Eating?" As she watched Sam dragged out a chair and moved it to a counter and then he pulled out another one. "But isn't this breaking some law? We can't just take his food for ourselves." Sam laughed.

"Dominique we worked hard all day and besides the boss won't care. He understands."

"Why do you keep saying the boss doesn't care? Of course he cares."

"We've known each other for quite some time. He wouldn't throw me out. Besides, I'm only making sandwiches, nothing special."

"Oh, but…oh alright. I'm starving."

"That's the spirit. Now, sit down and I'll make our sandwiches." He ordered.

"A cook too, wow." Dominique said smiling at him. An for not even five minutes Sam came back with two plates.

"Now, be careful and don't make the plate messy or anything. We still have clean-up."

"You're so bossy."

"I get it from you." Dominique stuck her tongue out at him like some little girl. Sam smiled as he picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

Dominique did the same, but took a much smaller bite than he did. She looked beside her and watched Sam as he munched away on his sandwich.

Sam caught her staring and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"What? Sandwich not good enough?" He joked. Dominique didn't smile, she just continued to stare at him.

She felt all of her system shut down as her heart took control. She moved slightly faster than she wanted to, but before she knew she was kissing Sam.

Geeky, funny Sam.

But kissing Sam was better than what she expected. He was a better kisser than any other guy she has ever kissed.

But the truth was:

_She had fallen truly, madly and deeply in love with him._

* * *

_**January 2030**_

* * *

Ellie hasn't seen Albus in over a month due to her duties to the Ministry.

Her day was finished and as she walked outside the streets of London from the Ministry late that night she pulled out her cell phone to see what time it was.

She waited for the magic wear off from messing up her cell phone until the numbers came into place.

However, instead of time it showed her that she had eleven missed calls from her mother. Ellie rolled her eyes. She was always calling her to see how she was and how she was doing.

She liked that her mother cared about her, but did she really have to call her so much?

America was suiting them good. They loved it there. However, Ellie liked being at home. It felt more accustomed to her even if she was living on her own.

Her phone rang. Ellie looked at the front and there read 'Mum.'

Ellie sighed frustrated._ Might as well get this over with._

"Hello?" she asked in a hurry as she walked down the streets of London.

"Ellie? Oh, Ellie, you answered."

"Yeah, sorry. I was at work!" She said with an edge. She didn't mean to sound snotty in a way, but her mother knew what time she worked and when she would get out.

"I know, honey, but I've got some bad news." She heard her sniff in the background. _Was she coming back here? Because that would be really bad news._ She couldn't stand one more second of her parents bickering all the time.

"What?" she asked anxiously.

"Your father…"

"Dad, what?"

"Your father's in the Hospital. He had a… a heart attack." The phone slipped under Ellie's grasp as it collided to the ground. She felt suddenly out of place. A puzzle that can't be solved. How cruel life has dealt this round. How cruel it had to be her that ended up with the unlucky hand.

She picked up her phone.

"Ellie? Ellie?" Her mother still calling out to her in a tearful way. Ellie hands shook as she ended the call.

She ran home as quick as she could to her flat.

She rummaged through her wardrobe and found anything her hands laid on and threw them in a bag.

She threw the bag over her shoulder and apparated within the next second.

She got to her parent's house and knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood her mother. She was a mess. Her eyes were sulky and her face was so dry skin was started to peel for the tissues she has used.

She came out of the doorway and embraced Ellie. She started to cry in her shoulder as Ellie patted her back.

Ellie wanted to cry too, but tears wouldn't come. There was still hope of course that he would remain alive, but that was never the case these days. Ellie always felt unlucky, no matter what. She felt cursed. The only thing that actually made her believe she wasn't, in fact, cursed was: Albus.

They went together to the hospital to visit him.

"They just wouldn't let me in this morning." Her mother wept through her tissue. "I tried telling them that I was his wife, but they said they had to do some procedures and they couldn't be distracted. All I wanted do is see him. That's all I wanted." Then she started to cry again. Ellie patted her back again.

A lady stepped out of the door of where they kept her father.

"We're ready when you are Mrs. Brown." Ellie's mother immediately got up to follow. Seeing Ellie didn't follow, she looked back at her.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked her only daughter. Ellie shook her head.

"Not yet. Besides, he needs you to be there for him first." Her mother nodded and headed in. Ellie wondered if her father would survive. Sure, he wasn't awake yet. The healers would have told them if he was, but Ellie just hoped for her mother's sake that he would be alright.

She couldn't believe this was real. That this was happening. That everything she has ever known had changed in a blink of an eye. She couldn't help question why it had to happen. Sure her father was getting up there in the age, but did it really have to happen to him?

Her mother needed him. She needed him.

That was the first thing she would do she would apologize to him. Tell him she was sorry she left with no good-bye and that she was sorry she didn't call often. She really did appreciate him for everything he has given her.

_Why hadn't she been more thankful? Why did he have to pay for her mistakes?_

_It's just not fair._

An hour or two went by and the door reopened. Her mother came out. She still looked pretty messed up. She walked over and sat down beside her daughter.

"I want you to see him." She whispered.

"I'm not ready." Ellie grumbled her head in between her hands.

"I want you to see him." She repeated.

"But mum…"

"No, please? He's your father. Even if he…even if he may seem to be…he would still wish to know that you were there." Ellie looked at the ground for a moment. She felt her mother staring at her. Ellie got up and walked into the room.

She sat down beside her father. She stared at him for a long time. There were many little tubes hooked to him and monitoring his heart.

_He's going to die. He's going to die. He's going to die._ Ellie thought. She felt tears starting to come, but they would not fall. She knew that and she didn't know why.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, "I'm sorry for everything…please Dad, don't leave." She took his hand and held it in hers and held it close to her face. "Please…" She sat there for as long as she could.

But somehow she couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave she had to get out. She couldn't stand to see her father like this.

It wasn't her father. Her father was stronger than this. He wouldn't let a heart attack take him to his end. He would withstand it.

She walked out of the room. Not knowing whether it was the last time she would see him. Not knowing whether she would ever see him smile at her again. She didn't want her last memory to be of him like this. So weak, so powerless…It wasn't right.

She went to go sit down at the seat she left behind, but saw a tall messy black haired handsome man standing before her.

Her eyes were deceiving her she knew it. Because that couldn't be Albus standing before. It couldn't be Albus taking time off from Hogwarts to come see if she was ok. It couldn't be Albus that she hasn't seen in over a month and still breath-taking as she left him.

"Hey," the dream-like Albus said. After all it was a dream. This wasn't real. This couldn't be true.

But before Ellie could dictate whether she was dreaming or not she walked over and flung her arms tightly around him.

That's when she cried. Because she knew it was real.

Albus held her tight and rocked her back and forth. He was her true comfort. He made her feel like everything was going to be ok even when they may not turn out to be.

Then she heard a loud beeping noise. She looked up to see a Healer run into the room. Her mother hot on her heels. Her mother who had a determined look to get into the room before she was thrown out.

This was it. This is where the Healer will come back out and tell her he's gone. Gone for good.

The Healer did come out. But Ellie did not expect her to say that he was going to survive.

Later that night, Albus took Ellie home. She was too exhausted from the day's suspense. He helped her to bed and made sure she was well taken care of before he had to head back to his Headmaster duty.

"Al?" Ellie called out before he left.

"Yes?"

"Thanks. Thanks for being here for me."

"I'd do anything for you, Ellie. You know that."

"I know. You're too sweet for your own good!" Ellie whispered. Albus smiled at her.

"I've missed you, El. I feel terrible that I haven't been around and I'm sorry for that, but I just want you to know if you ever need someone or anything at all for that matter. I'm here."

"Thanks. Love you." She said her eyes sparkling with joy.

"I love you too." With that he was gone. Like a dream that never came true.

But Ellie knew it was a dream come true.

* * *

_**February 2030**_

* * *

Lily was walking along the busy streets of London. She just got done shopping for her Uble Ron;s birthday gift even though he kept telling her not to get him anything because he was getting too old.

He was hard to find clearly because he never left a list of anything he wanted. At first, she was going to get him a bunch of fake spiders just to tick him off, but then she decided to be nice and buy him a bunch of his favorite chocolates and a bunch of muggle puzzle games, which enjoyed playing very much, thanks to Aunt Hermione.

As she was walking, something caught her eye. On the bench, waiting for a train, was a man and woman cuddling close together. It was hard to resist the strain on her heart as she watched them.

Immediately thinking it was rude to stare, she walked away, but quickly stopped as she almost bumped into someone.

"Sorry, mam," She looked up and saw kind young man, around his thirties, look down at her. He tipped his hat to her and lopped an arm around a woman she didn't see standing beside him. They walked off with ease talking about nothing in particular, but to just enjoy the nice cool weather of winter.

Lily shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. _I'm just seeing things. I'm just seeing things._ She chanted in her head.

She opened her eyes back up and saw a cozy restaurant to her side. She turned to look in at all the happy people laughing and talking about their days.

_How can so many people so goddamn happy? _She grumbled inside. She looked at her reflection in the glass. _And why do I look such like a miserable person?_

Then the table closest the glass was taken. An old lady slowly made her way to her seat. Her husband, Lily assumed, pulled the chair back to let help her sit in it.

Once she was in her seat, he pushed her in slowly. He slowly went to his seat and sat down opposite her.

He reached out his hand and covered his over hers.

_For the love of Merlin! _Lily turned her head walking away frustrated.

She looked one way and then another before crossing the street.

She strolled down the street and looked up. People were everywhere on this street. Lily swept her head to the right and to the left. Swish. There were two kids, a boy and a girl, making a snowman with the snow that fell the night before. Swish. There was a teenage boy snogging a 

girlfriend by his car. Swish. There was a man helping a woman onto a bus so she wouldn't slip on the ice. Swish. There was a young boy teasing a young girl about her glasses. Swish. there was a mailman trying to flirt with the lady at the door. Swish this. Swish that.

_Where the hell am I? Love town_? Lily thought bitterly. She moved quicker and kept her eyes down this time. She heard a giggle, a bark of laughter, a small bit of chuckling, even a wolf whistle.

She started to run. She didn't care what people thought nor has she ever. She just needed to get away.

She finally reached her destination. She threw open the door and followed in.

"Hey Lily, back so soon?" Came the voice of her cousin, Victoire.

"Uh, yeah. I suppose," She said. Victoire knew she hated being at her day-care, but she rather have this job then be an assistant to the Minister. She was never really good a politics nor was she good with…

"It's Lily!" A kid cried out her name. Lily moaned inside. She despised kids. She thought of them as a bunch of animals running around untamed.

They always think they're funny or something. Stealing your wallet and hiding it on you, jumping on your back when it's been aching all day, screaming at the top of their lungs to get your attention, and whining. Always the whining. That's all they ever do. _Whine, whine, whine._

Lily thought Victoire has always spoiled them silly. _What they really need is a real good kick in the…_

"Oh Lily, before I forget, here this package came for you just before you got here yourself. The owl looked a bit tired so I took it off to give to you," Victoire smiled warmly at her cousin. Lily took the small package out of her hands.

"Thanks," She mumbled. She looked down at the package. It wasn't wrapped well and had an odd shape to it.

Lily stationed herself outside in the cold where construction was taken place trying to fix up the part of the building that had collapsed back in July. She hated when people tried to read over her or ask her what her personal messages said.

She torn open the package and something popped out and almost collided to the floor before Lily saved it from doing so.

There in her hands was her golden lily. She reached for the letter that did end up on the ground. It was a bit wet from the slush, but it still can be easily read.

_Dearest Lily,_

_Here is your Golden Lily_

_I know it's been three months_

_But I didn't mean to keep it as to scare you silly_

_Down the road, we had a few bumps_

_But I can only hope to see you again_

_I hope all is well_

_And nothing too much is happening_

_But please don't yell_

_I couldn't help, but think of you_

_In bright sun-lit days and in days of rain-pour_

_I have and always will love you_

_Forever more and forever yours,_

_Scorpius_

_P.S. See I can be poetic too! And I know it's a bit tacky, but what can I say? I'm a tacky guy. Anyway, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know we're trying to distance ourselves, but I can't stop thinking about you and I kept forgetting that lily back to you, but you know me always forgetful. _

_You sounded a bit depressed in your last letter. Everything alright? Oh and yes I did get a new place to stay, and it's well hidden. So I'm pretty sure no one will find me. _

_Well, I've got things to unpack, but I hope to hear from you soon._

Blood started to flow through her veins to warm her body from the coldness she kept within. She felt a small smile creep onto her face as she read the letter again. A small tear formed at her eye.

_She missed him. She missed him terribly._

She looked down at her watch and immediately jumped to her feet.

_Was she strong enough?_

She rushed into the building.

"Lily, what are you…"

"Look Vic, I've got to go. I just remembered something."

"Oh fine, don't worry about me!" She yelled after her as Lily went for the door.

"You'll be fine," Lily said over her shoulder.

She ran down the streets of London once again with a stupid smile on her face. But then she forgot there was ice ahead and she started to slide off-balance.

"Woah!" She cried out as she fell in the air forward. Someone caught her before she landed.

"Better watch yourself miss," a kind man said holding her steady.

"Uh, thanks!" She said in a cheerful way.

She took to brisk-walking. As she rounded a corner, she apparated.

The door flung open. Scorpius looked over to see who had come into his new home unannounced. He told nobody where he was going to live nor was it easy to get to where he lived.

He didn't even flash out his wand like he normally did because his instincts told him that whoever it was, was not out to get him.

And he was right.

For there, standing in the door frame, which he couldn't believe his own eyes, was Lily.

He tried to say something, but nothing came out. He simply just stared at her.

"Hi," she said breathlessly like she was running some kind of marathon.

"Hi?" Scorpius said uncertain where this was going. Lily was trying to fight a smile, she failed miserably. _Why is she beaming at me?_ Scropius asked. _We did break-up, didn't we? Unless that was some awful dream._

Soon he saw tears sliding down her cheek. _What the hell is wrong with her?_ Scorpus thought.

"Lily, are you…" Her clenched hand opened and there in her hand was a golden lily.

"Is it not too late?" She asked. "I mean…am I too late?" Scorpius suddenly caught on. He smiled.

"It's never too late." Her smile widened and she ran toward Scorpius and flung her arms around him. She missed him. She missed him terribly.

"Whatever happened to…" Scorpius began. Lily pulled up and kissed him. It was the first time they kissed since their years at Hogwarts. Lily pulled away slightly.

"Did I ever mention you talk too much?" She asked. Scorpius gave her wicked smile.

"Is that so?"

"See, you're doing it again, you'll never learn…" Put at that moment Scorpius picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Lily's hair, even if it was short to her shoulders, flung over her face as she tried to curl up.

"Scorpius!" She shrieked with laughter. "Put me down!" As he went carried her into room after room.

"Oh, but don't you love my new tour."

"I could if the only thing I can see are the tiles and the carpet." She laughed. She tried kicking her feet so that he can let her go, but he held onto her pretty good. "For Merlins sake, Scorpius, put me down this instant." He stopped.

"As you wish, madam." He put her down carefully on the sofa.

"Madam?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Why yes, you see this is my liar and you're milady and a dragon, such as myself, need to keep you from any men known to be your knight in shining armour."

"I think you've gone mental. Almost as if you've gone all bent on me!" She gave him a smug look.

"Why Lily!" Scorpius smiled down at her, "Now, if I were such a person would I do this?" He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Lily pulled away again, "I guess my knight in shining armour has come at last!" She said trying to play along. Scorpius smiled at her again.  
"Didn't anybody tell you that you talk too much?" He said.

"Hey, that's…" Lily began, but Scorpius pressed his lips back to hers. She accepted it gladly. He deepened the kiss. Lily's hands netted their way into his hair as she pulled him down her.

"Now, you're not going anywhere," she said in between breaths.

"Neither are you," Scorpius shot back.


	19. Requiem For A Dream

**A/N: **Sorry about the longgggg delay. I've been quite busy and I would update more of my other stories (This Is Not My Idea in particular) but there are some course of action that needs to be told first in this story. So, on with the story. I won't be surprise if I end up getting hate mail for this. That's all I'm saying. So what are you still doing reading this? Go on, read on, but tell me what you think afterwards.

By the way the bold italics is Hugo speaking (don't forget he is writing this story too)

Also I updated the chapter: He Had it Coming. The map I realized wasn't working for you so I put in instructions to help you reach the timeline.

* * *

**Chapter 19 - ****Requiem For A Dream**

* * *

_**March 2031**_

* * *

Nicholas ran into the daycare center early thursday morning during Easter holidays. He saw his mother feeding a small baby in her arms and ran up to her.

"Mum! Mum!" Nicholas cried out.

"Nicholas!" She cried as he threw his arms around his mother. "How'd you get home, honey?" She whispered in his ear.

"Al, brought me home for the Easter holidays, but guess what!" He said excitedly.

"What?"

"I played in my first Quidditch game! It was awesome! You should have been there. Even Albus said I wasn't that bad," He said.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I missed," She said releasing him.

"That's alright, you're busy," he said as he walked behind her. Victoire put a hand to her forehead. She couldn't believe she missed her son's first game.

"Did you win?" She asked as she bent down to take a toy out of a child's mouth.

"No, but we could have if our Seeker got to the Snitch before the Hufflepuff did," he said. Victoire nodded.

"Hey, Nick!" Nicholas turned around to see Alden.

"Oh, hey Alden!" Nicholas said.

"I can't believe you made the Quidditch team, that's awesome."

"Yeah, you'll get your chance next year."

"I can't wait! Dad's already trying to teach me, but who knows if I'll be good enough."

"Now, that's silly," Victoire said, "I haven't heard of one Potter who wasn't good enough to make the Quidditch team." Alden smiled weakly.

"Nanny Victoire!" Cried out Leora as she hugged the side of Victoire's black pants. Victoire gave her a squeeze and Leora went off to play with Alisha.

"Sorry, we're late!" Called out Rose as she hung up her jacket, while Cyrilla did the same behind her. "You wouldn't believe how overbearing Hugo can get, he's bloody insane!"

"Oh, that's alright, I'm just glad you two can help out, especially with all these kids here" Victoire said.

"Yeah, I can see how twenty of these kids can really make you go crazy," Rose said as she examined the kids.

"Actually, it's 34."

"Thirty…thirty-four? Are you out of your mind?" Rose asked.

"That is quite a lot," Cyrilla agreed.

"Yeah, well, a lot of people don't have time to watch their kids," Victoire explained as she leaned against a counter and folded her arms, "Besides I like watching kids a lot. It may not be everyone's idea of a job, but it's what I like to do. I like to help."

"I'm not disagreeing with you Victoire, it's just why didn't you ask for help before? I would have gladly helped you out! And especially since you're, er, pregnant." Rose said.

"The same," Cyrilla added.

"No offense, Rose or Cyrilla, but you guys had some crazy moments that you were dealing with. I mean the whole thing with Jack (Rose smiled bit her lip) and the whole thing with your family (Cyrilla frowned), you were just too preoccupied, but you're here now so let's get cracking," Victoire smiled.

"Has anyone else helped you before?" Asked Cyrilla.

"Albus comes over sometimes. The kids adore him and frankly I don't know why. Nicholas idolizes him because he still thinks Headmaster is like the ruler of the world."

"But he's in Hogwarts…" Rose said.

"Yes, and still learning. We never really corrected him."

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"Well, even though he's growing up, I like him to still look up to Al in that way. That way he can never take him for granted. Plus, I don't want him knowing what his father does for a living, he might know now, but I don't want him to brag about it. So it's better to learn from Albus when he is away at school."

"I guess I can see where you're going," Rose said.

"Alright, now grab a kid and make sure they don't whine too much!" Victoire said clasping her hands. Rose and Cyrilla looked at each other and shook their heads. _This was going to be a long day._

_**She had no idea how ironic she was being at the moment.**_

Rose made her way into the next room. There was this odd tapping on a window. She looked and saw a squirrel making it up on the screen.

Curious, she moved to the window. She looked at the squirrel and smiled at it. The squirrel was looking at her waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, the squirrel climbed up the window with the speed of light. Rose hadn't moved an inch. _What could have…?_ She thought, but there was a flash of maroon light that clashed to the window.

Rose was flung to the ground at the blast. Glass spattered everywhere.

Rose opened her eyes and saw kid's eyes looking at her with scared expressions huddled close to the shelves filled with toys.

She felt something trickle down her cheek. She touched her face to her head and touched what was coming down her face. It was blood. It was her blood.

She tried to move, but her head hurt. It was blinding pain. She remembered screaming.

* * *

Teddy opened the door to his home. He was excited to see his wife and son who should be waiting at the dinner table as soon as he opened the door.

He grabbed the knob and held on to it for awhile. He slowly opened it. He poked his head in to grin at his wife.

But she wasn't there like planned, instead someone else happened to be sitting at his dinner table. Someone he had least expected to see.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a bit rudely. Lily picked up her head off the table for she had been snoozing on the table waiting for Teddy to return. She got up cautiously. She didn't know how to present what she wanted to say.

"Well? Spit it out, Lily. Where's Victoire? And Nicholas? Did Albus bring him home for the holidays like he said he would?"

"Teddy…"

"She isn't still at the day care is she?" Teddy asked. Lily stared at him terrified. "Figures…" Teddy mumbled.

"Teddy, just stop for a minute. Stop asking questions," Lily said abruptly.

"Well, start answering some, at least," he said as he dropped his bag. Lily watched him.

"I wouldn't drop that just yet," she muttered.

"What are you…" But at that moment there was a 'pop' outside his home. Teddy jumped and spun around to face the door. He held out his wand at the door. _What was going on?_ He thought. _Am I being betrayed?_

The door flung open and just as Teddy was about to cast a spell, he stopped as he recognized the person who came bustling into his home.

"They aren't there," Scorpius said bitterly as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Who isn't there?" Teddy asked curiously.

"They're…they're gone? All of them?" Lily asked. Before Scorpius could respond, Teddy interrupted.

"Hold on, hold on, tell me what is going on, NOW!" He asked enraged at the two.

"You haven't told him?" Scorpius asked Lily.

"I was going to until you came barging in," Lily said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, tell him."

"Tell me what?" Teddy asked getting impatient. He wasn't putting up with Scorpius and Lily's arguing.

"They've taken them," Lily said.

"Who has taken who?"

"Lucius," Lily said, "He came out of hiding and decided to kidnap the entire day-care center that Victoire runs. How he did it? We're not entirely sure."

"Hold on, for a minute. What do you mean Lucius kidnap a day-care center?" Teddy asked Lily, but before she could respond, "What do you mean that Lucius kidnapped a day-care center of about 40 PEOPLE?" He shouted at her. Lily jumped at this.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Scorpius shouted back. Teddy rounded on him. He grabbed Scorpius by the collar and pushed up against the wall.

"What do you mean my wife and child are missing? What did you're bloody grandfather do to them? What have you done?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Quit it! The both of you!" Lily said. "Teddy, if you please loosen your grip on Scorpius and we can we talk about this in a mature way like adults we are." Teddy let go, but still continued to glare at Scorpius.

"Good. Now the only reason we found about this was because Scorpius was given a mission from his… (she looked at Scorpius for a brief minute)bloody…grandfather. He refused to take the mission because one of the Raidens found out Scorpius was planning to go against them and since his cover was blown he reclined to his grandfather's request in order not to be tracked down. I really have no idea how this really works and if you want to know more, you can ask Scorpius later, but out of defense he must have gathered up his group and together they somehow took the whole day-care."

"But how? What does Victoire have to do with anything?" Teddy asked. Scorpius, however, spoke instead of Lily.

"We believe it is because you're the Minister of Magic and what other way is there to strike at the weakest parts of a person. The heart of course."

"Then I want a search party, if I'm not too late…"

"That's not only it."

"What else could there possibly be?" Teddy asked.

"He has…others."

"Others? What do you mean? Others besides my wife?"

"Yes, Nicholas, for example. He also has Rose, Cyrilla, Leora, Alisha, and Alden." Teddy fell in a chair.

"That's like the whole family." He said, his hand going through his hair.

"Yes…" Lily said. She looked down. Teddy looked at her.

"We have to get them back!" He growled. "All of them."

* * *

"Lily, I need you to get a hold of everyone you can. There is going to be a war. I can feel it."

"But…"

"I contact if I find out anything. Find as many people you can and have them meet us so that we can find a way to find him and bring back everyone."

"Scorpius, now let's just wait. There are other ways we can communicate to them!" Lily said.

"Yes, but we need you to persuade as many people as possible. We need people." Lily looked away angrily. Scorpius touched her face.

"Lily, we've already sent a word with Albus and your father, mother, aunt, and uncle. I have also sent word to my father and mother. So, we'll figure this out, but I need you to get as many people as possible."

Lily breathed, "Fine, but you're not keeping me from this war, you hear me? I'm not fifteen anymore." Scorpius gritted his teeth.

"Oh, alright, but I'm trusting you to not get hit." He said. Lily smiled.

"Not a problem."

"You're so full yourself." He kissed her forehead and left in a hurry to help Teddy find some answers. Lily looked worriedly, but with one look from Scorpius she apparated.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Jack sighed. If it was that salesman again, he swore he was going to apparate him to Antarctica and leave him there.

"What?" He barked as he flung open the door. It wasn't the salesman. "Lily? What brings you here?"

"Grab you're cloak and your wand and head to Ted Lupin's house, now!" She said.

"What in Merlin's name are you on about?"

"There has been an attack. We preparing for war, they'll give you more details there, but right now I'm in a hurry."

"A war? With who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh, and an attack? An attack on what?" He asked curiously. Lily bit her lip, she didn't want to tell him, but he was her fiancé.

"The day-care center." Jack's eyes snapped to her face.

"They took Rose?" He growled. Before Lily could say anything, he was gone in a flash. Lily sighed.

"You could have a least told me how to get a hold of your sister…" She mumbled to herself. She apparated to the next house.

* * *

Draco, Harry, Ron, Teddy, Jack, Albus, Ginny, and Hermione were all hunched over looking at a map of England.

"He could be here…" One mumbled.

"Or here…" another one said. There was another crack. They were quite used to it now that people were starting to arrive.

"They took Alden? Goddamn it where is this bloody Malfoy, when I get my hands on him…" James said as he came strolling in the room.

"James! Calm down, we're doing all we can!" Ginny snapped at her son.

"My child, my poor boy," Madison cried into James' shirt.

"Well, what's going on? What's the plan? I can't wait much longer…" James growled.

"Will you please me quiet!" Barked Ginny.

"Now, everyone, we must keep calm." Hermione choked out in sobs and leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder for they were sitting next to each other.

"Women, they are so emotional." Ron said to Harry. Harry kept quiet. He was trying to concentrate. There was another crack. Nobody bothered to look who it was.

"I've got something." Scorpius called out holding out a piece of paper. Everyone looked at him.

I was out trying to get in touch with people when an owl came flying out of the sky and gave me this.

Draco snatched the letter out of his hand. He looked down as Harry and Ron moved in to see what it said.

They scanned over the letter and it read:

_Rushing, dancing mist flowing through my mouth_

_Full of energy that has me towing_

_Gleaming scarlet as I make my way south_

_Hauling so much burden keeps me going_

_To go one direction to keep on track_

_A place to rest just for a little while_

_There is no need! No time to cut some slack_

_Then we're off to run another mile_

_A place where one starts off that you may seek_

_I carry them to a place full of wonder_

_Take a guess! I dare you to chump, now speak!_

_I have one course through even rain and thunder_

_He lingers here and awaits for your turn_

_Beware! Ready he is, you might not return!_

"A bloody poem. Of course a bloody poem. What are we going to do with a bloody poem?" Ron asked angrily. Another crack.

Everyone looked crestfallen.

"But what if it means something?" Scorpius asked.

"It seems like a riddle to me." Harry said still glancing at the letter. Hermione perked up.

"I know where he is…" muttered Draco as his eyes were still transfixed on the letter.

"Then why the bloody hell are you speaking up now, Malfoy?" Ron hollered at him.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him.

"Enough, please Mal-Draco." Harry said.

"The letter is indeed a riddle. My father loved riddles. He told no one, but me and mother to keep it a secret. He was a bit ashamed. However, he was good at it. He kept us guessing for days."

"Well? What's the answer?" Ron asked urgently.

"It's quite easy, really, I'm surprised Miss know-it-all didn't…"

"I haven't even seen it yet!" She snatched the paper out of his hands to read it.

"It's the train. It describes Hogwarts Express. He's at Platform 9 ¾." Draco blurted out.

"Let's go then." Harry said grabbing his cloak. Draco frowned. Scorpius sent a patronus to Lily telling her where they were headed.

"Thought you'd get some glory, eh?" Ron gave sneered.

"Quit it, Ron!" Hermione said.

"Sorry Mione, I couldn't…"

"I know, I know." They apparated away along with everyone else.

* * *

Potters, Weasleys, Malfoys, Scamanders, Longbottoms, Ted Lupin, and many other parents ran down the alleyway of Kings Cross. They came to a stop when they saw people standing ahead of them in between platforms nine and ten.

It was Alice, Lorcan, Lysander, Roxanne, Fred, Hugo, Percy, Audrey, Lucy, Molly, Dominique, Louis, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, and Angelina.

"How'd you get…?" Harry started to say.

"Lily, told us where to meet you. She said to tell you she'll bring more along." Bill said.

"Well, let's go. We haven't got much more time to waste." Harry said.

"I can't believe she got the whole Potter and Weasley family to show up." Draco said to Astoria, scrunching his nose.

"Got a problem with us?" Fred asked apparently being close in earshot. Draco gave him one hard look before running behind Harry through the wall.

"You tell him, son." George smiled at his son as they, too, ran into the wall.

* * *

The last person, to run through the wall was Louis. He looked around prepared to fight, but there was nobody in sight. He slightly dropped his wand.

The scarlet red train was stationed on the tracks. It gave him the chills just looking around. It was like ghost town. Ghosts never were something to be afraid of, but desertedness always crept him out.

"He's doesn't seem to be here." James spoke out. Ron looked for Draco.

Roxanne looked frowned at Lysander. Charlie looked around just to be sure nobody was here. He looked at the train and moved forward to examine it.

Scorpius watched as Charlie moved toward the ancient train.

Scorpius watched as Charlie looked around it trying to examine it. He watched as he found that there was no way that anybody would be here. Fred looked at the train and put his hand on the train. Scorpius knew how he felt.

Memories of coming and going to Hogwarts. A memory of the attack and the many lives that were loss. So many memories and yet here it stands.

Then Harry smelt it. It was something he wasn't accustomed to. He never felt this kind of power in him before. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. He turned around from his conversation with Ron and looked at where Charlie was examining the train. Fred had started to walk over toward him.

Draco felt something different too. He heard odd noises. Fast moving objects zooming from one side to the next. He never experienced anything like this either.

"No, get away from…" Harry tried to call to Charlie. There was a blast. Charlie and Fred were flown back toward the families.

"Charlie!" Ginny cried and ran to her brother. At the same time, George and Angelina called out, "Fred!"

Harry looked to where the explosion as the smoke started to disappear. His eyes searching.

"There!" Draco said pointing through the smoke. Everyone's eyes landed as they saw figures standing behind the smoke. It appeared to be only ten of them, but as the smoke cleared more and more there were a lot more of them than there were of the families.

"Merlin…" Ron said. Hermione squeezed his arm looking worried.

Lucius stepped through the smoke.

"Well, looks like the whole family is here." Lucius said.

"What have you done with my wife?" Teddy demanded.

Lucius looked quickly at the train where pale faces of kids looked through the window.

"Now, if you want your…"

"No more games, charge!" Teddy called out and spells flung in the air and collided with the Raidens. They fought back. The war broke up as both sides collided.

Scorpius moved through the war and someone had hit his hand and his wand flung out of it. He moved to pick it up, but someone has stepped on it. He looked up to see one of the Raidens.

"Why, Sniper or should I say Scorpius, so nice to see you again."

"I could say the same, but I wouldn't mean it."

"It's shame it's good-bye for you." But before he could cast anything out of his wand someone had hit him with a transfiguration spell. He turned into a beetle. Scorpius looked to see who casted the spell.

"Lily!" Scorpius said as she came into view smiling down at beetle. She picked up and flung it away from the battle. She turned to Scorpius.

"Missed me? I brought the Aurors, some ministry officials, and a few of our classmates. Everyone I could think of." She said happily. Scorpius didn't say anything. "What? You wish I wasn't here?"

"How can I be more obvious?" He asked.

"Quit being so protective. You used to let me join."

"Yeah, before we got together!" He argued as he dodged a spell.

"Lily! There you are!" Hugo said coming up to them.

"What? What is it, Hue?" Lily asked excitedly to be able to help out.

"We've got to help the kids off the train."

"Of course, we do," she grumbled. Scorpius smiled as he wouldn't have to worry about her getting hit after all.

Before Lily and Hugo ran off to help, Lily called back to him, "And don't think I won't just step aside!" Scorpius shook his vigorously. _She will be death of me_. He thought.

* * *

"Oh, nice one, Al!" Ellie said to him as Albus flicked his wand at an approaching Raiden.

"Ellie, this is not a contest." Albus said under his breath.

"No, you're too right, it's definitely a war." She said. Albus rolled his eyes he kept on battling. A Raiden made his way toward them. Albus flew a spell that sent him into others.

"Now, what did you think of that?" He turned to look at Ellie, but he found her on the ground holding herself around the stomach. "Ellie? What's wrong? Did you get hit?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She put her hand up. "I'll be fine." She grumbled. Albus looked around and saw the first female that came into sight.

"Luna!" Luna Scamander looked in his direction. She moved to him in a bit of a skip. She knealt down with Albus. "Bring her to safety!" He said to her. She nodded and helped Ellie to her feet and moved her away from the war.

Albus turned his head just in time before a curse hit him. He ducked and battled on.

* * *

Kids were crying and holding onto Cyrilla and Victoire. The doors to the train opened. The kids tightened their hold on each other. They were all afraid.

Victoire looked anxiously to the door. There was nothing she could do if they came to kill them all. She was pregnant and a pregnant woman couldn't do much in a time like this. The only thing she could do was protect the children as acting as a shield; her and her child.

Footsteps ran up the stairs of the train in view came Hugo then Lily.

"Oh, thank God." Victoire breathed.

"Victoire!" Lily cried out and ran to her. "We'll get you out of here!" She said.

"Yes, yes, please." Lily tried to help her to her feet, but Victoire refused to get up. "No! Get Rose first, Hugo get as much kids off this train as you can!" She ordered. Lily squeezed past some of the children and found Rose in a compartment.

Nicholas, Alisha, and Alden were huddled around her. Lily opened the compartment and the kids looked up.

"Aunt Lily!" Cried Alden as he ran to hug her side. "Come on everyone, let's move." They moved past her into the aisle. Lily went to Rose's side and hauled her up. Her head was bleeding badly. She put her arms around her chest and heaved.

She dragged her down from the seat and out into the aisle. The kids watched her. She nodded for them to follow along and they did.

"Where is Leora? Where is Cyrilla?" Hugo asked Victoire. Victoire nodded to another compartment. Hugo quickly walked to the compartment and flung it open. Cyrilla was panting hard with Leora's hed on her lap. Blood was all down Cyrilla's shirt and all on the floor.

Cyrilla coughed and blood came out.

"Cyrilla!" Hugo called to her. She looked up. He touched her hand and it was ice cold. "What happened? Can you talk?"

"My…my lung…it burns!" She cried out. "Lee…Leeo…head is…"

"Ok, ok, I'm getting you two out of here!" He said. He picked Cyrilla up first and then Leora. The weight was hard to bear, but he had to save them. They were all that he had left at the moment. He got out of the compartment and it was empty. Lily must have worked to get everyone out. He heard footsteps and his heart went numb. But it was only Lily.

"Oh, good, I was coming back for you guys." She said. She walked over and took Leora out of his arms and together they made their way off the train and around the war and through the barrier.

Together they apparated to the hospital.

* * *

With the help of the Aurors and Ministry officials the war was even on both sides. However, the Gymom had the upper-hand.

Raidens were surrendering and held at wand point.

"Aha, take that and that!" James said. He flung a curse at an approaching Raiden who skidded across the floor. "That's for my son!"

"James! Look out!" Teddy called to him. James looked and watched as a Raiden had already casted a curse at him. He put up his arms ready for impact, but it never came. He looked just in time to see Teddy had flung himself in front of him and hurled spinning through the air and hit a wall. He fell face forward to the ground.

"Ted!" James cried and ran to help him, but Ministry officials arrived before he did and escorted him out to the hospital.

"James!" Cried Madison as she tried to attend to Louis who had a cut that went along his forearm. James saw a Raiden coming at her.

"Oh, no you don't." He jumped on the Raiden and tackled to him the ground and started punching him the face. "Don't you dare…come near my family again!" He punched back and forth.

"James!" Madison said. James looked at her. She looked at him with worried eyes. James got off of the Raiden. She was right. Enough was enough. He looked to an Auror watching him. James wiped his mouth.

"Take him." He said to the Auror. He nodded and grabbed the Raiden and took him out of sight.

Scorpius made his way trying to find his grandfather. They can't let him escape again. He won't allow it.

But something caught his eye. Albus was sitting on the ground trying to push himself up. Scorpius looked around and no one else was looking at the Headmaster. He went to him.

"Albus, you alright?" Scorpius asked.

"No, it's my legs," he moaned. "I lost feeling in them when I was fighting… I can't feel them at all. I'm afraid it might be broken," He shuddered as he tried move some more.

"Quit trying to move, it's better that you don't move."

"Too right, it's painful."

"Here, let me help you up and I we can move you to a safe spot."

"No, I have to…"

"You've got to do nothing, Al. Come on, give me your arm." Albus sighed angrily, but accepted Scorpius' offer. Scorpius pulled his arm around his shoulder and hoisted him up. Albus groaned.

"Easy…easy…" Scorpius muttered.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I'd see this happening." Scorpius looked up as he was hunched over trying to help Albus up. It was Lucius. _Why did he always have to come looking for him?_ Scorpius thought. "A Potter and a Malfoy working together as a team. Never thought I'd see that happening."

"We are her for each other to the end," Scorpius replied.

"Foolish boy, you think for one second you can overstep your grandfather?"

"You're finish after tonight. There is no more escape. Stealing a bunch of kids, what exactly what were you thinking? You've brought this war to an end."

"Even after eleven years, you still don't see it."

"See what?" Scorpius yelled at him.

"No matter how hard you try, no matter at what costs it brings you, you still don't see that you can never get rid of what we have been trying to do for this world."

"What make it a living hell?"

"No! To start over, to make the world clean and get rid of such vermins."

"Muggles make up more of the world than wizards and witches. They have as much right to this world than we do. Without muggles we could have never existed. Don't you get that? It's part of who we are!" Scorpius said.

Lucius laughed at him. "Is that what you think? Is that what the Potters told you?" He glared at Albus.

"It's exactly what they have taught me. And they're right, more than anything."

"And did he tell you that with such power that we possess that we are meant to have doesn't belong to muggles and mudbloods. Did he tell you that we pure-bloods were given power for a reason? Mudbloods don't deserve this power. They don't deserve to have it. They will miss everything up. Soon this world will no longer belong to us, purebloods anymore. We're dying out. And one day, one day they will betray us all. Every single one of them." Scorpius soon realized why his grandfather was so against muggles and muggle-borns. It wasn't because of their blood, but because he was threatened by them.

"You see they are getting cleverer. They are coming up with more things and are paying more attention in this world. Their world is full hate and deceit. You act as a protector for them. Wait until, one day you realize they have betrayed. They find a way to kill every last witch and wizard on this planet. For you are right, there are more muggles than there are wizards and witches."

"I've made numerous offers for you to see what they are doing to this world. The lies, the cheats, and the deaths. They have all done it and they will continue to rise unless they are stopped."

"It's wrong! All of it! And I will not join you in your treacherous act. Killing people is not the answer." Scorpius yelled at him.

"Who said I was making an offer?" He asked raising one eyebrow. He sliced the air with his wand and a curse flew out toward them.

Albus had his wand out for defense while Scorpius' was still tucked away in the pocket of his jeans. Albus made to stop the curse, but the curse sliced through his cast and hit his hand.

"Aaaah!" He cried out with as his hand burned red. He had dropped his wand. Scorpius held onto him so that he wouldn't collapse.

"I warned you not to mess with me, boy. I knew you would betray me and I told you that if you did I would kill you. I gave you three chances and there won't be a fourth." Lucius said his cold eyes glaring into Scorpius'. Scorpius, oddly enough, started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lucius said out of his gritted teeth.

"Give up, Lucius, you're cornered!" Scorpius said to him as he helped Albus to get up.

Lucius looked around him. Behind Scorpius and Albus stood, his son, Draco, his daughter in law, Astoria, and behind Lucius were his enemies, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, James, Lily, and Hugo.

"You can't defeat me!" Lucius shouted. Each one of them had their wands out ready to attack.

"Look around you, Lucius. Your reign as ended, most of your men admitted defeat. You lost!" Scorpius said.

"That's what you think!" He snarled. He sliced the air with his wand. A black swift cut through the air and hit Scorpius square in the chest.

Before anyone could react, Lucius sliced through the air again and sharp spears from the forest flew at the family that stood behind Albus and Scorpius.

Ginny flung her arms around James and Lily to protect them from harm and Ron pushed himself in front of Hermione and Hugo and Astoria watched from behind Draco.

"Protego!" Both Harry and Draco called out together. With the combined force of their cast the spears rebounded hard off their shields and flew back at Lucius. Too shocked to move, the spears sliced right through his chest.

He fell down backwards and landed roughly with the ground.

Lily ducked from under her mother's arms to see what had happened. Her eyes darted from Lucius clumped on the ground to Scorpius who had fallen on Albus; trapping him with his body.

"No!" Lily cried out horrified. She pushed herself from her mother and ran into the clearing. She heard her name in echoes, but there was only one thing that mattered to her.

"Lily!" Harry called her name as he tried to grab for her.

Draco ran to where his father lay with Astoria keeping up behind him and Harry after his daughter.

Lily collapsed on the ground and grabbed Scorpius by his shoulders and pulled him off Albus.

Albus coughed as he could now breathe again after Scorpius had laid upon his windpipe. He pushed himself out underneath Scorpius' legs.

"Scorpius! Scorpius…please!" Lily put her hands on each side of his face. She then began to shake his body slowly. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me. Don't leave without me!" Tears forming in her eyes. She tucked her head into his shoulder.

She felt presence lingering behind her now. She listened for any sign, any sign at all where his heart would betray him. For his heart to beat. She couldn't hear it.

"Come on, Scor, come on. Please…" She begged and her tears were now falling.

Harry knealt down beside his daughter and placed a hand on her daughter.

"He's dead!" Draco called out to them. Draco examined his father's body. Lucius' gray-white eyes staring straight up at him. He placed his hand over his eyes and closed them. He may have been an evil presence on this planet, but he was still his father.

"Draco, Draco, our son…" Astoria tugged on his shirt urgently. Draco looked up suddenly aware that his son was injured and they both ran together to their one and only son.

_He couldn't leave, not my only son. He is too young, much too young to leave this world. No, not my son. Anything, but my son._ Draco thought.

"Lily, come on you've got to get up." Harry said to her.

"No." She tightened her grip around him. She wouldn't leave him. Not ever.

"Lily, we need to take him to a hospital, to see if we can save him." He tried to pull her of him, but she clung harder, but she let go in the end as Draco scooped his son in his arms and apparated out of sight. His wife following just behind her face stoked with tears.

Ginny pushed her way through to Harry and her daughter. She took her daughter in her arms and Lily began to cry hard and long. Ginny rocked her back and forth; keeping her close by. Harry helped his son, Albus up, and side-along apparated with him to the hospital.

* * *

Harry stood outside the door to Scorpius' room. Albus seemed to be alright. His legs were mended and all he needed was some rest. Ginny and Lily were asleep in the chairs outside the room. Draco and Astoria were in the room with Scorpius.

There was so much going on, it was unbearable.

Someone came running in the hallway, it was his son, James. Harry turned to him.

"Did you get everyone?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, I left them to Madison, she's doing her best to tend to everyone."

"Any news?"

"Well, Teddy is experiencing some painful back injury from when he was thrown in the wall, Victoire injuries may have caused some severe damage to the baby, Nicholas' legs have been cut clean off his body, Leora suffered head injuries, Cyrilla lung had collapse so Hugo's with them now, Rose's arm is acting weird like it is shaking on its own and she bruised her whole head, four Aurors have died in shock, twelve died during the war, and…"

"No, goddamn it is there any good news?" Harry shouted. He didn't mean to shout at his son, but he wanted his family safe. He wanted things to go back to normal again. When everyone and everything was just living.

"Oh, well Lorcan gave Molly's boyfriend, Wayne, an antidote that cured him, and we all took the other antidote for that curse so we're all cured of that, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur are fine, just trying to see how Victoire, Nicholas, and Teddy are, Aunt Audrey, Uncle Percy, Lucy, and Alisha are checking in on Moll and Wayne, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, Roxanne, and Lysander are checking in on Fred. Grandma Weasley has been everywhere, but she is currently with Uncle Charlie because he got burned, which is weird because he deals with dragons…" James said laughing a bit.

"James!" Harry said aggravated.

"Sorry, well, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione seemed to be fine, they are just stressed out about Rosie, oh, and the Healers found out that Ellie feel down sick because she is pregnant." Harry sighed and nodded. His middle child was going to be a father and he, a grandfather of two children.

_Who is next Lily? _The thought made him sick. It made him feel old.

"So what do we do now?" James asked.

"We wait," Harry said, "We wait." He sat down beside his wife who was still holding onto Lily and wrapped his arm around both.

_My family is falling apart._ He thought.

Then a quick-paced beep came from inside Scorpius' room. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that Lily had perked out of her sleep and looked toward the door. Ginny still asleep as Lily squeezed out from under her. Lily came to stand beside her father.

Healers pushed past them into the room. One, two, five of them, Harry counted. _No six, no wait, that was Lily._

"Lily…you know you're not allowed to be…" Harry stopped as he watched his daughter stood transfixed to watch the Healers perform numerous of operations.

They both watched as the beeping keep pacing faster and faster. Scorpius' body went up in the air as they shocked him with their wands and rubbed thick green cream on his arms to spare whatever time he may have left.

After seeing them shock Scorpius, Lily backed up in her father's arms.

_Come on, come on, Scorpius, please, please wake up._ Lily thought. The Healers were shouting out orders to one another and Lily had tuned them out for her eyes were glued on Scorpius for any sign; any sign of hope.

Then in one moment everything changed. Lily's eyes were racing as she observed the scene in front of her. Draco and Astoria were standing up away from the Healers watching the same scene they were only in a different angle.

Lily watched as Astoria had turned into her husband's chest and Draco turned them away from the scene. Lily looked to the Healers as they dropped their hands. Some had already turned with sadden expression. Lily looked at Scorpius limb body then she looked at the monitor.

Time seemed to have stopped for there on the monitor was a straight line.

* * *

**A/N:** To kill Scorpius or not to kill that is the question. I've made my decision, care to guess what it is? (And I hate to seem so cruel and you can hate me for things I do, but it's just how it is.)


	20. At The Beginning With You

**Chapter 20 - At The Beginning With You**

* * *

_**March 2031 continued**_

* * *

He was dreaming. He was sure of it. Everything looked different. There was no land nor was there any sky. It was full of nothing. Where was he? Why was he here? Why isn't he waking up?

"Hello?" He called out to the darkness. He couldn't see anywhere. It was pitch black like someone turned off all the lights.

"Who'sss there?" Called out a voice he was not accustomed to. It was a scratchy voice; a woman's voice he never heard before.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He demanded.

"Not ssso brave, are you?" He heard the woman give a pitch-high laugh. It was terrible, like listening to scraping nails on a chalkboard. It almost hurt his ears so much he had to grit his teeth in order to numb the pain.

"Who are you?" He asked looking anywhere for some sign of the woman.

"I'm sssurprised you haven't guesssed yet."

"You don't sound familiar to me."

"Perhapsss not." He heard a swish of movement behind him. He turned around slightly. A small light started glow as he searched in the darkness for her. Then he finally saw a tall dark figure standing right in front of him. The light glows brighter and brighter; revealing more and more.

Her thick black hair cascaded down her back past her knees. He followed her up as light started to show more of her. She was wearing a tattered gray and black dress. Her figure was slim, her fingers bony, which showed her sharp fingernails, and her skin was pale white almost like a ghost. Was she a ghost?

Then finally her face came in the view. Albus knew exactly who she was.

Her eyes a sharp violet color, her purple lips curved in a wicked smile. She looked ravenous. Her high cheekbones showed she was once beautiful, but now she was filled of a gaunty look; like she hasn't eaten in a very long time.

"Cassiopeia." Albus said.

"Yesss," She lingered on her 's' and 'c's like she spoke in parseltongue, "And you mussst be the one who hasss posssession of my necklaccce," She snarled at him.

Albus felt his neck, but the necklace wasn't there.

"It'sss not there!" She snapped at him. Albus looked at her with a look of confusion. "Becaussse we are inssside it."

"I'm…I'm trapped inside your necklace?" Albus asked bewildered.

"In a way, yesss," She said giving him a loathing look, "You can escape if you want, but unlesss you defeat me, you cannot essscape without bringing me back into your world."

"And take over the world? I'm sorry, Cassiopeia, I can't let you do that."

"Then I shall consssume you like all the ressst."

"All…the…rest?" She smiled at him wickedly.

"You have no idea…you have no idea what you have at ssstake," she smiled gleefully, "I can feel your power. You have enormous power. Imagine if I consssume you, what I can do with your talentsss."

"We'll see," Albus said.

* * *

"Is it working?" Molly asked.

"Any moment, just give it time," Lorcan said.

"What if it doesn't work? Would it be too late?"

"Molly…"

"Sorry." Molly and Lorcan a few others were watching as Lorcan poured potion down Wayne's throat.

"He doesn't have any magic blood, so it might take a little longer," Molly nodded, she looked at Lorcan and then placed a hand on his.

"Either way, thanks for trying," she said.

"Don't thank me just yet," he mumbled. At that moment, a moan came out of Wayne's mouth. Molly leaned forward.

"Wayne?" She whispered. His eyes snapped open.

"Where am I?" He croaked.

"In…a hospital," Molly said.

"I'm supposed to be dead now."

"Not anymore," sniffed Molly. Tears cascaded down her face. She was so relieved and so happy at the same time.

"Molly…why are you crying?"

"I'm not, I'm just so happy to see you well again," she said, "You should rest. You've had a lot of seizures." Molly swept his hair out his face and leaned her head on his. Not too much longer, Wayne was asleep.

"Thank you so much Lorcan, you're a true hero," she said.

"It was nothing, just don't let it slip that I've brought in a muggle to a wizarding hospital. They're not suppose to know…anything."

"I know." Lorcan gave her a small smile.

"And Molly?"

"Yeah?"

"I would tell him what you truly are…soon. He has a right to know," he said. Molly bit her lip, but before she could reply, Lorcan left to do as much as he could to help the others. Molly touched Wayne's face with the tip of her fingertips.

_Perhaps miracles can happen. Perhaps there is such a place as happily ever after…_

* * *

(Flashback – 4 hours ago)

Albus stared at the ugly green wall. It reminded him of the inside of insects. Disgusting things, they are. He followed the pattern within the green wall. Lines going up and down and from side to side. Where they first came from there isn't a clue.

It was like a cage to him. He felt like he was in one that was for sure. He had no place to go. He had no part in anything anymore.

_Because of his damn legs. _

Sure, they were still intact with the rest of his body unlike poor Nicholas, but they were still numb from the potion the Healer made him take to ease his pain.

She said it would take about a day or two for him to feel good as new. But what about everyone else? He felt like a prisoner inside his own box.

_Damn you, green wallpaper, quit mocking me!_ He wanted to shout at it. Was he going crazy? Was this how insanity is supposed to be like?

He heard the door open. He flinched. His savior was here. _Hooray!_

A skinny girl in a hospital gown stood by the door. Her red orange curls flowed down to her shoulders. She looked scared in a way like she was shocked that this place wasn't what she expected it to be.

_Probably the wallpaper, she must have seen how horrid it was._ Albus thought.

"Ellie, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"They're keeping me in for testing," she whispered as she crept over to Albus, "I couldn't take it any longer, I had to sneak out to see you. Also because your cousin, Victoire is snoring up a storm." Albus smirked at her.

"Good to see you too," he said as she sat down beside him. Albus shifted as best he could to the side to let her on the bed.

Ellie lay in beside him.

"I was so worried," she said honestly.

"What for? They said I'd be alright."

"I know, but I'm worried for everyone else."

"What's been going on? I haven't received anything other than Nicholas never being able to walk again and Fred having burnt marks."

"It's terrible. We haven't heard much from Teddy, the Healers won't let anybody in, especially Victoire. She's been on a rampage. I've been trying to calm her, but she is in a rough position at the moment. The whole thing about the day care, her son, Teddy, and her whole family. I would go crazy too."

Albus snorted, "I think everyone is a bit crazy here." Albus thought back to the green wallpaper. Ellie grabbed Albus hand and wrapped it around her middle.

"I haven't heard anything about your friend," she muttered. Albus tensed up. "But they say it's bad, real bad. I've heard Healers say he might not make it." Albus heard a glitch in her voice.

"I have faith that he'll make it through," he said. "He has to." Ellie held his hand that rested on her stomach. Albus raised his head up a bit.

"I'm going to be a father," Albus said as he felt warmth from her stomach flow into his hand.

"Yes, and I, a mother," she said. "How strange, I feel like it was just yesterday I started Hogwarts. When did we grow up so fast?" She asked out loud.

"I wish I can answer that," Albus said. Ellie sighed.

"I guess I have to go back."

"Why?" Albus asked.

"They will be checking on us soon and they will lock me up or something if they found me here."

"You're such a liar."

"Who said I was lying?" She smiled and turned around and kissed Albus.

"What if I don't want you to go?" He asked. She smiled.

"Tempting, but didn't they tell you that you had to take a sleeping potion?" She asked.

"So?"

"So, I don't want any delays. If the potion makes you better, take it!"

"But do you have to go back?"

"Yes."

"El…"

"Ok no, but I feel a fresh wave of vomit coming so I really didn't want to get sick all over you." Albus pushed her away gently.

"You could have just told me. Now, get out of my bed before I match the wallpaper in here."

"Yes, sir!" She said and she leaned down to kiss him again. After the kiss, Ellie pulled away from him before she really did vomit on him.

"Love you," Albus whispered to her.

"Love you right back, oh boy, I don't think I'll make it," she rushed out of the room.

(End of flashback)

* * *

Rose felt dizzy. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Jack sitting beside her. He had his head down on the bed. He looked like he might have fallen asleep. His hand was on hers.

"Jack…" She whispered trying to shake her hand to get his attention. He immediately looked up. Relief swept her face.

"You're still here…"

"Of course, I'm here for as long as you want me to." Rose felt herself give him a smile.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"I don't know. Your parents and your brother were in here not too long ago, but they left to see how everyone else was doing."

"Every…one else?" She asked scared to know what had happened.

Jack remained silent and kept his mouth closed.

"Jack, tell me who died?"

He looked away.

"Jack…please."

"Scorpius." Rose sucked in her breath. _No, not him. Not one of her best friends._ She heard someone scream outside her room. She shot out of bed with not a care in the world of how her body would react. She needed to see if everyone would be ok. She had to see her best friend. She had to see for herself.

"Rose, stop!" Jack yelled out. It was too late. She ran out in the hall, but she had no idea how crowded it was and saw a glimpse of messy black hair that people seemed to be surrounding.

* * *

Hugo went into the room where most of all the children were. They were all huddled together in chairs looking over Nicholas. Their mother s and fathers sitting with them. They were all scared that something bad was going to happen.

_The worse has passed_, Hugo thought.

Leora's bed had been moved beside Nicholas and Cyrilla's had been moved beside Leora's. She was watching Nicholas anxiously. She looked up when Hugo entered.

"Daddy!" She cried out. Hugo bent down to hug her.

"How are you, pumpkin?"

"I'm good. Cee Cee still hasn't waken up yet. Neither has Nicky."

"I know, they have been hurt pretty badly." He sat at the edge of her bed. His gaze turned to Cyrilla. But he flinched when he saw someone he least expected to be in the room. It was Lorraine.

She was sitting in the shadows watching her sister. Hugo was reluctant that there were parents to watch if Lorraine would have done something, but he also wanted to kick himself for leaving her alone with the woman who tried to kill half his family.

Lorraine had stained tears on her cheek. She caught his eye.

Hugo glared back at her. Was she here to see whether her sister died and laugh at her?

She looked away from him and looked down at the floor. She held a pained expression on her face.

"She's the last one that's left…" she choked out, "My parents…are dead, my brothers and sisters…all dead. All my fault." She closed her eyes as new tears flowed down her cheeks.

"She's my little sister and I…know we've treated her bad…treated her like a ruddy house-elf, but…she always listened…even when it didn't concern her. And I never…gave a damn about her, but…she's all I have left." She cried a little more. Hugo never asked for a reason, but he knew deep down inside Cyrilla's evil sister's heart, Lorraine loved Cyrilla. She didn't have to admit it, but he knew it had to be what she felt.

He walked over to Lorraine sobbing into her hands. He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"You're not alone," He said, "You have us." Her teary eyes shone a light he never thought he'd see before.

If it was anything Cyrilla would have wanted was for one of her siblings to finally understand her and love her for who she truly was.

A small hand lapped over Hugo's. It was Leora's.

"Don't worry, Cee Cee will be ok. She saved me and a herow always be ok," she said. And for the first time, Hugo saw Lorraine smile.

It did not last, but it was a start.

They heard a grunt come from Nicholas. He had a pained expression on his face.

A scream came from next door where Victoire and Ellie were. It was Victoire's. She was only three months pregnant, but for some reason she was screaming.

Then he heard yelling behind him and the small boy, Brian collapsed on the ground.

There was a shouting outside the doors.

_What the hell was going on?_

"Leora, stay here," Hugo ordered to his daughter. She didn't move she was too concerned about Nicholas who was shaking his head hard.

Hugo was worried that perhaps things weren't over the way he thought it was.

He was worried that something very bad was about to happen. He hated this feeling especially when it came true.

_Merlin, please, for once let me be wrong._ He prayed.

* * *

Harry Potter walked back and forth hastily outside the room of Scorpius Malfoy. _Dead! He was Dead! No life left in him!_

He left Lily in there with his old enemy, but were they really enemies to begin with? It didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was that people are dying and hurting and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Harry, would you please sit down!" Ginny scolded him.

"I can't…"

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself!"

"I'm not!"

"You are too! " Harry stopped to look at her.

"It's just…"

"No! Stop thinking that every single bad thing that happens here is your fault. Can't you just for once, think it's not? It's part of life," Ginny said.

"Yeah, but…"

"No, buts! You'll wear yourself down and we don't need any more surprises. I think the Healers have enough to deal with at the moment," she said. Harry was about to argue, but Ginny interrupted again.

"Oh, look! Here comes Ron and Hermione maybe they've got good news!" she said changing the subject. This did however bring a smile to Harry's face. His friends always made him feel good. He turned to talk and see what was going on.

Ginny stood up as well. She was as determined to know as much as she could as her husband. But then, Harry Potter collapsed on the floor.

"Harry!" Ginny cried out. Ron and Hermione watched in shock and both moved to the floor beside him.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Cried out Ginny as she shook him.

(Meanwhile)

It had only been minutes since the monitor went dead and all Lily could do was lay there. Lily felt dead herself.

No thought came to her mind. She was far from who she was to who she was now. No emotion ran over her. If someone swung a sword and sliced her arm she wouldn't feel it. Nothing. Everything was blank. There was nothing left for her. Nothing at all. Everything had been wiped clean ever since that monitor.

On the opposite side of the bed, Astoria was crying into Draco's chest. He stroked her softly on the back. He too had dry tears that stuck to his face. It was as if the world had stopped.

But then Scorpius' body started to shake. Lily perked up and anxiously watched him to see that perhaps a miracle…

But it wasn't the shaking of him coming to life, it was like something was shaking him furiously. But what force could that possible be?

Lily reached out above Scorpius seeing that perhaps there was someone in an invisibility cloak. She felt nothing. He was shaking violently now. Lily panicked, she didn't know what to do.

Then she heard a choking voice. She looked up across the bed and saw Draco choking. He is clutching his chest tightly. Astoria had already removed herself from him when she saw Scorpius shake too. She watched in fear from Scorpius to Draco who was sitting beside her.

Draco's back snaps backward and he fell over his chair. Astoria instantly went to her husband's side.

Lily looked to the door. She was afraid that something was happening. She heard a clash outside the door.

Someone had to be out there.

"Help!" she meant to yell, but came out as a whisper.

"Help!" She tried again, but it came out as a squeak. Her voice felt so far away. It felt like it went on vacation. She didn't want to get up. She couldn't leave Scorpius' side. She could never, ever again.

"HELP!" She cried out.

(Meanwhile)

"How is he?" James asked as he held tightly to Alden.

"He'll be fine," one of the Healers said as she removed Fred's old bandage to put a new one on. The Healers looked back at James. She was young and around his age, but he had never seen her before. She gave him a soft smile. Her glance went to the corner.

James followed it.

Roxanne was snoozing on Lysander's shoulder and Lysander leaned his head straight against the wall. Roxanne has persuaded George and Angelina to see George's brother, Charlie, who was next door. Roxanne was certain she would keep things from getting out of hand, but apparently, she was too busy snoozing.

James smirked at his cousin, but he understood. She was tired and so was everybody else. _Anybody could practically fall over anytime soon because they were exhausted._

He watched as someone called for the Healer and she rushed right out of the room.

"Dad…" Alden said. James looked down at his son.

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen to Freddie?"

"He'll be fine, son."

"Then why is he still wearing that bandage around his head?" He asked.

"To stop the bleeding."

"Oh, but how come there isn't any blood?" Alden asked.

"Well, that means the Healers are doing a good job. They're fixing him up, you see?" James said. He pulled him to Fred's side and picked him up by his armpits to show him.

"See?" James said, "No blood. He'll be good. Right now, he is sleeping too. He is exhausted."

"Oh," Alden said as he gazed at Fred's face.

"Hey James," James looked at the doorway and saw Lorcan come in.

"Oh, hey," James said. Lorcan looked at his twin brother and his girlfriend.

"Get a load of them," he chuckled. James laughed along and put Alden back down.

"I really want to take a picture," James said.

"Excellent, for your old pranking days," Lorcan grinned at him.

"Oh yeah, I've got to teach Alden a thing or two. I can't wait until he starts Hogwarts."

"Madison will kill you,"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," James said.

"So you giving him the Maurader's Map?" Lorcan asked.

"Er, Albus has it, I think," James said.

"Don't act like I can't understand you!" Alden spoke up. James was surprised to hear him say that. Then Alden grinned and dug into his pocket and pulled out an old parchment.

"Well I'll be, he stole it!" Lorcan said.

"No, Uncle Albus gave it to me awhile ago. Nicholas has no idea though," Alden said happily.

"He's his father's son alright," Lorcan said. James was about to laugh along when Alden starts to cough.

"Alden, you alright?" James asked as he bent down to see what was wrong. Alden gripped his knees and bent over with his hands clapsed around the middle. He began to cough again. Red dots splattered the white marble floor.

"He's coughing up blood!" James said.

"Hold on, let me get Ly and Rox!" James heard him, but he felt so far. James felt dizzy. Then suddenly pain erupted in his chest. He was on fire. He was burning. He saw a blurry image of Lorcan and he tried to tell him that he was burning. Fire had surrounded them somehow.

He tried to tell Lorcan to put it out with his wand to throw water on them.

"Why can't you understand me?" He kept saying to him.

"Somebody get help!" Lorcan called out. James and Alden were now clinging to each other, but they were shaking uncontrollably.

Madison came rushing into the room with her Healer uniform on.

"James! Alden! What's going on?"

"We don't know," Lysander said, "We don't know," he repeated.

* * *

Cassiopeia laughed again as echos of people screaming flowed in the space where Cassiopeia and Albus were.

Albus covered his ears again, but he found himself also screaming. He couldn't even control. He didn't feel anything, he was just screaming.

But soon the screaming stopped. He looked up as flickers of white clouds surrounded Cassiopeia. Her face wickedly happy with the screaming that had occurred.

"What did you do?" Albus demanded.

She looked at the wisps of clouds surrounding her. "Your family is dying."

"What do you mean?"

"You see these specks?" She swiped her hand over one of the white clouds. It shook and seemed to disappear at first, but came back the way it first appeared. "These are souls from the people who contain my curse. Soon the world will be free of filthy blood that runs in our veins."

"You mean…those are the souls who have been brandished with the scars?"

"Yes, and they will all die once I destroy you!" She laughed again. Albus felt himself go pale. Her eyes looked deep into Albus' that sent shivers down his spine. "Long live Potter." She moved toward the light where Albus guessed would be the porthole to the outside world.

She stopped just before the opening and reached out in front of her. It repelled her hand.

"But, of course, I will need your help to be free," she said with her back turned. Albus knew she was talking to him and that she wanted more than anything to win this battle to the death.

She flicked her hand and a wand appeared in her hand. Albus dug into his back pocket for his wand, but it wasn't there. How was he supposed to fight without a wand?

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for an opportunity like this to happen." It was then, that Albus knew she was not angry that Albus had her necklace, but delighted.

"It is amazing how easily such fools give in to temptation. Especially when they actually think that there is such thing as love." She turned around and her face was filled with confidence and triumph.

Albus glared back.

"Your reign has ended here." He said. Cassiopeia exploded with laughter.

" Don't make me laugh, foolish boy." She started to weave her wand in between her bony hands. "Do you really think you will win? I have a wand and you have none. Face it, you already lost."

"I don't need a wand to defeat you," Albus said. Cassiopeia smiled and looked back at the portal.

"Then Potter, we'll see who will die and who will win," She raised her wand and pointed it at Albus, "So long Potter, your life here has ended." Albus kept his mouth closed and knew that she may be right after all. He had no chance at winning, but there was chance he had, something Albus Dumbledore had mentioned to his father.

He closed his eyes.

"Avada Kedvara," He heard her shout. Flashed of people came to his mind.

James, his father, his mother, Lily, Madison, Hugo, Rose, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Cyrilla, Leora, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Roxanne, Fred, Aunt Audrey, Uncle Percy, Molly, Lucy, Alisha, Wayne, Lysander, Lorcan, Luna and Rolf Scamander, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, Victoire, Teddy, Nicholas, Remus Jr, Dominique, Wes, Louis, Uncle Charlie, Grandma Weasley, Neville and Hannah Longbottom, Jack, Alice, Scorpius, students and faculty at Hogwarts, and other people he knew and loved. But last but not least, he thought of Ellie and being pregnant with his son or daughter.

He felt a wave of energy flow through him. It was warm. He could never forget the people he loved. For love was the most powerful thing.

All these people that he loved and cared for were all going to die and he could not let that happen. He felt his arm move slightly and the energy that he possessed built up all in the pit of his heart. He opened his eyes and saw the green light of Cassiopeia's curse about to impact his face and he released the energy in his heart. All that he had left.

He squeezed all that he had left out of his system and remembered falling after he could not push any more.

Everything was silent. Every breath was held for what life may bring them.

* * *

Victoire breathed again. A fresh wave of air flowed in her lungs. Beads of sweat slowly made its way down her face.

She had tears from the pain within her stomach. She looked up at the Healer waiting to hear that she lost her baby. There was no way the baby could have survived even if it hasn't fully achieved a form.

She closed her eyes as the Healer caught her eye. She waited for her response to make it final.

"Your baby is ok," she replied. Victoire's eyes shot open.

"What?"

"Your baby is ok." _Oh, thank God_, she thought. The Healer smiled at her and rushed out of the room. Victoire looked across from her at Ellie who was smiling back at her.

"How nice it is to hear that everything will be ok," Ellie said still smiling at her. Victoire smiled and felt herself crying again for the fiftieth time today, but these were tears of happiness. Her baby was ok. She did not lose it.

* * *

Albus opened his eyes. He looked down and he was still inside the necklace, but he saw Cassiopeia on the ground spread out like an eagle.

Her face emotionless. Then she slowly began to fade.

Relief washed over his face. He had won. The clouds were gone so he had saved his family. Things should be better now, he hoped. He moved toward the portal, ready to return to the people who had helped him to defeat Cassiopeia.

He walks to the portal, but he is flung back across the floor. He sat back up and looked back at the portal. Why was he thrown back? Why couldn't he leave?

He stood back up. He reached out with his hand and felt the barrier repel his hand softly. The barrier was still keeping him from going back. But why? He defeated Cassiopeia. What was he supposed to do now?

Then something he did not realize was there were images on the other side of the portal.

The first person he sees is Nicholas his legs were gone, blood soaked the bed sheets. Pain was all over his face. The blood wasn't stopping and Healers were rushing and using their wands to stop the bleeding.

The next image was of Teddy. His face was pale and his eyes were closed. He was laying face down on the bed. He wasn't moving, but like he was in eternal sleep.

His father, his brother, his godson, Brian, Draco Malfoy, Victoire were all painful rolling, choking, and clutching hold of themselves on the ground or on the bed that they were on.

The last image is Scorpius, his best friend. His sister was beside him, her arms on his shoulder trying to keep him from shaking violently and her face crying into his chest. She looked destroyed, worse than he has ever seen her. It broke his heart to see his family like this.

He wanted to do something. His elbow rested on the barrier and pressed his face close to it. It was unbearable. He thought he had won, but he had lost.

"They all have little time left," a voice whispered behind him. Albus turned around and came face to face with none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.

His tired old face and half moon glasses standing at the bridge of his nose. His piercing blue eyes bore into his green ones.

"I don't know what to do," he confessed.

"Understandable," He said sadly. Albus turned back to the portable of images of the people he loved in pain.

"I want to make it go away," He touched the barrier.

"I know," Dumbledore said. Albus looked back at him.

"Is there any way?" He asked. Dumbledore stared at him silently, but slowly nodded his head.

"What? What must I do? What is happening? Why aren't they released?"

"The curse is still upon them," He responded.

"But how? I destroyed her."

"Yes, but the necklace is still intact, therefore the curse is still upon them. A cruel and dark curse."

"But Lorcan gave them a cure! How could they die?"

"What Lorcan gave them was an antidote. It won't cure them. It will only save them for a few more hours."

"I'm dying too, right? I won't make it, will I? Cassiopeia captured me in her necklace so I'm…I'm dead, right?"

"No, you're not. You're not even close to death. You are wearing Cassiopeia's curse, therefore what is left of her resides in you. What you contain is her soul, she keeps you alive. You can go on in your life for as long as you like."

"Oh." Albus said. He looked back at all the lives that are at risk. Their whole family will be torn apart because of this curse. So Cassiopeia had won the fight after all. She had released the curse and almost everyone will suffer for it.

"Then, I guess I know what I must do," Albus said as his eyes lingered on the flat line that went across the screen on Scorpius.

Albus looked up at Dumbledore's sorrowful blue eyes.

"You have much courage, Albus Severus." He said to him.

"And I know where I get it from," He then looked at Ellie, "If the baby is born he'll be under the same curse."

"Right." Dumbledore said.

"And I was going to be a father," Albus murmured. He turned to Dumbledore once more. "It's was honor to finally meet you after all I was named after you. My father has always admired you in every way."

He nodded.

"There is always a choice, Albus Severus. You don't have to…"

"No, I must. It's the only way. Just like the students at Hogwarts, I must protect them. They are my family. I'm not afraid."

"Whatever you may decide, Albus Severus, we all stand with you." Albus nodded.

"Sir?" Dumbledore looked up at him. "Tell me how to destroy the barrier?" Albus asked. The barrier was the entrance to his soul.

He can see the hurt in Dumbledore's eyes. He took a deep breath. "Every living being survives by a breath of life. In order for them to die, they must…"

"Stop breathing…" Albus Severus finished. Dumbledore reached out and gripped Albus Severus' shoulder.

"You are most like your father. Consider what you have and what you can live for." Albus Severus nodded.

"I don't want to see them suffer anymore." Dumbledore nodded and very slowly, he too, began to disappear, but before he vanished completely, Albus swore he saw a tear on Dumbledore's face.

He was alone and the people he loved were dying fast.

Al looked down at his family. He took a deep breath and held it.

He never let it go.

* * *

Lily cried on his chest. She couldn't believe he was gone. She couldn't believe she would never see him again.

She didn't know what she would do anymore without him. _What should she do?_

She felt destroyed. Her heart was pulled right out her chest. It didn't feel real, but it was. Everything felt like it was her fault. If she hadn't been in the clearing none of this would have happened.

Then she felt a soft hand on her back. It must be her father trying to get her off him, but she would refuse him of course.

"Go away," she cried out. She sounded like a broken record. Her voice was not her own.

The person didn't respond. That made her curious.

She whipped her head around to see the person behind her. Her eyes were red and puffy, but even if she could hardly see through her stained-glossy eyes, there was nobody there. The hand was still on her back.

She traced it and realized it was Scorpius'. She looked toward his face and his gray-blue eyes were staring back at her. A half smile on his handsome face.

"Lily…" He choked out her name. _Did she not hear the line go dead?_ Lily remained focused on him and then she flung her arms around his neck.

"You're alive…you're alive!" She cried out. She heard Astoria cry out on the opposite end.

""Draco, are you alright? She asked.

"Astoria, Scorpius!" Draco said looking at Scorpius forgetting what had happened to him.

"Well, I'll be…" Lily heard her father say.

"Oh, this is wonderful. I'll tell Albus," Ginny said and hurried out of the room.

"Oh, how are you, my poor little boy?" Astoria asked as she stroked his hair

"Fine, mother. I have a few aches and pains, but other than that, fine." He said.

"You almost gave us all a heart attack," Astoria said. She looked at Draco, "Literally." Scorpius let out a choked laugh. He looked up at his father.

Draco gave him a sorrowful look.

"I'm glad you're alright, son. I know how badly we left off and I want you to know that if so chose the path you want to take (he looks at Lily, whose eyes were still on Scorpius) then I'll stand by your side, no matter what," He said with a serious expression.

"That means a lot…Dad," Scorpius said with a grin. Draco flinched at Scorpius new way of addressing him. "So, when can I please get out of these bandages?" He moaned. Then they heard footsteps come back in. Everybody turned to see who it was.

It was Ginny. He face was covered with tears.

"Ginny?" Harry asked near the doorway. He went to his wife's side who was crying hysterically. "What is it?" He asked.

"Albus…he's…he's dead," She cried and Harry held her close. "My son…my son…" She moaned his chest.

"Albus is dead?" Lily asked weakly. She tore off of Scorpius. "No!" She ran out of the room to where they kept her brother.

There was a small crowd in front of her and she tried to push her way through, but someone had grabbed her before she could.

It was James.

Ever since she was born, she had never seen her oldest brother cry until this very moment. He had streaks of tears flowing down his cheeks.

"James, let me go…let me go. I want to see him. I want to…"

"I'm not letting you in there," he said.

"I'm his sister! I have to see him…I have to…"

"No, you won't. You can't see him like this," he said.

"Albus…"

"No, Lily. You can't have your last memory of him like this. I promise you, you don't want to set a foot in there."

"He's my brother!"

"And so am I! Albus, wouldn't want you to see him like this, I know he wouldn't."

"Let me see him!" She said.

"No."

"LET ME SEE HIM!" Her eyes started to fill with hot angry tears. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Albus had to go away. It wasn't fair he left without saying good-bye. Hadn't he had any decency to notify anyone at all?

"Let me see him, let me see him, let me see him…" she said trying to get past James blindly for her tears shielded her from seeing. Then someone else had slowly pulled her away from James.

She didn't like the fact that she was being pulled away, but she needed someone, anyone.

As she was being pulled away, she heard the person sobbing beside her. She looked through her tears to see Rose. Her face, too, was covered in tears. Jack was holding her close.

Lily buried her head in the shoulders of who held her. She took a deep breath filled with a sob and knew the scent of Scorpius.

* * *

"Someone died?" They heard Rose ask outside their room. "Who?" They heard her demand to know, but they couldn't hear what the woman said.

The door opened. Ellie looked at Victoire and she looked at her. The Healer looked at both of them with a sad expression on her face and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"We…we've tried everything we could to save him…" She said. Her eyes looked between the two of them. Ellie put a hand to her mouth. She looked at Victoire who had a look of horror on her face.

_Teddy? Teddy is dead?_ Victoire held her breath in her head. _No, no, no, no, no…_

"I'm so sorry for your…"

"No, please don't say anything, please don't say anything." She hugged her knees to her chest. Ellie struggled to get out of bed to help comfort Victoire.

"Victoire…?"

"Not Teddy, not Teddy, how can he? How can he…" She cried, hugging herself close.

"Mam, please calm down…"

"How could Teddy die? How could he leave me?" She cried out.

"Teddy didn't die." The Healer blurted out. Victoire stared dumbfounded at her.

"But…but Rose…you said…there was a death." Victoire said.

"Yes, yes there was."

"I don't understand."

"It's Albus Severus, your cousin and (she looked at Ellie who wasn't moving at his name) the baby's father."

"Albus? Dear Albus?" Victoire choked out.

Ellie didn't wait any longer. She didn't care if a baby was just growing inside her she wasn't big, she only felt a bit sick, but her illness would have to wait nor did she care that she wasn't wearing anything besides the hospital gown.

Ellie flung open the door where Weasleys and Potters swarmed the hallway. She moved past them toward the last door on the left. Arms reached to grab her, but she pushed past them.

She ran in the room and there he lay. His hand hung on his bedside with a glass that shattered on the ground.

Ellie felt she was living in a nightmare.

She walked slowly toward him. Hoping for one second he would wake up and everything would be back to normal. _It would be ok, he would be ok._ She chanted in her mind. She finally reached his bedside carefully side-stepping the glass. There was no need to be in more pain than she already was.

Her hand was shaking as she reached out and stroked his soft messy midnight black hair. His eyes, his green eyes were closed. _He was only sleeping._ One by one she lifted her leg onto the bed and rested her head gently under his chin.

Then slowly it came. All of it. Her face scrunched as tears poured out from her closed blurry eyes. Her body shaking at what she had lost.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hate me if you wish. I'm sorry, real sorry, if this disappointed you. If there were happy endings in life maybe I would have been a bit more peachy with the ending to this chapter. Go ahead curse me. But if you must know the reason I decided to kill off one of the main characters was inspired (no inspired is a horrible word). I found a similarity in a way to the book series (if you ever read it) _A Great and Terrible Beauty_, by Libba Bray. I'm not going to tell you what goes on in the story, but I got this from the third book. If you read it, you'll understand why I killed off Albus. It makes you sad and angry at the same time, but it's reasonable because that's just the way it is.


	21. Dreams to Dream

**A/N:**Remember Hugo's POV is put under bold italics. I've kind of messed that up in the past, but oh well. As for the regualr italics, you'll jsut have to find out.

This is the last chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Dreams to Dream**

* * *

_**July 2031**_

* * *

_I never knew my father. I've seen pictures of him and I knew how brave he was. A true hero. Ever since he was taken from us. I wish I could have seen his face just once._

* * *

Molly Weasley was getting old, much too old for her own good. However, she was never too old to see how much her family is growing over the years. It made her happy to see her family finding happiness within others and continuing the circle of life.

It was how it was supposed to be. She had been a widow for nearly fifteen years, and though she terribly missed her husband, Arthur, she loved to see her family's next greatest adventure. She would one day see him again.

She looked at the pamphlet of today's ceremony.

It read:

Bride: Rose Mary Weasley

Groom: Jack Frank Longbottom

Mother of the Bride: Hermione Jane Granger Weasley

Father of the Bride: Ronald Bilius Weasley

Mother of the Groom: Hannah Anne Abbott Longbottom

Father of the Groom: Neville Longbottom

Bridesmaids: Ellie Brown, Alice Anne Longbottom, Victoire Lupin, Madison Potter, Roxanne Weasley

Maid of Honor: Lily Luna Potter

Best Man: Albus Potter (absent), Scorpius Malfoy as the stand-in.

Groomsmen: James Sirius Potter, Lysander Scamander, Lorcan Scamander, Fred Landon Weasley, Hugo Weasley

Ring Bearer: William Lupin

Flower girl: Leora Weasley

"Hi Nana," came a voice beside her. She looked to see Alden had sat next to her. Both his parents were in the ceremony so he had chosen to sit with her.

"Why hello Alden, don't you look handsome today," Molly said to her great grandchild.

"It's so scratchy," he complained as it itched a part on his arm. Molly snatched his wrist.

"My you've grown skinnier, almost like your grandfather. Are they feeding you?"

"Of course, mum and dad keep saying that I eat like a cow with eight stomachs," he said.

"I'm sure," Molly said, "So, you're starting Hogwarts this year," she said looking around at their surroundings.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I love it here already," as his gaze went to the lake, "I saw something move in the water, do you know what it was?" He asked. Molly laughed.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to find out, there Al…Alden," she said.

"No fair," he said folding his arms. Music began to play.

"Oh, this is it, Alden!" Molly said excitedly.

* * *

Jack was nervous. Not on second thoughts that most men would have this point, but on hope that things turn out good and nothing bad happens.

Music started to play, he looked up.

The first bridesmaid to come out in a blood red dress holding a small boutique of white roses was Madison Potter. She was followed by Roxanne Weasley, then Victoire Lupin, then Ellie Brown, then his sister, Alice Longbottom, and lastly the maid of honor who wore a black dress, Lily who also carried a small boutique of white roses.

Jack could tell Lily was nervous as she walked down the aisle, possibly because she had a habit of tripping over her feet under circumstances that made her uncomfortable. Her feet want to go fast, while her heels won't allow her to.

She looked at him for a second, giving him a small smile. A smile that told him that things will be fine, then she shifted her gaze to the stand-in Best Man: Scorpius Malfoy.

She finally made it to where all the other bridesmaids stood in a graceful manner. He looked to the entrance again and the music started to drum louder.

People started to stand up and look with Jack to the entrance.

Small white doves flew out of the entrance and in followed Rose. An auburn haired woman whose hair glowed more red than brown, with a medium-thick white dress.

She was carrying a much larger boutique of red roses as she walked down the aisle with grace and confidence.

A warm smile plastered on her face, her cheeks were a bit rosy from the sun beating down upon them, and her blue eyes was sparkling with happiness and full of hope.

Her eyes were only for one person and that was for the person that would soon be her husband.

Her father, Ron, stopped at the base of the stairs where he would give her away. He slowly removed the bridal cap from her face.

He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, before he left, Rose flung her arms around him. Ron smiled happily at her and then took his seat.

Rose looked back at Jack as she climbed the stairs very carefully.

Lily took the red roses out of her hand as Rose place her hands in Jack's.

Roxanne looked down and Leora was sitting down watching, tossing flowers up in the air. She held back a laugh and bent down to stand her up.

"But I don't want to…" Leora said.

"It'll only be for a few seconds," Roxanne whispered.

"Oh, alright," Leora stood up and watched the priest welcome the guests to the wonderful occasion.

"Do you, Jack Frank Longbottom, take Rose Mary Weasley, to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked. Jack looked lovingly in Rose's eyes.

"I do," Jack said.

"Do you, Rose Mary Weasley, take Jack Frank Longbottom, to be your wedded lawful husband?" The priest asked. Rose finally understood what it felt like when Victoire got married. A person can never change who they really are, even if their last name has changed. They are still the same person through and through.

"I do," Rose said happily.

"I now declare you bonded for life," the priest said. Jack bent down and kissed Rose. Rose felt her arms move around his neck.

Clapping echoed throughout the grounds of Hogwarts. Jack took Rose's hand in his and together they strolled down the aisle, with the rest following them behind.

* * *

The reception at Hogwarts was joyous and splendid to many couples and family members. Rose danced with her father, her brother, James, her grandfather, and lastly with her old friend Scorpius.

"I suppose, this reminds you of old times, huh?" Scorpius said smiling at her.

"It does, but the circumstances were different," Rose smiled back.

"Congratulations by the way," he said. Rose rolled her eyes, "What? It's only proper since I'm a best friend and all."

"Oh, how very nice of you. Thank you, by the way," she said smiling again.

"Oh and congrats for later on, I suppose."

"No need for congrats yet," Scorpius said.

"You're so superstitious," Rose said.

"Now, that is absurd. Just because I said I'm not ready for my congratulations yet, doesn't mean I have full confidence in that my plan will work," Scorpius said cheekily.

"Now, I know it'll be a downfall. Your luck is just running out, Scor. Better luck next time," Rose said. Scorpius chuckled softly. "Where is Lily?" She asked.

"She was dancing with her father, last time I saw her," Scorpius said as he looked around. Puzzlement surrounded his face as it appeared he couldn't find her. He dropped Rose's arms.

Rose rolled her eyes at him and then her eyes caught something at the drinks table. Before Scorpius was out of reach, Rose grabbed his arm.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is that…is that Lily talking to…Thor?" She asked. Scorpius spun around quick.

"Easy killer," Rose said, "I will not allow any fist fighting at my wedding."

"Easy for you to say," he growled. Rose smiled at his anger toward Thor. After all these years, he still held a grudge against him for breaking up with Rose at Hogwarts. That was when she was truly grateful for having a good friend like Scorpius to stick up for her.

Rose eyes popped out more when not too far from the drinks table stood Preston talking to Luna Scamander.

"And Preston…" Rose said, "What are they doing here?" she asked quietly. Scorpius started to laugh.

"Wow, it's like boyfriend reunion for you, Rose," he said, "Great, Rose, I was just gaining a bit of luck by dancing with the bride of this party, and now I have it ruined because you invited all your ex's. And since I'm kind of considered one…"

"No, you're not," Rose said still looking at Preston and Thor with shock, "I wondered who invited them?" Rose asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Scorpius asked.

"No," she said.

"Maybe they're trying to win your heart back," Scorpius said.

"It's too late for that," she said, "I wonder who went through all that trouble to bring them here?" she said.

"Oh, I did," said a voice behind them. They both spun around to find Jack smiling at them happily. Rose looked at him surprised, "I wanted them to see that you only belong to me."

"Oh, I knew I should have invited Wendy," Rose snapped.

"Well, this has been fun, but no I've got to hold off Lily from Thor's hypnotizing skills," Scorpius said. Neither Rose nor Jack paid him much attention as he left.

"Why did you invite them?" Rose asked.

"Oh come on, Rose, I've got to somehow brag to them that I'm the one who gets to have you and not them," he said. Rose frowned at him. "Anyway, who cares if they're here. It doesn't matter. Now, I've been waiting this whole time for a chance to dance with my wife and I was wondering if she would accept?"

"Oh, I just can't stay mad at you," she said taking his hand.

"Mad? You were mad?" He asked.

"No, I suppose not, just surprised."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to spin it out o you," he said and at long last they started to dance.

* * *

Lucy eyes were sparkling as she held her hand tightly around Alisha. _This is what love is all about_, Lucy thought. She looked down at Alisha, who looked up at her single mother. She picked her up and hugged her close.

Alisha looked at her with those same blue eyes that Kevin had reached deep into her heart. That's all Lucy wanted; was a whole family. A way to start over, a way to get back what she lost and make things right again. Alisha leaned her head into her mother's neck.

Lucy leaned her head on top of hers, as she looked up at the stars. She found the brightest one and wished her daughter would remain safe and happy.

She wanted her to have the life that was nothing like hers.

She stroked her hair softly, tears of joy of realizing at the gift she had been given was everything, everything she ever wanted.

_**And indeed, Lucy's wish is granted for she returns to life she had always dreamed of having.** _

* * *

Lorcan and Alice introduced the party with an exotic dance, which immediately brought in Lorcan's mother, Luna, and his father, Rolf. Then Lysander and Roxanne joined in. Everybody started to clap them on as swirled and twirled and kicked.

Luna and Rolf Scamander continued their adventure in trying to find creatures that never existed. However, due to her father's honor she kept the Quibbler going. Alice Longbottom Scamander became her apprentice.

Lorcan Scamander married Alice in March of 2034. They had a quiet life where together they would invent potions to save as many people and improve the world from destruction. They had two children.

Lorcan's twin brother, Lysander had married Roxanne Weasley in January of 2034. Their world was filled of screaming fans. Together they produced new duet songs that were widely popular for fifteen years. As they got older, they settled down for years of relaxation and sight-seeing. They had triplets.

Roxanne Weasley Scamander's older brother, Fred Weasley II, had married Kate in 2038 and he helped her raise both Charlotte and Colton. He kept the family business, Weasley's Wizarding Weezes, strong until Colton took over when he retired.

Lucy had long-last married Kevin and they, together, guided Alisha through her own emotional romantic life as well as her three younger sisters.

Molly finally told Wayne her deepest darkest secret of bring a witch and through it all he accepted. He wanted nothing else, but to be with Molly. They had one child who was non-magical. Instead of wizarding magic, the child received a different form of magic: family love.

Louis never married. He remained happy with a single life with no commitment or judgment. He, after all, had always looked up to his godfather, Charlie. He didn't need to marry to feel loved. At times, he had experienced affection for the opposite sex, but he liked the status he was at. He is constantly remembered for helping gay wizards and witches, such as Duncan and his newly wedded spouse, to stand-up for their hopes and dreams.

Dominique and Sam Westley quit their job at the restaurant and went on to find careers that suited them best. Dominique, disguised as a muggle actress, and Sam, a carpenter, like his father. Together they had two girls and two boys.

Victoire and Ted Remus Lupin, had three magnificent boys who they cherished for the rest of their lives. Both of them died in the same year as they celebrated their seventy-sixth anniversary and the hundredth year since they met when Ted was seven and Victoire six.

_**Oh, and for the Potters…**_

* * *

(Flashback – last month)

"So, I'm going to ask her to marry me." He said to the family.

"Oh how…" Astoria clasped her hands, but Draco interrupted.

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not, Father?" Scorpius challenged him.

"She will never be a Malfoy."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I can do whatever I want. This is what I want."

"I won't have it."

"Well, then it's too damn bad because it's my decision and my life. If you can't be happy for me then I don't need your nasty opinions." He stood up to leave.

"Now, you wait just one second." Draco roared.

"No, Father. I'm marrying her and that's final." He slammed the door, but then re-opened it. "And don't count me here for Christmas either."

"No, Scorpius…" Astoria tried to yell, but it was too late Scorpius was gone.

(End of flashback)

* * *

Scorpius walked up the hill to the very spot where his life changed. He stopped to get a good view of the scene that was playing in front of him.

Lily was in her black dress picking at a flower, a daisy in fact, and tossing each petal aside.

Scorpius sat on the opposite side of her and waited for her to speak. Things were a bit off and he knew something was biting at her.

"I wish Albus was here," she said. She plucked off another petal. Scorpius put his hand on top of hers to stop her.

"He's here," Scorpius said.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's never coming back."

"But he's right here," He placed a hand on top of her chest, "He never left nor would he ever."

Lily took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"For what?"

"For not being open or for avoiding you basically."

"I understand. Losing a family member is hard thing to accept." Scorpius said. He sighed. "I felt the almost the same when my grandmother was murdered and…but it was much worse when I thought I lost you. I wasn't myself. I even joined the ranks with my grandfather until your brother knocked some sense into me. If it weren't for him, I probably would have killed you in the office right then and there," Scorpius admitted still gazing off across the sky.

"I don't believe that," Lily said. Scorpius looked at her, but instead of sorrowful eyes, her eyes were sparkling at him. "I think you would never harm anyone, not even Teddy if for some reason you got past me," she said stroking his hand with her thumb. Scorpius stared at her for a long time, then he gave a short snort and leaned back again.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You know, if you were never sorted into Slytherin, I would have been a whole different person than I am today. We had our differences in the past, but we learned to accept each other. I suppose that's the push I really needed. You and your brother helped me become a better person."

Lily started to laugh.

"What? Was it something I said?" Scorpius asked.

"No, just that…remember when I threw a book at your head?"

"Yeah, that actually hurt. All because I didn't pick up your books," Scorpius grinned at the memory.

"Yeah, you were being thick that day, but it was not too long after we became friends."

"Only because you hexed Zabini and Goyle. They were getting on my last nerve."

"Oh please, you wanted to be friend, you just didn't know how," Lily said. Scorpius rolled his eyes. He looked back at the crowd of people surrounding Jack and Rose.

"At least you're not the flower girl anymore," he said.

"I would never have bothered to come out, if I were," Lily said.

"Oh, but you were a very mafted flower girl."

"Oh please, you're just saying that."

"That's what I thought until Lysander pulled you away to dance that day, which by the way we never had a chance to."

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"I don't care, as long as it is you that I'm dancing with you," he said as he jumped up immediately, but winced at the pain that came from his chest. A long white scar remained there from his grandfather's curse.

"Scorpius!" Lily shouted worried.

"No worries, no worries, I'm fine."

"You've got to be careful, you're not fully healed."

"Yes, mum," Scorpius smiled at her. Lily swatted his head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"You say that like we'll be together forever." Lily shook back her head in surprise as almost as if she was insulted.

"Oh, does living with each other not good enough for you?" Lily asked coldly. Scorpius chuckled and she continued to say, "How did I ever end up with you, of all people," shaking her head at him.

"So you agree to make things official then," Scorpius said as he stood up and straightened himself up.

"Make what official?" Lily asked. Scorpius reached into his dress robes and pulled out a small black box.

"I thought this box would match your dress, but what's inside would match us forever." The box immediately opened and there inside was a shimmering ring, "So, what do you say, Lily? Let's create a life as husband and wife together and forever." Lily looked at the ring in amazement.

"Is…that…a ring?" She asked.

"Uh, why yes," Scorpius said. Lily looked at Scorpius. Lily looked down at the ring and back up at Scorpius.

"Oh, I'm supposed to say 'yes.' So yes I will marry you, Scorpius, how can I refuse?" Lily said, but was stopped when Scorpius threw his arms around Lily in an embrace. Then he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Scorpius, must I remind you of your current health?" Lily said.

"But you just made me a happy man," he said as he stopped twirling her. He looked at her.

"I should have known," Lily said.

"Should have known what?"

"That you would have proposed where we first kissed," she said giving a quick glance of their surroundings.

"Oh, you remembered," he said cheekily.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Lily said. Scorpius leaned down.

"You're one special witch, Lily Luna Potter," He said as he kissed her just as fireworks erupted in the sky.

* * *

"Hey, James, how about a bit of fun?" Fred said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm always up for a bit fun, what'd you have in mind?" He asked.

"Fireworks," came a voice behind him and he looked to see Louis smiling gallantly. He was carrying about twenty fireworks in his arms.

"Excellent," James said.

* * *

Nicholas stared up at the sky, as James, Louis, and Fred flew off, firing fireworks in the sky. How he wished he could fly, how he wished he didn't end up in the wheelchair he was currently in.

A hand went over his. He looked to his left.

"Cee Cee, pushed me over here to dance with you, Nick," Leora said cheerfully.

"That's great, Leora, but in case you forgotten I can't dance," He said. He stared at his mother and father holding Billy in the middle.

"They haven't forgotten you, nobody has," Leora said lightly.

"Leora, can you leave me alone? I'm not in a great mood and I rather not feel pestered by a seven-Year-old," Nicholas said moodily. Leora looked down with shame, she started to tear up, "No! Leora, look, I didn't mean to say that. Merlin, don't cry." It was too late, she started to cry.

"What's going on over here?" James asked with windswept hair.

"Nicholas is being mean!" Leora sniffed. James looked at Nicholas who had folded his arms and looked away from James.

"Aw, is Nicky wicky, not having any fun?" James teased as he jiggled his cheek back and forth.

"James, lay off!" He swatted at him, but James retreated back making it impossible to push him off since he's in a wheelchair.

"You know, I think I heard once or twice or maybe a count of trillion times that you were an excellent flyer back in the day so my brother had told me." Nicholas looked at James with sadness both with the loss of flying and his biggest role model. "Well, I suppose there's one way to fix things," James said messing up his hair.

He bent down and picked up Leora and placed her in Nicholas' lap.

"Now, no bickering, you two, and hold on tight," James ordered. They both stared at him in confusion, "Hold on kiddies, Locomotor Wheelchair."

The wheelchair rose from the ground. Nicholas held tight to his wheelchair as Leora flew her arms around his neck.

Soon enough, they floated across the sky, fireworks erupting on both sides of them. Leora slowly let go of Nicholas' neck and looked out across the sky.

They heard 'whish' and Nicholas looked to his right and saw Fred on his broom smiling at him.

"Nothing will happen, not while I'm here!" He said and puffed out his chest in a superhero way. Nicholas heard Leora giggle beside him.

They heard another 'whish' and on the other side was Louis.

"I'm only here, to make sure Fred doesn't end up messing up," Louis said.

"Hey look it here, Louis. I can handle this. No need for side-kicks."

"Just like you handled the

"Hey, that is like the number one selling product, even if Lorcan helped a bit," Fred mumbled the last part. The two argued back and forth as Nicholas and Leora averted their eyes elsewhere.

Nicholas closed eyes and felt the air rush past him. He heard Leora giggle next to him again. He opened his eyes to make sure she wasn't trying anything stupid.

She was looking at him.

Her small body crawled on the wheelchair's arm.

"Leora, careful!" Nicholas warned her.

"Don't worry, Freddie and Louey are watching," she said and with that she took her hands away from the ground and put them up like she had wings.

Nicholas was a bit nervous and gripped her ribbon in the back to make sure she didn't fall, but she held herself pretty steady.

Nick, we're flying!" She said happily and squealed with delight.

A smile crept upon his face as he looked outwards across the sky and realized how much he had missed the feeling of flying. He felt on top of the world.

* * *

_My name is Jamie Rose Potter. I have lost a father, but I have gained a big family full of loving people and named after people my father has known and loved._

_When my father passed away, mother named Scorpius as my godfather. She told me it was what my father would have wanted._

_My best friend growing up was Remus Edward Lupin, the youngest of the Lupins. We have a knack for getting in trouble, perhaps like my uncle James and second cousin, Freddie._

_I have my mother's red hair, my father's green eyes, and the Weasley inherited freckles. _

_Mum never married nor had another child, leaving me by myself, just me and her. And she has been the best mother a daughter could ever ask for. We do everything together and tell each other everything (well almost everything), I suppose kind of like the relationship between Alisha and my second cousin, Lucy. _

_Most people pity me and don't mention the person who had saved us all, but that's when I set them straight. Scorpius once commented that I even act like my aunt Lily, my grandma Ginny, and my great grandmother Lily Evans Potter._

_I suppose it's a Potter thing._

* * *

**Hugo's POV**

I smiled as I looked down at my complete book of my family's dreams and hopes that had miraculously came true. Perhaps things can get better, even in the worse circumstances.

_**Sometimes, dreams are no longer of use until that person behind those dreams decided to work in every possible way to achieve that goal and make it happen.**_

_**So I urge each and every one of you to keep holding on to your dreams because one day they might actually come true. **_

I closed the book and smiled down at my accomplishment. That's when I forgot something. I opened the book to the beginning.

I scribbled:

_**For Derek Aubrey, you have inspired me to pursue my dreams, to believe in the goodness of love, and overall to be a better person. Words can't express what you have taught me, rest peacefully.**_

The door opened.

"Daddy!" Leora cried out and ran into the room, flinging her arms around his neck. I picked her up and got up.

"Ready to go to Victoire's?"

"Yeah!" She said with excitement. I looked up and Cyrilla had just came into the hallway in a hurry. She saw Leora and shook her head at her.

"Leora, what have I told you? Daddy is working, come on now, let's go to Nanny Victoire," she said, "Sorry, Hugo."

"She was no disturbance, Cee," I said. I smiled at her, "I finished."

"You-you finished?" Cyrilla asked.

I waved the book in the air, while holding Leora with my other arm.

"Oh, Hugo, that's wonderful!" Cyrilla said happily.

"So, why don't we go to Victoire's to celebrate, what do you think?" Hugo asked. Cyrilla smiled happily.

"That sounds like a great idea!" I walked over and held out my elbow for her to take it, which she did. She picked up a handful of floo powder and tossed it in the fire.

I looked at her and kissed her quickly. I looked into the emerald flames and shouted: "The Shell Cottage," and found myself spinning into a whole new adventure once again.

* * *

**A/N: **_And They all lived happily ever after._

Well, it took me almost a year, but I'm done!

And so I ended with most of the main characters in the first story.

If you were curious about the titles of the chapters in the story. Well, the names of the artist are below.

1 – Wake Me up When September Ends – Green Day

2 – And So It Goes – Billy Joel

3 – Here You Me – Jimmy Eats World

4 – Now and Forever – Carole King

5 – I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You – Brian Adams

6 – Bleeding Love – Leona Lewis

7 – He Had It Coming – Chicago Musical

8 – Iris – Green Day

9 – You'll Think Of Me – Keith Urban

10 - Clocks – Coldplay

11 - Because You Loved Me – Celine Dion

12 - You Raise Me up – Josh Groban

13 - Apologize – Timbaland

14 - Can You Feel The Love Tonight – Elton John

15 - The Answer to Our Life – Backstreet Boys

16 - If We Hold on Together – Diana Ross

17 - Breathe – Faith Hill

18 - Truly Madly Deeply – Cascada

19 – Requiem For A Dream – Clint Mansell

20 – At The Beginning With You – Donna Lewis, Richard Marx

21 – Dreams to Dream – Linda Ronstadt

Also, I'm a little curious now that all the love interests are all out there. Which is your favorite relationship in this story? I mean I would do a poll if I knew how to work it haha.

Albus/Ellie

Alisha/Elijah

Dominique/Sam

Fred/Kate

Hugo/Cyrilla

Lily/Scorpius

Lorcan/Alice

Louis and Charlie who don't need a companion at all

Lucy/Kevin

Lysander/Roxie

Madison/James

Molly/Wayne

Rose/Jack

Teddy/Victoire

On my last note: Ok, this story was not my best and I would like to think this was one of my rougher kind of stories like a rough draft (but I'm sorry to say I'm not editing it). It just one of those where you think you have a good idea(s) and you just don't do it the way you want it to. If I had more time (even though there was a considerable amount of time it seemed I had, but really I never had) I would do this much better than how it was produced. But thanks to all those especially, I'myoursweetestgoodbye (you rock btw), for reading it even though it wasn't my best. You guys were great and criticism is always welcomed.

Anyway my message for this story, enjoy what you've got before it's gone. Life is cruel and unfair, but it still continues on.

In other words, for those Beatles fans "Obladi Oblada!"

Also have a very Merry Christmas and wonderful New Year's.


End file.
